Girl's Crush, Woman's Nightmare
by Tessabelle94
Summary: Effie Trinket has had a crush on Haymitch Abernathy since she was six. However, when she starts working with him, and finds out who he really is, will her feelings last? Please notice the rating change: chapter 13 gets lemony!
1. Whatever, sweetheart

The six year old girl sat in her tree house, pouring tea for a group of her friends.

"Would you like sugar, Mr Fluffington?" She asked the teddy bear sitting at the end of the table.

"Why yes I would, thank you," she made the bear gruffly reply.

And what about you, Mr Abernathy? Would you like sugar?"

Her eyes landed on the poster on the wall. A sixteen year old boy was standing, his arms crossed, and his expression serious. The writing underneath proclaimed that this boy was Haymitch Abernathy, one of the four tributes from District Twelve in the Quarter Quell Hunger Games.

She had had this poster for a week, ever since the reaping of the tributes, and she loved it. She had fallen for the boy's beautiful eyes, and his rebellious attitude. He was dark, rough, and handsome; and something about him pulled her in.

Today was the day that the tributes were lifted into the arena, and the entire Capitol was on edge. This little girl was rooting for Haymitch, she just knew that he was going to win.

Before she could make the poster answer her, she heard her mother call.

"Effie! Come on, sweetheart, the Games are starting soon!"

The posh, Capitol accent carried over the garden and made Effie jump up.

She walked over to the poster of Haymitch and pressed her face against his.

"I know you'll win. I just know it. Good luck, Haymitch." She muttered, before climbing down from her tree house and running inside, her pink dress and blonde hair fluttering in the wind.

Later

As there were twice as many tributes as usual, the Games took longer than usual. School was cancelled in the Capitol so everyone could watch.

It was seven o'clock in the morning. Effie sat in front of the TV, waiting for a glimpse of Haymitch. He was hiding in undergrowth and about to come out and look for water.

She saw his face, and her heart jumped. Even with dirt and blood on his face, he still looked handsome. She watched as he crawled out from the undergrowth and started walking. He reached a clearing, and was suddenly surrounded by three Career members.

"Oh, no!" Effie squealed. The Careers were brutal. Could Haymitch survive this?

He started fighting them, killing two in quick succession, but the other Career has him by the throat and looks ready to slit his neck.

"Haymitch!" Effie calls, tears spilling down her cheeks.

But suddenly, something hits the Career's neck, and he drops dead.

Both Effie and Haymitch look wildly for the miracle that spared Haymitch's life.

A small, blonde girl steps from behind a tree. Effie recognises her as Maysilee Donner, one of the female tributes from Twelve.

"We'd live longer with the two of us." She says, her voice shaky.

"Guess you just proved that." He rubs his neck, and says, "Allies?"

She nods, and they go on together.

Gratitude, relief and... jealousy wash through Effie. She wanted to be the one to save his life. And now, he owed Maysilee his life, and was allied with her. For a brief moment, she wanted to trade places with Maysilee. She had his life in her hands, and he didn't even know that Effie existed. But she took it back immediately, preferring her beautiful home in the Capitol to a slum in the Districts.

"He lived?" Effie's father walked in.

"Yes. The girl from his district saved him!" She beamed up at her father.

"Damn. Now we'll still have to hear you going on about him. _Oh, Haymitch! He's so amazing! I want to marry him!_" He imitates her squeaky voice.

"Dad!" Effie throws a pillow at him. "I do not talk like that!"

"Whatever, sweetheart!" Her father grins at her, loving the expression on her face.

70th Hunger Games

"Whatever, sweetheart." Haymitch snarled as he slammed the door to his room, leaving Effie fuming outside the door.

She sighed loudly. How could it have come to this? She wished that she had known that Haymitch was such a pig before she signed up to be District Twelve's escort. Twenty years on, at the 70th Hunger Games, Haymitch Abernathy was the world's biggest jerk.

She had known him properly for three weeks now, and the thirty-six year old victor didn't exactly impress her so far. He was an alcoholic. An abusive one at that.

He blamed everything that happened in the Games on her and "her kind".

When their boy tribute, Karl, died in the bloodbath, Haymitch went on a drunken rage at her about how "her kind" was killing all these kids, and about how she was a monster. She had left him and gone to her room, only to throw herself on her bed and cry.

Just now, she had been imploring him to go into the city and seek out some sponsors for their female tribute, Ileana, who was dying from a stab wound. She would be dead soon if Haymitch didn't do something. But as usual, he ignored her request and slammed the door in her face.

Who knew that that beautiful, strong, rebellious boy could turn out to be so awful? She had been so excited when she was assigned to District Twelve, and now all she wanted to do was be promoted. If she had a victor, maybe she would be promoted to a Career district.

Deciding to be bolder with Haymitch, she knocks on the door.

"Go away." She heard him growl on the other side of the door.

"Haymitch, if you just got some help for her, she could win!" She shouted.

"She's not going to win anyway, so what's the point?"

"There's every point! You call me a monster, yet you're denying your tribute the chance to live! Who's the monster now?" She was getting heated, anger at the repulsive man building up inside her.

Suddenly, the door shot open, and Haymitch stormed out, grabbing her and pushing her against the wall. Effie screamed at the impact and the shock.

"Listen to me. She's not going to live, okay? She will die, whether I give her help or not!"

"At least let her live a bit longer then!" Effie spat.

"And what good will that do? Give her more time to wish she was at home? Give her another way to die painfully? No, we leave her. She doesn't have any sponsors anyway." He muttered the last bit.

"Then get her some. I can't believe you! You go on about how the Capitol is slaughtering children, and you're not even helping your kids. No wonder you haven't had a victor yet!"

Haymitch was about to go back to his room, but Effie's outburst angered him. He pushed her back against the wall, his eyes dark and menacing.

"News flash, sweetheart. The Capitol is slaughtering kids, and no matter what I do, she'll die! They all died! All of them! All because of you and your stupid home! You all think you're so much better than us because you live here, but you're wrong. You're the oppressors, you're the slave drivers! You sit here in your luxury homes in your designer clothes, and you don't even think about all the people starving around you! All the children who live in fear of being chosen, and all the parents who are scared that their children will die of starvation or in the Games! It is you, _you_, Effie, who are the real monsters."

Effie is startled by his speech, but anger is still burning through her.

"Then show us how to stop, Haymitch! Show us the way it should be done." She snarls.

He didn't expect her to retaliate, and stops, taking in what she has said.

He wants to tell her that he wants to. He wants to tell her that he wants to save Ileana. But he can't. She has no sponsors, and it's probably too late for her now.

Suddenly, they hear the sound of the cannon on the TV in the other room, and they both know that it's for Ileana.

Haymitch sighs.

"There. She's at peace now."

And with that, he pushes away from Effie and goes back to his room, leaving Effie stunned.

Tears fall down her cheeks at the loss of her first tributes, and the loss of the vision that she had of the man she cared about.

Going back to watch the Games on television, Effie sobs into her lap as Ileana's body is raised from the arena, and wishes that she could have done something different by them both. Her and Karl. And by Haymitch too.

Effie knew then that being an escort was more than the publicity. It was watching kids that you had become attached to die, and dealing with a regretful mentor who hated everything Capitol.

She just hoped that somehow, she could fix that.


	2. Stupid drunk

**This is the second part of my story about Haymitch and Effie. I think I prefer writing from Haymitch's POV, its hard to make Effie so upbeat all the time! :) Hope you like it!**

50th Hunger Games

Effie watched as Maysilee Donner's neck was skewered by the beaks of the pink birds. She was sitting on the sofa with her mother and father, clinging to her mother as she watched the girl get killed.

Haymitch ran towards her, hearing her screams, and held her hand whilst she died. When she finally died, and the cannon sounded, Haymitch screamed at the sky, making Effie wince. He was clearly devastated by Maysilee's death.

"It's okay sweetheart. There's only four of them left. Maybe Haymitch will win!" Effie's mother said, trying to perk the little girl up.

Effie smiled, thinking of Haymitch winning. She could see him as a victor, coming round the Capitol.

Eventually, it was down to just Haymitch and the girl from District One, Amalia. Their fight was so brutal that Effie's mother made her go sit in the kitchen until it was over. Effie banged on the door, shouting, until her mother opened the door with a smile.

"It's over, sweetie."

Effie rushed past her, heart pounding wildly, to see Haymitch slumped on the floor, barely conscious, and an axe stuck in Amalia's head.

"He won!" She squealed, jumping up and down. He didn't look so good, but he was alive!

Haymitch was lifted from the arena, and then the Games were announced to be over, the victor pronounced as Haymitch Abernathy from District Twelve.

"How did she die?" Effie asked her father.

"Haymitch is a clever boy. He used the force field." Her father said.

"How?"

"The force field deflects objects. Haymitch used it, so when the girl threw her axe, it went over the cliff, and got deflected right back at her! It was amazing!"

"Harold! Don't tell her that!" Effie's mother shouted, slapping him on the arm.

Harold chuckled.

70th Hunger Games

"Well, another year, another victor." Effie said, more to herself than anyone else. Haymitch was probably too inebriated to understand her.

They both watched as a sodden Annie Cresta was lifted from the arena, and announced the winner of the 70th Hunger Games.

"Ah, twenty years have passed. How long they have taken." Haymitch slurs.

Effie ignored him.

"I remember this day twenty years ago. I had just killed that girl with the force field. My guts were hanging out and everything!"

Effie was interested. In the last twenty years, she had never actually watched the final fight between Haymitch and Amalia. However, as she looked over to prompt him to tell the story, she saw that Haymitch was fast asleep, light snores coming from his mouth.

"Stupid drunk." She muttered to herself.

She decided to leave him on the sofa, and got up to go to her room.

Suddenly, his hand closed around her wrist, pulling her towards him.

She fell on top of him with a squeal.

"You remember it, don't you Eff?" He laughed, watching her flail around on top of him.

"Let go of me Haymitch!" She shouted.

"Nah!" He laughed again. She could smell the liquor on his breath. It made her gag.

"Haymitch, let go. You're drunk!"

"I know, sweetheart. News flash, I'm always drunk!" He laughs at his own joke.

"Okay, really funny. You should go to bed now."

"Walk me?" He says, helping her off him.

They walked together down the hallway, past the tributes' bedrooms, and over to Haymitch's.

She said goodbye and walked down to hers.

She had just taken her makeup and wig off when she heard a crash.

Effie flew down the hallway to Haymitch's room and found him passed out on the floor, his mirror smashed in pieces.

"Haymitch!" She knelt down, trying to ascertain the damage. He had a gash on his forehead, with bits of glass sticking out of it.

"Oh God!" She shot up and called an Avox to help her. She came quickly and helped to take the pieces of glass from the drunkard's forehead and then left Effie to deal with it.

Effie cleaned the wound and placed a plaster on it, checking to see if Haymitch was conscious. Barely.

She called for another Avox, the male one this time, to help her carry Haymitch to the bed. Once he was on the bed, she pulled off his shoes, blazer, tie and waistcoat, to make him more comfortable. She wasn't going further than that.

Effie studied Haymitch's face. In sleep, he looked softer, less aggravated, more like the sixteen year old boy that she had fallen for. She traced his lips with her finger before she knew what she was doing. He had such a nice face and physique. It was too bad that he was ruining it with alcohol.

Suddenly, his eyelids flickered open. He stared at her in confusion.

"Who are you?" He slurred.

She laughed. How could he not know who she was?

"I think you've been drinking too much, Haymitch! Or you've finally lost your mind!"

His hand grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Who are you?" He said louder, squeezing her wrist tight. His eyes were dark and burning.

"Ouch, Haymitch! It's me, Effie! Effie Trinket!"

At that moment, she remembered why he wouldn't recognise her; she had taken her makeup, wig, and clothes off. She was pale, bare faced, with her blonde hair down, and in a nightgown. She could have been anyone.

Haymitch contemplated this, and then recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Effie. It is you." His eyes widened, drinking in her face.

"Yeah, it's me. Could you let go now? You're cutting off my circulation!" She squealed the last bit, the numbing feeling in her hand scaring her.

He let go of her hand quickly, as if it were on fire.

"Eff... I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't recognise you."

Effie rubbed her wrist and smiled.

"I know."

"You look so... normal, Eff. I like it." He grinned, and the cockiness was back. She was enjoying the little bit of innocence that had crossed his features.

"Yes, well, this is my going-to-bed look. Are you okay? You hit your head on the mirror."

"My head hurts a bit, but that's probably because of the alcohol. I'm serious, Effie, you look great like that. You should just go like that, lay off the Capitol crap."

Effie sighed. "You know I can't do that, Haymitch. I am a Capitol citizen, therefore I wear Capitol clothing." She fiddled with his plaster to make sure it was covering the entire wound. "I would give you some painkillers, but you've been drinking, so it's ill advised."

He ignored her last sentence. "Come with me to Twelve. Live next to me. Then you could look like that, always."

She looked into his eyes. Was Haymitch Abernathy really asking her to live in District Twelve with him? His eyes seemed serious, even innocent. He really wanted this.

"I can't."

She saw his face fall.

"I live in the Capitol. I can't abandon my family, and my life. I'm sorry. Take me as I am, or not at all."

With that, she got up and left the room. She cursed herself. What was she doing? She had finally gotten close enough to break through his facade, and now she was ruining it! She was in a position that six-year-old Effie could have only dreamt about! And she was ruining it, all for her stupid Capitol pride!

Haymitch's POV.

Damn her, Haymitch thought as his head hit the pillow. Damn her for showing up like that.

She was so beautiful. Underneath all the Capitol crap, she was a true beauty. She reminded him of Maysilee Donner, in a way, a natural blonde beauty.

No, don't think of her. He pushed all thoughts of his district partner from his mind, trying in vain not to see her face. Instead, he focused on Effie, sitting over him like a guardian angel. She had helped him when he had fallen, despite his genuinely abysmal treatment of her over the past month. He hadn't known her for very long and yet she seemed like she knew him. She probably did. You get to know your victors quite well.

He had been awful to her, and yet she had still tried to help him. Her kindness astounded him.

He got up and grabbed one of the many dirty glasses on his bedside table. Walking outside to get some more alcohol, he hoped to see her again, looking like she did. He understood why she had said what she had said, and he wanted to tell her that. He was stupid for asking her that question anyway. Why would Effie Trinket, rising star in the Capitol, want to leave her star-studded life to live with him in dirty, impoverished District Twelve? The thought of her being there made him laugh. He pictured her expression, horrified, as she saw the starving children, and as she used a pristine white hankie to pick up anything. She would be so out of place, it was unbelievable.

As he poured himself some more liquor and searched for ice, he didn't see her. She had obviously gone back to her room.

Disappointment filled Haymitch before he could stop his emotions. Why on earth was he disappointed at not seeing her? Surely he should be thrilled to have a moment away from her prissy, upbeat attitude!

It was that way with the other escort, Marnie Chandra. Haymitch hated Marnie and everything she stood for; she was so excited about the Games every year, happy to send two kids to their deaths. She was constantly on his back, getting him to stop drinking and to look nice for the cameras. And that was it. There was no word from her about helping the tributes. All she wanted was for her reputation to be intact, and for Haymitch not to show her up.

This was the difference between Marnie and Effie. Effie truly cared. She had wanted to help Ileana. She had cried when they had died. Marnie had only sniffed and said "that's a shame. I won't get promoted this year." Marnie only cared about herself, like every other Capitol citizen. Except for Effie. Effie cares. She was still an insufferable Capitol princess, but she cares.

Haymitch decided to take the bottle back with him and drink himself into a stupor. However, as he got back to his room, he thought about what she had said. Maybe he should try and cut down on the drinking, and try and help his tributes, for once. He had failed this year, but he may succeed next year.

Leaving the glass and bottle untouched, he climbed into bed and tried to sleep. Tried being the operative word.

Faces swam before his eyes. First to show was Ileana, her face pale from loss of blood, accusations forming in her mouth. Then it was Karl, and the other tributes from past years that he had failed to save, all cursing him for their deaths.

Then the girl from 1 whom he had killed with the force field. The hole in her head where the axe struck was streaming with blood. The one eye that she had left was holding fresh tears as she accepted her death.

Then, poor Maysilee was there. Her neck was punctured and bloody, tears falling down her cheeks. He remembered as he held her hand, how she trembled at his touch, how his heart tore into pieces at her death.

His mother and brother, who would never see him as a Victor. His family were captured after his victory and slaughtered on live television, as punishment for his crimes, and as a warning to others who would try to undermine the Capitol.

And last, before the nightmares became too much, she was there. Nadyah. His girl. His beautiful girlfriend from the Seam, who he loved so dearly. He remembered her face as he watched her being tortured on television, how she screamed his name and told him that she loved him. He remembered as the executioner tore at her chest with a knife and tore out her heart, as the Peacekeepers held him to his seat and made him watch.

Seeing the light leave her eyes was enough to make Haymitch jump out of sleep. He was sweating and shaking. He could still see her before him, limp and lifeless; lying on the end of his bed, blood running onto his bedsheets.

Haymitch switched the light on, and half expected to really see Nadyah there. But he was alone, as usual.

"Fuck this." He muttered, and downed the entire glass of now watered-down liquor in one go, proceeding to down the bottle as well.

Intoxicated and unable to feel anything, Haymitch passed out, no longer seeing the horrors that plagued his every sober thought.

**Please review, this is my first story on here! :)**


	3. Effie's realisation

**Hey again! This is my next chapter! It's a bit sad and gory, but hopefully you'll like it! :)**

Effie

Effie sat on her bed, listening to Haymitch fumbling around outside. He was obviously getting something to drink. Her heart sunk. Could he manage five minutes without drinking alcohol? It seemed impossible.

What could have happened to him to make him drink so much? Yes, he had killed people, but none of the other victors drunk as he did. Yes, they drunk, but not to the extent that he went to.

Effie realised that, even though she thought she had seen Haymitch's entire Games, her mother had made her go out of the room at points. Knowing what she knew now, she realised that she had missed some parts, like the final battle, and the end of the Games, when the Victor was crowned.

Effie slipped out into the living room when she was sure that Haymitch had disappeared back to his room. She didn't want him to find out what she was going to get.

She had to know what possessed him to drink so much. It was curiosity that spurred her on, and the feeling that if she knew what he was upset about, that she could help him deal with it.

She rooted through the film cupboard in the living room, flicking through the cases marked with numbers. Her fingers brushed against the case marked with a 50, and the name of the Victor, Haymitch Abernathy. Each apartment in the building had all of the previous Games on disk, so that the tributes could watch past Games if they wanted to, to figure out their strategies.

She grabbed the case and sat in front of the television, putting the disk into the player. She scooted back to sit by the sofa, watching the Games.

She flicked through the reapings, only stopping at District Twelve's. The girls were selected, Anabeth Johnson and Maysilee Donner, and then the boys, Tomas Wilde and Haymitch Abernathy. Effie watched as the boy that she had spent her entire childhood fantasizing over walked up onto the stage, his eyes full of contempt and hatred.

She heard something that she hadn't heard before during that reaping, a girl screaming Haymitch's name. She was beautiful, a Seam girl by the looks of it. The Peacekeepers were restraining her, but she wouldn't give up, shouting that she loved him, no matter what.

The cameras flicked back to Haymitch, and Effie saw him nod his head and mouth "I love you too" to her.

Effie was puzzled, what had happened to that girl? Haymitch didn't have any lovers in the Capitol, or in District Twelve, that she knew of.

She fast forwards it to the Games, skipping the interviews and training.

As she watched, she realised that her parents really had kept a lot from her. Sending her out of the room when anything bad was about to happen. She watched as many children were slaughtered. Her six-year-old self probably couldn't cope with that, but her twenty-six-year-old self could, barely.

When she reached Maysilee's death, she realised what Haymitch must have been feeling. He let her go. He could have kept her with him, but he let her break the alliance and leave. And then he wasn't fast enough to save her.

He held her hand as she died, and Effie could see the grief and regret in his eyes. When Maysilee died, and she heard that familiar scream, she knew that it was the scream of a broken man.

Tears appeared in Effie's eyes as she watched.

Suddenly, there were screams and shouts that didn't come from the television. They were coming from Haymitch's room.

Effie curled up tighter into a ball, not going to see him. She knew that he was having a nightmare, probably about the very thing that she was watching now.

When it got to the final battle between Haymitch and Amalia, Effie watched it with wide eyes, as this was the first time she had seen this battle. It was brutal, no wonder her mother had made her sit outside. Haymitch took out Amalia's eye a one point, making Effie cringe. She stabbed him in the stomach with her axe, making a huge, bloody gash. He held the wound, trying to stop any vital organs from falling out. The thought made Effie gag as she watched.

He was by the cliff now, at the edge of the arena. Amalia threw her axe, and Effie gasped, seeing how close it came to hitting Haymitch. However, he ducked at the last minute, and it went over the edge. There was a moment's pause, where Amalia looked defeated, and then the axe was flying back up at her, embedding itself in her head and knocking her backwards.

The cannon sounded, and Haymitch passed out.

Effie sat there, frozen with shock, as Haymitch was lifted from the arena. The full force of what he had done hit her. He had manipulated the Games, played the Gamemakers' weapon to his own advantage. That couldn't have gone unnoticed, right?

She was about to turn off the television, when President Snow flashed up. Effie leant in, curious as to what he had to say.

"As punishment for the Victor, Haymitch Abernathy's, actions, I hereby condemn those he loves from District Twelve to death. The public execution will be conducted tomorrow, at noon. Viewing is required by all."

Shock gripped Effie's body as she watched the picture of President Snow transform into that of a great stage. Peacekeepers lined the walls, and three people sat in the middle of the stage, beaten and bloody. A small corner of the screen was different; it showed Haymitch in another room. It was obviously there to show his reaction to the killings.

Fear gripped Effie's body. She watched as a boy was dragged by the Peacekeepers to a block in the middle of the stage.

President Snow's voice boomed out to the audience.

"Haymitch Abernathy. Your actions with the force field have led me to condemn your family to death. This is your fault, your doing. Watch as they die. And let this be a warning to all those who dare try and defy the Capitol."

An executioner walked across the stage, a great axe in hand. The boy looked up and fear became etched onto his face. He looked about fourteen years old, and by the striking resemblance to Haymitch, Effie guessed that they were brothers. They had the same dark hair and olive skin, and their faces were similar. On the little segment showing Haymitch, Effie could see him struggling in the Peacekeepers' grasp, trying to get free to save his brother.

However, he was too late. The executioner swung and decapitated the poor boy with one strike.

Effie screamed, the blood making her gag. Haymitch was screaming too, trying to get free.

The boy's body was removed, and a woman was pulled from her chair. She must have been Haymitch's mother, they looked alike. She wasn't crying, and didn't look scared at all. She just looked straight ahead at the crowd.

The Peacekeepers didn't lead her to the block that her son died on, instead they led her to scaffold, where a noose hung, waiting for her.

Haymitch was screaming "Mother!" inaudibly, still struggling in vain to get free.

They put her into the noose, and moved away from her. Haymitch's mother looked into the camera and mouthed "I forgive you."

That was obviously for Haymitch, who was obviously cut up with grief about his family's death. Knowing that he had his mother's forgiveness might have made it a bit better.

The lever was pulled, and Haymitch's mother's body fell and snagged on the rope, the neck cracking loudly. Effie winced at the crack, it sounded horrible.

Haymitch was screaming again, tears running down his cheeks, sagging limply against the chair now.

Then, finally, a girl was pulled from her chair. At first, Effie thought that she was his sister. Then, as the girl lifted her head, Effie recognised her. The girl that had screamed at Haymitch at the reaping. This was her. Haymitch's girl.

Neither the noose nor the axe was her fate. Instead, she was led to a table and strapped in. A man came over with a knife and started cutting at her slowly. She screamed at the pain, trying to get away from the knife, and only succeeding in cutting her wrists in the cuffs.

"Haymitch! Haymitch, I love you! I'm sorry!" She screamed as the knife went further in.

Suddenly, the executioner drove the knife into her chest and pulled down, producing spurts of blood. He reached into her open chest and pulled her heart out, showing it to the crowd.

Haymitch screamed more, screaming the girl's name inaudibly.

Then, President Snow's voice came over the shouts of the crowd.

"Let this be a lesson to all. It will happen to you, if you act this way."

Then, the television went blank, and Effie sat there, frozen.

No wonder her parents hadn't wanted her to watch. She was disgusted even watching it now. She wanted to throw up.

She had wanted to know what all his fuss was about, why he called the Capitol monsters and why he drunk so much. Now she had found out, and she realised that she wished she was ignorant. Ignorance was bliss, and it certainly was in this situation.

Haymitch drunk so much because he felt guilty. He felt guilty about his family and his girlfriend. And probably about all those people that he had killed, or who had died because of him. Maysilee, Amalia, Karl, Ileana, all the other tributes that had died in the nineteen years that he had been a mentor. All of their blood was on his hands. Or so he must have thought.

Effie looked back to Haymitch's room slowly. The shouting had stopped; his nightmares must have stopped too. Did he drink to stop having the nightmares? He must do.

A thought hit Effie. Was Haymitch so standoffish with the tributes because he was scared of getting close to them? Because he knew that they were going to die?

Thousands of questions spun around her head. Her perfect vision of Haymitch had shattered. He wasn't the god that she thought he was. He was a man, a mortal, grief-stricken man.

She knew that she needed to help him through this, whatever it took.

**It's a little bit short, this one, but I'll post a longer chaper soon! Hopefully we should get some romance soon! :P Please review! :)**


	4. Baggage

**Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews! You have no idea how much it means to me that you all like the story! I'm sorry to say that this part if a bit slow, but I feel that it's neccessary! I don't want to rush into the romance yet. I need to build it up! :P I hope you all like it! :D x**

Haymitch

Waking up with a hangover was never fun; no matter how many times Haymitch did it. It didn't get any easier. And the only way he could think of to remedy it was more alcohol. He knew it was self-destructive, but what the hell? He deserved to suffer.

He got up, grabbed the empty cup and bottle from his table, and went outside. The kitchen was empty, no Avoxes in sight.

He grabbed some more liquor and walked into the living room.

There, he was confronted with a strange sight. Effie was slouched on the sofa, still in her going-to-bed look, as she put it. She must have slept here overnight.

The television was still on, but blank. He wondered what she was watching. But that would have to wait.

Before he knew what he was doing, the liquor glass was on the table, and Effie was cradled in his arms. As he walked her back to her room, he marvelled at how light she was. He wasn't getting any fitter, so it must have been her weight, or lack of it.

It was probably all that Capitol crap that weighed her down in the first place.

Haymitch winced when he walked into her room. God, it was worse than he had imagined. Already, it had been decked out with pink fluffy fabric, a luxurious bed, and a crystal chandelier that probably cost more than what it would take to keep the entire of District Twelve out of starvation.

He pushed down the feeling of anger at Effie, and at the Capitol, and set her down on her bed, tucking her up like a child. In sleep, she did look like a child, a pretty child at that.

Suddenly, the mask was broken as her face contorted in fear. Little moans escaped her mouth.

"No... don't..."

Haymitch sat on the bed next to her, watching as she had her nightmare. Was this what he looked like? Did he shout? God, he hoped not.

When she started shouting and flailing, Haymitch shook her gently.

"Effie. Eff!"

Her eyes shot open, and stared up at him wildly.

"It's okay, princess. You're back to your pretty Capitol now. What were you dreaming about anyway, someone stealing your shoes?" He got up and started to walk out of the room, knowing that she'd want some privacy.

"Wait, Haymitch!" Effie called to his back.

"Princess?" He turned back to her. She was sitting up, leaning towards him, as if she had something to tell him.

"For starters, please don't call me that." Her prissy, Capitol accent was back, going on about her manners. Haymitch could feel his ears starting to bleed in the anticipation of another Effie lecture.

"I also... I..." Her face showed a serious conflict, like she was debating on whether to tell him something.

"Hurry up about it sweetheart, we have parties to attend, and you need to put your face on." He teased, more out of spite than anything else. Why was she so annoying?

Her face screwed up in indignation.

"Well?" He pressed, and then sighed and walked out. He had no time for this. He had to make himself look presentable. And by presentable, brush his fingers through his hair and wear a reasonably clean monkey suit.

Effie

She stared after him, anger bubbling inside her. Why was he so annoying?

She had been trying to tell him that she knew what he had been through, and he had completely snubbed her.

Sighing, she set about getting herself ready for the victory party for Annie Cresta. This was her first victory party as an escort, and she needed to look her best.

An hour later, and she was almost ready. Her hair was washed and hidden under a pale pink wig, she was dressed in a tight pink strapless dress that came down to above the knee, her nails were pink, and she was planning to wear bright pink heels. Now all she had to do was put on her make up.

Packing white foundation and powder onto her face came first. Then pink eye shadow and pink false lashes. Then lipstick in the same shade of pink as her hair. Everything had to match perfectly; she would not clash at the most important party of her life.

However, something was eating at her. And she knew perfectly well what, or who, it was.

She needed to talk to him. To tell him that she was here for him.

He despised her because she didn't know what he was going through, and had been through. Well, she did, so that made it okay, right? He could be friendly towards her now, because she understood, and could help him.

She just had to find a way to break it to him that she'd watched his Games again. From what she knew of Victors, they avoided any mention or glimpse of their Games. It obviously brought back too many bad memories.

She looked at herself in the mirror, assessing every little inch of her body. She wanted perfection. This was her night, the night that she impressed the world of the Hunger Games with who she was, the new rising star in the Capitol. And then, hopefully, she'd be promoted to a Career district. Not that she wouldn't leave without fixing Haymitch first.

She picked up her back, which had all the essentials in it, and walked to the living room.

Haymitch was there, sitting on the sofa.

"Ready?" She asked, hoping that he looked presentable.

He stood up and turned to face her.

Both of their eyes grew wide as they took each other in.

He was... stunning. The years had been kind to him, what with all the alcohol. His hair was carelessly styled in a way that looked sexy, his face was clean shaven, and he was wearing a dark blue suit.

"Wow." She muttered, and then righted herself. "Well, let's go. I see you can clean up nicely, Haymitch. I will keep that in mind for future years."

"Great, just smashing. I look forward to wearing this damn monkey suit more often."

The smell of liquor on his breath was evident as they walked towards the elevator.

"Please, Haymitch, for the love of the Capitol, please don't do anything stupid tonight. This is my introduction into the Hunger Games crowd, and I don't want to be humiliated by you."

Haymitch's eyes narrowed. "Oh yes, we wouldn't want the reputation of Effie Trinket being marred by her drunken partner's crazy antics, would we? Don't worry about me, sweetheart, I have friends to keep me sane."

By friends, she knew that he meant Chaff and that only increased her fears. Chaff was almost as bad a drunk as Haymitch was, so the pair of them together could only spell trouble.

"Please, _please_, don't get drunk with Chaff! You'll both just ruin everything."

"You know what, Effie? Shut up. I can do what I want; you're not my mother, nor my wife, so stop telling me what to do. I can get drunk if I want to." He stared ahead of him as the elevator door opened and their car waited for them.

Effie walked in front of him with purpose, trying to ignore the burning hatred that she could feel directed at her. Now wouldn't be a good time to tell him. After the party, that would be good.

Haymitch

Why on earth did he agree to come here? What possessed him to say "yes, Effie, I'll come with you"?

Only Chaff was keeping him sane. The wild, unpredictable, time bomb that was his District 11 companion was the only person in the world that didn't either annoy him or show up in his nightmares.

"C'mon, Mitch, it's not so bad here. There's free booze." Chaff held his glass up to emphasize his point.

"I can get free booze back at the apartment. There, I only have to worry about one snooty, prissy Capitol freak, not hundreds!" He snarls, looking around the room in disdain, his eyes hurting from the mix of gaudy colours and styles of the Capitol citizens.

Suddenly, his eyes land on a pair of long, slender legs. He follows them up and lands his gaze on a Capitol face. Then he realises that it's Effie that he's staring at, talking to a group of Capitol people. There, right beside her, is Head Gamemaker, Holden McKee, with his bright green hair and lips. He hates the sight of him, especially as McKee has his arm around Effie's shoulders.

Jealousy springs through Haymitch's body before he could stop it. Why was he jealous of that pompous murderer? Because he had his arm around Effie, who was even more pompous than he was? No, that wasn't true. Effie cared. He had to remind himself of that. Effie cared.

But right now, as she was flouncing in front of the most despicable crowd of people in the entire of Panem, it was hard to see her good side. Except from her obvious good looks in that dress. It makes a difference from the puffy-sleeved suits that she insists on wearing.

"One snooty, prissy Capitol freak? I presume you mean your escort, the one you keep eyeing up. I must admit, Mitch, she does look very hot in that dress. Mind if I take my chances with her?" He winked, and Haymitch had to summon all of his control to keep from slapping that promiscuous expression off his face.

Chaff laughed at Haymitch's expression. "I take it she's your territory then. My apologies." He held his glass and stump up and laughed more at the anger on Haymitch's face.

"She's not _my _anything! Why would I want to get with her? And why would she settle for a drunken slob like me? Or you? Besides, we both have baggage. The Princess doesn't want to be lugged down by that." His eyes found her again, watching as her face creased up with laughter.

"Yep, baggage." Chaff agreed.

Effie

Holden McKee, Head Gamemaker, was one of the most influential people in the Capitol. Effie had been in his company for at least an hour, and she seemed to impress him. He had his arm draped around her, and kept commenting on how beautiful she looked.

It was hard not to blush when such a powerful man was complimenting you so much. Effie loved it, maybe if he liked her so much, he'd pull some strings to get her promoted.

However, as much as she tried, she couldn't take her mind away from Haymitch and what she'd seen last night. Part of her wanted to comfort him, but there was another part of her that wanted to keep it a secret. Because if she tried to be there for him, she'd reveal her feelings. And then, who knows how he would react? He would probably reject her in some horrible way, which would reduce her to tears. So maybe she wouldn't tell him.

Her eyes flickered over to him every few minutes. He was by the bar with Chaff, looking like he would rather be anywhere else than here. She felt sorry for him, a bit. Surrounded by people he despised. She should probably take him home now, before he showed them up.

Suddenly, the escort from District Two, Betany Lyle scurried up to her. She was about a head shorter than Effie, with yellow skin and wig. Her attitude was like her attire, sunny.

"Hey Effie!" She squealed.

"Hi, Betany." Effie replied.

"I just wanted to invite you to the escort after party. Since you're new, you wouldn't have known about it. It's a small gathering, without the Victors or the rabble." She gestured over to Haymitch, Chaff, and the other Victors and Capitol men slouching by the bar.

"You can get rid of Abernathy for a while and come with me!" She giggled.

Conflict welled up inside her. She wanted to take Haymitch home and talk to him. On the other hand, this was her first after party, and she should probably go. She wanted to make the best impression possible on the Hunger Games crowd, and getting the reputation of "party pooper" wasn't the best way to start.

"Of course I'll come! I'd be delighted!" She laughed.

"Great! I'll come find you when we set off, so don't run off!" With a wave, Betany flounced off.

"First after party, eh? Have fun." Holden whispered into her ear, squeezing her derrière.

Effie squealed and giggled, trying to decide whether she liked what he was doing, or whether it bothered her.

"Come see me afterwards, or tomorrow. I want to see you again. Alone, this time. Without your Victor scowling at me like he wants to kill me." He whispered again, with a little laugh.

Effie whirled and found, indeed, that Haymitch was glaring daggers at Holden. What was he doing? Trying to ruin her chance to be popular?

"Excuse me, I'll just go and deal with him." She laughed, disentangling herself from Holden's grasp.

She sees Haymitch's gaze drop as she walks over to him, and can see the faint blush that creeps across his cheeks at being caught.

"Could you please not glare at Holden, Haymitch?" She asks, slamming her hands on the table beside him.

"Wasn't glaring." He muttered.

"You were! I could see it, and so could he!" She leant over so he was looking right at her. It was a technique she had learnt when dealing with her sister, Fiona's, children.

"Fine. I was. But I didn't like what he was doing."

He must mean Holden touching her bum.

"He's allowed to do that. And he's allowed to do it without you breathing down his neck!" She sighed, wanting nothing more than to leave him.

"Look, sorry, okay? I'll let that murderer treat you like his next fling. Happy?" He growled, downing another glass of liquor in one go.

"Stop that. He's not a murderer."

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. A small defence of her new friend probably seemed like the worst thing for a Victor to hear. Because Holden McKee was a murderer. As Head Gamemaker, it was his job. To murder children.

Haymitch slammed the glass down with such a force that it shattered in his hand. Blood sprang to the surface, running over the pieces of broken glass.

Effie screamed and called for help. The Avoxes managed to help her get it all patched up, and all the blood cleaned up. Chaff did nothing but make jokes about Haymitch's inability to hold a glass, but Effie could see that there was resentment in his eyes as well.

By that time, Betany was waiting for her to go to the party.

"I have to go now, Haymitch. I'm sorry." She murmured as she mopped up the last bit of blood and gave the cloth to the Avox.

"Right. Going to your fancy party. Leaving me all alone. Thanks, sweetheart. Much appreciated."

She could see the anger in his grey eyes, and tried to back track.

"Haymitch..."

"No, I see how it is. Off you go. Your face might melt off if you don't spend your night in the company of the Capitol's finest. Which, on second thoughts, might be an improvement."

He waved her off, and anger burst through her. How rude!

"Fine. I'll see you later. Get home okay." She picked up her bag and joined Betany.

"Not that you'd care if I didn't!" She heard Haymitch call after her.

His words hurt her. How could he think that she didn't care? She cared! She just had a reputation to uphold, that was all. She would talk to him later, if he wasn't passed out.

**Stupid Effie, caring about her reputation! But that's Effie, I suppose!  
Hope you all liked it! Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D x**


	5. Irrational actions

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! There's a little progress here, but then it goes right back to square one! :P Enjoy!**

Effie

Effie returned mid-morning after a night of partying with her new friends. She had had a great time, meeting all of the escorts for the different Districts. Her favourite had to be the District Eight escort, Laylah Monroe. They had the same attitude, the same outlook on life, and shared a mutual burden in the form of their Victors. Laylah had to manage Woof, an elderly Victor who had a drinking problem and who was severely disoriented all the time. At least she had two other Victors to look after him, Cecelia and Dante. Effie had just Haymitch, and she had to look after him all by herself.

Sure enough, when she walked into the apartment, she found Haymitch passed out on the floor, a spilled glass of liquor next to him.

"Oh Haymitch. What am I going to do with you?" She rolled him over onto his front and dabbed at his mouth with a cloth, as it was covered in sticky liquor, like he had buried his face in the glass.

She looked around, trying to find an Avox to help her, but it was obviously too late for them to still be here. She groaned, she definitely wasn't strong enough to carry him to his room.

Should she just leave him here? No, she'd wake him.

"Haymitch." She mumbled, shaking his shoulder. He let out a groan, but didn't wake. She shook him harder and gained the same reaction.

Contemplating kicking him, she stood up. Water would do it. She picked up his glass, filled it with water, and savoured the delight at what she was about to do.

She threw the water over his head, and he shot up, coughing. He reached out instinctively, grabbing her leg, and took it out from under her. Screaming, she fell on her bum on the floor.

"Haymitch!" She screamed.

"What the hell, woman? What was that for?" He growled, pushing his wet hair out of his face.

"I was trying to wake you up! You didn't have to pull me over!" Her bum hurt, and she rubbed it as she got up.

"Aw, poor Princess. Do you want me to kiss it better?" He chuckled.

Effie gasped in indignation. "No, I do _not_! And stop calling me princess! It's not funny!" She rubbed her bum again, trying to make the pain go away. She had an incredibly low pain threshold, a natural thing for a Capitol child, and couldn't handle even the slightest of pain.

Haymitch laughed again, his face creasing up as he sat up. Effie found herself staring at him. Laughter made his face look younger, more like the boy she had obsessed over twenty years ago. The boy who had had his life, and those he loved, ripped from him by the Capitol.

That thought brought her back to her senses. Now was a perfect time to help him!

"Why do you drink so much? It can't be good for you." She asked, innocently.

Haymitch sighed. "I drink because I want to. I like it." He looked away from her. He stood up and walked to the sofa, throwing himself down on it. She followed him and sat down; kicking her heels off before she knew what she was doing. They watched each other for a time.

She took a deep breath and took the plunge.

"You and I both know that's not true. You drink to keep away the nightmares. To keep away the faces of your family, and your girlfriend. You drink so you don't feel guilty."

Haymitch turned to her in shock. His grey eyes were wide, and his mouth dropped open.

"How... do you know that?"

"I guessed. I... I watched your Games last night, and I saw what they did to your family and your girlfriend. Because of what you did with the force field. I understand, Haymitch, and I'm here to help you, in any way that I can." She took his hand into hers, squeezing it gently.

His eyes met hers, and her heart thudded. For a moment, she saw the eyes of a hurt boy, looking to someone for help.

Then, a wall came down, and the eyes hardened. The lost boy disappeared, and an angry man replaced him. He snatched his hand away and stood up.

"You don't understand. At all. You can't help me because you don't know." He turned to walk away.

Effie shot up in desperation, needing to make him see. "Then help me to understand! I want to help you!"

He turned around quickly, facing her. "Why? What has suddenly possessed you to want to help me stop drinking? Because you don't want me ruining your new reputation? Because you want to be the one to fix the great drunkard, Haymitch Abernathy of District Twelve?" He gestured wildly with his hands, making fists and throwing them around.

"No! Nothing like that!" She shouted, tears bubbling in her eyes.

"Then why?" His chest heaved in anger, daring her to say something else.

"Because... I..." Her heart thudded. Should she tell him? "Because I care about you, Haymitch! I want to help you." A tear fell down her cheek.

He tilted his head in surprise. But then his eyes narrowed. "Okay, Effie. Whatever you say. I'm going to bed. Let's not talk about this again."

And with that, he swept away to his room. He stumbled for a moment, grabbing onto the wall. But then he righted himself and went to his room.

Effie let out a gasp and sank to the ground, the tears falling now. Why had he rejected her? She hadn't exactly told him all of her feelings, but she had come close. Now she was glad about what she said. If she had bared her whole soul to him, only to have him reject her, it would have truly crushed her.

She heard his door slamming, and she flinched, as if he had physically hurt her.

She started sobbing. What had she done wrong? She had offered to help him, and he'd pushed her away. Typical.

Effie pushed away all of the thoughts of him, dried her tears, and went back to her room. She had learnt her lesson. She would not try and help him again. He obviously didn't want to be helped. Obviously, her feelings for Haymitch would get her hurt. She should just learn to keep her distance. She'd be the Capitol girl that he thought she was; only caring about her reputation and her looks. She didn't want to disappoint, after all.

Haymitch

Damn her! He thought as he slammed the door to his room. How dare she insinuate that he needed her help? That he needed to be changed. He definitely didn't need either!

He snarled with agitation as he realised that all the alcohol was outside, where she was. He had certainly drunk lots tonight, but this argument had left him aching for a drink.

How dare she? To think that he needed help. He didn't want her help.

He threw himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to calm himself down.

God, he needed a drink.

He heard her walk down the hallway, unusually quiet without those damned skyscraper shoes that she insisted on wearing.

She had said that she cared about him. How could she? She had only known him for a month, and the entire month had consisted of them annoying the hell out of each other.

Apart from yesterday...

The night when he had fallen and cut his head, and Effie had shown up, free of her Capitol restrictions, and had helped him. She was like an angel, with her curly blonde hair and bare face. He had told her that she looked nice, that she should come live with him in Twelve. He hadn't meant the last bit, it was the alcohol talking. But the bit about her looking nice, he meant it. Without the Capitol crap, she really was beautiful.

But it was her Capitol attitude that was pissing him off. She assumed that he was broken, and that he could be fixed. That she could wave her magic wand and make all of the guilt about the deaths of everyone that he got close to go away. But the thing was, he couldn't be fixed. There was no magic wand, and even if there was, it wouldn't work on him. He was too far gone to be saved. He was a murderer, and that was the end of it. He would drink himself into his grave, and then he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone again.

This was why he pushed Effie away. She said that she cared, and Haymitch couldn't have anyone caring for him. The truth is that he cared about her too, but everyone he loved was hurt. He couldn't have anyone hurting her.

So he would pretend to hate her. He would pretend to keep her safe.

He didn't want her help, because that would put her close to him. In such close proximity, who knows what might happen?

When he was sure that the coast was clear, Haymitch slipped out into the hallway and made for the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of liquor, keeping the bottle, and walked to the television, switching it on.

Caesar Flickerman came up, talking to Nika Hemsworth, the District Four escort, about Annie Cresta's victory. Haymitch barely listened to their blabber, until a familiar name was voiced.

"So, Nika, have you met the newest escort? Effie Trinket, the District Twelve escort?" Caesar asked, and Nika's green face lit up.

"Oh yes, I have! I adore Effie! She is so pretty, and so strong too! Imagine having to deal with that drunk, Haymitch Abernathy, every day? But she's dealing with him well! She managed to keep him under control at the party, apart from when he smashed a glass. That was just embarrassing!" Nika laughed.

Haymitch snarled and threw the controller at the television before he knew what he was doing. It went right through the television, making a huge crash.

Haymitch swore loudly, groaning into a pillow. Why did he always have to fuck things up?

He heard light running footsteps, and then Effie's voice.

"What happened?"

He turned to face her. She was au natural again, with no makeup, her blonde hair swinging loosely around her face. She looked tired, with bags under her eyes.

"The TV broke." He muttered.

Effie walked over and bent down beside the television, giving Haymitch a good view of her butt. His eyes widened, and a low growl rumbled in his throat. She had one fine ass.

"More like you threw a controller at it." She said, holding the controller up, with the other hand resting on her hip. She looked sexy like that.

"I got mad."

"Yes, well, if we all threw things around whenever we got mad, the world would be quite different, wouldn't it?"

She was mad. He could tell by the look in her eyes.

Good. If she was mad, she wasn't caring. And if she wasn't caring, then she was safe.

"Yeah, but this is the Capitol. You can just snap your fingers and it'll be fixed in no time. Unlike in the Districts, where we don't get food on a gold platter."

Her eyes narrowed.

He stood up and walked over to her. He took the controller from her, set it down, and looked into her eyes. He wanted to kiss her so much. He had to restrain himself.

He saw her look at his lips, and lick her own. It was a sign! Everything in his rational mind was screaming at him to get away, quickly, before something happened.

But primal instinct won the war against rational logic, and he leant in quickly, his lips locking with hers. She froze under his kiss, but then she relaxed, and her arms wrapped around him. Their kiss deepened, and she opened her mouth to allow him access. As his tongue wound his way around her mouth, he became aware of her breasts pressed against his chest, heaving heavily.

He was the one who broke the kiss, when his instincts faded and logic took control again. Why had he done that? He promised himself that he wouldn't do that. He wanted to keep her safe.

Effie looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Wow. You didn't push me away." He said.

"No, I didn't." She smiled, her pretty pink lips stretching seductively.

"You're not mad?"

"Oh, I'm still mad at you, Haymitch. But I want you to do that again." She moved closer to him, pressing her body against him.

He spoke before lust could overtake him.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I can't do this."

He grabbed his bottle and fled back to his room, leaving Effie standing there, gawking after him.

It was for the best, he told himself. It was for the best.

**Aw, Haymitch! Just kiss her already! :P  
Hope you guys enjoyed, look out for the next chapter soon! :D**


	6. Goodbyes

**Hey everyone! This is going to be a long one! It's like 8 pages on Word! D: I'm a writing machine! This chapter has swearing in it, so if you're like Effie and don't like swearing, still read, but don't get annoyed at me :P It's just Haymitch's foul mouth!  
I hope you all like this chapter, I had fun writing it! :D  
Oh, and thank you for all the reviews! :D**

Effie

What... what the hell was that?

Effie stood there, watching as he retreated to his room. What just happened?

Haymitch Abernathy had kissed her! Elation filled her, quickly to be replaced by confusion. He had pulled away, and then told her that he couldn't do it. Couldn't do what? Was she that bad of a kisser? Oh no!

She put her fingers to her lips, trying to mimic the kiss that she gave him. Was it that bad?

Sorrow filled her. He didn't like her kissing. She was a failure.

She looked at the clock, it was five o'clock in the morning, and she had to be ready for eleven for the mentors and escorts interviews. Annie Cresta would be interviewed tonight too, and then the mentors would go home for another year.

The prospect of Haymitch leaving after all that filled her with dread. As she walked past his room, she stopped and pressed her ear against the door. She heard him toss in bed, obviously trying to get to sleep.

"Damn woman." He grumbled, softly. Her heart sunk. He really did think she was a bad kisser! A tear fell down her cheek.

She pushed away from the door and went back to her room, only to fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

...

**Brrrrring! Brrrring!**

Effie groaned, and hit her alarm clock. It was nine, and she needed to get up and get ready.

An hour and a half later, she was done. She was wearing her white wig, with a purple and yellow corseted suit, and her gold-winged heels.

And now came the hard part, waking Haymitch and trying to get him ready.

She pepped herself up by listening to her favourite song and dancing around the room.

She didn't realise that the door was open until she heard a familiar chuckle.

Effie whirled to see Haymitch standing there, bottle in hand, laughing at her dancing.

"Dancing Queen? Really?" He chuckled some more.

She blushed scarlet. "Yes. I like it!" She tried to defend herself, stamping her feet.

"That song is so two hundred years ago, darling." He put on a fake Capitol accent and did a Capitol hand gesture.

"So what?" She screeched, and then paused.

Surprise filled her. He was already dressed. And presentable!

Usually, Effie had to prod him for half an hour to get him to get up, and then he always wore the wrong thing, like his crumpled shirt from the night before.

But here he was, dressed in a dark purple suit and black shirt. His dark hair was styled in the sexy way that it was last night.

"What is it, sweetheart?" He asked, sneering at her.

"You're actually presentable for once!" She said, grinning.

"Well, I didn't want your horrible voice screeching at me for an hour." His mouth turned up in one corner.

He turned to leave, but Effie stopped him.

"Haymitch!"

"What?" He said, without turning round. She saw him tilt back his head as he took a swig of liquor.

"We should talk. About last night." Neither of them had mentioned the kiss.

He turned, a grin on his face. "Oh yeah. Last night. Thanks for the kiss, sweetheart." He sounded sarcastic.

She was stunned. "So, it didn't... mean anything?" She stammered.

He laughed harshly. "Mean what? I was just trying to get you to shut up about the damn TV! And it worked, didn't it?"

And with that, he left, still laughing.

Tears prickled in Effie's eyes. It hadn't meant anything? Anything at all?

This was what happened when she allowed herself to care. She had opened herself to him, and all he did was hurt her. Instant hatred swept through her. He must have just done it to hurt her, to make her feel something and then crush her. That horrible, insufferable man! How dare he?

She pushed down her anger, turned off the music, and stormed out into the living room.

They both went down for the interviews and lined up with the other escorts and mentors. Haymitch was the drunk out of any of them, but somehow he managed to still form coherent words. He and Chaff stood together, joking around and sneering at any Capitol citizens.

The interviews took place, with each District's escort and mentor going up together to talk to Caesar.

Nika Hemsworth, District Four's escort, and Finnick Odair, the mentor for Four, were both greeted with congratulations about Annie Cresta's victory. Finnick looked like he hadn't slept for weeks, which marred his looks only slightly. He was still stunningly beautiful. Even Effie, whose type was more rugged, found herself swooning when Finnick winked at the camera. Finnick was nineteen, which was very young considering he had won his Games five years ago. Effie remembered watching his Games and being slightly scared when he had run rampant with his trident. She remembered her father paying handsomely for that trident, but his donation had been only one of many that had gone together to buy it.

"Poor kid." Haymitch muttered to Chaff, who agreed. Effie wanted to enquire as to why, but she remembered that she was mad at Haymitch, so she kept her mouth shut.

As the interviews wore on and the line got smaller and smaller, Effie picked up tips from the other escorts as to how to handle herself. This was her first interview as an escort, and she needed to make a perfect first impression. She decided to try to be funny and cute, and to see what the Capitol made of that.

When Chaff and District Eleven's escort, Hilly Starr, left for their interview, the awkward silence that stretched between Effie and Haymitch was excruciating. She was mad at him, and he was just indifferent to her.

She wondered what had made him kiss her last night. Was it her lack of "Capitol crap", as he called it? Or was it the alcohol acting on his behalf? Probably the alcohol. Haymitch did stupid things when he was inebriated.

Suddenly, an Avox escort appeared to show them to the stage. Chaff and Hilly left the stage, and Caesar stood up.

"And now, let's welcome the last pair tonight! From District Twelve, please welcome Haymitch Abernathy and his escort, Effie Trinket!"

Effie led the way, smiling and waving at the crowd. Haymitch strode along behind her, not even bothering to wave.

Effie hugged Caesar and sat down. Haymitch threw himself into the chair beside her without a single acknowledgement of Caesar. Effie mentally groaned. He was going to be stubborn and rude, wasn't he?

"Welcome, both of you!" Caesar said.

"Thank you Caesar, it's wonderful to be here!" Effie beamed.

"So, Effie, you're our new girl on the block. The newest escort, this is your first Games. How have you found it?"

"Oh, it's been a wonderful experience. I've met so many amazing people and learnt alot. I was so nervous on my first day, but everyone has made me feel welcome." All except Haymitch, but she didn't mention that.

"And Haymitch, how have you found Effie so far?" Caesar said, leaning over to see Haymitch, who was still slumped in his chair.

"Yeah, she's okay. Better than the last one. The last one wasn't even pretty." He grumbled, and the audience roared with laughter. Effie was stunned. They thought that was funny?

"I assume you're referring to Marnie Chandra? Isn't she working in retail now?" Caesar asked, hoping for more laughs.

"Yeah, I scared her away, didn't I? Good thing too. She was starting to get on my nerves." Haymitch didn't grin, just kept his face serious, but the crowd assumed that he was making some big joke, and laughed anyway.

He was stealing all her laughs! She wanted to be the one that the Capitol adored, but so far, Haymitch was getting all the attention.

"Effie, Haymitch, there has been some controversy about your tribute, Ileana. Some people think you both just left her to die. Is this true?" Caesar said, as nonchalantly as if he was talking about what he was going to have for dinner tonight.

Before Effie could speak, Haymitch leant forward quickly and spoke.

"No, of course that's not true. We tried to get her sponsors, but unfortunately, none came forward."

"Yes, we did try." Effie said. She felt awkward, how could she talk about Ileana? "Her death was very sad. Both of them were." She looked down.

The crowd made "aww" noises, and Caesar patted Effie on the back. "Its okay, Effie, they were your first tributes. You'll get used to it."

Haymitch shot up to his feet. "Get used to it? Get used to the children dying? I've been doing this for nineteen years, and it doesn't get any easier!" He looked like he was about to rip Caesar's head off for what he said.

"I understand that. I was merely trying to cheer Effie up. And maybe it's different for escorts." Effie could see that Caesar was trying to find a way to placate Haymitch, but he was failing miserably.

"Yeah, it's different because they haven't experienced it! You Capitol people think it's so easy to watch them die, but we mentors know how it feels. Think of Finnick! Annie is his friend! Imagine him having to watch her go through all that, knowing that she might die, watching her go mad over the death of her partner! You think that's easy for him? Or her, for that matter? Well, of course you do, because you don't care! None of you care."

Effie rose to her feet and grabbed Haymitch's shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Please Haymitch, calm down. You're on television." She looked into his eyes, and saw only fury.

"Oh yes, we're on television. You don't want me to ruin your perfect reputation. You're just like the rest of them." He pushed her off him and swept off the stage.

The crowd mumbled to themselves, obviously feeling cheated at Haymitch's disappearance.

Effie stared after him in shock, but then composed herself.

She sat back down, apologizing to Caesar. "I'm so sorry. He liked Ileana. Her death still hurts him." She knew it wasn't true, but she had to cover somehow.

Effie and Caesar talked for another five minutes about the Games, the escort society, and being around Haymitch.

"Well, that's all we have time for Effie. I look forward to seeing you next year. Ladies and gentlemen, Effie Trinket!" Caesar held her hand and stood up, taking her with him. The crowd roared with applause, and Caesar kissed Effie's hand. She walked off the stage casually, but as soon as she was out of the camera's sight, she was running to the apartment.

When she burst in, she found Haymitch throwing things around his room in anger.

"Haymitch!" She screamed, alerting him to her presence. He stopped and looked at her, anger in his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to calm down! What the hell was that? You made me look like a fool! Just calm down!"

"No! You heard what he said! It was like the tributes didn't matter to him! Like they were insects that he could kill without thought. It's disgusting!" He threw a shirt across his room.

Effie came into the room and grabbed his arms. "I know. I know. But you shouldn't have flipped out like that." She tried to sound comforting, but she had a feeling that it wasn't working.

"I can do whatever I want! Maybe my outburst would help them to see what a fucked up idea the whole Games is. How fucked up they are for making children die for their entertainment." His anger was waning, Effie could see that.

Effie liked how he used "they" and not "you". He didn't include her in the list of those who needed to be shown.

"I doubt that they'll ever see that. Not until they're in the position that you and I are in." She said, softly.

He sighed, and Effie saw a tear form in his eye. "It's so unfair."

Her heart panged for him. "I know." She wound her arms around him, relaxing into him.

His arms wrapped around her too, and suddenly she felt sobs rack his body.

"Even the Victors get treated like shit, even though we won. We get our families ripped away from us, or we have to sell ourselves, like poor Finnick. And the Capitol doesn't even care. Why is the world so screwed up, Eff?" He sobbed into her shoulder. Effie felt herself tear up at his sudden burst of emotion.

"I don't know. I really don't know." She rubbed his back as he cried.

"We have to live in fear of getting too close to someone, just in case they get hurt. That's what happened to Finnick. He got too close to someone, and the one year he refuses to do what they want, that person gets thrown into the Games. It's a miracle she survived."

Effie realises that he means Annie. Poor Finnick. He had to watch her go through all that. No wonder he looked like he hadn't slept.

Then, an idea shot into her head. Was this why Haymitch couldn't get close to her? Was it why he had told her that he couldn't kiss her again? Because he was scared of her getting hurt? It seemed true.

"And it's the same with me. I can't get close to anyone because of what they did to my family, and Nadyah. They don't have anyone to use against me, but if they find out that I loved someone, they'd use them against me. The Capitol would hurt them. The Capitol would hurt you, Eff." He whispered the last part, his voice breaking.

Her heart thudded. Was this a confession?

He broke away from the hug and looked into her eyes. With tears in his eyes, they sparkled like diamonds.

"I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you, Effie. I've come to realise that I care about you too. But I can't do that. I can't put you in the same position that I put Nadyah. I can get away with what I do now because they don't have anyone to use against me. If I were to reveal my feelings for you, Snow would instantly pick up on that. You'd be in danger." He placed his hand on Effie's cheek, and electricity ran through her skin at his touch.

She looked up at him, taking in his face. He looked way younger here; there was vulnerability in his face that made him look more like the sixteen year old boy at the reaping.

"I understand. I really do. But we don't have to make it public, right? We could just... keep it a secret." She brought her fingers up to trace his lips, her eyes still locked with his.

"What, you don't care that you could be in danger if anyone found out?" His shocked expression made her giggle. "You'd defy the Capitol to be with me? You care for me that much?"

"Haymitch, I've cared for you for twenty years, ever since I was six. You captivated me. Maybe that was the out-of-control feelings of a six year old girl, but being with you has only confirmed it. Granted, you are annoying, sarcastic, insufferable, with terrible manners and a horrible superiority complex, but there are times when I still see the boy that I fell for. I would defy the Capitol to be with you. I understand your concern, I do. But how about we try? We'll keep it a secret. I won't tell a soul." She brought her finger up to her lips.

Haymitch's eyes kept getting wider throughout her speech. Effie laughed at his expression now.

"Eff... I..." He stammered.

"Oh, just kiss me, you fool." She giggled, and pressed her lips against his.

A moment's shock on his part was replaced by a fiery intensity that deepened their kiss. They clung to each other, not bearing to let the other go. She could taste the liquor on his breath, but didn't let that distract her from the kiss. Fire sprung through her body as his hands ran up and down her back, pressing her against him.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of the TV switching on in the other room, and Caesar Flickerman's voice emanated from it. They broke apart, startled.

"I guess it must be time for Annie's interview." Effie whispered. The television switched itself on automatically for important broadcasts. The mentor and escort interviews were important, and the Victor's interview was certainly very important.

"They must have fixed the TV." Haymitch chuckled, and Effie laughed too, remembering how he broke the TV last night.

"Shall we watch?" Effie said, taking Haymitch's hand.

"Fine."

As they walked towards the sofa, they broke apart. The Avoxes were there, waiting to wait on them. They couldn't be seen to be feeling something for each other, even in front of their servants.

Haymitch took a detour to the kitchen and came back with a bottle.

Effie sighed. "Must you drink now?" She put on a tired voice, which actually wasn't a full lie. She was quite sick of him constantly drinking.

"Yes, I must, sweetheart. It's hard enough to watch these damn things without it." He threw himself down on the sofa and took a big gulp.

Annie was led onto the stage by a Peacekeeper. She looked so disoriented. Her sea green eyes were vacant, and she looked at the crowd like they were aliens.

"Poor girl." Haymitch whispered, taking another swig.

Annie sat down and said hello to Caesar.

"So, Annie, how does it feel to be the Victor of the 70th Hunger Games?" Caesar asked, beaming at the lost girl.

"I... I feel... weird. Like I'm not me." She drifted off into some sort of trance, rocking and humming to herself.

Caesar looked puzzled. "What do you mean weird?" He prompted, but Annie wouldn't come out of her trance.

Suddenly, Finnick came onto the stage. He knelt down next to her and put his hands on her legs.

"Annie? Can you hear me?"

At the sound of his voice, her eyes became engaged again. She looked down at him in shock.

"Finn? Where am I?" She whispered.

"You're in an interview, love. Tell Caesar what you meant." He scooted over, out of the way, and Caesar asked his question again.

"I suppose... I suppose I'm not all here. Part of me died with Triton."

Triton was Annie's partner from District Four. He was beheaded by the other Careers in front of Annie's eyes. She had slowly gone mad with grief and terror, and now she was like this, a shell of a person.

"Oh, come on now, you must be happy that you won!" Caesar said, and Finnick's eyes hardened.

"Not happy. I just keep thinking about the Games. About Triton. About all the blood... oh!" She squeezed her eyes shut and started rocking, humming a tune to herself, her hands over her ears.

Caesar looked confused now. He probably hadn't had to deal with a Victor like this.

"I think we should stop now. She doesn't feel up to this. Not now." Finnick said to Caesar.

"Would you like to comment, Finnick?" Caesar asked.

"No, I've already had my interview." His voice was laced with hatred.

"Okay then. Everyone, please, give it up for Annie Cresta, Victor of the 70th Hunger Games!" The crowd roared in applause, and Annie squeezed her vice-like grip around her ears even harder.

Finnick bent down and picked her up like a baby. He carried her off the stage, and Caesar signed off.

They sat there in silence. Then, Haymitch threw his now-empty bottle on the floor.

"Oh, Haymitch!" Effie squealed. Why must he always do that?

"Vapid, selfish, hateful arse! How could he talk that way to her? He saw how she was, and yet he was asking her if she was happy! The nerve!" He paced around the room, kicking the broken glass.

"Stop it, Haymitch. You'll cut yourself." She got up and pulled him away.

The Avoxes came and cleared away the mess. Effie waited until they were done, and then released her captive.

He had calmed down in that small time, but Effie could tell that Haymitch was very drunk. He had, after all, downed a 500ml bottle of liquor in about five minutes. She wondered how on earth he could stand to drink that much.

Effie watched him. His eyes drifted in and out of focus, as Annie's had.

Could she do this? Could she watch the man that she cared about drink himself to death? She guessed that she would have to. It was either that or losing him.

She looked at the clock. It was eight o'clock in the evening. Damn, time went fast.

"You need to go to bed." She said.

"Don't." He muttered.

"Do. You were up very late last night. You've got a train to catch at nine." A pang of sorrow hit her heart. He was leaving the Capitol tomorrow, to go home. Would he forget about her then?

"Oh yeah. Home. To Ileana's family. And Karl's. Both who now hate me. Great." He slurred.

"Come on." She said, helping him up. They walked to his bedroom slowly.

"Come in." He said, walking into his room. She followed, saying goodnight and dismissing the Avoxes.

She shut the door carefully, and turned to Haymitch. He was still in that nice suit of his. He suddenly took off the jacket and tie, kicking off his shoes. Effie's face dropped in alarm.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not stripping sweetheart. Just making me'self more comfortable." He threw himself onto the bed.

"Okay." She hovered around, wondering what she should do.

"Eff, come here." He chuckled, patting the bed beside him. "Take off that crap first."

She sighed, but gave in.

Five minutes later, she was curled up in his bed with him, bare faced, her hair curled around her face, and in his bath robe.

"There, that's the Effie I like." He muttered, chuckling, putting his arm around her.

"Good." She smiled at him. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Night." He whispered.

"Goodnight." She curled up next to him, her head on his chest, and fell to sleep. She could do this more often.

Haymitch

The faces were back. It didn't matter that he'd downed that bottle of booze, or that Effie was lying beside him, the faces still plagued his dreams.

Ileana, Karl, the other tributes, the girl from One, Maysilee, Ronan, Mother, Nadyah. All of their faces swam before his eyes.

But tonight, there was a new addition.

Effie was there.

Her perfect face was slashed and bloody. Her beautiful blue eyes were missing, only empty sockets remained. Her screams echoed through his mind, her screaming his name. Her body was broken and bloody, lying in a desolated cell.

He couldn't bear it. He was screaming her name as he watched her getting beaten to death by Peacekeepers. One of them morphed into President Snow, who cackled and hissed "your fault" at him repeatedly as he kicked Effie's body.

"No!" Haymitch screamed, and shot out of his dreams, knife clutched in his hand. He felt a presence next to him, and was about to strike, when he heard her voice.

"Haymitch! What's wrong?" Her eyes were wide, and they got even wider when they saw his knife.

Relief crashed over him. She was okay! Her eyes were still there, her face was perfect still. She was whole, she was fine.

His arm dropped, and the knife fell out of his hand. He sagged back onto the bed, looking up at Effie. She looked frightened, of him mostly.

"You're okay." He whispered.

She made a funny noise and said "of course I'm okay. What's wrong?"

"I had a dream. No, a nightmare. It was about you... you were hurt." He said, and felt tears prickling his eyes. No, he would not cry. Not again. He'd cried enough today to last him a lifetime.

"It was just a dream, Haymitch. I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine." Her voice sounded panicked, and he didn't blame her.

"I know. I was just scared..."

"I know."

They stayed there, looking at each other, and then Effie leant in and kissed him. That dispelled all his chills and fears.

It was only a small kiss, which ended with Effie pulling away and settling herself down next to him.

"I don't want you to leave tomorrow. But I know you have to." She whispered.

"I don't want to leave either. I don't want to leave you. But we'll see each other next year. You'll just have to learn to live without me until then."

Why did he have to act cocky? But she laughed, showing that it was alright.

"I'm sure I'll live."

And with that, they both fell asleep. Haymitch didn't dream again, and woke up marginally well rested.

Effie wasn't there.

Panic ran through him. Where was she?

It was half past eight. Haymitch swore, got dressed quickly, and packed his stuff. His train would leave any minute.

He ran out into the hallway to see her there. She was back in the Capitol crap, but she still looked pretty.

"There you are." She smiled. "Let's go."

When they got to the station, they found the train that was going to Twelve.

Effie helped him get his stuff on board, and they went to his room to say goodbye. They couldn't risk anyone seeing them.

She walked over to him after closing the door, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him. Their kiss was intense and passionate, as they knew that they would not be doing it again for some time.

"Write to me? Or call me?" She asked when they pulled away.

"I'll write. They might tap the phones." He said.

"Okay. But still ring me. We can just talk about stuff." Her eyes were full of tears. He knew that she didn't want to leave him. He didn't want to leave her either. But they had to part.

"I will. Goodbye, Eff." He gave her a hug, and then led her to the front of the train.

She gave him another hug when they were there, but made it look like an awkward hug between two people who were obligated to hug, but didn't like it.

"I love you, Haymitch." She whispered in his ear, and his heart soared. He couldn't say anything back, as he was facing all the people outside, but he pushed her away in a pretend show of hatred and looked into her eyes.

"See you around, princess." He winked at her teasingly, and left her to get off the train.

As the train moved out of the Capitol, Haymitch thought long and hard to her, hoping in vain that she could hear him, however silly that may have sounded.

_I love you too, Eff. I love you too._

**D'aww! I loved writing this chapter! :D  
Right, I have something to ask you guys!  
The future of this story depends on whether you guys want me to carry on. I could leave it at that, or I could go onto the 71st Hunger Games. If you want me to carry on, please tell me. And please, if you guys have Hayffie shipper friends, show them this story! It would be the best thing ever!  
Thank you, all of you, for the amazing reviews and love!  
And don't forget to tell me if you want more! :D x**


	7. Blondie

**Hey all! It's back by popular demand! :D I love you guys so much!  
So this chapter is in the first person, unlike all the others, which have been in third. I think I write better in first, as I can explore more of the emotions of the characters! I hope you don't mind!  
So read on! In this chapter, we discover why in Haymitch is supposed to have brown hair, but in the movie, he has blonde. And we see another side to Effie, and we see that her life isn't perfect either!  
Happy reading!**

71st Hunger Games

Effie

As the train rolled closer and closer to District Twelve, I felt happiness and anticipation rise within me. Every mile we travelled put me a mile closer to him.

Haymitch and I had shared a rather weird year. We had phoned and written to each other as often as convention allowed. We had to make it seem like we didn't share any particular regard for each other, and therefore kept most of our conversations strictly on business. But I had a habit of sneaking in little riddles for him to work out, and he replied the same way too.

My life in the Capitol had changed so much. As an escort for the Hunger Games, I was propelled to new heights in society, invited to all the best parties and meeting the biggest people in the city. I even met President Snow!

I had just gotten off the phone with my friend, Seneca Crane. We had basically grown up together; he was one of my best friends. He had become a Gamemaker, and Holden McKee seemed to like him. Maybe he'd become Head Gamemaker someday. I was so proud.

However, despite my new found status in the Capitol, my heart was elsewhere. It laid in the impoverished District Twelve, where Haymitch lived.

Wherever he was, my heart was sure to follow.

I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true.

I couldn't tell anyone that, though. Not even my own family, who all assumed that I was still single. Which I supposed I was, as Haymitch and I weren't in a proper relationship, but still. My heart was taken. And that was all that mattered.

Then, I saw it. The collection of dilapidated buildings that made up the Seam of District Twelve, the mining district. We were here!

I didn't like coming here. It was filthy, and there were many starving children. I knew that every single person, except for one, in this district hated me, as I was the one who chose the two children to go into the Hunger Games.

I had signed up to be an escort for this district so I could meet Haymitch Abernathy, my childhood crush. I met him, slowly began to hate him, and then saw a vulnerable side to him that only I had seen. That vulnerable side showed me that there was more to him than a drunk. He was a man who was plagued with misery, and alcohol was his way of coping. I hoped to wean him off liquor. I would love him, despite his faults, and slowly open his heart to me.

At least, I hoped that would happen.

We rolled into District Twelve's station, and I got up quickly. I needed to see him. It had been agony not seeing him for the past year. I stayed in the Capitol for the Victory Tour, as it wasn't my district's tribute that won.

I was glad that it was only a short walk from the station to Victor's Village. The ground was muddy, and my heels sunk into it. I suppressed a shiver of disgust and kept on walking.

The only occupied house in the Victor's Village was the second from the left. The first one on the left had been occupied by the only other Victor from Twelve, Reyad Michelson. But he died ten years ago, leaving Haymitch as the only Victor for District Twelve.

I knocked on his door, my heart thudding. I was going to see him again!

"Who is it?" I heard his gruff voice, and I gasped.

"It's Effie, Haymitch, let me in!" I tried to sound impatient. We had this relationship where we had to keep our true feelings secret. We had to pretend to hate each other in real life.

"Come in, the door's open." He snarled.

I let myself in and recoiled at the smell. Liquor and unwashed man. I didn't even have to pretend to be disgusted. How could he live like this?

"Where are you, Haymitch?" I asked.

"In the kitchen." He replied. However, his voice sounded like it was coming from up the stairs, curious.

I walked towards the kitchen anyway, and suddenly saw a figure in the mirror next to me. A blonde man stood behind me. I screamed and whirled around to face him, not recognising him with his blonde hair drooping over his face.

"Whoa! Eff, calm down. It's me." A familiar voice came from the man, and he pulled his hair from his face.

Recognition sparked through me as he winked. "Haymitch?" My mouth fell open.

"Surprised?" He asked.

"You... you're blonde! How did that happen?" I was shocked. He had had dark brown hair last time I saw him, and yet here he was, with long blonde hair swinging around his face.

"Didn't the stylists tell you? When they came to make me look pretty for the Victory Tour, I asked them to give me a makeover. This is what happened. Don't you like it?" He put on a mocking sad face.

"I like it... but you didn't tell me!"

He laughed at my face. I probably looked stunned.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, princess." He walked over to me and wound his arms around me.

"I told you, stop calling me that." I was going to sound angry, but when he wrapped me in his embrace, I couldn't be mad at him. It was too wonderful being in his arms to be mad at him for calling me one simple nickname.

He chuckled, and tilted my head up so I was looking into his eyes.

"I've missed you, Effie."

I smiled. "I missed you too."

And then we were kissing. It was weird, holding onto long hair as I kissed him, but I would get used to it.

Oh God, I realised how much I did miss him. In the Capitol, I thought that my new life would distract me, but the need to be with him was overwhelming. I doubted I could do it again, but I knew I'd have to. I couldn't live here, and Haymitch couldn't come and live in the Capitol. It'd be too suspicious. Haymitch wanted to do anything to protect me, and that meant keeping our relationship a secret.

After a while of just kissing and being in each other's arms, we broke apart. I put my head onto his shoulder as he stroked my back.

"You ready for this?" I asked.

"I'm never ready for it, sweetheart. Why would today be any different?"

"You have me." I looked up at him, and saw him smile beautifully. Blonde hair really did suit him.

"That makes it all better." He kissed me on the forehead and then broke away.

"I need to get ready." He led me upstairs. I tried not to remark on the state of his room, but it was very hard.

There were clothes strewn everywhere, empty liquor bottles on the floor, and it smelt horrible.

Haymitch saw my expression and laughed loudly.

"Aw, I've missed you, love." He kissed me lightly and tried, in vain, to tidy a bit. I perched on his bed and watched him. It was still hard to believe that it was him. The blonde hair suited him, but it was different.

He found a bottle with some liquor in and downed it in one gulp. I gasped and rolled my eyes at him.

"What? Gotta get myself at least a bit drunk for the reaping. I wouldn't dare show up sober!" He joked, putting a hand over his open mouth in a gesture of shock.

"You could try." I said, seriously.

"No, sweetheart. You know how I feel." He said, picking up on my serious tone.

I did know. Haymitch hated the Games, and everything that it stood for, after what happened to him. The reaping was like a horrible reminder of what he had to go through twenty-one years ago. Drinking was the only way for him to make it through.

I smiled weakly at him. It was hard for him, and although I wanted him to stop drinking, I couldn't rush it. Nightmares plagued him all the time, and the booze was the only way he could stop them. I had to do this slowly, not rush into it.

I watched as he selected some clothes for reaping day.

"What about this?" He held up black suit trousers and a blue shirt.

"Nice, but make sure you wear a jacket." I said, sounding a bit more pedantic and Capitol than I wanted to. Luckily, Haymitch just laughed, and picked out the matching jacket for the suit.

I turned away from him so he could dress. I didn't want to intrude upon his privacy.

After a minute or so, Haymitch said that he was done, and I turned.

I was met by a shocking, and then pleasant, sight.

Haymitch was standing there, wearing the black suit trousers and nothing else. He stood there cockily, one hand on his hip.

I could feel my eyes widening and my mouth dropping. Oh yes, the years had been kind to him. Even with all that drinking, he was still very fit. His chest was muscled, but not too much, and his stomach was only slightly rounded.

"Like what you see?" He winked at me, and then burst out laughing.

It took a moment for me to compose myself, and then I tried to sound serious.

"Put some clothes on, Haymitch." But I couldn't go very long without snickering, and soon we were both collapsing in fits of laughter.

"You tease." I hit his upper arm.

"Hey, it could have been worse. I could have worn no clothes at all." He chuckled some more and wrapped his arms around me so I was pressed against his naked chest.

"Let go, Haymitch." I laughed, pressing my hands against his chest to try and free myself. His chest was hard, and I liked it. But memories surfaced, and suddenly I wanted to get away quickly.

"We're going to be late!" I squealed, and eventually he let me go.

He dressed quickly, making sure he looked presentable for me, and we went downstairs. He quickly downed a bottle of liquor, and then brought another one for the road. I gave him a look, and he laughed.

"By the way, Eff, I didn't get a chance to tell you something last year." He said, pulling me close to him.

"And what's that?" I looked up into his eyes. They were twinkling happily.

He leant down so his head was on my shoulder, and then whispered, "I love you too."

My heart thudded in my chest. "Really?" I whispered back.

"Oh yes. I don't know why, but I do. You're an insane, clean, mannered freak of a woman, but you're different from the others. And that's why I care for you. Because you're an anomaly. And I love you for it." He pressed his lips to the side of my face by my ear, and slowly kissed his way around to my mouth.

We were joined in that kiss for some time. Elation filled me. He loved me! He thought I was different! Yay!

Then, we had to break apart, as it was time for me to leave for the reaping. Haymitch would turn up fashionably late, as usual.

"I'll see you there." I smiled, trying not to joke about the reaping.

"Can't wait." He kissed my forehead, and then let me go.

Haymitch

I watched as she left. God, I wish she dressed normally.

I meant every word of that little speech I gave her. I did love her, far more than I ever thought I would. I had spent the entire year contemplating my feelings for Effie, and today I realised that I was way further gone than I imagined.

Being with her was wonderful. She was hilarious to tease, but she didn't take it too seriously most of the time. She joined in with my fun. She understood me. As much as I insisted that no-one understood what I had been through, she tried. She had an open mind, which was something that most Capitol citizens had a severe lack of.

I tried to get myself as drunk as possible. I knew Effie didn't like it, but I needed to. The reaping reminded me of horrible times. My reaping was the beginning of the end for me, and my family. And now it was a constant reminder that it was the beginning of the end for two young lives. Two young lives that could have blossomed into so much more. Although, in District Twelve, it was hard for a young life to blossom into anything apart from a coal miner.

I drank some more liquor, feeling the familiar burn run down my throat. I think I drunk just to feel that burn, nowadays. The burn made me feel safe; it had become conditioned in my brain to signify that I would be safe from nightmares. How I was ever going to break that conditioning was beyond me.

At five past twelve, I decided to leave. I was going to be a bit late, but not a lot.

I heard Effie's voice booming out over the square as I slipped into the back of the Justice Building and made my way out of the doors at the front, to the stage.

I strode out, bottle in hand, and made my way over to the seats.

I heard Effie's sigh. "It's nice of you to join us, Mr Abernathy." She said, harshly, and I winked at her.

Slumping down in my seat, I surveyed the crowd of kids. So young. Most of them looked like they were starving to death, especially the ones from the Seam. I remembered my life there. It wasn't fun. I had to hunt in the woods to get food for my family, especially after my father died in a mining accident.

"Alright then, let's pick the names! As usual, ladies first." Effie said, practically skipping over to the glass ball. Her peppiness was amazing, how she could act like that was beyond me.

Her hand dug into the ball, rootled around a bit, and then flew out. She flourished her hand, showing the square the single slip of paper clutched in her perfectly manicured fingernails.

She opened it, and I could feel all of the girls, and all of the parents, take a collective breath of fear.

Effie took a breath herself, and read out the name "Katerina Samson."

The small cry of pain from the parents' crowd was usual, and there was another cry from the boys section. A boy was calling for the girl.

From the very back of the crowd of girls, a small child stepped out and was guided by Peacekeepers to the stage. I sighed and shut my eyes. She must have been twelve.

Her hair was blonde, in little ringlets, and she was wearing a pretty dress. She was adorable. And now she would be sent off to her death.

"Any volunteers?" Effie asked as soon as Katerina had mounted the stage. As usual, no-one came forward.

"Alright then! Congratulations to the female tribute from District Twelve, Katerina Samson. And now, for the boys."

She swept over to the ball, remarkably gracefully in those stupid shoes. Her hand dug around again, and she pulled out a name.

I remembered this part. Being so frightened that you could barely breathe. I remembered being so relieved that Nadyah had not been picked that I barely had time to worry about myself. But I had been chosen, and that was when it had all sunk in.

"The boy tribute from District Twelve is... Klaus Samson."

I leant forward in surprise, watching as the same boy who had called out for the girl was escorted onto the stage. The resemblance between them was striking. I sighed again. Great.

We were sending a brother and sister pair into the arena.

They were both merchant kids, and therefore probably didn't have to hunt to survive. They probably didn't know very much, especially not the girl.

Effie again asked for volunteers, but no-one came forward. There hasn't been a volunteer in District Twelve in so long. I can barely remember the last one. My friend's brother volunteered to save my friend when we were just twelve. He died in the bloodbath. My friend never really got over that. He was now a grown up with two kids. I cursed his stupidity. If you had been through what he had, why would you even consider having kids? It seemed wrong to have children in a world like this.

Effie announced the names of the kids again, and then led them off into the Justice Building. And with that, I scarpered to my house to get packed.

Effie

Poor kids. They were a brother and sister duo, both sweet. She was twelve, he was fourteen. Both were unlikely to survive.

I waited for them to finish talking to their families, and then led them to a car that would take us to the train.

Looking at the innocence in their little faces made me want to cry. They had been chosen for the harshest of fates. And what was worse, is that I myself had chosen them for it.

All I wanted to do was run to Haymitch and cry. Cry for the hopelessness of the situation that these poor children found themselves in.

Neither of them spoke on the way to the train, so I told them about the luxuries of the Capitol in the hopes that it might cheer them up a little bit. Katerina did seem interested when I told her about the wardrobes with the touch screen system of picking out clothes, and Klaus perked up at the mention of the Avoxes bringing you food any time you wanted it. I smiled at the sweetness of the children. They had so much to live for, and yet so little time to live.

I let them get settled into their new rooms, with the explicit instructions to be dressed nicely for dinner at 7, and then went to find Haymitch.

I found him in the first place I looked, the bar car. He was downing more liquor. His face brightened when he saw me, but then turned to worry when I ran headlong into his arms, tears streaming down my face. I clung to him as I sobbed.

"I feel so bad! I chose them! The sweetest children imaginable. I've basically signed their death sentences!" I cried into his shirt, making it wet.

All he did, instead of telling me lies, was stroke my back and listen to my cries. Then, when words could not form themselves in my mouth anymore, he held me and started to sing.

I froze in surprise. He could sing? His voice was beautiful. He sang a song about a tree, where a man told his lover to come and wait for him. A Hanging Tree.

As he finished the last stanza of the song, I realised what a depressing song it actually was. The man basically told his lover to hang herself next to him.

I tried to stop the flow of tears, and eventually found success. I removed my head from his shoulder, and saw his hand rest on the huge dark mark.

"Wow. That's a lot of water. Thanks, sweetheart." He chuckled softly, but without any humour. We both knew that this was a bleak situation, and jokes could not remedy it.

We stayed, wrapped in each other's embrace for a while. Then, when the clock overhead read half past six, I removed myself from him. We had stayed like that for so long that removing myself was difficult. I had begun to forget where I ended and he begun.

"You should go change that shirt." I motioned towards the dark stain on it.

"And you should reapply your makeup. You look like a pink panda."

I laughed softly, but stayed there, watching him. It was hard to leave this little world. When we were alone, we could truly be ourselves, but when we joined the company of the world again, we would have to hide who we were, and who we loved.

He stood up, took my hand, and led me outside. "Come on."

Our hands fell apart when we exited the bar car, and we made our way through the train to our rooms.

"See you at dinner." He breathed in my ear when we got to my room, and then left.

When I got to my mirror, I laughed out loud at my reflection. I really did look like a pink panda! My pink mascara and eye shadow had been smudged as I had cried, and I had light pink snail trails running down my face. How unattractive.

I stripped my face bare of makeup, and then started again. White foundation and powder, pink eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, lipstick, and blush.

Once I was satisfied with my make up, I went to the dinner car and awaited my group.

Katerina and Klaus came along together at six o'clock on the dot. I was happy with their punctuality.

However, the same could not be said for Haymitch. He was ten minutes late to dinner, and we had already started without him.

"Nice of you to join us, Haymitch. I believe I said six o'clock on the dot. Where were you?" I tried to sound annoyed at him.

"In my room. Sorry to keep you waiting, princess." He sat down and started stabbing at his meat with his fork.

I rolled my eyes.

The kids ate beautifully. They had such wonderful table manners, it was unbelievable. I beamed at them, and they smiled shyly.

"At least you two have manners!" I said, with a pointed glance at Haymitch, who was still stabbing and pulling at the beef. I rolled my eyes again.

Haymitch saw that and made a rude gesture at me. I gasped in indignation. Haymitch winked at me slightly. It was funny pretending to annoy each other.

We talked about strategy after we finished the main course. Their family owned a butchers shop, and Klaus sometimes helped his father cut meat, which led him to be good with knives and axes. Not throwing them, but it was a good start.

Katerina, on the other hand, couldn't do anything. She was kept away from the butchers, and her mother had her sewing dresses. So she'd be able to sew a wound, but she wouldn't be able to do much else. I despaired for her.

After dinner, we watched the recap of the reapings to get an idea of who was fighting this year. The pair from One, Viola and Marble, looked reasonably tough, but the pair from Two, Harley and Briana, looked the scariest. Especially Harley. I could feel Katerina shaking in fear beside me. There were quite a few twelve year olds this year, including Katerina. The injustice of it all swept over me, and by the clenched fists, I could tell Haymitch was feeling the same.

A couple of contenders caught my eye. The boy from Four, Caspian, reminded me of Finnick Odair. They could have been brothers. Then there was the boy from Seven, Mikhail. He looked tough, but also sweet. And most prominent of all, the girl from Eight, Talia. She was beautiful, with shiny red hair and piercing green eyes. She looked tough too, like she had been trained slightly. But her partner was a twelve year old boy, and she showed a maternal side around him.

"Well, there are some strong ones this year." Haymitch said after Caesar Flickerman signed off.

"Yes, but I'm sure that Katerina and Klaus will be fine!" I said, before realising how stupid that sounded. These two had no chance. That was the honest truth. If they weren't killed in the bloodbath, the Careers would polish them off quickly.

Haymitch raised an eyebrow at me, and I could tell that he wasn't pretending.

"Well, you two should go to bed now, we have a big big day tomorrow! We'll get to the Capitol, and you'll have to get ready for the parade! So you'll need your sleep! Off you go."I said, trying to sound as optimistic as possible.

Once they had left, Haymitch turned to face me. "Are you stupid?"

At first, I was startled, but then I realised that he was still playing. The Avoxes were around us, and he didn't want to seem too nice.

"No. I just think we shouldn't worry them, that's all!" I said, indignantly.

"But they know that they have no chance. Let's not insult their intelligence, princess." He sat back and took a huge gulp of alcohol. He had been drinking throughout dinner and the reapings. I wanted to snatch his bottle away from him, but I knew that wouldn't help.

I stood up and told him that I was going to bed. I dismissed the Avoxes, who went to the back of the train to their quarters.

I made myself look "normal" for Haymitch, as I knew he'd like it. I personally felt naked without all my makeup and wig, but if he liked my natural look, then I'd show him it more often.

I slipped down the hallway and into his room, and was quickly met by his embrace. We kissed roughly, and fell onto the bed, clinging to each other.

"I'm never going to get used to this." I mumbled. "Acting like we hate each other, and then secretly making out in dark corners." I giggled at the thought.

He played with my hair, which made my scalp tingle. "Well, we could do more than make out, if that gets you used to it." He winked at me.

"Stop it." I hit him softly, and he chuckled.

I wasn't ready for a sexual relationship with him yet.

"But seriously, tell me if you want more." He grinned.

I froze. He was serious.

Confusion lined his features. "What's wrong?"

I got up off the bed and walked towards the door, trying to get as far away as possible.

"Whoa, Effie! Come back, what did I say?" His hand landed on my shoulder, trying to stop me leaving.

Horrible memories surfaced in my mind. Being forced down on a bed, pain swirling around my body, horrible jerking movements that made me hurt badly.

I realised I was shaking.

Haymitch's eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I... I can't." I shivered, trying to bat away the images and the pain.

"Do what? I'm sorry, whatever I said, I take it back. I was joking about the sex... I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault, really. It's just..."

Should I tell him? Should I tell him and potentially ruin everything?

Yes, I realised that I had to tell him. I knew his pain. He had to know mine.

"I... I was sexually abused... as a teenager. It was a boyfriend of mine, who I thought I loved. But he forced me, and kept on doing it for about a year. And now... I'm scared of any type of intimacy or sex... because I'm afraid that it will happen again."

I stared down at the floor as I told him my story. But after I finished, I flickered my gaze up to his face.

There was a mix of emotions in his face. Concern for me was there, but there was a burning rage in his eyes that made me flinch. Was he angry with me?

"Effie... who was he? I'll kill him. I will." His fists clenched up, and the fire in his eyes burned intensely.

"No, you won't. It's in the past now. But please, don't rush me. I'll let you know when I'm ready." I smiled weakly at him.

I felt bare now. I had revealed my darkest secret to him, and now it seemed like I could trust him with anything.

"Of course. Of course, I'll give you time. I was only joking anyway. I wasn't really going to rush you, darling. I'm sorry."

And suddenly, I found tears were pouring from my eyes. Haymitch's arms encircled me, and I cried into his chest for the second time today. Great.

He rubbed my back in circular motions, which soothed me.

When I ran out of tears, Haymitch looked down at me. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Me too." I smiled.

With that, he picked me up like a baby and settled me down on the bed, tucking me up. Then, he got in with me, and we curled up together. It was nice. I liked doing this.

I felt asleep listening to the beat of his heart, and felt content at being with a man, after so long of being afraid.

**Aww, poor Effie! :(  
Please review and show to all of your Hayffie shipper friends! It makes my day!  
God, I'm so shameless!  
Oh well! :D  
Thank you all for your support!  
Next chapter will be up soon! :D**


	8. Talia's Games

**Hey everyone! I am SO sorry for not posting for a week! My laptop was taken away from me, and my main computer wouldn't allow me on FF! However, I have been writing! I wrote far more than this, but I decided to split it up into two chapters. I'll post the other bit when I finish writing it!  
You all are probably wondering why I'm referencing to this Talia girl all the time. Well, everyone, meet my OC. She wasn't created especially for this purpose, but she fits into this fanfiction very nicely, I think! She's going to create problems for Haymitch and Effie, indirectly, of course! I couldn't have their relationship flowing smoothy now, could I?  
I hope you enjoy it!**

Haymitch

I couldn't sleep. Not now. Not after Effie had just told me this.

So, I watched as she fell into sleep beside me, and then watched her as she slept. Her natural face was beautiful in sleep, and I couldn't believe that someone could be so cruel as to hurt her.

I wanted to know who this boyfriend was. I would find him and make him wish that he'd never met, and hurt, Effie. He would pay, whoever he was.

I pulled Effie close to me, feeling her familiar warmth and taking in her smell.

Suddenly, I heard movement outside.

Careful not to wake Effie, I moved her so I could slip out of my room to see who it was.

Katerina was rooting through the cupboards. She kept making sobbing noises, so I guessed she must have been crying.

"What'chya looking for, sweetheart?" I asked, and she whirled round, clutching her chest.

"Um... milk, I guess."

I nodded and went to the drinks dispenser, asking for milk.

"Warm or cold?" I said, not turning.

"Warm, please." She said to my back.

I told the dispenser what she wanted, and was delivered a glass of lukewarm milk.

"And a glass of whiskey." I said, turning to give Katerina a grin.

Once I had got the drinks, I directed Katerina to the sofa and gave her her milk.

"So, what's wrong?" I asked, and she looked down, ashamed.

"I don't bite, sweetheart. Tell me."

She looked into my eyes, and said "I'm scared."

I sighed. "Of course you are. I'd consider you a fool if you weren't."

She snorted, and took another sip of milk. "I'm scared for Klaus, and me. I don't think either of us are going to win. And you think it too." She added the last bit quickly, as if I'd get offended.

I gave her a weak smile and said "Yes, if I'm being honest. I don't think you're going to win. But, and here's the thing, you need to try. I didn't think that I was going to win the Quell. Neither did my mentor. But here I am. So, don't give up all hope for yourself and Klaus. One of you could walk away from this."

Katerina looked up at me; her eyes shining with what I hoped were tears of gratitude.

"Thank you." She mumbled, wiping her eyes.

I realised what she was feeling. When you're in this situation, and you feel like all hope is lost, what you need is a supportive mentor. I didn't have that, and neither did any of my other tributes. But I had given this tiny, hopeless girl some hope.

She finished drinking her milk, and then she stood up.

"I'm going to bed. Don't want Effie to have a go at me if I come to breakfast last tomorrow." She grinned at me, and I laughed.

As she walked to her room, I called her name.

"Katerina. Don't give up hope. Hope is the only thing stronger than fear. So keep on hoping."

She smiled at me. "Thank you. I will."

"Good." I nodded at her, and she retreated back into her room.

God, what was that line? Hope is the only thing stronger than fear? It sounded like something a Capitol citizen would say. I was really turning into one of them, wasn't I? First dressing like one, then talking like one, and now falling in love with one.

I downed my glass and got another one from the dispenser, hoping that the alcohol would put me into a dream-free sleep.

When I got back to my room, Effie was still there, sleeping soundly. I sink down onto the bed and just watch her.

Suddenly, like she did before, last year, her face creases up into pain as she cries out. And this time, I know what she's dreaming about.

"Effie. Effie!" I shake her awake, and she cries out as her eyes open.

"Haymitch!" She launches herself up and into my arms, knocking my half-empty glass out of my hand. I leave it and wrap my arms around Effie as she sobs into my shoulder.

"It's okay. You're here now. He can't hurt you now." I rub her back. What is it with me and trying to cheer people up tonight?

When she stops crying, I lean back from her and take her face in my hands, tracing over her lips with my fingers.

"It's alright now."

She smiles. A tear slips down her cheek and I catch it.

"Tell me who he is." I say.

She pulls back. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll go after him. And I don't want that."

"Why? Don't you want him to pay for what he did to you?" Anger surged in me. Why was she defending that scum?

"I'm not worried about him, Haymitch, I'm worried about you. He was strong. Seriously strong. And he's in a high up job, with lots of connections, even to the President. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Oh. I see. So he was important. I could see her worry. But revenge still stirred inside of me. I wanted to make him pay. To make him pay for hurting one of the only pure things in this damned city.

"Your concern is touching, sweetheart. Thank you." I left it at that. I didn't want to argue with her.

She smiled. "So you'll not go after him?"

"I won't." I lied. I knew my face wouldn't betray me, I've been lying my whole life.

"Good."

And with that, we both curled back down in bed, and this time, I tried to sleep.

Nightmares didn't plague my sleep that night, probably because of Effie, curled up beside me.

Effie

The days went past quickly in the same way. Haymitch and I pretended to hate each other, or at least be indifferent of each other, and then at night, we'd sneak into each others' rooms and sleep together.

Klaus and Katerina were dressed in coal miner's outfits in the Parade. They were revamped, but they still looked hideous. I seriously questioned the designers, Faul and Lilia, and their judgement. They weren't exactly portraying District Twelve's tributes very well.

In training, there was a mixed bag of scores. The boy from Two, Harley, got a ten, and the rest of the Careers got nine or lower. One girl, Emily, a twelve year old from Six, got a three. I winced when that score came up, she would be dead meat. The boy from Seven, Mikhail, got a nine. He must have been good with axes. The boy from Eight, Elijah, the twelve year old, got a six, which wasn't bad. Then, his partner, Talia, the beautiful one, got a ten. I thought that she looked like she had been trained in some way, and I was right.

Klaus got a score of seven, and Katerina got a five. They weren't bad scores, but not amazing either.

Then, in the interviews, Klaus portrayed himself as the protective older brother who would do anything to protect Katerina. She was innocent and sweet, twirling around in her dress.

Then, it was the morning of the Games. The kids barely ate anything, despite my insistence that they did. Haymitch escorted them both to the hovercraft, and then came back to the apartment. We had a bit of time, about half an hour, before we had to go down to the Victor's Square to watch the opening of the Games. It was compulsory, as the cameras would get the mentors' and the escorts' reactions to the bloodbath.

We hugged, as there were no Avoxes around. They were dismissed to watch the Games.

"I'm scared for them." I whispered.

"I am too."

We talked for a bit about nothing in particular, and then went down to the Square. We sat next to Chaff and Hilly, and Laylah and Cecelia. Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith announced the beginning of the 71st Annual Hunger Games, and the tributes were raised into the arena. The arena was made up of water surrounding the Cornucopia, and then woods surrounding it. In the water were rafts, containing less important items. The more important stuff was in the mouth of the Cornucopia, which stood on land. There was also a patch of bare landscape with just short grass.

My heart was thudding. I wanted to hide my face into Haymitch's shoulder, but I knew that I couldn't do that. I was scared for the both of them.

And my fears turned out to be justified. Katerina had lost her balance. She must have been leaning onto the wall of the tube or something, and lost her footing when the wall had disappeared. She fell forward, into the water that surrounded the tributes' podiums, and the mines went off.

"No!" Haymitch growled, his hands slamming onto the table in front of us. I put my face in hands, trying to stop the flow of tears that were threatening to spill over.

The cameras zoomed in on Klaus, whose face was a mask of horror as he watched bits of flesh rain down into the water. Tears were spilling onto his cheeks, and he looked ready to jump off the plate himself. But he hung on until the time was up, and jumped sideways into the water, grabbing a raft and swimming away from the bloodbath.

"Good kid." Haymitch muttered, his voice hoarse and grave.

On the television, they were playing our reactions to Katerina's death. Then, they were playing the other mentors' and escorts' reactions, as other kids died.

Cecelia sat, rigid, as Talia narrowly missed getting hit in the face by a knife. Viola, the girl from One, had a good aim, but Talia ducked into the water. She managed to get out quickly and start running.

The bloodbath claimed eleven lives. The cannons rang out after an hour of Game time.

That was the signal that it was no longer compulsory to be there. I quickly told Haymitch that I was going back to the apartment, said goodbye to the others, and left. I needed to cry, and I couldn't do it here.

As soon as I got to the apartment, I fell onto the sofa and just cried. The television was on, it was automatically turned on for the Games, but I couldn't bear to watch it. Even after the bloodbath victims were cleared away, the loss was evident.

After about an hour, I heard the door open, and knew it was Haymitch. And by the smell that wafted in with him, I could tell he had gotten drunk.

"Chaff lost one of his kids in the bloodbath." Haymitch slurred. "Figured we should drown our sorrows." He plonked down on the sofa next to me, moving my feet.

I adjusted my position so I was curled up next to him, my head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around me. I didn't even care that the smell of liquor was making me feel sick. I just needed to be near him.

We watched as the remaining thirteen tributes found their footing in the arena. Klaus found a large bush to hide in, Talia found a cave, and the Careers set up base camp just outside Talia's hideout, only to be distracted by a fire, and run off to kill that person. The cannon sounded. Half of the tributes were dead.

Klaus was still alive. He had a chance. But the pack that he had managed to grab was pretty useless, only containing some rope and an empty flask. He was also wet from the initial swim, and the temperature was falling fast.

Haymitch and I sat and watched as he shivered. He could die from the cold, more than anything else. But he knew better than to make a fire, unlike the other person.

"At least he's smart." Haymitch commented.

We watched for the rest of the night, alternating getting up to get drinks and food, and settling into comfortable positions that mostly involved being draped over one another. Haymitch kept on drinking consistently. The smell was intoxicating, but somehow it was becoming... nice to me. It smelt like him, as funny as that sounded. I had started to associate the smell of liquor with him, and through him, safety and love.

Nothing much happened until the next morning, when Klaus stumbled upon the boy from Eight, the twelve year old. A fight ensued.

Elijah sustained a shallow slash to the stomach, but it was Klaus who took the fatal blow. He died quickly, and the cannon sounded.

"No!" I called out as we watched him die, and Haymitch pulled me into his arms. We sat like that for a while, just holding each other.

After about an hour of watching after Klaus' death, we gave up and decided to go to sleep. I went to my room to de-Capitol myself, taking off my makeup and wig.

I was half way through getting undressed when I heard a light chuckle. I whirled to see Haymitch standing there, watching me. I was half naked at this point, only in my bra and undies.

"Haymitch!" I threw the first thing that my hand came into contact with my hand at him. Unfortunately, this happened to be my shirt, which I had just taken off.

He caught it and grinned at me. "Thanks, sweetheart."

I sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to leave, and went to the bed. He followed me, and we curled up together.

Being in my bra and knickers, in bed with him, made me a little uncomfortable. It reminded me of worse times. However, this was Haymitch, not the Capitol boy I fell for when I was eighteen.

I had thought that he was different than the other Capitol boys. He didn't dress like them. He looked like he'd walked out of District Two, or maybe even Twelve. That's why I fell for him, because he was different, and he reminded me of Haymitch a bit, with dark hair and grey eyes. But he soon proved me wrong.

I shivered at the thought of him, and Haymitch picked up on that. "What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing." I said, and curled up tighter to him, trying to remember that it was Haymitch, not him.

If he suspected that I was lying, he didn't say anything. We fell asleep together, and I had a nightmare-less sleep, which was a blessing.

Later

The 71st Hunger Games were supposedly one of the best yet. Caesar and Claudius commented on the fact that one girl had bonds to two of the boys in the Games, and that the star-crossed lovers of Districts Seven and Eight were the best twist that the Games had to offer. That's right, Talia from Eight and Mikhail from Seven were supposed to be in love.

I had to admit, they did look like they were in love. They found each other three days into the Games, when Mikhail had sustained a rather ghastly looking stab wound. She had stayed with him and tried to help him heal. They had confessed their love for each other, kissed, and received a medical pack to help Talia save Mikhail. It was a joint sponsor gift, something that was hardly ever seen. Cecelia and Blight, the mentors from both districts, must have worked together to get those gifts.

They had met up with Elijah, too. But he had left after Talia sewed Mikhail's wound together.

He had gone to the Careers. I was shocked, why would he give himself over? They searched his pack and found berries. Haymitch gasped, and said "that little sneak."

I failed to understand what was going on, until three of the Careers, both from One and the boy from Four, eat the berries and dropped dead.

"Ah, Nightlock." Caesar commented.

Talia and Mikhail had left the cave to search for Elijah, who had gone without saying goodbye. She was overly protective of him, which was understandable.

Suddenly, the three cannons went off in quick succession. Talia and Mikhail looked at each other, confused, when they heard a shouting voice. They went running, only to find Harley had pinned Elijah to a tree.

"You killed them!" He snarled.

"I didn't know! I was saving the berries for later!" The boy shouted, fear evident in his eyes.

"You'll pay!" Harley shouted, and drove a knife into the boy's stomach.

I screamed. No! Not the boy!

Harley dropped him and went back to the remaining Careers, Briana and Marina.

As soon as they were gone, Talia rushed to him.

Elijah explained that he tricked them so she could have a better chance of winning. He made her promise to try her hardest to win. He made Mikhail promise to protect her with his life.

Then, Elijah's face slackened, and the life left his eyes. Tears slipped down my cheeks as I watched Talia start sobbing.

She pulled off a necklace from around her neck. The necklace was beautiful, and must have been worth a small fortune. She placed it around the dead boy's neck, and looked up into the camera.

"My gift for the Pickett family of District Eight. I'm sorry that I couldn't save him."

She was giving the family a gift? That wasn't something that was usually done. In fact, I'd never seen it done at all.

Talia stood, stepped away from Elijah, and then dropped into a low bow.

Haymitch took a sharp intake of breath, and I looked up at him quizzing.

"Woof told me about that gesture. In Eight, it's supposed to mean that the person you are bowing to is so far above you, that you are insignificant compared to them. It's the deepest form of respect there."

The enormity of the girl's gesture sunk in. This wasn't something that was usually done. Not at all.

Then, she collapsed into Mikhail's arms, sobbing.

Caesar and Claudius commented on the scale of their relationship, and how much this girl was willing to feel. She had formed bonds that had never been seen in the Games before.

Suddenly, I wanted her to win more than anything. I liked her. A lot.

Eventually, after six days of being in the arena, it came down to the final five, Talia and Mikhail, Harley and Briana, and the boy from Eleven, Jackyl. The Gamemakers decided to push them together, and created huge fires throughout the woods that forced the tributes to the water surrounding the Cornucopia. The final battle had begun.

Mikhail and Talia were on the island on which the Cornucopia stood. Jackyl stood on the beach over the water. He threw a knife with superb accuracy and speed, aiming for Talia.

With even more superb skill, she caught it by the hilt and sent it flying back towards its owner, burying it deep in his chest. The cannon sounded.

Talia looked surprised, as if she had never done that before. However, her attention was focused on the impending battle between the two of them, and the Careers.

"I want him." Talia snarled to Mikhail, and ran for Harley as they landed on the island. The fight ensued, and I was impressed by Talia's skill at fighting. I thought that she had been trained beforehand, and it looked like I was right.

I clung to Haymitch as we watched the double fighting. Briana and Mikhail managed to give each other almost fatal injuries, and both collapsed on the ground, unable to carry on.

Harley and Talia found hard, but eventually, Talia was able to get the upper hand, and drove her knife into his heart.

"That's for Elijah." She spat, and the cannon fired.

"She really could win this, couldn't she?" I whispered.

"Yes, but the hard part's to come." Haymitch whispered back, and I knew which part that was.

She limped over to where Briana lay. She had sustained a leg wound from Harley that looked like it hurt a lot.

Briana lay there, gasping in pain. "Go on." She spat. "Do it, I know you want to."

Talia looked conflicted, but Briana spoke again.

"Please." She whispered. "Please, do it." Her eyes showed how much pain she was in, and how much she wanted it over.

Fuelled with that wish, Talia drove her knife into the girl's heart. A small smile etched onto the girl's death mask.

The cannon fired, and Talia crawled over to Mikhail. This was the hard part.

"There." He whispered "Now you can go home."

"No, Mikhail." She whispered, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Talia. Elijah made me promise to protect you with my life. You wouldn't want me to disobey the poor kid's dying wish, would you?"

That sounded like something Haymitch would say. I spoke that aloud, and he chuckled grimly.

"I don't want you to die." Talia whispered.

"I know, but its better this way. You can go home. But take this first." He slipped a small carved item into her hand. When she clicked a button, a tiny axe swung free.

"Thank you." Tears were slipping down her cheeks. "I love you, I'm sorry."

"I love you too, Talia." He whispered, a small smile on his face.

She leant in and kissed him, and somewhere in the middle of the kiss, the life slipped away from him, and the cannon fired.

Talia screamed and sobbed over the boy's body, refusing to let it go.

"Everyone, may I present the Victor of the 71st Annual Hunger Games, Talia Crosshatch!" Claudius Templesmith announced.

But over the ever-present voice, one could hear the screaming of obscenities against the Capitol, coming from the newest Victor. She was screaming against the Capitol, about how they took them away, how they were monsters. The sound cut off, so you could only see her mouth moving, not hear the words that came out of it.

"Well, that girl's going to be messed up." Haymitch slurred next to me.

"How so?" I asked, looking at him.

He rolled his eyes as if it was obvious, but when he saw my confused expression, he explained.

"She formed bonds in the arena. To the kid from her district, and the kid from Seven. And she's lost them both. She'll blame herself for the rest of her life for both of their deaths. She'll probably end up like me, or get hooked on morphling, to ease the pain. That's why she'll be messed up."

Oh. I understood now.

We watched as the girl was lifted from the arena, still clutching the body of her dead lover. She did look like she was slowly descending into madness from grief. I knew of Haymitch's example; he still blames himself for the death of his family. If that was anything to go by, the poor girl would only live a half life from now on.

Pity filled me. Poor girl.

"Can't somebody help her?" I asked.

"Like who? And what would they say? 'Sorry that your boyfriend and friend got killed, but you need to snap out of it'?"

"Maybe you could help her?" I suggested, but Haymitch scoffed.

"Me? I barely know how to handle my own demons, sweetheart; let alone help someone else with theirs!" He took another long swig from his bottle, as if to emphasise that point.

"Then maybe you both could learn to handle them together?"

Haymitch turned to face me. "We all have our own way of coping, princess. She'll find her own. But there's no guarantee that she'll make it through this. Hardly any of the Victors can get by without some form of self-destruction."

"What about Cecelia?" As far as I knew, she wasn't an alcoholic or a morphling addict. She had children, and seemed content with life.

"Yes, but Cecelia didn't kill anyone, remember? She hid in a tree until the other tributes dealt with each other, and the last one died from muttation wounds. She isn't a murderer, like I am, or like the others are. She doesn't have to live knowing that lives were ended because of her. Talia will. She killed Harley, Briana, Jackyl, and she'll blame herself for Mikhail and Elijah's deaths. She'll have to deal with that. Just as I had to deal with the guilt over the ones I loved, and those I killed." He looked away, gulping down another lot of alcohol.

"I'm going to bed." He said roughly, pushing himself off the sofa.

"Should I...?" I trailed off, his blunt silence telling me that he didn't want me to come to his room tonight.

He didn't answer, just kept stumbling to his room.

"Haymitch!" I called, wanting to make peace.

He didn't turn, just stopped. "Princess?"

Great, he was calling me that again.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just don't... understand. You know I don't."

He laughed. "Yeah, I know you don't get it. Sorry, princess, but you'll never understand. Only Victors will know this kind of pain. Then comes the districts, and last comes Capitol citizens. You guys have it easy. I bet you've never had to feel any guilt in your life."

I stared at his back. No, this couldn't be happening. I was losing him again.

"Not on such a scale, no. I'm sorry for what I said."

"I know. It's me. I need time to... cool down. Night, Effie."

And with that, he left me there, alone.

**Oh no! Already the cracks are starting to show!  
Please review, you guys! I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible to make up for my lack of chapters over the past week!  
Thank you for reading, look out for the next chapter soon! :D x**


	9. Hello Haymitch Abernathy

**Hello everyone! This is the other chapter of the fic that I promised you! I'm sorry for not posting all of last week!  
****Please, guys, don't hate on Talia. She can't help needing Haymitch! :P  
Hope you enjoy!  
Disclaimer (because I feel like I should do it): I do not own The Hunger Games. The characters and idea belong to Suzanne Collins. Apart from my OCs :)**

Haymitch

I slammed the door of my room and threw myself down on the bed. A rush of emotions swirled around me. On one hand, I was angry at Effie's presumption that the girl would be alright. Or that she needed my help. But then, it seemed obvious that she'd think that. She was a Capitol girl, after all.

I thought about the newest addition to the Victor's group. Beautiful, brave young Talia. There was something about her that drew me in. But I didn't know what it was.

Effie thought that I could help her. Maybe I could. I knew what she was going through, and I could try and steer her down a path that didn't involve self-destructive compulsive drinking.

But why did I want to help her? She had no connection to me, I didn't even know her. Maybe it was because I saw in her a kindred spirit, one who had lost those that she cared about in a brutal fashion, as I had.

I decided that I would try to talk to the girl, to see what I could do. Maybe Effie was right, maybe I could help her.

I heard Effie's sniffs of sorrow as she padded down the corridor. Great, I'd hurt her again.

I was always going to hurt her, I realised. We were too different, with different experiences and views. Something she says is always going to annoy me, but it wouldn't even be her fault. She believed different things than I, all she knew was her Capitol.

But then again, she hadn't had the perfect life that I accused her of. I remembered her confession.

However, we were still too far apart in terms of lifestyle, experiences and beliefs. Could that kind of relationship really be healthy?

Wait, why was I thinking this? I loved Effie, right? It was just that some things that she said pissed me off!

I snarled under my breath at the futility of my mental processes, and downed another glass of liquor. I fell into a dreamless sleep, and woke with a massive headache, as usual.

I dressed and grabbed a bottle. Then, I made my way down to District Eight's apartment. I was confronted by Cecelia, who looked like she had been up all night.

"Hi, Haymitch. What a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you?" She said, trying to sound cheery.

"Cecelia." I nodded at her. "How's your girl doing?"

The smile slipped off her face. "Come in."

I strode into the apartment, and noted at how it didn't look any different from Twelve's. I sat on the sofa and took a swig of my liquor.

"She's been patched up, and she's in the other room, sleeping. I'm waiting for the sleep drugs to wear off, so she can wake up. Her first interview's tonight, but I'm not sure how she's going to handle it." Cecelia looked down at her hands, and started picking at loose flaps of skin near her fingernails. A nervous habit, I supposed.

"None of us handle it well. But I doubt she will be able to handle it at all." I muse.

She sighs. Then, we heard shuffling from the other room. Cecelia straightened up as Talia walked out of one of the bedrooms.

She looked different. She was slim, so slim that bones could be seen from under her top, her hair lacked lustre, and her face was pale. So pale that the dark bags underneath her eyes looked far more prominent.

Her green eyes rested on me, and recognition flashed in them.

A small smile settled on her face, and she spoke. "Hello, Haymitch Abernathy."

"You know me?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I've watched you get drunk on TV many times before. I know you." Her mouth twisted into a sneer, and I chuckled. Of course she'd recognise me from the previous Games. I was the drunkard.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to say welcome to the Victor's Club, sweetheart."

Cecelia gave me a deathly glare, and I corrected myself. "Actually, I came to enquire as to your health." I plastered a sarcastic grin on my face, and Talia actually laughed.

"If by my health you mean if I'm still mentally stable, then my answer is barely." She grinned.

I found myself really liking her. We had the same kind of humour.

"Talia. You have an interview later. Your prep team will be over in half an hour to get you ready. I'll let you spend that time with your new friend. I have some people to see." Cecelia said goodbye to us, and then left.

"Great, an interview. The one where I have to watch the recap of the Games. I'm so looking forward to it." Talia mumbles, putting her face in her hands. Suddenly, sobs racked her body.

This was the first break in the facade that I'd seen from her. I moved over to her and drew her into my arms. She stiffened, and murmured "ew, you smell."

I chuckled and carried on holding her. She needed someone to cry on. Lately, I'd been that person to cry on a lot. What was happening to me?

She drew away after a while, her eyes red and puffy. "What should I do? In the interview. What if I start crying?"

"Try not to. Maybe shed a tear or two at Mikhail's death, because you were in love, but don't start bawling. That'll only make you seem weak. And for God's sake, don't say any of what you said when the boy died. That'll only make things worse." I said, seriously.

"You mean when I called the Capitol monsters?" She let out a breathy laugh. "I won't."

"You'll get asked about that. Just say that the emotions were too overwhelming. You were so devastated that you didn't know what you were saying. And make it believable. Or else, the two boys won't be the only people that you lose."

She looked up at me in shock. I could tell that she knew about my story, but she was too frightened of what I might do to say it. I laughed.

"Thanks, kiddo. I appreciate it."

There was a pause, before she spoke again. "Why do you want to help me?"

This was it. Time to bear all.

"Because I like you, kid. You've got guts. It takes some backbone to yell obscenities at the Capitol. It also takes some backbone to fight, even when the one you love is in danger, or your friend has died. You could have killed yourself when Elijah died. But you kept fighting. You didn't give up. That's more than most seventeen-year-olds who were put in that position can say."

"I wish I had given up." She mumbled. "If I had given up, Mikhail may have been here now." A tear dribbled down her nose.

"I don't think so, sweetheart. If you had died, the Careers definitely would have finished him off. You killed Harley. If you had died, it would have been him and Briana versus Mikhail. You know how that would have gone."

She nodded slowly. "Yes, I suppose I do."

I directed her to the sofa, and we sat down. She gestured to my bottle. "Can I have some?"

I gave her a look that said "get your own", but then decided to let her try it. She probably wouldn't like it anyway.

She took a large gulp of it, and although she coughed, she managed to get all of it down. I was surprised. She knew how to hold her drink.

She moved to take another gulp, but I snatched the bottle back. "No, sweetheart. You don't want to be drunk for your interview."

"Oh yeah, the interview. My team should be here soon."

As if she had called them to her, her prep team swept in and ran to her. I drew back, cringing. Three hyped up, excited Capitol freaks made for an uncomfortable me.

"I'll see you later, okay?" I grabbed my bottle and made for the door.

"Haymitch?" She called, and I turned around.

"Thank you." She smiled at me, and it was a genuine smile and gratitude that reached her eyes. I smiled back.

"No problem. Come find me after your interview, I have a feeling you'll need some more of this stuff." I shook the bottle around. She laughed, and I left, feeling happy with myself.

I'd cheered her up, at least a little bit.

Effie

Where was Haymitch? He'd left before I was even dressed, which was shocking. I was always up and ready before he even woke up.

I milled around the apartment, getting stuff organised for Haymitch's return to District Twelve in two days. Again, I was feeling the loss already. However, with what happened recently, I was beginning to wonder if he felt the same way.

At around noon, Haymitch staggered in, holding his stomach as if he was about to throw up.

"Where have you been?" I asked, getting up to steady him.

"Talia. Then bar." He slurred.

I was startled. He went to see her? That's why he had gotten up so early? It made sense.

"How is she?" I asked, leading Haymitch to the sofa.

"Screwed up. Like I said. Putting on a brave face, but I can see right through it." He garbled, and then leant to the side and threw up all over the carpet.

"Oh, Haymitch!" I screamed, calling the Avoxes over to me. They cleaned the mess up as I helped Haymitch to his room. It seemed I would always have to do this.

"No! I'm staying here." He shouted, trying to backtrack. "Need to see television."

Talia's interview. That's why he wanted to stay.

We waited until the mess was cleared, and then I settled him on the sofa and tried to prise his bottle away from him. He clung on tight, but when I insisted that it would help him feel better, he let go.

Suddenly, the television flickered to life. Caesar Flickerman opened the show, and then announced the Victor of the 71st Annual Hunger Games as Talia Crosshatch. She walked onto the stage, and I was marvelled by how beautiful she looked.

"Wow, they cleaned her up well." Haymitch mumbled.

Her skin was flawlessly porcelain-looking, her hair was a fiery-orange shade, and her eyes were sparkling and large. She was wearing an exquisite silver dress that shimmered as she moved.

"Hello Talia!" Caesar said, shaking her hand.

"Caesar! It's great to see you again." She smiled.

I couldn't see what Haymitch was talking about, she looked fine. But I didn't say anything.

"Let's watch, shall we? This year's Games were probably one of the best yet!"

As they showed the replay of the Games, the footage was mainly Talia and her relationships with Mikhail and Elijah. As the footage went on, I could see that there were tears in Talia's eyes, but she fought hard to keep them in. I bet Haymitch had something to do with that angle.

When it got to Elijah's death, Talia let out a tiny sob, and then composed herself. The poor girl looked like she was about to burst into tears, and the hardest part hadn't even come yet.

Caesar was commenting on how good the Games were, how skilful Harley was when he drove his knife into Elijah's stomach, and Talia glared at him like she wanted to rip his head off.

"Selfish, insufferable man." Haymitch growled. "How could he say that in front of her?"

When it got to Mikhail's death, Caesar commented, saying "Now, here's the good bit folks."

Talia looked outraged. I could tell that she was fighting with her instinct to leap up and run away.

She looked away at the part where Mikhail died, a few tears spilling down her cheeks. Then, the footage ran out, and the interview was over.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Talia." Caesar said, moving to take Talia's hand. She flinched away, however, smiled and then walked off the stage.

"Bad move." Haymitch muttered.

Caesar signed off, and the television switched back to its normal programming.

We sat there, together.

"Haymitch." I sighed.

"Effie?"

"Did you help her with that?"

"Yes, of course. If I hadn't, she'd have been bawling on that stage. I told her not to seem weak, and she did just that."

"It looked hard for her."

"Of course it was hard for her. With Caesar saying all those stupid things, it's surprising that she didn't walk out earlier." He growled at me.

My heart sank. Was I losing him even more?

Before I could ask anything, there was a knock at the door. I got up and answered it.

Talia was standing there, still in that gorgeous dress. It looked like she had come directly here.

"Oh, hello. You must be District Twelve's escort." She smiled at me.

"Yes, Effie Trinket." I held out my hand, and she shook it.

"Talia Crosshatch."

"Yes, I know who you are."

"Is Haymitch here?" She asked, hope playing in her eyes.

"In here, sweetheart." Haymitch said from behind me. He was standing up now, walking towards the door.

Talia edged into the room, saw Haymitch, and let out a sob. Then, before I knew what was happening, she ran into his arms, and started crying.

Jealousy sprang through me. They'd only known each other for half an hour, maybe less. Why were they hugging one another?

"It was awful! I tried to do what you said, but... he kept saying those things, and I watched them die all over again and..." She trailed off, sobbing more into his shoulder. He was rubbing her back in circles, like he used to do with me.

"I know. I heard what he said. I wanted to rip his head off for you." He whispered, running his other hand through her hair.

I suddenly felt like a spare wheel, and that annoyed me. I should be the one in Haymitch's arms. Where did this all go wrong?

"How am I going to survive the interview tomorrow?" Talia asked, pulling away from Haymitch finally.

"Oh that'll be easy!" I pipe in. "Just answer the questions that Caesar asks you truthfully, and you'll be fine!" I say it as cheery as I can, in the hopes of cheering her up. However, this only succeeds in getting me a glare from Haymitch.

"Answer them in a way that doesn't get you killed. Remember what I said. You need to make them believe that you lost control with grief. That your actions were all out of grief." He turned back to her, completely ignoring everything I said.

"Okay." She whispered, and put her head on Haymitch's shoulder, wrapping her arms around him.

Jealousy reared its ugly head again. What was I doing wrong? Surely my answer was good, she should just be truthful. And what gave her the right to hug him? Suddenly, I didn't like her so much anymore. Actually, I didn't like her at all.

"I should go." Talia said, finally.

Yes! She was leaving! I needed to talk to Haymitch, and badly.

"Alright, sweetheart. Do you want me to come see you tomorrow, to go through your interview strategy?" He said, and he looked absolutely serious. Even the "sweetheart" wasn't sarcastic.

"Yes, please." She hugged him again. "Thank you so much, Haymitch. I don't know what I would have done without you today."

Then, I let her out.

"Bye, Effie. Nice meeting you." She gave me a sweet smile, but I wasn't buying it.

"Nice meeting you too, Talia. And congratulations." I smiled, secretly wishing her ill.

When I shut the door, Haymitch groaned.

"Congratulations? Really?"

"Well, yes. She survived. So she deserves to be congratulated. Is there something wrong?" I felt indignant anger rise up within me. Why was he speaking to me this way?

"No. Just that congratulating her isn't going to help right now." He threw himself down on the sofa.

I didn't want to say it, but the need to say what I was thinking was too great.

"So, when did you start becoming so friendly with Talia?" I tried to sound casual, but I don't think it worked. Haymitch chuckled.

"Earlier. I went to help her, like you suggested. She seemed to respond to it rather well." He took a gulp of his liquor.

Oh yeah, I did tell him to help her. That was the last time I suggested anything to him.

"Does she have to cling to you so much?" I asked, tentatively.

"Well, considering she's just been through hell and back, if she needs to be clingy, I'm not going to stop her." He shrugged his shoulders.

And that was it. An admittance. That he wanted her to hug him. He wanted her to be near him.

"Haymitch, do you love me anymore?" I blurt out, so conflicted with all these feelings that I needed to hear him say it for me to believe it anymore.

His head snapped around, his grey eyes connected with mine. His face showed his confusion at my outburst.

He tried to stand, but ended up wobbling around. Eventually, he gave up and sat back down.

"Eff, where has this come from?" He asked, still looking at me.

That wasn't what I wanted to hear. Not at all. I wanted him to run to me, draw me in his arms, and tell me that he loves me more than anyone else in the world. Instead, it was like he was confirming his original statement. Did he feel something for Talia?

"You... and her." I mumble.

Suddenly, he's on his feet. But he doesn't stride over to me. He paces around.

"I'm only trying to help her. You were the one who suggested it. And now, suddenly, you're accusing me of feeling something for her?" His eyes were angry and dark. I was slightly afraid of their fire.

"Well, you seem to like her alot." I mumble again, scared of what he'll say or do.

"Of course I do. She's like me, isn't she?"

"And I'm not." I said, looking up at him. I understood now. He cared for her because they'd been through the same things. And now, he had realised that she was someone better for him. Rather than me, the prissy Capitol girl who knew nothing of pain or suffering. Except that I did. I knew a lot about pain and suffering. Just not his kind.

"Well, you know you're not, Eff. I do love you. I do. It's just that... I feel... connected to Talia. I don't know why, but there's something about her that makes me want to help her. She's so... vulnerable, you know?" He appealed to me, coming to within a few feet of me. His eyes had softened.

He said that he still loved me. But this connection that he felt to the girl... it scared me. Could he love me when he felt that close to Talia?

"You've only just met her." I said, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but there's something about her." He whispered.

"She's beautiful." I hoped that he disagreed.

"Yes, she is. But that's not it. She's been hurt so badly, that she just needs someone to help her. You understand, right Effie?"

"Yes." I whispered, but inside, my heart was breaking. He didn't seem to get it.

"Just don't get too close to her." I mumbled.

"I won't." He pulled me into his arms. I stiffened for a bit, but then I relaxed into him. I didn't want to lose him even more.

We spent the rest of the day in the apartment. I arranged for dinner for the both of us, and dismissed the Avoxes early, insisting that we didn't need them anymore.

Dinner was a time where we could just talk. However, as romantic as the setting and the food was, there was still a wedge in our relationship. It was still awkward.

We went to bed together, but ended up on different sides of the bed.

I awoke to knocks on the apartment door.

"Haymitch! Open up!" I heard Cecelia shouting.

Haymitch groaned, pushed his hair back from his face, and then got up to answer her.

When he opened the door, in nothing more than boxers, I could see Cecelia's eyes widen a bit as she took in his body. But she righted herself, and spoke.

"It's Talia. She needs you."

"What's wrong with her?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"She's having terrible nightmares. She woke up and insisted that I get you."

Jealousy spiked through me again. It was the middle of the night! Surely the girl could wait until morning.

Haymitch swept past me with purpose, to get his dressing gown, and then followed Cecelia out the door.

He turned back just as he was about to disappear. "I'll be back later, okay?" And then he mouthed "I love you" as he disappeared from view.

I stood there, watching the space where he had disappeared. He had left me. For her.

I knew that I was exaggerating. The girl needed him. He understood what it was like to have nightmares, and he knew how scary it was. But I couldn't help thinking of him, curled up in bed with her, instead of me. Him wrapped around her as he comforted her into sleep. Them confessing their love for each other...

No, stop it, Effie! I shouted mentally. I needed to stop being paranoid! They were just friends! He was only helping her, like I had told him to. I wish I had never said anything now.

Hot tears dribbled out of my eyes, and I went back to my own room this time, not wanting to be in his room alone.

Images plagued my mind when I closed my eyes. The two of them together. It was unbearable. What a nice couple they would be. The two Victors, finding love with each other. I could imagine the Capitol coverage of it already.

I pushed all thoughts of that out of my mind, and settled down to sleep.

**Effie is just a wee bit paranoid! :P Poor Effie!  
I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
Please review, it makes my day, and makes me smile! :)  
Thank you for reading! x**


	10. Effie's plan

**Hey all! This is going to be a shorter chapter, as I haven't had much time to write, but I wanted to still upload something for you all! Most of you seem to like Talia, but after what goes down in this chapter, you won't like her at all! Just remember, it's not her fault! :P  
This is a more Haymitch-oriented chapter as I need to set up Talia's story, and Effie doesn't come into contact with her that much.  
I hope you enjoy! Please review! :D**

Haymitch

I was in such a hurry that I overtook Cecelia. She needed me.

When I got to Eight's apartment, I burst into what I assumed was Talia's room, and found her sitting on her bed, head in her hands, sobbing. Her body was slick with sweat, and her hair was ruffled. As soon as she saw me, she launched herself up at me, arms wide. I caught her and held her as she sobbed into my chest.

"It's okay. It's okay, sweetheart, I'm here." I held her tight, running my hand over her back in circles. Emotion stirred within me, an emotion that hadn't been felt for a while. Sorrow.

It ripped at my heart, and I had to squash it down.

This was what I had felt like after my family was murdered. My mother, Ronan, and Nadyah. I had felt the weight of the world crashing down upon me, and felt like nothing could remedy the pain. This was how Talia felt now, I just knew it. She had lost two people that she truly cared about, one as a brother, one as a lover. Nothing could remedy that pain. She would live for the rest of her life, knowing that her actions led to their deaths, as I had.

I knew that I had to do something to help her.

She pulled away from me, gave a small sniff, and then her eyes flickered up to meet mine. Her emerald eyes were shiny with tears, which gave them a real beauty. Something else stirred within me. I was looking into the face of pure innocence. All I wanted to do was shield her from the corruption and hatred of the world that we lived in. She had already been hurt enough by the Capitol; I wanted to make sure that no more harm could come to her. Just as I had wanted to protect Effie from the one who hurt her.

Apart from this time, it was more intense. Talia hadn't been hurt by just one person, but an entire city. That city that cried out for her blood, and for her sorrow. They relished in it. I wanted to protect her from all of that.

"Sorry. I woke you up." She muttered, wiping away stray tears.

"It's alright. I never sleep well, so you weren't interrupting anything." I pulled a strand of her hair away from her face and held it between my fingers. She had such beautiful hair. Nadyah had beautiful hair too.

No, stop it. I tried to put Nadyah out of my mind, and let the strand of hair go. Talia watched it fall, and smiled up at me.

"Are you alright now?" I asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

Her face dropped, and she looked to the side. "Not really."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I knew Effie would hate me for this, but I knew how different someone else being with you made to the nightmares. The days where I had slept with Effie in the same bed had been virtually nightmare free, apart from the one time where I almost killed her with my knife after a particularly horrible nightmare.

Her eyes met mine again, and she nodded.

"Okay, get in then."

She curled down under the covers, and I joined her. It felt a little bit weird, what with the colossal age gap between us, but after we had settled down into a position; me lying on my back with her curled around me and her head on my chest, I got used to it. I knew that this was for her own good, not for mine.

She fell asleep almost immediately, letting out a long sigh. I, on the other hand, lay there, thinking about her. How the world had been so unkind to her. I must have been one of her only salvations right now. After she went home, she'd be okay. Not back to the way she was, but alright. It was just the Capitol, and the memories, that harmed her.

Suddenly, the dull ache in my throat reminded me that I hadn't drunk in a while. But I couldn't get up to get a drink, as I'd wake Talia. So I stayed there and tried to go to sleep.

The dreams came tonight, despite my earlier thoughts that sharing a bed with someone would help.

The same faces reappeared; even Effie was there tonight.

But so was Talia. Beaten and bloody; being kicked around by Peacekeepers and Capitol citizens alike. Being forced into sexual acts with different high up Capitol people, including Head Gamemaker, Holden McKee.

The thought of that made me shoot up out of my dream. Of course, why had I missed that?

Talia was young, beautiful, and available. She had been the subject of love from two people; she was desirable.

She would have to perform the same role as Finnick. The thought of that repulsed me.

Talia stirred in my arms, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Haymitch?" She mumbled.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I was just getting up to get a drink." It was a good enough excuse.

I detached myself from her, and walked out to the dining room.

On the way back, with a bottle of wine in hand, I thought about what would happen to her. She would become the Capitol's newest plaything. Used by men and women alike. She would be paraded around like a doll, and have to do it for the sake of her family. I downed a few gulps of the wine to help me get away from all my feelings.

God, what is it with women and me lately? First Effie gives me feelings, and now Talia ramping it up? What was I going to do?

I found her lying there, fast asleep again. A small smile crossed my lips. She was beautiful. But her greatest test was yet to come, and she didn't even know it.

I would be here to help her through it. Whatever the cost.

Effie

My alarm went off predictably early, and I groaned. It was too early, even for me. But my mother's voice rang out in my head.

"Early to bed, early to rise, makes a woman healthy, wealth and wise, Effie. Never forget that!" She would trill at me when I decided to sleep in an extra five minutes.

So, with my mother's voice in my head, I got up and started getting ready, my mind thoroughly preoccupied.

Had Haymitch come back after visiting Talia? Or had he stayed over with her? I prayed that he hadn't stayed with her, as all sorts of thoughts filled my head. But I tried to push them out of my head, and got dressed in my prettiest suit/skirt combo.

On my way to the breakfast table, I stopped by Haymitch's room and poked my head around the door. To my absolute horror, he wasn't there. The duvet was messy, as it had been last night when the two of us had got up to see Cecelia. Haymitch must have stayed with her.

A part of me wanted to run down to District Eight's apartment and wrench him from her grasp, but another part of me was scared of what I might see if I went there.

I started to busy myself with the day ahead. Today was the mentor and escort interviews, and then the Victor interview. I prayed that Haymitch would behave better than last year, but then again, his rage last year had brought us together.

Switching on the television, I saw the recap of the Games, and Talia's reaction to the recap last night. I watched her closely. She was beautiful. A part of me envied her natural beauty, as I looked horrific without my makeup. Haymitch said that I was beautiful, but I always felt naked without layers of white foundation and my eye shadow. My mother had drilled it into me that a Capitol woman never left the house without makeup on. It was a tragedy if she did.

But for women in the Districts, going natural was the normal thing. How funny we must look to them.

As the morning wore on, Haymitch still didn't come back. I could guess where he was. Either in Eight's apartment, or taking Talia around the Victor's Square to get her acquainted with the Victors. Could I go down there and try to talk to him?

A thought hit me, and I ran into my room.

I was going to do something that, I hoped, would make Haymitch notice me.

Haymitch

"Finnick!" I called.

Finnick Odair turned slowly away from the Capitol woman who he was flirting with, and gave me a super-star grin. He said something to the woman and left her, taking his place beside Talia and I at a standing table.

"Abernathy. It's nice of you to grace the Square for once." He grinned at me, and then spotted Talia.

"Ah, and this must be our newest addition, am I right?" Finnick asked, looking between the two of us.

"Yes. Finnick, this is Talia Crosshatch. Talia, this strapping but pompous young man is..."

"Finnick Odair. I know." Talia cut me off, and held out her hand to Finnick. He accepted it, and they shook hands, smiling at each other.

I saw for a moment how similar they were to each other. Both with red hair and green eyes. They could be siblings. But they also could be a sweet couple. A little flare of jealousy sprung through me before I even knew what I was doing.

I had introduced Talia to many Victors, including Chaff, Seeder, Beetee, Wiress, and Mags. I had barely managed to pull Finnick away from his many admirers to be introduced.

"Where's Annie?" I asked, hoping that the answer wasn't too bad. It would be nice for Talia to know someone around her own age. Finnick was 20, but that was still a little bit too old for her.

"Ah, she's back in Four. She's still not quite... right after what happened." Finnick looked down, sorrow pulling at his features. He really did love that girl.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope she'll get better."

"I'm working on it. But enough of that. Talia, shall I introduce you to some more people? I'm afraid to say this, but I'm far more popular than Haymitch and can get you acquainted a lot faster." He grinned at her again, and she giggled.

"Alright, that's enough of that. Finnick, I need to talk to you about something." I murmured at him.

"Yes?"

"About her." I mumbled, looking at her. I hadn't told Talia about my theory. But Finnick knew all about this particular subject, and if she was called to...perform, then Finnick could help her.

He obviously realised what I was thinking of by my expression. His eyes widened, and he nodded.

"Ah. Well, that particular subject is a little sensitive to be speaking about in such a public space. Later?" He looked at Talia, who looked plain confused.

"Later. In Eight's apartment. If that's okay with you, of course." I addressed the last part to Talia, who said that she didn't mind. She looked ready to ask me what we were talking about, but we were cut off by Mags coming into the conversation. Mags seemed to like Talia, and Talia was cordial and amiable to her. Finnick excused himself to go back to his admirer. He couldn't be seen to be away from the Capitol women for too long, it could put his family and Annie in danger.

I listened, half-heartedly, to the conversation happening next to me. I was thinking about Talia. What if Snow wanted to sell her to one of those hideous men? Flickerman, McKee, Leech? She was so pure and innocent. That experience would ruin her, I could tell. Could she handle it? I wasn't so sure.

The thought of her sleeping with a man who could potentially hurt her filled me with rage. Especially if it was her first time. I wasn't sure, that question would have to be posed later, but what if it was? Then they would hurt her even more.

However, I was distracted from my thoughts when I saw a group of women enter the room. I immediately recognised two of them, Nika Hemsworth and Laylah Monroe, the escorts for Four and Eight.

Then, as they dispersed, my eyes settled on a rather sparkly dress. It was a pink cocktail dress with sequins. It fit snugly, and accentuated the woman's curves. I looked up to the face of the woman wearing it, and my heart nearly stopped.

It was Effie.

She looked gorgeous. Her hair was in a wig, as usual, but this wig wasn't curly and puffy, it was a deep pink wig that fell past her shoulders in waves. It looked like her real hair, just pink. She still had her horrible makeup on, but the foundation was a more natural shade, not white, and her eyes were her natural blue colour, not dyed by those contacts.

Arousal crept through me, and I looked away quickly. How embarrassing.

"Excuse me, ladies." I patted Talia on the back, and then moved to the bar. I needed a drink, and fast.

I realised, that in my time spent with Talia, I hadn't drunk all that much. I didn't have much time to drink when I was with her, apart from that first time I met her. My thoughts were more preoccupied with helping her, rather than helping myself. Which was good. She seemed to make me a better person.

Effie, on the other hand, had just reduced me to a quivering alcoholic with withdrawal symptoms. Great.

I ordered two glasses of whiskey, downed the first in one go, and then paid for both. When I walked back over to Talia, my eyes landed on Effie again.

She was draped over Seneca Crane, the Head Gamemaker's second-in-command. They were talking, and every once in a while, Effie would laugh in a very cute way that I'd only seen her do a couple of times with me. He leant over and whispered something into her ear, and she howled with laughter, clutching her mouth with her hands to staunch the flow.

The jealousy was there again. They looked so... chummy. Like they'd known each other for a while. Knowing Effie, however, they probably had.

Her bright blue eyes flashed over to me. She saw that I was watching her, and gave a small smile. Then, she saw where I was walking to, and her face hardened. She was still jealous. I had no idea why, it wasn't as if I was in love with Talia. Think of the age gap.

I returned to Talia and Mags, who were still in an animated conversation. Suddenly, Finnick joined us.

"I only have ten free minutes today, shall we talk now?"

"Fine. Come on, Talia." I let her say goodbye to Mags, downed my drink, and then the three of us left the Square.

Once we were alone in Talia's apartment, I got a bottle of strong wine, knowing that this was going to be hard.

"What is going on?" She asked, looking between me and Finnick. Finnick made a gesture that told me that I was to speak first.

"Finnick and I think that President Snow is going to ask something of you. Something big." I started, tentatively.

"Like?" Worry crossed her features, and she was right to be worried.

"Like selling yourself. Your body. To men of the Capitol." Finnick butted in. I couldn't help glaring at him; it was a big bomb to drop on her. But I suppose it was better telling her straight out than prolonging it.

Her eyes widened. "You mean... I have to have sex with Capitol men?" She stammered.

I nodded in the affirmative.

"But... but I... and what if I refuse?" She composed herself, and tried to seem confident. I could see right through it though.

"Then he'll kill everyone you love. It's as simple as that." I said straight.

Finnick moved over to her. "Look. I refused once, last year. I stayed in District Four when Snow wanted me in the Capitol. As punishment, my best friend and love was thrown into the Games."

Talia's eyes widened even more. "Annie Cresta?"

"Yes. It's a miracle that she survived. But as you know, even if they do survive, they don't come out the same. Snow may do that to your family, or your friends, if you refuse."

I heard her light gasps, and saw tears form in her eyes. "So, I have no choice?"

"No." Finnick said.

"Will they be... gentle?" She asked, and I mentally groaned. I knew what was coming.

"Not often. Maybe one in ten will be, but Capitol men aren't known for their gentle lovemaking."

Oh Finnick, the voice of experience. A small chuckle formed in my throat, but this wasn't the right time, so I pushed it down.

"Here's a serious question for you." He said. "Have you ever had sex before?"

Talia lifted her head and shook it. I groaned out loud. This was what I had feared.

"I was waiting for someone special, you know?" She said, looking at me. "But they'll hurt me, won't they?"

"As you're a virgin, then yes, the first few times will hurt. Like I said, Capitol men aren't known for being gentle."

Tears dribbled down her cheeks. "I don't want to be hurt more." She whispered.

Suddenly, an idea formed in my head.

"Finnick! You could do it." I blurted out. Finnick got the idea, though, despite my inarticulate form.

Finnick looked at Talia and asked, "Would that be okay? I'd be gentle. I know how to make it hurt less."

Talia looked at him, and I knew that she was deliberating. Being offered sex with Finnick Odair was a rare thing.

But suddenly, her face hardened. "No."

I shot up from the sofa, walking over to put my hands on her shoulders. "What? He'll help you."

"I don't trust him. I haven't known him that long." She whispered to me.

"Well, you haven't known anyone in the Capitol that long! The only people you have known for a while are back in Eight."

But suddenly, looking at the expression on her face, I knew what was coming. The way her eyes screamed that she had formed trust in only one man here.

"I've known you for a while. I trust you." She said, slowly.

I pulled away from her and walked to the window. She wanted me to be the one? This was taking it too far.

"Please, Haymitch! You're the only one here that I trust." She pleaded with me.

Everything inside of me screamed to tell her no. But there was a part of me that said that I would be helping her. And I had said that I wanted to protect her. This would be an act of protection. She wouldn't be hurt as much.

I turned to look at Finnick. He was watching me carefully, seeing what I would do.

"If she trusts you, then you're the one." He said simply. "I have to go; I've got an appointment in five minutes. Good luck, babe." He kissed Talia on the cheek and then left. I could tell that Talia was uncomfortable with that.

My conscience warred with my heart. I couldn't sleep with her. Effie would never forgive me! I didn't want to ruin that relationship. However, Talia needed me. She could be badly hurt by a Capitol man, and then never forgive me for not helping her.

"Haymitch?" She whispered behind me. That whisper, filled with sorrow and pleas, was enough to seal my decision.

I turned to face her, fuelled with my resolve. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Oh!" She gasped, and then ran into my arms. "Thank you." She sobbed.

I held her close to me, knowing that soon enough, I would have to fulfil my promise.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and Peacekeepers let themselves in. Talia and I barely had time to disentangle ourselves before their arrival.

"Miss Crosshatch, President Snow would like to speak to you." One of the Peacekeepers said in a low voice. I felt Talia start shaking next to me.

"Okay." I stammered.

"Go on." I said. "I'll see you later." I pushed her towards the Peacekeepers, who led her out of the room.

It looked like I was going to have to fulfil my promise a lot sooner than expected.

**Oops. Sorry guys! Hayffie isn't going so well at the moment!  
I have a question for you guys. Do you want the Haylia sex scene, or should I just gloss it over? I've never written a lemon before, so I'm not sure how it will turn out! But let me know if you want it, and then maybe somewhere later in the story I'll put in a Hayffie lemon, just to make you guys feel better! :P  
I hope you liked it, please review! :D**


	11. Betrayal

**Hey guys! Aren't you guys lucky? Two chapters in one day! This one is even shorter than the other one, but I felt like I needed to put this in!  
I hope you guys like this chapter! But I bet you won't! :P**

Effie

I watched as Haymitch, Finnick and Talia left the Square. I wondered where they were going.

I was watching them so intently that I didn't hear what Seneca had to say.

"Effie!" He said, waving his hand in front of my face. I came back to reality.

"Sorry, Sen, what did you say?"

"I said that Holden is retiring this year. And guess who he wants to take over from him? And who the President has approved of?" His eyes sparkled with happiness, and I knew the answer.

"Oh Seneca! That's wonderful!" I hugged him happily. My best friend was going to become Head Gamemaker. How exciting!

His stubbly skin scratched against mine as we hugged. I had persuaded him last week to grow his beard out into a shape that I had seen on a model. Seneca was naturally dark-haired and rugged, so that look would look amazing on him. He had taken my advice swiftly, and was now waiting for it to grow out.

"It'll look amazing." I said, twirling a bit of his hair in my fingers.

"I hope so." He caught my fingers in his hand and looked into my eyes.

I had deduced that Seneca had a crush on me years ago, but he had always kept his distance, especially after I refused to go out with him after my incident. However, now I was a grown woman, and Seneca was on the path to becoming the most influential man in Panem.

However, as usual, there was something standing in the way of us being together. This time, it was Haymitch. Really, it had always been Haymitch; when I was a teenager, it was my crush on him and then my incident; and now it was my attachment to Haymitch.

Although, he seemed to be going out of his way to reject me lately. I saw the way that he looked at me when I walked in, which meant that my dressing-up had caught his attention. But instead of coming over to say hello, he had gone back to Talia after getting a drink. He really was avoiding me now.

A part of me was wondering if I should just give it up. Give up loving him, and maybe start a relationship with Seneca. He seemed to really care for me, as he was kind and gentlemanly to me, and he was all set to become Head Gamemaker. Maybe he could pull some strings and get me promoted to a better District.

But the thought of not being with Haymitch stung at my heart. I really did care for him, but it seemed like we were two different people.

I just hoped that we could talk before the interviews at two. We would see each other for prep at one, and maybe we could talk before that. I really hoped so.

Haymitch

I waited for half an hour in Eight's apartment, drinking slowly. I hoped that Snow would give Talia her first appointment some other time. If it was tonight, we were screwed.

She came back in, eyes red with tears that had yet to fall.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

She sniffed, and then looked up at me. "He wants me to meet up with Bronus Kay tonight, after my interview."

My heart dropped. Tonight. And with Bronus Kay. He had a reputation for being a horrendous woman abuser, and liked taking young girls' innocence harshly. I couldn't let that happen to Talia.

But I didn't want it to be me. Everything in my body screamed that to me. I was old enough to be her father, and had no real experience. Not enough to be what she needed. Finnick would be a far better candidate. And then there was Effie. I was already drifting away from her; sleeping with Talia would drive such a wedge between us, that the damage would be irreparable.

"When shall we... do it then? They haven't left us much time." She asked, coming closer to me.

Suddenly, it all came out.

"I can't. I can't do this, Tal."

Her eyes narrowed. "But you promised."

"I know I did. But I just can't. I'm old enough to be your father, and I don't see you in that way. Finnick would be far better."

"But I don't trust Finnick!" She said, louder, tears falling from her cheeks now.

"You're not going to trust any of the men that are lined up for you. Just please, let me get Finnick for you. I can't do this." I walked away from her, and sat down on the sofa.

"Why not? You promised."

"Look, Tal, I'm with someone at the moment. I can't betray her. I've already betrayed her enough." I knew I shouldn't be saying this out loud, not to her, but I knew that this was the only way that I could persuade her to let me off the hook.

"It's your escort, isn't it? Effie Trinket." She said, not accusingly, but as if she had just realised something.

I shot up and faced her. "How did you guess that?" Her powers of deduction were amazing.

"I see the way you look at her. Like earlier in the Square, you were looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. And yesterday, when I was hugging you, she looked jealous. I thought that you two had something going on. It looks like I was right." She sat beside me, and I sighed. She was so smart.

Then, something else seemed to click with her. "Have I been ruining your relationship? You said that you'd already betrayed her enough. Was that because of me?"

"Maybe. She didn't like all the time that I've been spending with you. If I were to do this with you, that'd be the end of our relationship."

She sighed beside me. "Fine, get Finnick."

"You mean it?" I asked.

"Yes. Besides, who in their right mind could say no to Finnick Odair?" She winked.

"You did." I answered, smirking.

"Exactly."

We laughed together, and we went back to how we were, before the awkwardness of the whole sex situation came up.

As if we had called Odair to us, he walked in swiftly.

"Guess what? My appointment was cancelled! Have you two made progress yet?" He asked.

"Finnick, she wants you." I stood up, and walked over to him.

"What? I thought you two were doing it?" He looked startled, but a little bit pleased.

"Nope, she's decided to trust you now. You better take care of her, though. Or else you may not have such a pretty face for your next appointment." I growled at him.

"Alright, Abernathy, I'll take care of her. Get your smelly breath out of my face." He backed away from me, and I grinned.

I walked over to Talia. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

She smiled. "Oh, I think I will be. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you. I'll keep my distance in future."

I felt my heart drop at that. "Oh no, you don't have to. We can still be friends, but nothing more, okay?"

"Okay. Go get her." She winked, and then turned to Finnick.

I left before they could do what they needed to do. Before I knew what I was doing, I was running down to the Victor's Square. Once I was down there, I looked around franticly for Effie. I needed to speak to her, to tell her how sorry I was for everything.

I found the sparkly dress, and lifted my eyes to her face. She had her eyes closed, and her face was pressed against something else. It took me a moment to realise it, and when I realised, the shock made my limbs go leaden.

Effie was kissing Seneca Crane.

Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, and she was pressed against his body like she wanted to fuse together with him.

I realised that I still had the wine bottle from earlier in my hand when I heard it smash on the ground next to me.

I felt the world go still around me. In reality, no-one noticed my grief, but inside, I felt like there was no-one else in the world but me, and the ones who betrayed me.

I turned around and took off running, needing to put as much space in between her and me as possible.

I got to the apartment, and my feelings broke loose. I threw things everywhere, my anger filling me up and fuelling everything that I did. Glass shattered, pillows were ripped, drinks were spilt. Everything that I did was out of sorrow and anger.

I grabbed a bottle of the strongest stuff I knew, threw myself down onto the sofa, and started drinking. The familiar burn made me feel happy, at least a bit contented.

I knew that things weren't going to be the same now. Not ever.

**DARN YOU EFFIE! How dare you kiss Seneca?  
I realised that I didn't want to write a Haylia lemon, as I love Hayffie too much! But now, Seneffie is coming in! Noo!  
You guys will have to wait and see what happens! :P  
Please review! :D**


	12. Formal goodbyes

**Hey guys! Oh my gosh, it's been too long! Thank you all for being patient with me, I've had exams, as I'm sure most of you have had! I'm not finished with them, but it's half term, so I've been writing!  
This is a sort of filler chapter, hope you don't want to kill me after this!  
Happy reading!**

Effie

I was kissing Seneca before I really understood what was happening. My emotions were swirling around, conflicting and clashing with each other, and I just needed something to make it all go away.

So I kissed him.

He seemed to warm to it, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing me to him.

Then, I heard the smashing of glass, the familiar smell of alcohol, and someone shouting "hey, Avox, come and clear this up, someone dropped a wine bottle!"

I broke away quickly, looking to where I had heard the bottle smash, and saw a figure retreating into the Remake Centre.

"Oh God." I whispered. I knew that figure.

Guilt rose quickly within me.

"What's wrong?" Seneca asked, trying to keep me next to him.

"I have to go." I said shortly, trying to struggle out of his grasp/ He let me go, concern written on his face.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" His bright blue eyes were wide and sad.

"No, of course not! I just need to go; my prep team will be looking for me. Interview later, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. I'll see you later?" He said, hopefully.

"Okay." I smiled at him, but inside, all I wanted to do was run to Haymitch and apologize.

I walked calmly away from the Square, but once I was inside the Remake Centre, I started running, almost twisting my ankle in my high heels. I briefly questioned why I always wore them, and then mentally slapped myself in horror. How could I even think that?

I got up to the apartment, a part of me hoping that it wasn't Haymitch that I saw running away.

However, when I saw the state of the apartment, that hope was quickly crushed.

Haymitch was sat on the sofa, surrounded by pure carnage. Feathers were strewn everywhere, glass smashed, liquid seeping into the carpets. I gasped in horror at the sight of it.

I heard a dark chuckle from the sofa, and looked to Haymitch. He was very drunk, I could tell by the smell.

"Surprised, princess?" He growled; a smirk on his face.

"What did you do?" I gasped.

"Oh, nothing. Just taking out my anger on things. As I do." He took another big gulp and almost coughed.

I couldn't speak. The way he was looking at me assured me that he knew everything. He had seen me with Seneca.

I started trying to pick things up, like a vase that had fallen off a desk, when I heard Haymitch laughing. It wasn't a normal laugh of happiness; it was one of those drunken laughs that spelt trouble.

"You know, I feel really stupid." He growled.

"Why?" I whispered.

He gave me a look, like it was obvious. "I probably just ruined my relationship with one of the only people who have ever liked me. For you. I thought that if I confessed to her that I loved you, so she'd keep her distance; that you would stop being jealous and we'd go back to the way things were. But no. Because within minutes of my realisation that you are one of the most important people in my life, you had to go and shatter everything."

My heart thudded. He thought I was one of the most important people in his life? Oh gosh, why had I been so stupid?

"Haymitch, I..."

"No. I think you've done enough." He stood up and walked into his room, leaving me in the carnage that I had indirectly created.

I sighed. How were we going to get through the interview later if he hated me? I supposed that I deserved it, but the interview was my only time to look presentable on television, besides the reapings. If Haymitch ruined that for me, I would be the laughing stock of Panem.

But somehow, that didn't matter anymore. He hated me. I had kissed Seneca out of confusion and a sudden need to make Haymitch jealous. And that had blown up in my face.

The door swung open behind me, and Faul, Lilia, and the two prep teams entered.

Lilia gasped in horror at the wreckage around me.

"Are you okay?" She whimpered.

"Yes, perfectly. Haymitch is just a bit drunk. Good luck with him, Faul."

I prayed that Haymitch wouldn't say anything to Faul, but then I dismissed that idea. He was too smart for that, drunk or not.

My prep team took me to my room and got me ready. It didn't take very long; I always keep my body in tip-top condition.

Lilia dressed me in a form-fitting pink dress that shimmered like a waterfall down to my feet. I twirled around, and the hem fanned out like a flower. It was in the style that Cornelius, the stylist for Eight, gave Talia for her interview dress before the Games. I loved it, even though it reminded me of her and her relationship with Haymitch.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked beautiful. My blonde hair was hidden under a luscious candy-pink wig that curled out around my head, and a large magenta bow graced it. The dress accentuated my curves, and made me look slim.

A slight hope crossed my mind. Maybe Haymitch would see how pretty I looked and decide to not care about the kiss. However, that hope was squashed by my rational mind. Haymitch was stubborn. He wouldn't forgive me for a while.

"You look wonderful, Effie!" Lilia squealed, and she hugged me hard.

"Thank you! This dress is amazing!" I said, clapping my hands in excitement. However, part of it was fake, I was a little bit scared of seeing Haymitch again.

However, when we walked out of my room, Haymitch and Faul were already there, and they were talking normally, it seemed.

Haymitch turned around upon hearing us come out. I wanted surprise or shock to cross his face, to realise that I was beautiful and that he didn't care what I had done.

It wasn't what I got.

His face hardened, and he turned away from me, talking to Faul.

Faul had done a good job with Haymitch. He was dressed in a cream suit with a light blue shirt. The combination suited him, especially with his lighter hair. The hair that was casually styled, hanging over his face.

I tried to push down the disappointment that welled up within me, but it didn't work. He was purposely ignoring me. I supposed I deserved it, but come on! It was one kiss! Surely Haymitch could forgive me that.

"Good luck!" Lilia squealed, bringing me out of reverie. She was jumping up and down, clapping her hands together. I saw the look that Haymitch gave her and chuckled mentally.

Then, I stopped. Did I use to act like that? Before I realised what the Hunger Games were about? What he must have thought of me.

Haymitch and I walked in silence to Caesar Flickerman's stage. He walked ahead of me, so I had to look at his back as we walked. I wanted to say something to him, but I knew that it would only make him mad, and then the interviews would go horribly.

When we reached the line of mentors and escorts, I heard Haymitch shout.

"Finnick!"

Finnick Odair turned around and my heart thudded for a moment. He was still as dreamy as ever. He walked over to Haymitch, who was next to me.

"Did you...?" He mumbled, and Finnick nodded.

"She should be okay for tonight. I hope."

Haymitch sighed. "Thanks, Odair." He patted Finnick on the arm and gave him a small smile.

I wanted to know what was going on, and who they were talking about. I remembered suddenly that Finnick and Haymitch were with Talia earlier, could she be who they were talking about?

Finnick left to find Nika, and Haymitch started talking to Chaff, completely ignoring me. I edged around them and struck up a conversation with Hilly about shoes. Hilly was complimenting me on my new heels, when Chaff put his arm around me.

"Yeah, you look stunning in them, sweetheart." He growled, the liquor on his breath making me nose wrinkle.

With the use of "sweetheart" and the smell of booze, I almost thought that it was Haymitch. But I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw him standing with his arms crossed, a sour expression on his face.

I stiffened under Chaff's grasp, and heard him laugh manically at me. He was so patronizing! I wanted Haymitch to get him off me, but by the chuckle that was coming from his direction; I didn't see that happening soon.

Thankfully, Hilly saw my discomfort and managed to wrestle him off me, and by that time, the interviews had begun.

When Cecelia and Laylah walked onto the stage, they were greeted by rounds of applause for their victorious tribute. Their entire interview was about Talia, no word about any other tributes, not even their boy.

When Chaff and Hilly went on, Caesar commented in a flamboyant way about Talia's stunt with the knife. A clip was played of Talia catching the knife that their boy tribute threw at her and sending it right back at him. Chaff looked like he wanted to rip Caesar's head off, and I wasn't surprised. The way that he said it... It was like Caesar had no regret that that boy was killed.

And then it was our turn. Haymitch and I hadn't spoken a word to each other for the entire night, and now we had to pretend that I hadn't just committed a huge crime against our potential relationship.

As Caesar called out our names, I steeled myself, and then walked on stage, plastering a huge smile on my face. I waved out to the crowd, who were cheering enthusiastically for us. Haymitch staggered along behind me, almost falling flat on his face once. He was really playing up the drunk act. I mentally slapped myself. This was probably all my fault. Actually, this was all my fault.

Caesar gave me a hug and kisses on both cheeks, and then held out his hand to Haymitch. Haymitch totally ignored it and sat down. Caesar seemed unfazed by it, and sat down, smiling.

Our interview went by without too much embarrassment from Haymitch. There was a moment where I thought he was going to snap, at Katerina's death. Caesar insinuated that it was our fault that she tripped. I could see Haymitch's jaw clenching in anger, but then his eyes flickered over to me. I gave him a look that pleaded with him, and he relaxed slightly. Hope sprung through me, maybe he didn't hate me after all.

When we were dismissed, however, Haymitch strode off without even saying goodbye to me. I didn't know where to, but he just left. I decided to find my friends and go partying. It would distract me from my Haymitch/Seneca situation, and would help me to unwind after a stressful year.

I found Hilly, Nika, and Laylah talking at the bottom of the stairs. They seemed ruffled.

"Effie, there you are! You need to control your Victor; he just pushed past me swearing under his breath! It was not a very nice way for a man to treat a lady at all! Especially a lady of my standing!" Laylah called, running to me. I could just see Haymitch's back as he strode down the long corridor. I wanted to call his name and run after him, but I knew that I needed to stay with my friends.

I partied with them all night, forgetting about Haymitch. It was only when I spotted Seneca walking into the club that I remembered my sins. I ducked away into the bathroom and planned my escape. I didn't want to see Seneca. He probably thought that I was in love with him, or something. I really wasn't; that kiss was a product of my confusion about everything that had been going on lately.

When I got home, I found Haymitch sitting on the sofa, remote in hand. He was rewinding something on the television, and when I looked over, I saw that it was Talia's interview.

Haymitch played the tape at the point when Talia walked on stage.

"You missed it. I figured that you'd want to watch." He slurred, clearly intoxicated.

At least he was talking to me. It was a start.

I sat down and watched as Talia swept out onto the stage, looking stunning in a long blue dress that shimmered like a waterfall.

Caesar started replaying some of her Games and commenting on her flair. There were questions about her relationship with Elijah, and a lot of questions about Mikhail. She was honest and self-respecting, and she seemed like she was okay with everything. However, I knew that she wasn't.

As the interview was about to close, Caesar commented on a clip that had been recorded of her and Haymitch together in the Victor's Square.

"It looks like you're getting friendly with him, Talia. Anything that you want to say about this?"

She laughed, watching the screen. I could see a little bit of hurt in her eyes, did Haymitch really reject her?

"Oh, well. What can I say about Haymitch? He's been a good friend to me over the past few days. He's helped me through this tough period." She smiled out to the crowd.

"Are you sure that there's nothing more going on between you two?" Caesar asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh no! I can safely say that there is nothing going on between Haymitch and I! We're just good friends, that's all." She laughed again, and Caesar took her word for it.

As Caesar closed the interview, Haymitch switched off the television and sighed.

"And that's all we'll ever be. Good friends. I couldn't even help her out."

I knew this was a jab at me, to try to make me feel guilty for what I did. However, I did feel that he was being a bit unreasonable. At least I had only kissed Seneca once. Who knew what those two had been up to while in bed together?

"Haymitch... I –"

"No, Effie. Don't say anything. I don't want to hear it."

He swept past me again, and anger got the better of me. I wanted to throw him against the wall and make him talk to me. But I knew he'd probably kill me if I attacked him; he was so strong and I so weak.

He went into his room, slammed the door, and left me standing there.

Haymitch

I knew that I was being unreasonable. She had only kissed the guy once, after all. But that whole incident had broken me out of the haze that Effie had cast upon me. I shouldn't be feeling like this. I shouldn't be falling in love, especially not with my escort. I would put Effie in danger, and I couldn't have that. I barely got away with my shenanigans as it was, if I was to do anything more stupid, like hammer on about rebellion, Effie could be hurt, or killed because of it.

Most of me was upholding that. But there was a part of me that did feel secretly betrayed by her actions. Her kissing Seneca Crane, of all people, led me to believe that she wasn't as anti-Capitol as she had said. Surely, if she hated the Hunger Games that much, she wouldn't be snogging one of the people who made it happen.

And then there was a part of me who resented the fact that I had broken my relationship with Talia for her. Talia's confession in her interview gave me some reassurance that she didn't hate me, but there would always be a wedge between us now.

I thought of her, she was probably in the same room as that womanizer right now. I hoped that Finnick had been able to help her adjust to the new feelings. I hoped that Kay wouldn't hurt her too much.

I heard Effie walking down the hallway to her room. I was glad that I was leaving the Capitol tomorrow; I could put this whole horrid business behind me. And hopefully Effie would too. Maybe she'd get together with Seneca Crane.

As much as that thought repulsed me, and I will admit it made me slightly jealous, I wanted her to be happy. And if that murderer made her happy, then I wasn't going to ruin it for her.

I threw myself down on my bed and willed the hours to pass. I had to be on my train for nine, so I had around eight hours to will by before I could leave this god-forsaken place.

I fell into a fitful sleep, where all the familiar faces were tortured before my eyes. The one perk of that was that I woke up early and was ready to go by half past seven.

I was sitting at the breakfast table, already drinking myself into a stupor. I knew I would need it for what was to come; being with Effie, going home, seeing the families of the children that I had lost. That was the worst part of this whole rotten business. Seeing the hatred in the families, as they asked "Why couldn't you save them?" It had been the same for nineteen years, and tomorrow would become the twentieth time. The occasion shocked me. Surely I should have had a Victor by now?

Then I remembered my mentor, Balthazar Fiennes, who had mentored for thirty-five years with no success before I came along. Good, at least I had fifteen more years to go before I broke the record.

Fifteen more years of this? God. That was horrible to think about.

Effie sat down at the table, looking even more Capitolized than usual.

"Good morning." She said in her upbeat voice, and then reached over to pick up the teapot. I didn't reply. It would be easier to wean her away from me if I gave her the silent treatment.

We said nothing for the entire morning, and then only gave a formal goodbye at the train station because the cameras demanded it.

As I zoomed away from the Capitol, away from her, I felt a small amount of relief, but a large amount of sadness. I didn't want to leave Effie without a proper goodbye, but it was what I had to do. The more she hated me, the better.

She would be safe then.

**Aw, Haymitch has gone all protective! :(  
The next chapter will be better, you guys, I promise! I'm writing it right now! :D  
Please review, it makes my day! :D**


	13. Reunited intimacies

**Hey guys!  
So I started writing this yesterday, intending it to be a longer chapter, and... this happened.  
I don't even know what to say. This is the first time I've written something like this, and I'm not sure whether people will like it or not! So please, review this and tell me whether you like it!  
I jumped ahead to the 74th Games, as I got bored with the pre-Hunger Games stuff!  
WARNING: If you don't like lemons, run for the hills right now!**

Effie

Three years passed in an unnervingly fast fashion. Haymitch and I had a civil relationship, nothing too intimate. I wanted to talk to him, but every time I went to talk to him, he would ignore me, either going to his room or turning to the bottle. After a while of this happening, I grew stubborn, and didn't bother talking to him, waiting for him to come and apologize to me. There was no need to talk, really. Both of our sets of tributes for the 72nd and 73rd Hunger Games didn't make it past the first day.

I knew that I had ruined our relationship, and the pain of losing Haymitch was there, every single day and night when I wasn't with him.

I didn't start a relationship with Seneca, although we did get closer. I told him that I was focussing on my work too much, which was true. But there was the other part of me that still missed Haymitch and knew that no-one, not even the Head Gamemaker, could replace him in my heart.

On the morning of the reaping of the Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games, I decided to do something that I hadn't done in two years. I went to his house before the reaping.

Something in me wanted to talk to him, wanted to get it all out in the open so that we could start again. I was so stubborn for wanting him to come and apologize to me, which only succeeded in pushing him further away.

I knocked at the door tentatively, and waited. When no answer came, I knocked again.

I waited for five minutes, and then decided to go in anyway. I would probably find him passed out on the floor.

However, when I walked inside, I didn't see him at all.

"Haymitch?" I called brightly, as if nothing had happened between us and I was paying him a visit.

I heard some thumping from upstairs, and then he appeared in the living room.

I was gobsmacked by his attire. He wasn't wearing anything, aside from a towel wrapped round his waist. He ran his fingers through his wet hair, and gave me a confused look.

"What are you doing here, Princess?"

At least he was calling me something now.

"I'm here to make sure you get ready for the reaping, but I see I'm not needed here. You showered."

"Not really. Just washed my hair. It was getting disgusting. I was about to put on something when you burst in." He said, offhandedly.

"Well, at least you're making the effort."

What was I doing, talking about washing his hair like this? I should be talking about what I came here to talk about.

"Look Haymitch, about what happened that year... I'm sorry. About the kiss, I'm truly sorry. I was so confused about everything, about how I felt for you and about the Talia thing. I needed a way to... vent, I guess. But I instantly regretted it. I really did. And going through these past three years and two Hunger Games without talking to you had been absolute torture. I... I still love you. I was just stubborn, thinking that I hadn't really done anything wrong. But I had, and I'm sorry for that."

I finished talking and watched his expression. He looked confused, and then a flicker of disappointment passed through his eyes. My heart sank.

"Say something then." I mumbled, looking at him.

He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but nothing came out. He walked over to the table, grabbed a bottle, and took a swig. With the encouragement of the alcohol burning through him, he spoke.

"Eff, I know that you didn't mean it. I wasn't avoiding you for that reason."

"Then why?" I asked, but suddenly I knew it. Haymitch had told me before.

"Because you could get hurt." He said simply, knowing that I knew.

"I don't care, Haymitch, I don't. These past three years have taught me that. A life without you is a half life. You make me... better, I suppose. And I know I make you a better person." I winked at him, and he laughed. "I've never been so comfortable around a man before. And you're the only man who had ever seen me without all this." I gestured to my outfit and wig, which were a very pretty combination of spring green and pink.

"You look much better without all that, sweetheart." He said, grinning. "But I can't, Effie. I can't get close to anyone. What happened between us made me realise that. "

"We did it before! We kept it a secret before!" I burst out.

"Yes, but this year may not be as easy. The Capitol is cracking down. They're getting very worried about the potential for rebellion. They've set up monitoring systems in the apartments now. Don't ask me how I know, I just do."

"Then we'll hide more! We'll talk in the shower, or talk in whispers, or something like that!" I said, throwing my hands up. Why couldn't he see that I wanted to be with him, no matter what?

"Talking in the shower, eh? Would that be with or without our clothes on?" He grinned, winking at me.

"Gosh, Haymitch, isn't it obvious? Without! We don't want to get our clothes wet, do we?" I walked closer to him, so that I was so close to his chest. I still had to look up at him, despite my heels. Something within me liked this trail of conversation, a warm feeling started to pool in my stomach.

"No, of course we don't. Silly me." He murmured, a small rumbling in his throat, and then kissed me hard.

I kissed him back, roughly grabbing fistfuls of his hair and trying to wrap my legs around him. I succeeded in the end, and Haymitch started walking until my back hit a wall. I was too busy kissing him to try and work out which wall we were on.

I clung to him tightly, not wanting to let go. Relief rang through me, he did want me after all! My hand trailed down to rest on his inner thigh, lightly grazing his already growing bulge.

"Effie, god." Haymitch whispered against my lips, and then moved his head downward to kiss my neck. I groaned, trying to get him to kiss me more. He kissed down to the hollow of my throat, and then met my collar. He leant back, puzzled, and then looked me in the eyes, remembering something.

"Do you want to do this?" He asked, concern in his eyes.

I knew what he was asking, was I comfortable with this?

"Yes, I do. Like I said, I feel comfortable around you. Keep going." I spoke huskily, arousal getting the better of me. I told myself that I would have sex again when I was ready. Being here with Haymitch now reassured me. I was ready.

He started to unbutton my dress at the back, kissing my neck as he did so. I marvelled at his ability to work out Capitol fashions, but Haymitch could work out anything, so I wasn't surprised.

He finally got it all unbuttoned, and I had to unhook my legs so the dress could fall to the floor. It pooled around my feet, leaving me in my lingerie. Haymitch's eyes went as wide as saucers as he took in my lacy pink corset and underwear.

"God, you know how to make an impression." He growled, kissing me hard again. His hands fumbled at my corset, trying to unhook it. I helped, my need for him making me rush.

As soon as he had got my corset undone, his hands were at my breasts, his fingers making light trails around them. I gasped at the sensations; no-one had made me feel like this before. His head lowered to my left nipple, and he took it into his mouth.

I moaned loudly, causing him to laugh throatily from below me. My fingers clasped his hair, trying to push him closer to me.

His hands roamed lower as his mouth did the work. He slipped his fingers into my underwear, causing my lower regions to throb uncontrollably. One finger started rubbing against my clit, and the other dipped inside of me.

"You're wet." He stated, smiling against my breast.

"All for you." I purred, which provoked a growl of pleasure from his throat.

Haymitch pulled down my underwear and moved lower. He knelt down before me and looked up into my eyes. I watched him, unsure of what he was about to do.

He leant in and placed his mouth against me. I cried out at the pleasurable sensations, and my legs almost gave out from under me. His tongue worked its way around my lower areas, rubbing my clit furiously. I moaned, clinging onto his hair in desperation.

"Haymitch! I need you!" I cried out, and he stopped.

He rose up, and grinned. "Do the honours then." He gestured to his towel.

I ripped it off eagerly, and he laughed. Before I could look at him, he grabbed me and carried me upstairs, a finger slipping inside of me as he walked. I leant my head back, lost to the world around me. I didn't even care that the reaping was soon, all I cared about was the man looming above me.

We got to his room, which was surprisingly clean, and he threw me onto the bed. I giggled as he crawled across the bed to me, and finally got a look at him.

He was huge. Probably larger than the boy who had raped me. But he was a boy, and Haymitch was a man. I gazed at him longingly. But he wasn't going to oblige me just yet.

He started kissing all the way down my body, ending up at my vagina. He kissed and licked all around me, lapping at my juices. The noises that were coming from my mouth seemed to be unnatural, but in another sense, they seemed as old as time itself.

As he was kissing his way back up my body, I reached out and grabbed him. He nearly fell on top of me, a loud groan emanating from his mouth. I began to rub him slowly, and he growled like a feral animal. I giggled, watching his face as I pleasured him.

"Stop teasing me, woman." He growled, looking down at me, amusement written on his face.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and he laughed.

"Ready?" He asked, and I nodded in assent. I was so ready.

He lowered himself into me. After so many years of avoiding sex, I was tight, and I felt the burn of my body stretching to accommodate him. But Haymitch was gentle, kissing me softly on the lips and stimulating my breasts to keep me pleasured while I adjusted.

When I was ready, I moved my hips. He started moving his, and a new type of pleasure rung out within me. His rubbing inside of me created such pleasure that I moaned softly.

He suddenly pulled my legs up so they were hooked over his shoulders. With this change of angle came better sensations, he was hitting me in just the right place. I could tell that he had done this before.

I could feel the pleasure rising higher and higher, along with Haymitch's quickening thrusts. I clung to his arms as he slammed inside of me. I opened my eyes and saw him looking down at me, wonder on his face. Our eyes locked, grey with blue, as our bodies merged with each other, creating a pleasure that I had never felt before.

Suddenly, the pleasure reached a peak, and I cried out Haymitch's name loudly, digging my nails into his flesh. I had to shut my eyes then, breaking the contact, as my body contracted around him.

The squeezing of my walls around him must have sent Haymitch over the edge, as he began to spasm in my arms.

"Effie! Oh god!" He called, and I felt him release within me.

When he was completely spent, he fell on top of me, and rolled over onto the bed beside me. We were both panting, coming down from our highs.

My fingers reached out and found his. I wrapped my fingers around his, and sighed, contentedly.

"Wow. That was amazing." Haymitch whispered in my ear, and I laughed.

"Yes, it was." I rolled over on top of him and kissed him softly.

Suddenly, the clock chiming brought me back to my senses. It was only half an hour until the reaping!  
"Shit!" I swore, jumping off Haymitch and running to grab my clothes. With Haymitch's help, I managed to make myself look presentable.

"I have to go and meet the mayor. We'll finish this later." I promised, giving him a kiss.

"I can't wait." He grinned.

"Make sure you're at the reaping, okay?" I reminded him.

"I'll be there, sweetheart. Don't worry about that." He winked at me, gave me another kiss, and then let me go.

I literally ran down to the Justice Building, feeling oddly empty without Haymitch by my side. The Mayor was waiting there, looking out over the constructions that were being put up.

"Ah, there you are, Miss Trinket." He said, looking me up and down.

"Good morning, Mayor Undersee! I'm sorry that I was late, I had to wrestle Mr Abernathy out of bed, it was quite time-consuming." I breezed, not totally lying.

The Mayor and I talked for a while, until it was time to start the reaping.

**I don't even know.  
Tell me if you liked this, or want more of this! Or if you want me to tone it down! Any criticism/praise is welcome! :D  
Hope you enjoyed the sexitimes! :D**


	14. Fighters

**Hey!  
I wrote so much today, that I actually have another chapter for you all!  
Now, I'm starting to use dialogue from the book. I'm doing this book-wise, not movie-wise. So I have to put in a disclaimer here: I do not own some of the dialogue here. Some of it belongs to Suzanne Collins. And the characters belong to her too, of course!  
Right, after the very lemony past chapter, this one's a bit nicer!  
I hope my three chapters in two days has helped to soften the blow of me not being around lately. You may get another one this week, but I'm not sure!  
Please review, it makes me happy!**

Haymitch

I watched as Effie ran out of the house, and then groaned mentally to myself. What was I doing? I had vowed over the past three years not to resume my relationship with her! But she was here, and she was saying all those things!

I had always thought that I was infallible. After my family's death, I thought that I had nothing to lose, nothing that the Capitol could take away from me. But now I knew my weakness was Effie. She was what I had to lose.

She had given herself to me, after a particularly horrible experience with sex. She had trusted me not to hurt her, and I hadn't. I did truly love her for that. I knew that she trusted me.

But there was still that part of me that remembered Nadyah. She died because I loved her. Would Effie suffer the same fate?

The thoughts of Effie and Nadyah, and glimpses of Maysilee too, ran through me. I quickly downed a glass of liquor, needing to be drunk for what was about to happen.

I got dressed quickly, realising that my hair had grown greasy again from perspiration. Not caring, I dressed haphazardly, and went about drinking again. I was never drunk enough for the reaping.

I hated reapings with a passion. I always saw two poor kids come up, already resigning themselves to their fate. They knew that I would never be able to bring them home, as I did.

I drank again, nearly getting to the bottom of my recently-opened bottle. I needed all of the alcohol I could get.

Effie

I stood on the stage, beaming out at the audience. This was the fifth time that I had done this, and it didn't get any easier.

The mayor started reading the history of Panem sombrely. I wasn't listening, my attentions were elsewhere. Where was Haymitch?

As Mayor Undersee reads the names of the two Victors from District Twelve, Balthazar Fiennes and Haymitch Abernathy, Haymitch staggers across the stage. I shoot up with relief, but my relief turns to shock as he staggers over to me and gives me a hug.

Normally, I'd be happy about the hug, but right here on stage, in front of the whole of Panem, the hug is wholly unwelcome. I try to push him off, and succeed, but I can tell that he's left me rather dishevelled.

The mayor introduces me, and I practically run to the microphone.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" I trill, happily. "It is such an honour to be here today! Let's see if we can produce a Victor this year, okay?"

I knew that that was a tall order. Some of the kids below me rolled their eyes.

"Ladies first!" I cross over to the reaping ball for the girls; dig my hand around inside, and then pull out a single slip of paper, holding it up for the crowd to see.

I open the slip of paper, smooth it out, and read out a very pretty name.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

The crowd goes still. I see movement from the back of the crowd, and my heart sinks. A small girl walks out into the aisle, tucking in her shirt at the back. She's so pretty, with blonde hair in two plaits. Poor child, I have just signed her death sentence.

Suddenly, I hear another voice calling out, "Prim! Prim!"

An older girl stumbles out of the crowd of kids. She's a Seam child; she fits the description that Haymitch told me. She runs up to the little girl, pushes her away from the stage, and calls out two words that I'd never thought that I'd hear in District Twelve.

"I volunteer!"

My eyes widen. A volunteer?

"I volunteer as tribute." She says again, as if we hadn't quite registered it.

"Lovely! But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we... um..." I trail off. The protocol for volunteering has become rusty here, since there hasn't been a volunteer in decades. I certainly have never had this experience before.

"What does it matter?" Mayor Undersee spits, looking down at the volunteer. "What does it matter? Let her come forward."

The girl tries to come forward, but Primrose is clinging to her. "No, Katniss! No, you can't go!" She shrieks, wrapping her arms around the volunteer, Katniss. I realise now, by the similarities between them, despite their hair colours, that they must be sisters.

"Prim, let go." Katniss snarls and I can feel my heart breaking. I can see the pain in this girl's eyes, she doesn't want to leave her sister, but she also doesn't want to be branded as weak. "Let go!"

A boy has come forward, a tall Seam boy who looks about eighteen years old. He scoops Primrose up in his arms and mumbles something to Katniss before he takes the screaming girl away.

The volunteer walks up to the stage, and I clap excitedly. I had to keep up my facade.

"Well, bravo! That's the spirit of the Games!" I smiled at her as she came to stand beside me. "What is your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen." She said, her low murmur made louder by the microphone.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister! Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!"

Unsurprisingly, nobody claps. But then, something remarkable happens.

Every person in the crowd touches their three middle fingers to their lips and holds it out for Katniss. I know what this means, Haymitch told me that it was a way of saying goodbye to someone respected. The gesture almost moves me to tears.

Suddenly, Haymitch chooses this time to come forward. He hangs onto the poor girl, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Look at her, look at this one! I like her! Lots of..." he takes a while to think about it. "Spunk! More than you! More than you!" He points right into the camera, and I'm shocked. Is this Haymitch's way of proving how stupid he is? How easy it would be for him to slip up and put me in danger?

He oversteps himself, and plummets off the stage, knocking himself unconscious. It takes every ounce of me to act like I'm disappointed, and not run to help him.

"What an exciting day!" I screech, trying to get the attention away from Haymitch, who is being carried away by Peacekeepers. "But more excitement to come, time to chose our boy tribute!"

All I want to do is get this over with, today has been too exciting for my liking. I cross to the ball, pick out the first name I can get my fingers on, and walk back over to Katniss.

I read the name clearly. "Peeta Mellark!"

I see a boy from near the front of the crowd come out. He's handsome, with blonde hair and a strong jaw. The Capitol ladies will love him.

"Any volunteers?" I ask, when Peeta is standing beside Katniss. No-one comes up.

I step back and let the mayor read the Treaty of Treason. I pretend to be interested, but I'm not. I'm too busy thinking that this year, we may have a Victor! Katniss seems strong, and confident enough to volunteer for her sister. Haymitch seems to like her, but was that the alcohol talking?

The mayor wraps up, the tributes shake hands, and then I leave, running through the Justice Building to get to Haymitch. The Peacekeepers lead me into the room, where he's sitting on a sofa, rubbing his head.

"What was that all about?" I scream, not being able to be myself because of the Peacekeepers around us. "Assaulting me, saying all those things about Katniss, _falling off the stage!_ Really Haymitch, can you not control yourself? You made me look foolish!"

The Peacekeepers got tired of my tirade and left, just as I had wanted them to. Peacekeepers didn't usually like screaming Capitol women, the accent and shrillness annoyed them.

"Sorry, sweetheart. Just got a bit carried away, that's all." He scooted over so I could sit next to him. As I did, I noticed that there was dried blood on his forehead.

I sighed and took a hankie from my bag. I started dabbing away at the drying blood coming from a gash, and he winced.

"Stop being a baby, you've lived through worse than this." I teased, kissing his cheek.

"When I was sober." He teased back.

We sat in silence while I cleaned Haymitch up, and then I got the courage to talk again.

"We have a volunteer." I say, simply.

"Yes."

"She could win."

He laughed darkly. "Hah, yeah. Just because she volunteered to save her sister doesn't mean that she's any good. Though, if she's like her father, maybe she will be okay."

"Who's her father?" I ask, curiously.

"Her father was a miner called Kenneth Everdeen. He died four years ago in a mine explosion, but before he died, he was a good hunter. He made his own bows and arrows, and brought lots of game into the Hob. I used to be friends with him at school, before the Quell." He looked down when he mentioned that they were friends.

"I'm sorry." I mumble.

"S'okay. If she's anything like him, we may have a winner. But I doubt it. She's a girl, I doubt Kenneth would have risked his girl's life like that."

We sat in silence until the Peacekeepers came to collect Haymitch. I had to collect the tributes, so I didn't go with them.

I met Katniss and Peeta, and led them towards the car. Katniss looked almost bored, but Peeta looked like he had been crying. Poor lad.

We worked our way through the cameras, and I led them onto the train. They were both gobsmacked at how nice the train was, as all of the tributes are.

I sent the kids to their rooms with the instructions to come down for dinner in an hour, but to do what they wanted until then. I wanted to go to Haymitch, but I had to do some paperwork first.

I went to my room, sat at my desk, and looked through the files that the mayor had given me about the tributes. I perused Katniss' one first, seeing that indeed her father had passed away in a mine accident. She had received a medal of valour for her father's work, being the eldest child. Her mother's maiden name was Jemima Rose, and she was a merchant's daughter before she married Kenneth. I wonder why she chose to marry so low. She must have loved him very much.

I realised that Jemima and Kenneth's situation was not unlike mine and Haymitch's. I am a higher standing woman, but I would gladly marry lower for love. If Haymitch ever wanted to get married.

I distracted myself from that thought by looking through Peeta's file. He was the third son of the town baker, quite well off, and was in the same year as Katniss. There was nothing particularly interesting about the boy's life; he was a merchant kid after all.

I went to the dinner car to see if the Avoxes had sorted out dinner yet. When I saw that they had, I went to collect Peeta and Katniss.

Once both of them were sitting down, I asked the question that was in my head. "Where's Haymitch?"

Both of them shrug. Peeta says something about him taking a nap. I can tell that they're hungry, so I decide that we'll start without him.

The kids eat decently enough. Peeta's probably used to eating with cutlery, but Katniss makes an effort to eat nicely too.

"At least you two have decent manners." I say, wiping my mouth gently with my napkin after the main course. "The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages! Completely upset my digestion."

I could tell that my comment offended Katniss, as she started eating with her hands, and wiped her hands on the tablecloth. I pursed my lips together. She did have spunk. I liked it, but it was a little bit annoying that she was so defiant.

Once dinner was over, I led them into the living area to watch the reapings. The Careers look brutal this year, especially the boy from Two. The boy from Eleven looked scary too, but the little girl who stands next to him is so small, only a twelve year old. I think of how little Primrose could be here too, if her sister hadn't volunteered for her.

When it got to District Twelve's reaping, I'm appalled by how foolish Haymitch made me look. He even made my wig lose its alignment. I swear, if I didn't love that man too much, I would scold him for that.

"Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation." I remark. "A lot about televised behaviour." But it wasn't like he was going to start learning now.

"He was drunk." Peeta laughs. "He's drunk every year."

"Every day." Katniss adds, smirking at Peeta, as if they're sharing an inside joke. The joke's on them, though, as I know that joke.

"Yes. How odd you two find it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these Games. The one who advises you, lines up the sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch can well be the difference between your life and your death!"

I could see their eyes widening. I grin, knowing that I've made an impression. And to hammer the point home, Haymitch staggers in, mumbled "Have I missed supper?" and vomits all over the floor.

I cannot help by find the situation amusing. Those two wanted to make fun of me, and now Haymitch and I have made fun of them. Haymitch indirectly, of course.

"So laugh away!" I trill, and leave them to clean up Haymitch's mess. I want to stay and help, but I'll break my facade if I do. Best to leave them to do it.

Haymitch

I watch from my pool of sick as Effie leaves the room, leaving me with my tributes.

They both take an arm each and help me to get up. I find myself looking at Kenneth's girl. She looks alot like him.

"I tripped?" I ask, wiping my hand on my nose to get rid of an itch. "Smells bad."

"Let's get you back to your room." The merchant boy says, "clean you up a bit." Is his name Peeka? Peela? I can't remember. I'm just focussed on Kenneth's girl.

They lead me to my room and dump me in the shower. The cold water that they turn on me feels nice. I hate being covered in sick.

When the merchant boy comes back in, I'm waiting for Kenneth's girl to come back. But she doesn't.

Peela strips me down and lays my clothes outside.

"Are you okay to wash? Or should I stay?" He asks.

"I... dunno... Peela." I slur.

"It's Peeta." He comments, and starts washing the vomit out of my hair.

Peeta, that's what his name was! I let him work on me, not caring that I'm basically naked in front of this boy. I wanted Effie to do this, but she was probably busy with paperwork or something.

When Peeta was finished, he helped me dry off and get into bed.

Before the kid could leave, I spoke. "So, whatd'youwant?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to help you." He said, and then left.

I stared, dumbfounded, after him. Kid wanted to help me? I wonder why.

I waited for a bit, twiddling my thumbs, and then I heard the door opening.

Effie slipped into the room, au natural now, her blonde hair hanging in waves down past her shoulders. I held out my arms to her, and she slipped into bed beside me.

"That's better. I was lonely without you, sweetheart." I say, holding her close to me.

"I'm glad you're cleaned up now, you stunk earlier." She commented, and I laughed.

"Peeta cleaned me up, actually. I've sobered up since then, but he had to help me earlier."

She looked up at me. "Peeta's a nice boy."

"He is."

We lay there, contemplating our situation. I hadn't had two tributes that I had felt so confident about in years. Kenneth's girl seemed strong, and Peeta was kind and had a way with words. He could charm over the Capitol ladies in a heartbeat.

I said as much to Effie, and she sighed. "Yes, I can imagine my co-workers' gushing. _Oh, Peeta's so gorgeous! He's so handsome! Oh, I just love him!_" She put on a high, Capitol accent not unlike her own when she wanted it to be.

I laughed and nudged her with my elbow. "You didn't even have to put on an accent then, sweetheart." I teased, and she hit me on the arm.

I missed this, I realised. Those three years that we had spent alienated from each other were torture, because I didn't have Effie with me. Being with her now made me realise that.

That night, I slept soundly, and so did she. I slept on my back, with Effie's head on my chest and my arm wrapped around her. I liked it like this, it made me feel protective over her.

In the morning, Effie slipped away to Capitol herself up, and I started drinking again. Had to play the part for the kids, after all.

I make myself look slightly more presentable, and head down to breakfast. Effie is there, and I wink at her before sitting down to eat.

Peeta comes in, says good morning and sits down. Effie strikes up a conversation with him about the food, about how he's probably never had breakfast like this before. I don't listen, only try and get myself as intoxicated as I can before we get to the Capitol. Once we're there, I'm not sure when I'll be able to get to a bottle, we'll have so much to do.

"Haymitch, I'll need you to approve some designs for the tributes from the new designers." Effie beamed, and I looked up.

"We have new designers?" I was glad, Faul and Lilia were very unoriginal with their designs, always the stupid miner costumes.

"Yes, we've got Portia, the new up-and-coming designer for men's wear, and Cinna!" She shrieked Cinna's name, clapping her hands.

"Who?" I asked nonchalantly, chewing my toast.

"Only the hottest new designer in the Capitol! He is so ingenious! His designs are wonderful, and his designs for Katniss and Peeta look amazing!" She gushed, not unlike the impression that she did last night of her co-workers.

"Alright, sweetheart. I'll look over them. Just don't expect me to be too happy about them. And calm down, why don't you? You might break a nail in your excitement."

It's not even that funny, but I start laughing anyway. Effie glares at me, but I can see the amusement in her eyes. She grabs her coffee and leaves, passing Kenneth's girl, who I remember is named Katniss. I see her and call out to her to sit down.

She gets served breakfast, and her and Peeta talk about hot chocolate. I watch as she takes a bite of roll dipped in the drink, and watch her face light up. It's always that same, every year. I love watching it.

Suddenly, a glimmer of gold catches my eye. I lower them to Katniss' chest, and find a familiar pin.

My heart stops beating for just a second. I know that pin. I'd remember it anywhere. And I remember its previous owner.

Maysilee.

The mockingjay pin that once graced Maysilee's tribute uniform is now pinned to Katniss' green dress. I knew that she was friends with the mayor's daughter, who just happened to be Maysilee's niece. That must have been where the girl got it from.

Memories of Maysilee filled me. No! This couldn't happen. I obviously wasn't quite drunk enough yet.

I thinned out cranberry juice with liquor, taking large gulps of it, wanting my head to start spinning. But every time I looked at that pin, Maysilee's smiling face came into my head, and my heart faltered.

Oh, Maysilee. I'm sorry.

I kept on drinking, trying to get her away.

"So, you're supposed to give us advice." I hear Kenneth's girl say. She's looking at me with hatred written on her face. Can't say I blame her.

"Here's some advice; stay alive." I blurt out, and find myself laughing before I even know what I'm doing. It was quite funny, but I can tell that the kids didn't find it amusing.

"That's very funny." Peeta says, and before I know it, he's lashed at the glass in my hand, knocking it away and letting it smash on the floor. "Only not to us."

I catch sight of the pin again, and when Maysilee's face is back, I decide what I want to do. I punch Peeta square on the jaw, which hurts me too. How dare he lash out at me?

I reach out for my alcohol, needing to drive Maysilee away, when suddenly, Katniss drives a knife into the table between my fingers.

I gasp in shock. Woah, they're both good.

"Well, what's this?" I say, amused. "Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?"

Peeta gets up to get some ice for the bruise, but I stop him.

"No, let the bruise show. The audience will think that you've mixed it up with another tribute before you've even made it into the arena." It was a good idea, to give Peeta an edge.

"That's against the rules." He says, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Only if they catch you. The bruise will say that you fought, and you weren't caught, even better."

I look to Kenneth's girl, careful to avoid looking at the pin on her chest. "Can you hit anything with that knife besides a table?"

She contemplates this, and then decides to make her move. She pulls the knife out of the table, and throws it so it lodges between two wooden panels on the wall.

I whistled, and then turned back to the kids.

"Stand over here, both of you." I gesture to the middle of the room, and they do as I ask.

I circle them, looking them over. They were fit, strong, and Katniss was good with knives. This was good. They would be attractive when I gave them over to Cinna and Portia. Both of them actually stood a chance of winning. Maybe this year was my year. I could bring home a victor.

"All right, I'll make a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you. But you have to do exactly what I say."

They agree, and Katniss takes my deal for real. She starts asking questions about the Cornucopia. I raise my hand and cut her off.

"One thing at a time. In a few minutes, we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put into the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you, but no matter what it is, don't resist."

"But..." Katniss began.

"No buts." I interject. "Don't resist."

And with that, I leave the car to go to my room, taking a bottle with me. Elation filled me. I could actually have a winner this year!

**We're getting into it now!  
I'm glad I skipped ahead, I like writing with Katniss and Peeta! And I put in Haymitch's reaction to the pin, because he must have recognised it! He spent so long in his Games with Maysilee, so he must have recognised the pin and remembered it. And that was why he was drinking so much, and that was why he got mad when Peeta knocked his glass away! He's not as much of a self-abusing drunkard as you may think! At least, in my mind he's not!  
I love Haymitch, y'see! :P  
Please review, it makes me happy!  
I hope you enjoyed it!  
May the odds be ever in your favour! 3**


	15. Perfect touch of rebellion

**Good evening/morning/afternoon/whatever time it is where you are! For me it's evening, that's why I put evening first!  
I should be revising for my A-Levels, but Hayffie calls!  
This chapter's quite long actually, but most of it is just dialogue and plot from the book. I like the interactions between Cinna, Portia, Haymitch and Effie, they have a good relationship as a unit, I think.  
I hope you like this chapter! :D  
P.S. Talia is back! Please don't hate me! :D**

Effie

When we get to the Capitol, I hand Katniss and Peeta over to the styling teams and go to meet the stylists themselves, Haymitch by my side.

He informs me of the fight that they had this morning, and it fills me with happiness. We have fighters! One of them could win!

Haymitch and I walk into one of the meeting rooms in the Remake Centre, and are immediately met by the stylists.

Cinna is gorgeous, I realise. He's tanned, with dark hair, and lacks any Capitol manipulations, aside from a flick of golden eyeliner on his eyelids. I recognise him from the pictures in magazines, but in person, he's so much more handsome.

Portia is a typical Capitol girl, like me. However, whereas I pride myself on pastels and bright colours, Portia seems to like black. Her hair is teased out into a puff of blonde frizz, her lips are black, and she's wearing a black, form fitting dress which looks divine on her.

"Hello!" I say, reaching out to shake their hands. "I'm Effie Trinket, the escort for District Twelve! We talked on the phone. And this is Haymitch Abernathy."

Haymitch nods and shakes their hands individually.

"Hello, Effie and Haymitch. I'm Cinna, and this is Portia." Cinna gestures to them individually.

"We know." I squeal. I'm really excited to see them, they're both rising stars in the Capitol. They could have had any district that they wanted, yet they chose District Twelve, as I did. I could see myself bonding with them.

"Shall we go over these outfits then?" Haymitch says, cutting off my train of thought.

"Of course." Cinna walks over to the dressing rack and reveals Katniss and Peeta's costumes. They're uni-tards that stretch from the ankle to the neck, with shiny black boots. Attached to the uni-tards, however, are beautiful capes that are made from orange, red and yellow material.

"Oh, they look like they're on fire!" I squeal.

"That's the idea. Cinna and I are planning to set them on fire, to illuminate our tributes, and make sure no-one forgets them." Portia beams, and I'm struck dumb.

"You're going to what?" Haymitch growls.

"Set them on fire. It's completely safe, it's not real fire. They won't feel a thing, we promise." Cinna covers quickly, and I find myself feeling relieved.

Haymitch, on the other hand, isn't convinced.

"Well, this'll be a first. My tributes would have died _before _they reach the arena, at this rate."He growls menacingly.

"We promise its synthetic fire. They'll be completely fine." Portia says, looking a bit frightened of Haymitch.

I put my hand on his upper arm to calm him down, and I feel his body loosen under my touch. "It'll be fine, Haymitch. They know what they're doing. And just think of it! With our tributes on fire, no-one will forget them! We'll be all anyone will be talking about! They'll have an even better chance!"

I can tell that my words are registering with him, as he looks up at me, a spark of realisation in his eyes.

"Alright. Do what you want with them. Just try not to turn them into charred tributes, will you?" Haymitch says, and grabs a champagne flute.

We drink and talk for a while, and I find myself warming to these two people. They seem really nice.

After about an hour, one of the styling team comes in to tell Portia that Peeta is ready for him. She puts down her flute, straightens out her dress, and says goodbye. She takes the suit for Peeta and leaves.

"Katniss will probably take a bit longer." I say to Cinna. "The girls normally do. More waxing to do." I joke, and Cinna laughs. I can feel Haymitch's glare at me though, like hot coals pressed to the side of my face.

"So, she's your first volunteer in how long?" Cinna asks.

"About 28 years, if my maths is correct." Haymitch says, and then explains about how his friend's older brother volunteered to save his friend when they were twelve years old.

"Actually," Haymitch remembers, "that friend of mine was Kenneth Everdeen, Katniss' father, and the brother was her uncle, Raleigh Everdeen. It must run in the family."

It certainly looked like family loyalty was strong in the Everdeens.

At that point, a member of Cinna's styling team comes in to tell him that Katniss was ready for him now.

Haymitch and I said goodbye to him, and then he left.

Haymitch turned to me. "So, Miss Trinket, we seem to have quite the pair of stylists this year." He grinned.

"Yes, we do! Those costumes were fantastic, I told you!" I beamed at him, and he kissed me softly.

"They'll certainly make sure that Katniss and Peeta will never be forgotten. They may have a real chance this year. I'm going to stay sober enough to help them out."

I was shocked. Haymitch, stay sober? They must have had a real impression on him.

"Good, I'm glad. I prefer sober Haymitch anyway." And I kissed him again.

Of course, we couldn't stay kissing forever. Haymitch and I had to go and start grooming sponsors. The Capitol citizens had seen the reapings, and I knew that they'd want to see Katniss. Volunteers from outsider districts made quite the impression here.

Haymitch

God, those stylists were good. After years of those blithering idiots, Faul and Lilia making our tributes miners, Cinna and Portia made a welcome change. I'll admit, I was worried about the whole fire idea, but now, I see that it's a brilliant idea! The Capitol will eat it up!

Effie and I walk into the Victor's Square, and Effie goes to see about looking for potential sponsors. I, on the other hand, need a drink.

I know I said that I would stay sober, but I could stay sober after consuming a considerable volume of alcohol, so I wasn't worried.

I went to the bar and ordered a whiskey. While waiting, I heard a familiar voice that I hadn't heard in a while.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Grinning, I turned and faced the red haired beauty.

"Hello, Talia. As usual, your navigation skills are on point."

"Well, a person doesn't have to be a genius to know which places you haunt." She smiled, and I laughed. I liked our banter.

"How are you?" I asked, seriously now. I knew that she was still being used for the Capitol's entertainment.

"Not so great, actually. Did you watch the reapings last night?"

"No, must have missed it." I can't even remember last night, apart from Peeta cleaning me up and sleeping with Effie.

"Oh, right." She looked defeated.

"Tal, what's wrong? What happened?"

She took a moment, and then spoke. "My brother, Orion, was reaped." She looked down, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh shit. Sorry." I didn't really know what to say besides that. He'll make it through? It was unlikely.

"Yeah, oh shit's right. Can I get a vodka and orange?" She asked the bartender, and he left.

"The thing is, he's not even ready for it. I and my other brother, Remus, were trained by our father, but Orion and Lily, my younger sister, weren't trained because they only had a few slips in there. Remus and I took out tesserae for our family, and since I won, my family have been living in comfort. So we thought that there was no need. And now that Remus is nineteen, he can't volunteer. So, Orion's basically doomed." Her voice broke at the end, and she started crying.

"Hey, sweetheart, don't cry." I held out my arms to her, and she walked into them.

I noticed Effie watching us from across the square. I gave her a look. I'll tell her later, she'll understand. I hope.

Tal was one of the reasons that our relationship became strained in the first place. Effie was jealous of the time that I was spending with the new Victor three years ago. Hopefully, Effie would be more understanding now. And I would learn not to get so worked up about it.

Talia leant back, wiping her eyes, and downed the entire drink in one go, coughing.

I laughed. "Steady on." But I knew that she needed it. Just as I did. Being a Victor was hard. Especially when you were in the position that Talia was in, forced to mentor someone that you care about, someone that you know won't make it out alive.

Suddenly, Finnick popped up behind Talia. She whirled at the sudden presence behind her, ready to attack; Victor's instinct I guess, and realised who it was.

"Sorry, Fin." She said, letting her guard down.

"It's okay. Hey, I heard about what happened, with your brother. I'm sorry, really. It's hard when someone you care about is put in there." He gave her a pitiful smile, and I knew that it was for real. He had had the same experience, with his girl, Annie.

"Yeah, it is." Talia gave Finnick a hug, and then seemed to compose herself again. "I'll just have to mentor him the best that I can, right?"

Suddenly, she saw someone that she knew, one of the newer Victors, Johanna Mason. Her eyes lit up, and she excused herself from our company to go and talk to Johanna. Johanna was quite an enigma; she won the 72nd Hunger Games by pretending that she was weak and feeble, then coming out in the arena as a cold-blooded killer.

I knew that Johanna had been offered the same proposition as Finnick and Talia had been. However, the similarities stopped there. She refused. And Snow took her family away. Poor girl.

"So, you look like you've got a good one this year, Abernathy." Finnick remarked, and I knew that he was talking about Katniss.

"Yeah, my volunteer. She'll give the Careers a run for their money, you wait." Fighting banter, Finnick and I were good at this. Normally, he won though. This year, he could kiss the crown goodbye.

The clock struck six, and Finnick and I split up. Now was time to go to the tribute parade. We would see Cinna and Portia's costumes in action.

I met up with Effie and we found some seats next to Chaff and Seeder. I was quietly confident, and I could tell that Effie was brimming over with excitement. Her demeanour was adorable sometimes, especially when she was like this.

The anthem started to play, and District One's chariot rolled out. The costumes were good this year; District Two were dressed as Roman warriors. However, as District Eleven's chariot rolled out, I could see the unmistakable glow of fire.

And then, the black horses of District Twelve's chariot came out, and the walkway was ablaze.

Katniss and Peeta were surrounded by flames, engulfing their capes and headdresses. They were also holding hands and smiling to the crowd. Effie squealed beside me, and grabbed my hand in excitement. I looked around me; the people were too focussed on the kids, so I let Effie keep holding me.

The crowd were going nuts over them, I could tell. They would be unforgettable.

As the president gives his speech, I could see that the cameras were trained on my kids. Pride swelled within me. They were _my _kids. _My_ kids were getting the praise this year, not Odair's, not Brutus', mine!

Effie was incoherent by the end of it. She couldn't stop squealing.

"Calm down, sweetheart." I whispered, putting my hand on her arm, and she calmed down a bit.

"I'll go and round up some sponsors, you go and deal with the kids. I'll meet you later." I wanted to kiss her goodbye, but there were too many people around. Instead, I slightly pursed my lips. Effie giggled and practically ran off.

Her enthusiasm was sweet, if not a little tiresome.

I spent the rest of the evening rounding up sponsors for my kids. Everyone seemed to love them, and they lapped up Katniss' "heartbreaking story", as one woman put it.

Now that I got into the swing of things, I realised that real mentoring was bloody hard work.

Effie

I found Katniss and Peeta in the Remake Centre, and led them up to the penthouse suite. I let them know how excited I was, and how well they did. I also tried to reassure them that I had been trying to get them sponsors all day.

"I've been very mysterious, though. Because, of course, Haymitch hasn't bothered to tell me your strategies. But I've done my best with what I had to work with. How Katniss sacrificed herself for her sister. How you've both successfully struggled to overcome the barbarism of your district."

I could tell by the face that Katniss pulled that I had gone too far. But I had to stay Capitol.

"Everyone has their reservations, naturally. You being from the coal district. But I said, and this was very clever of me, I said 'Well, if you put enough pressure on coal, it turns into pearls!'" I smile at them so widely, even though I know that it is wrong. I have to seem dumb, after all.

"Unfortunately, I can't seal the sponsor deals for you. Only Haymitch can do that. But don't worry, I'll get him to the table at gunpoint if necessary." And I knew that that was true. I wasn't going to let him screw up our first chance to get a Victor!

I send the kids off to their rooms to get cleaned up before dinner, and wait to Haymitch to come back. When he does, he holds up a clipboard, grinning from ear to ear.

"Look at what I've got." He practically sings, and hands me the clipboard.

At first, I can barely understand what he's written, but then I figure it out.

"Are these all names?" I ask.

"Indeed they are. Names of every person who has shown an interest in the kids." He sits next to me and watches my expression.

There are a load of names here. At least twenty. And when I see the name Emilia Hart, I squeal.

"You got Emilia Hart! She's one of the richest women in the Capitol!" I look at him in wonder. I couldn't see Miss Hart having anything to do with Haymitch, but obviously she had spoken to him.

"I know, sweetheart. She's taken quite an interest in Katniss, having a younger sister herself. She went on about how she would have done the same thing, and how she really respects her for volunteering. I think she'll be one to give a big gift."

I'm dumbfounded. "Oh, Haymitch, this is wonderful!" I kiss him, hoping that the monitors don't pick up the sounds of kissing.

"I know." He grins, when we break away. "I'm gonna go get ready for dinner, I'm famished. This mentoring thing is hard work." He winks at me and then leaves, leaving me with the clipboard.

Cinna and Portia arrive for dinner, and I rush to them.

"You were fantastic! The crowd loved your designs! Oh, you two are amazing!" Words could not describe my sheer happiness and awe.

They both laughed, brushing off the comments modestly. Peeta emerged from his room and went to talk to Portia, who introduced him to Cinna.

"I'll go get Katniss and Haymitch." I announce, and walk along the hall, calling outside Katniss' door. Then, I go and alert Haymitch, who opens the door and pulls me inside.

He kisses me softly for a few minutes, and then lets me go.

We all sit down to dinner, and as it's about to be served, Haymitch wanders in.

"Will you ever be early for anything, Haymitch?" I snap, and Haymitch ignores me. He gets his wine and starts eating.

Dinner is civilised, and actually quite nice. Cinna and Portia provide stimulating conversation, which Peeta, Haymitch and I join in with. Katniss seems to be focussing on her food, which is understandable. It is lovely food.

But something weird happens when the pudding is brought out. As the alcohol burns away, Katniss asks "What makes it burn? Is it alcohol?"

I'm about to answer her, when I hear her say, "Oh, I know you!"

My heart stops. I look over to her, and she's looking right at the red-headed Avox girl. The girl runs away quickly, Katniss seems confused. She sees us looking at her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Katniss. How could you possibly know an Avox?" I snap, wanting this conversation to be over now. I didn't like where it was going. "The very thought."

"What's an Avox?" She asks, and I glare at Haymitch. How could he not tell the kids what they were?

"Someone who committed a crime. They cut her tongue out so she can't speak." Haymitch says nonchalantly. "She's probably a traitor of some sort. Not likely you'd know her."

"And even if you did, you're not to speak to one of them unless it's to give an order." I interject fiercely. The thought of Katniss associating herself with Avoxes repulsed me. "Of course you don't know her!"

"No, I guess not, I just—" Katniss stammers, but Peeta cuts her off with a snap of his fingers.

"Delly Cartwright. That's who it is. I kept thinking that she looked familiar as well. Then I realized, she's a dead ringer for Delly." His eyes sparkled with realisation, and I relaxed. If that was all it was, then everything was okay.

"Of course! That's who I was thinking of. It must be the hair." Katniss says, smiling at Peeta as they share their memories of this Delly girl.

"Something about the eyes too." Peeta says, nodding with Katniss.

"Oh, well. If that's all it is." Cinna says, and we all relax. "And yes, the cake has spirits, but all the alcohol has burned off. I ordered it specially in honour of your fiery debut." He smiles widely, and I clap at his clever idea.

We eat the cake and then go to the sitting room. I find myself sitting closer to Haymitch than I would have normally liked in this situation, but I don't care. This is a big moment.

We watch the recap of the opening ceremonies, getting a closer look at all of the costumes.

"The stylists have outdone themselves this year." I remark, inclining my head to Cinna and Portia, who smile gratefully.

We all emanate an "Ahh!" as Katniss and Peeta roll out. They look spectacular. The flames reflect on Katniss' olive skin and make Peeta's bright blue eyes sparkle.

"Whose idea was the hand holding?" Haymitch asks.

"Cinna's." Portia says, giving a beaming smile to her partner.

"Just the perfect touch of rebellion." Haymitch says, leaning back and grinning manically. "Very nice."

Rebellion? But then it's clear to me. Katniss and Peeta have set themselves apart from their competitors. They have presented themselves as friends, which is more than the others have.

"Tomorrow morning is the first training session. Meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you exactly how I want you to play it." Haymitch says, alternating his gaze between the two kids. "Now, go get some sleep while the grown-ups talk."

Katniss and Peeta both leave, and I find myself clapping and giggling happily. They're perfect! We could have a winner.

"What's up with you?" Haymitch snarls, his eyes twinkling.

"Just the realisation that you're actually going to do something to help your tributes, for once." I retort, and he laughs darkly.

"Well, for once, I may have a winner on my hands. And thanks to these two, that chance has increased. Why didn't we get you in sooner?" He addresses the question to the stylists, who smile at the compliment.

"So, what are their strategies?" Cinna asks, and I repeat the question, looking at Haymitch. He takes a moment to think, and then answers.

"Well, the girl will have to mention her sister. You can't help but feel respect for her family loyalty, and that little girl's a diamond. People will love that angle. And if she can get a good score in training, then we'll be flying."

"Katniss, the girl who was on fire." Cinna mumbles, dreamily.

I gasp. "I love it!"

Haymitch chuckles. "Right, we're going with the fire girl angle. Can you incorporate fire into her interview outfit? Same with Peeta's, Portia?" Haymitch asks, and the stylists grin at each other, as if sharing an inside joke.

"It's already done." They say together.

"Perfect. The boy... I'm not sure about him. If he can pull a good score, maybe the Careers will want him. But I'll need to talk to him to find out more about him. I know that he's a good talker, so he'll need to play that up with Caesar, maybe he can joke around. The crowd love that. But I'll have to see what he's comfortable with." Haymitch muses, and we agree with him.

The stylists leave after half an hour of talking, and Haymitch whispers in my ear.

"Meet you in a bit."

When I get back to my room, I look over the list of potential sponsors again, and I cannot help but feel happy. They could have a chance! If we can get these next few days right, then the Capitol will love them. Haymitch will need to coach them right, and if they do what he says, they should last the Games. One of them could win.

Once I'm back to my usual, albeit ugly self, I slip into Haymitch's room. I curl up under the covers with him, and we whisper to each other about the tributes until fatigue slowly overtakes me.

Haymitch

Effie falls asleep quickly, but I don't. That blasted pin. Every time I saw it, Maysilee would come back to me. I saw her at the reaping, when she stumbled up onto the stage. I saw her on the train, when we laughed together about a stupid joke. I saw her in her interviews, where she claimed that she had a little crush on me. I saw her at the Cornucopia, when fear masked her beautiful features. I saw her when she saved my life, and when I failed to save hers.

I saw her when she slowly bled her life away.

I try to push her bloody face away from my mind, but it doesn't work.

That girl, Kenneth's girl, has more connection to me than either of us realise. She owns the pin that once was owned by my ally. She's the daughter of one of my closest friends, before the Quell anyway. I owe it to Kenneth to try to keep her alive. I also owe it to Maysilee and her niece. And I owe it to Jemima and little Primrose.

So that's settled it. My attentions would be firmly on the girl. But I would try to help Peeta as well. He was kind and good with words. And tomorrow, I would realise how good both of them really were.

In the morning, I go down to breakfast to see both Katniss and Peeta there.

"Good morning." I say, breezily, and fill my plate up.

As I sit down, I realise how scared both of them are. Katniss looks frightened, and Peeta's not as eloquent today as usual.

I make my first business eating. I love this damn stew, it's probably the only thing I miss about the Capitol when I go back home. Once I'm finished, I take a swig of liquor and face the kids.

"So, let's get down to business. Training. First off, if you like, I'll coach you separately. Decide now." Most kids don't care, they have nothing to hide, but Katniss and Peeta seem to consider it.

"Why would you coach us separately?" Katniss asks.

"Say if you had a secret skill you might not want the other to know about." I elaborate, and I see realisation in their eyes. They share a look, and then Peeta speaks.

"I don't have any secret skills. And I already know what yours is, right? I've eaten enough of your squirrels."

I almost choke on my drink. Squirrels? Well, we're more alike than I realised.

I used to have to hunt for my food as well. I took down squirrels, deer, birds, anything. It seemed like Katniss had to do that too. I knew her family weren't the richest, they lived in the Seam, but I didn't know that she had to resort to that.

"You can coach us together." Katniss says, and Peeta nods.

"All right, so give me some idea of what you can do." I prompt.

"I can't do anything." Peeta says. "Unless you count baking bread."

I snort. "Sorry, I don't. Katniss, I already know you're handy with a knife."

"Not really. But I can hunt. With a bow and arrow."

And there it is. Her skill. If she can take down squirrels with a bow and arrow, she must be good.

"And you're good?" I ask, just to make sure.

She thinks about it, and then shrugs. "I'm alright."

Peeta pulls a face. "She's excellent! My father buys her squirrels. He always comments on how the arrows never pierce the body. She hits every one in the eye. It's the same with the rabbits she sells to the butcher. She can even bring down deer."

I resist the urge to laugh. Perfect! She seems good.

"What are you doing?" Katniss asks, glaring at him.

"What are you doing?" He retorts. "If he's going to help you, he has to know what you're capable of. Don't underrate yourself."

Something about the way he speaks interests me. He seems to really want to help Katniss. I wonder why, usually tributes don't bother helping each other.

"What about you? I've seen you in the market. You can lift fifty kilo bags of flour. Tell him that, that's not nothing." Katniss argues back.

They seem to have an argument about who is better, but the other way round. Self-depreciation rubs me the wrong way. They argue about Peeta being strong, Peeta's mother betting on Katniss instead of him, and about how she was a survivor because someone helped her. I gathered by his reaction that that someone was him.

Then, something that Peeta says catches me. "She has no idea. The effect she can have."

The way he says that, it sounds almost reverent. I realise something quickly. Could Peeta have feelings for this girl? I made a note to ask him later.

"Well, then. Well, well, well," I mutter, "Katniss, there's no guarantee there'll be bows and arrows in the arena, but during your private session with the Gamemakers, show them what you can do. Until then, stay clear of archery. Are you any good at trapping?"

"I know a few basic snares." She mutters, still angry from her argument with Peeta.

"That may be significant in terms of food. And Peeta, she's right." I carry on, telling him about how important strength is in the arena, and how they should refrain from showing their strengths in front of the other tributes.

"One last thing." I say. "In public, I want you by each other's side every minute." When they protest, I slam my hand on the table to shut them up. "Every minute! It's not open for discussion! You agreed to do as I said! You will be together, you will appear amiable to each other. Now get out. Meet Effie at the elevator at ten for training." With that, I dismiss them.

I have a lot to think about now. Both of them appear to have serious advantages, Katniss with her archery and Peeta with his strength. And Peeta's apparent respect for Katniss... that could be interesting. I'll have to ask him about that later.

I spend the rest of the day down in the Square, talking to sponsors and Victors alike. Effie comes down after delivering the kids and starts talking to sponsors too. She has her clipboard, and is going around making sure that I got the right people.

I can't help but watch her. Although she's wearing a horrible puke yellow ensemble, she still looks pretty. I just have to remember her natural face.

"Mitchy!" Chaff calls, thumping his stump down on the table next to me.

"Chaff." I nod at him. "How are things?"

"Alright. You should see my boy! He's a beast, a total beast. Thresh, his name is. He looks like he could squash the little girl with his bare hands." He gloats, laughing.

"Great. What little girl?"

"My girl. Her name's Rue and she's only twelve. The poor kid's frightened to death. But she seems to be resourceful, so I'm not counting her out just yet. Your girl looks good too, volunteers are hard to come by." Chaff said, and I remembered little Rue. I saw her in the chariot last night, she looked so scared and overwhelmed by the whole experience. Poor kid.

Over dinner, Katniss and Peeta tell us about their day. Something that Katniss says shocks me a bit.

"The boy from Two looks brutal. He had a fight today with the boy from Eight, because he took his knife, or something. He said that the boy from Eight was the first one that he'd get."

Great. Talia's brother had made an enemy in the meanest looking guy there. That was a great way to start off.

I told Talia as much the next day, and she put her head into her hands. "He didn't tell me about that. How stupid can you get to pick a fight with Two? I'll have a word with him later. Thanks for that, Haymitch." She smiled sincerely, and I patted her on the arm.

By the end of the four days, Effie and I had managed to confirm ten sponsors, and we had another twelve waiting on the scores. I just prayed that the two of them hadn't screwed that up.

Effie and I tried to coax Katniss and Peeta out of their rooms, but they wouldn't budge. I groaned mentally, they both must have done something stupid.

At dinner, I got sick of talking about the weather and asked them outright. "OK, enough small talk – just how bad were you today?"

Peeta goes first. "I don't know that it mattered. By the time I showed up, no-one even bothered to look at me. They were singing some kind of drinking song, I think. I just threw around some heavy objects until they told me I could go."

I sighed. Great, this can't be good.

"And you, sweetheart?" I ask the girl, and she mumbles her answer.

"I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers."

That simple statement was enough to shock us all into silence. She did what?

"You what?" Effie asks, her voice horrified.

"I shot an arrow at them. Not exactly at them. In their direction. It's like Peeta said, I was shooting and they were ignoring me and I just... I just lost my head, so I shot an apple out of their stupid roasted pig's mouth!"

I'm shocked. What a little rebel. Pride swells in me, but it's masked by my anger at what she did.

"And what did they say?" Cinna asks.

"Nothing. Or, I don't know. I walked out after that." She said, not knowing that it would only add fuel to the already raging fire that was our emotions.

"Without being dismissed?" Effie gasps, and I place my hand on her thigh under the table to calm her down.

"I dismissed myself." She mumbled, looking down.

"Well, that's that." I look down and butter a roll.

"Do you think they'll arrest me?" She asks me, and I snort.

"Doubt it. Be a pain to replace you at this stage."

"What about my family? Will they punish them?"

I'm taken aback. Of course she cared about her family, but the way she said it, she looked really scared about her family's safety. More that I had in common with her.

"Don't think so. Wouldn't make much sense. See, they'd have to reveal what happened in the Training Centre for it to have any worthwhile effect on the population. People would need to know what you did. But they can't since it's a secret, so it'd be a waste of effort. More likely they'll make your life hell in the arena." More than they already are, I think.

"Well, they've already promised to do that to us anyway." Peeta mumbles. Great minds think alike.

"Very true." And I see her face relax a bit. I've cheered her up at least a bit.

I decide to be crude. I pick up a pork chop with my fingers and dunk it in my wine. As horrible as that sounds, it's rather nice to me. It combines my two favourite edible substances, meat and alcohol. "What were their faces like?" I ask, imagining the shocked faces of those murderers, including that bastard Seneca Crane, who had done more damage to me than any other Gamemaker, aside from the Quell designer.

Katniss smiles at the memory. "Shocked. Terrified. Uh, ridiculous, some of them. One man tripped backwards into a bowl of punch."

The image is so funny that I laugh loudly, and everyone else follows suit. Even Effie laughs breathily.

"Well, it serves them right. It's their job to pay attention to you. And just because you come from District Twelve is no excuse to ignore you."

My heart stops. Stupid Effie, think of the monitors! I squeeze her thigh with my hand as if to tell her to remember.

I think she realises what I mean, because she covers with "I'm sorry, but it's what I think."

"I'll get a bad score." Katniss says.

"Scores only matter if they're very good; no-one pays attention to the bad or mediocre ones. For all they know, you could be hiding your talents to get a low score on purpose. People use that strategy." Portia says, and Johanna Mason springs to mind.

"I hope that's how people interpret the four I'll probably get." Peeta says.

He'd better not get a four, or his chances of sponsorship are down the drain.

Now that that's out of the way, we eat peacefully, and then go to the living room to watch the scores.

The Careers are in their usual eight-to-ten range, with the boy from Two, Cato, getting a ten. Orion gets a six, which isn't bad. Chaff's beast, Thresh, gets a nine, which is impressive. And even more impressive is little Rue's seven. She must have done something good to get that.

Peeta pulls an eight, which earns him a round of applause from us. I clap him on the back, and he winces. It makes me chuckle, and I get a glare from Effie for hitting our tribute.

Then, Katniss comes up. I'm praying, anything above a seven, anything above a seven.

And then, the number eleven pops up.

An eleven?

Effie squeals next to me, which assures me that I'm not imagining it. An eleven! This must be a first in Twelve's history! It's better than my score, which was a nine.

Everyone congratulates Katniss, but she doesn't seem to be taking it in.

"There must be a mistake. How... how could that happen?" She asks me.

"Guess they liked your temper. They've got a show to put on. They need some players with some heat." And Katniss definitely had heat.

"Katniss, the girl who was on fire." Cinna says and hugs her. He's right, she is definitely on fire now!

Once the kids go to bed, I excuse myself to talk to Peeta. I need to ask him about something.

I find him sitting on his bed, his face in his hands.

"Kid, you okay?" I ask, coming in without permission.

His head shoots up, and he looks at me for a minute. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Is there something you're not telling me, about you and Katniss?"

His face scrunches up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You seem awful friendly and complementary about each other."

"You put us together, and she puts herself down alot, so I had to."

I can tell that there's something else going on, but I can tell that the boy doesn't want to talk.

"Okay then, whatever you say." And with that, I leave him. I'll talk to him about it some other time.

**It's an abrupt ending, and I'm sorry about that. I wanted to upload this before I'm bogged down with my last two weeks of school ever! How scary is that? But after the 20th of June (my driving test), I'll be free to write as much as possible! So if you could hold out until then, that's be amazing! :D  
I hope you liked this chapter, and as always, don't forget to review! It makes me happy! :D x**


	16. Effervescent

**Hey all! I have another chapter for you guys! :D  
I have to say, the response to the last chapter was pretty dire! I barely got any comments on it; that made me sad! It was probably too long, huh? Well, this one if shorter, and it's fluffy! :D We find out Effie's name (I had lots of fun making up her name) and we find out a little bit more of Effie's childhood crush! Oh, and Annie may have some competition (sorry all you Fannie shippers! Don't kill me, I am one of you!)  
I hope you guys like it! Please review! :D  
**

Effie

In the morning, I disentangled myself from Haymitch's arms and went to get ready. One I was decked out in my Capitol finery, I alerted everyone that breakfast was ready.

I sat down, and only seconds later, Haymitch was there, closely followed by Peeta. They filled their plates and sat down.

"Haymitch?" Peeta asked after a while of silence.

"Yes?" He gruffly replied.

"I'd like to be coached separately today. With the interviews." He said, and I looked at Haymitch. He seemed puzzled by this, but shrugged his shoulders.

"If that's what you want, then I'm fine with it. You'll have to alternate between Princess and me, four hours apiece. I'm not sure how Katniss will take it, though."

And sure enough, Katniss appears at the table. She gets some food and then sits down.

"So, what's going on? You're coaching us on interviews today, right?" Katniss asks, taking a gulp of orange juice.

"That's right." Haymitch remarks.

"You don't have to wait until I'm done. I can listen and eat at the same time." She says, starting on her lamb stew.

"Well, there's been a change of plan. About our current approach." Haymitch says, simply. He's beating around the bush, I can tell.

"What's that?" She asks.

Haymitch shrugs. "Peeta has been asked to be coached separately."

The look on Katniss' face says it all. She looks like she's been truly and utterly betrayed. But then her emotions switch to indifferent, and she says "Good. So, what's the schedule?"

"You'll each have four hours with Effie on presentation and four with me for content. You can start with Effie, Katniss." Haymitch says, and I see the obvious displeasure on Katniss' face. How rude, she doesn't even try to hide it!

I'll make her pay for that one.

Over the next four hours, I put her through her paces. How unladylike she is! She can't sit up straight, she slouches, her elocution is sloppy at best, she can't walk in high heels to save her life, and she's too moody. She needs to smile more!

I don't see how I can make her any better, as she refuses to take direction. I just hope Haymitch is getting better results with Peeta

Haymitch

When I got Peeta alone, I had to ask.

"Why did you want to be coached separately, kid?"

He looks sheepish, but eventually he opens up to me.

"I wanted to work on my interview strategy, and I think it would be better without Katniss in here. As it's sort of... it's about her, really."

I lean forward. "Oh? How so?"

"Well... I just know that Caesar will ask me if I have a girlfriend, or if there's anyone else back home that I like, and... there is... or there was... she's... she's here... she's Katniss." He trails off and looks at me, blush spreading across his cheeks.

A smile breaks across my own. "You've got a crush on sweetheart? That's surprising. I'd take you more for a merchant, Mary Sue kind of girl. But okay, you want to take this angle. But do you think it's wise, announcing your love for her on live television in front of the whole of Panem?"

He bites his lip awkwardly. "Well, I would normally be against it, but I remembered the 71st Games, with the girl from Eight and the boy from Seven. The audience loved their love story, and people gave them gifts because of it. I thought that it would be a good strategy to play for Katniss and me, to give us a better chance." He looks me in the eyes, and I realise that he has a point. Talia and Mikhail's story captivated the Capitol instantly, ever since Mikhail announced his friendship with her in the interviews. Could this work? If Peeta announced his love for Katniss, he'd be seen as a heart-throb, she would be desirable, and together, they would be star-crossed lovers, doomed to love one another in a place where only one could live. And that would get them sponsors.

"I see where you're coming from, and I like it. Okay, so we go with that. And we won't tell Katniss, as the more real her reaction, the better." We make a plan of action, and then we go down to lunch.

After lunch, I hand Peeta to Effie, who looks really annoyed, and take Katniss, who I sure is the cause of Effie's annoyance. I'll have to catch up with her later.

Katniss is just plain hard. I'm glad for Peeta's strategy, she'd be useless without it. I remarked on her having less charm than a dead slug, and I know I've hit a nerve with that one.

As much as I try, a part of my gaze keeps lowering to the mockingjay pin. I see Maysilee whenever I look at that pin. I was too late to save her, but I had to make sure that her descendent, Katniss, survived. I just had to. That pin could not be in the hands of another doomed girl, I would make sure of it.

In the end, I give up with Katniss, and go to my room to take a shower. Before I do, I look out to the Square and see Effie down there, wooing sponsors.

I take a quick shower, dress in "appropriate" clothing, and go down to the Square to meet her. I want to slip my arm around her and ask her how she is, how Peeta was, but I can't. I give her a passing smile and go to the bar. Talia's right, it is one of my favourite haunts.

As if I called her to me, she meets me halfway to the bar.

"You okay, sweetheart?" I ask, and I know what the answer is.

"Not particularly." She says, and we order drinks. "Orion is terrible, seriously. He wanted his strategy for the interviews to be all tough and menacing, saying how he got into a fight with Cato and how he was going to beat him in the arena! He doesn't see that that will get him killed quicker! I tried to tell him, but in the end, Cecelia made me give up because I was getting too angsty. Why can't he just listen to me?" She whimpered, downing her drink.

"Do you want me to talk some sense into him?" I ask, but I know she'll say no. I don't really want to get involved with Orion anyway, he's a threat to my tributes, and I don't want to feel bad about them killing him, potentially.

Talia declines my offer with a smile.

"So, how are things with you and Effie?" She asks, softly.

"Alright, I suppose. We're both a bit run off our feet, what with the whole mentor thing. But we're okay, better now actually."

"Good. I'm glad. Can I ask you a question?" She whispers the last bit, blush creeping into her face.

"Shoot." I say, taking another sip of whiskey.

"Is Finnick in love with Annie?" She looks down, the blush even darker now.

"I think he is, kid. They used her to get to him, and it worked. So I would assume that he is. Why? Have you got a soft spot for the Capitol charmer?" I chuckled.

She looked up at me, her green eyes filled with amusement. "Maybe. I was just wondering, anyway. He was my first, so it's normal to get attached to them." She shrugged it off, but I could see some hurt there. She must like Finnick alot. A part of me liked the prospect of them as a couple. They'd be good for each other. But on the other hand, Annie needed Finnick. The poor girl was half mad, and she needed him to help her. Finnick couldn't abandon her, she'd lose herself altogether.

"Shall we try to get some sponsors?" I ask her, holding out my arm.

She shakes her head. "Orion doesn't have any. What with his mediocre performance in the parade to his mediocre six, he's just that, mediocre. No-one has shown any interest in him." She downed another drink.

"Woah, sweetheart, stop that. You'll end up like me." I catch her arm and try to stop her ordering another.

"You've got along just fine, who says I can't follow?" She slurred, already a little intoxicated.

"I say. Now come on, if you want your brother to live, then you need to get him sponsors. And what about your girl? I know she's Cecelia's responsibility, but trying wouldn't hurt."

Talia sniffed, and then reluctantly agreed.

We worked the crowd together. I talked to the potential sponsors who were waiting for the scores, and all of them signed up to help the kids. Talia found one potential sponsor who would help Orion if he survived the bloodbath. After that, she went to talk to Finnick. I watched them from across the square, as they hugged, and as he wiped a stray tear from her face. It was sweet, but I knew that he was just being friendly.

As night fell, I found Effie. She was chatting to Emilia Hart, the rich woman.

When Emilia saw me, her eyes brightened. "Oh, Haymitch! It's good to see you again! Your tributes are something, aren't they?" She beamed, and came to hug me. I saw Effie's look of disbelief, and I echoed it. Emilia Hart, hugging me? What was going on with the world?

"Miss Trinket was just telling me about what a lady your Katniss is. I can't wait to see her in her dress, Cinna's designs are wonderful! I want him to design me something with flames, I can see fire making a comeback next season!" She squealed, clasping her hands together.

"Well, that's wonderful." I smile. "And yes, Katniss is quite the lady." I lie right through my teeth, glaring at Effie. Katniss, a lady? I'd sooner call Peeta surly.

Emilia, Effie and I talked for a while, and then we excused ourselves. The square was dispersing now, people were either ready for bed or going out partying.

Effie had an offer from the escorts from One, Two and Four to go partying, but she declined, saying that she had a lot of paperwork to do. I realised that that was a big lie when she crawled into my bed fifteen minutes later.

I looked over at her and laughed. She gave me a curious look, but when I didn't stop laughing, she slapped me.

"Why are you laughing?" She whispered.

In answer, I pointed to her head, and her hands shot up to clasp in her purple candy-floss wig. In her rush to get here, she had taken her makeup and clothes off, but had left her wig on her head.

She pulled it off and threw it across the room, letting her blonde curls tumble over the pillow. I twirled one between my fingertips, feeling how soft it was.

I watched her watching me, and I realised that I barely knew anything about her life outside of escorting. I got up and found the place where the monitors were hidden. I had found it accidently the other day, and had searched my entire room for another one, to no avail. I covered the monitor with a doubled up blanket that should muffle the noise of talking, and then put Effie's wig over it. She snorted with laughter, but told me that no sound would get in now, those wigs were tough. I chuckled. I was using a Capitol invention against them, not for the first time.

"So, how were Katniss and Peeta in presentation?" I asked.

"Well, Katniss got there in the end, but she's notoriously stubborn. Peeta was so darling; he's like a little gentleman! I can tell that the Capitol ladies will fall in love with him in his interview tomorrow. How were they for content?" Effie said, her natural pink lips curling upwards.

"Katniss was awful. I just have to hope that she thinks of something on her own. I think I annoy her, and that's why she doesn't open up to me. We'll have to see." And then I told her about Peeta's plan, and she gasped.

"He loves her?"

"Apparently so. This is a good angle. You remember Talia and Mikhail? They had loads of sponsors. Katniss and Peeta should get lots of attention for it."

She smiled at me in excitement, but said no more. This was my time to ask.

"I realise now that I barely know anything about you or your life, Eff." I say, and her eyes widen. "You told me that you had a crush on me since the Games, but that's it. What is Effie short for?" I decide that to be my first question, and she blushes scarlet.

"Nothing, it's just Effie." She looks down, and I can tell that she's lying.

"Eff. Come on." I say in that tone that means warning. It's a jokey form of the tone, but she looks up at me in shame.

"Fine, it's... Effervescent." She mumbles the last bit, and I laugh before I can stop myself. She looks up at me, hurt written all over her face.

"I'm sorry, it's just, Effervescent? No wonder you shortened it." I wrap my arms around her and she giggles.

"It's awful, isn't it? Effervescent Michaela Ferreira Trinket." She makes a face when she spits out her entire name, and I'm gobsmacked. That's a really long name.

"That must have been murder to write when you were a kid." I remark, and she laughs, remembering something.

"It was, actually. I can remember Seneca laughing at me when I tried to spell it and ended up writing 'Efevecent'. I hit him, and got told off." She sniggered, and I could just imagine a little pink haired child socking the black haired kid who was taunting her.

"Good on you." The thought of her hitting Crane was funny. If only she had hit him instead of kiss him three years ago.

"Eventually I gave up and started writing 'Effie' on everything, and it stuck. My mother is the only person who calls me Effervescent. To everyone else, I'm Effie."

"You'll always be Effie to me." I say, and kiss her on the forehead.

"Your name must have been hard to spell and all." She says, looking up at me.

I chuckle. "Yeah, it was. But eventually I worked it out. I was a fast learner." But the thought of my old life hurt me. "Were you friends with Crane when you were a kid?" I reverted back to her.

"Yes, I was. We were next-door neighbours. He has a twin sister, Sierra, and everyone assumed that I'd be friends with her, not Seneca. But I surprised everyone by befriending Seneca, and Sierra found other friends. Sen and I were inseparable, but then I had my incident and we drifted apart. I couldn't bear to be around any men, not even my father, out of fear. So we weren't friends anymore. But then, at the 70th Games, we met up again. And then..." She trailed off, biting her lip. I knew what she was thinking of, that kiss.

"So, tell me about my Games. What made you start to like me?" I grinned at her, and she blushed again.

"Um, well, I guess it was at the reaping. The other kids were being reaped, and I wasn't really paying attention. I was playing with my cat, Snowball Millicent II, but then, my dad said 'hey, Ellimere, look at that kid' and I looked up too. Ellimere's my mother, by the way. Anyway, I looked up at the screen and saw you. You were walking up to the stage, and I was instantly enraptured by you. You were so handsome, and your eyes were sparkling and pretty. I loved the way that you didn't cry, you acted almost bored in a way. But then my mother changed over because she thought that the reapings were over, and I screamed at her to turn back. And by the time she did, you were gone. I started crying, actually, because I hadn't seen you for that long. My mother felt sorry for me, so she bought me two of your posters. Yeah, they made posters, special Quell merchandise, or something. One's in my room, and one's in my tree house. I rooted for you every second of the Games. When you got a nine in training, I was so happy. When you had your interview with Caesar, I laughed along with the crowd, even though I didn't understand most of what you were saying. When you were lifted into the arena, I prayed for you. I prayed for you every second. And when I thought that I had lost you, I cried. But then, Maysilee saved you. I had never felt so grateful or happy in my life before. When it came down to you and Amalia, my mother made me go outside, but I was pounding on the door, needing to see if you were okay or not. When my mum let me back in, and I saw that you had won, I was ecstatic. I swore to myself then that I would become District Twelve's escort, just so I could have a chance to meet you and work with you." She left it at that, smiling.

"Hah, that didn't go down well, did it?" I said, teasing her.

"No, unfortunately not." She snuggled up closer to me, and I wound my arms around her, protectively. "But we're here now. Together. And that's all that matters."

"Yes. Couldn't have said it better myself."

I wished I could have thought of a better response than that, but it was beyond me. I hadn't had a real relationship for twenty-four years, I don't do love talk. It's just not me. I guess I'd have to leave Effie to do all that.

"Do you think we'll ever be free, Haymitch? Free to be together, free to talk, free from all this?" She whispered against my chest, and I was stunned. She was thinking about this? She wanted to be free? I would never have twigged Effie for a rebel.

"I don't know, sweetheart. Maybe." I replied, and she sighed against me.

I knew I wasn't telling her much. I had been secretly corresponding with Plutarch Heavensbee, a Capitol citizen-turned-rebel, who wanted to help me overthrow the government. It wasn't going so well at the moment. We needed someone to flock behind. Someone to lead us. Someone memorable.

**You may have just found your someone memorable Haymitch! :D (Katniss, duh)  
Anywho, I hope you liked that chapter, I liked writing it! Very Hayffie-ish!  
Guys, I have an amazing idea for the future of this fic, and I'm sorry, but I can't tell you guys! It'll spoil the surprise! But I want to see if its a good idea, so if someone doesn't mind it being spoilt, message me and I'll run my idea by you!  
Thank you for reading! :D Please review! I'll give you a Peeta-made cookie! :P**


	17. Final Words

**Hello, everyone! As of Monday, I officially have finished compulsory (sort of) schooling! I just finished year 13, and next year (hopefully) I'll be going to university! :D  
So now, I have loads of free time to write for you guys! Here's the next chapter, I hope that you guys enjoy it! :D**

Effie

The next morning, I awoke and lay there, watching Haymitch's face as he slept. I could see his arm curling under his pillow, his hand probably clutching that damn knife that he sleeps with every night. He could do himself, or me, serious damage with that thing! But still, it made him feel safe, and that was all that mattered, I guess.

As I had recognised before, sleep took years off Haymitch's face. He looked younger, less troubled, more at peace. He seriously needed a shave; after that, he would look like a teenager again.

I kissed his forehead lightly, and then got up. I pulled on my robe and slipped out of the room, registering that it was about six in the morning here in the Capitol. The lights were still flashing away merrily, but there was the orange tint in the sky that indicated that the sun was coming up. I liked sunrise, it reminded me of the times my family went to the beaches in District Four.

I got back into my room and set about getting ready. As I yawned into my wig, I realised that my life would be so much easier if I didn't have to wear all of this makeup. I could roll out of bed at seven, quickly shower, style my blonde curls, throw on a dress and be ready to wake the kids up at half past. But instead, I had to spend an hour and a half putting on makeup and fancy clothes, just to fit in with the Capitol fashions. Maybe life would be easier in District Twelve, where women didn't care what they looked like.

At half past seven, I was dressed in a peony blue blazer and shirt combination with a flared, puffy skirt, and golden shoes. I thought I looked rather cute, and that made me take back what I had thought about earlier. In District Twelve, they didn't have such fineries as this.

I walked down the corridor, banging on Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch's doors, reminding them that today was a "big big day!" It was a big day, the day of the interviews. I let the styling teams in, and left them to do their work.

Cinna and Portia came in and we go through the interview outfits. Again, they both have outdone themselves, especially Cinna. Katniss' dress is fantastic, covered with gemstones that shimmer in the light, making her seem engulfed in flames. I squeal and clap when Cinna twirls it around; the dress flickers and seems like the flames are moving. Haymitch seems impressed too; he even gives Cinna a slap on the back for his efforts. Peeta's suit follows the flame design too; sleek and black, with flame designs on it. He'll look dashing, I just know it!

In the early afternoon, much to Haymitch's chagrin, his own stylist, Lizella, comes calling, along with her own prep team.

I giggle softly as they leave him away, and he looks over his shoulder and pulls a face at me, which only makes me laugh harder. I get a look from Cinna, but it's not a confused look, more of a knowing look, like he understands what's going on. I blush scarlet, surely he can't know, right?

At four, Cinna and Portia are called away, and I go to get dressed. I decide to wear the long red dress that Cinna designed for me, to fit in with the flame theme going on, and I put on a blonde wig that isn't too dissimilar to my own hair.

When I walk out of the room, Lizella is standing in the living room, adjusting Haymitch's bow tie, by the looks of it. Her eyes flick over to me, and she squeals.

"Oh Effie! You look divine! Where did you get that dress? I love it!" She left Haymitch and bounced over to me, feeling the material of the sleeves in her fingers.

"Silk! Oh, I'd die for this dress!" She babbled on, but I wasn't listening. I felt a pair of eyes burn into me, and I looked up to see Haymitch looking at me. His eyes ran up and down my body, and then his eyes met mine and he gave me a lopsided smirk.

Lizella was clamouring around my dress, trying to work out measurements, and I couldn't help feeling uncomfortable. Haymitch, sensing my discomfort, pulled his bow tie out of alignment and coughed loudly.

"Oops." He announced, and Lizella turned to look at him.

"Oh Haymitch! Stop doing that!" She immediately left my side and started tightening Haymitch's bow tie again. I mouthed "thank you" to him, and he winked.

Before Lizella could return to me, I looked at the clock. "Oh, look at the time! We should be getting to Katniss and Peeta now. Goodbye, Lizella. Oh, and by the way, this dress is a Cinna original; ask him for one if you want." I smiled at her, and I grabbed Haymitch's jacket, pulling him out of the room.

"Ugh, that woman." I growled, smoothening out my sleeves. Just to annoy me, Haymitch placed his hands on my arms and ruffled the sleeves up again. I slapped his hands away, but he caught my hand and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Later." I whispered, placing a finger on his lips.

We walk out of the penthouse suite and into the elevator, which already holds Katniss, Peeta, Cinna and Portia. Katniss looks stunning, and I make sure to complement her on that. She thanks me humbly, smiling, and I notice that she's avoiding Haymitch. They must have had words. I also remark on how handsome Peeta looks and he returns the complement.

When we get down, the tributes are being lined up. Haymitch goes up behind the kids, tells them something, and then pushes them forward. After that, he leads me to the booth where the escorts and mentors sit. Cinna and Portia go to the front of the seating section, where the stylists are situated, so that the cameras can focus on them when the Capitol admires their handiwork. I have to say, the tributes all look amazing this year. There are no serious flops, like last year, when a girl from Four was dressed as a mermaid.

I watch as Katniss sits exactly like I told her to, and pride fills me. She's doing as I said! The interviews fly by, each tribute only getting three minutes to impress the citizens of Panem.

By the time it's Katniss' turn, the crowd seem to be getting bored. After sweet little Rue floated on stage in her gossamer gown, and moody Thresh scared everyone, they seem to be wishing that it was over. I hoped that Katniss and Peeta could grab their attentions.

Katniss shakes Caesar's hand and sits down. Haymitch's hand suddenly clasps mine and squeezes. I look up at him, and I can see that he's nervous. I squeeze back encouragingly, and go back to the interview.

"So, Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from District Twelve. What's impressed you most since you arrived here?" Caesar asks, and I can tell that Katniss is trying hard to think about something suitable to say. _Come on Katniss_, I think, _think of something!_

"The lamb stew," she says, and the crowd laughs. She's funny without meaning to be. I can tell that Haymitch is relieved. At least she hasn't screwed up this one.

Her interview goes on without an incident. Katniss twirls in her dress, and she looks breathtaking. She gets dizzy after a while, and Caesar steers her away from the stage.

"Don't worry, I've got you. Can't have you following in your mentor's footsteps."

It takes every ounce of my being not to laugh, and to look disgruntled. The cameras instantly find Haymitch, to get a reaction, and I want to seem like I'm disappointed and annoyed that he made me look so foolish, just in case they get me too. He waves the cameras away, and points to Katniss. I can tell he's a bit annoyed; he's pretty famous for his nose-dive off the stage, and Haymitch does not like attention.

The interview resumes, and Katniss makes the best of her situation, even addressing the Gamemakers balcony when asked about her training score. However, the best moment was when Caesar asked about Primrose. Everyone was eager to hear Katniss' side of things, how she volunteered for her sister. She handled it well; although I could see that she was uncomfortable talking about Primrose in front of all these strangers. When the buzzer went off, she looked relieved to be going back to her seat. I would be too, if I was in her position.

Peeta's turn now. Here was where the bomb would drop. If Haymitch's plan worked, we could have twice as many sponsors by tomorrow morning.

Peeta was a natural on stage, joking around with Caesar and making the crowd crack up. But Haymitch and I both pay close attention when Caesar asks whether Peeta has a girlfriend. We clasp hands, squeezing tightly. We both know how important this is, and how important is it for Peeta not to screw up. He leads the crowd on with the story of a girl he liked that didn't even know he was alive, and then Caesar told him to win, and then she would go out with him. Here is was. The moment of truth. Would Peeta reveal his feelings for Katniss in front of Panem?

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning... won't help in my case." He mumbles, and you could hear a pin drop in the City Circle. Everyone wants to know who this mystery girl is.

"Why ever not?" Caesar asks, bemused.

Peeta blushes, and then says the line that Haymitch and I so desperately were waiting for. "Because... because... she came here with me."

And that's it. That's the moment. The cameras hold on Peeta for a moment, while everyone works it out, and then Katniss' face is illuminated. She looks shocked, and she lowers her eyes to stare at the floor.

"Perfect." Haymitch mumbles and I realise what he means. It's a perfect reaction. She looks shocked and embarrassed, and I can see the blush creeping across her face. Does she love him back? Or is it just a look of embarrassment? I can't tell.

Although, I can tell that Haymitch is very happy with the situation. The crowd mumbles in sadness, some people even scream at the horror of it all. Two young lovers, forced to go into the arena to fight each other.

"And the star-crossed lovers are born." Haymitch mumbles, and I squeeze his hand some more.

The crowd want Katniss to come back, and I'm happy when they don't allow it. I don't know what she would have said, probably refused Peeta's claims. And then she would have ruined everything.

As soon as the tributes filed off stage, Haymitch was up and walking away. I stumbled after him, knowing that he was going to talk to the kids.

Haymitch

That was perfect! It couldn't have been better! They loved it.

Effie, Cinna, Portia and I step into the elevator and go up to the penthouse suite. We're all eager to see them, to talk about what had happened.

Nothing could have prepared me for what we saw once the elevator reached our destination.

Peeta was slumped on the floor, with blood gushing out of hands. By the looks of it, he went into the ugly urn of flowers that had been sitting here for as long as I could remember.

"What's going on?" Effie asked, but she sounded hysterical. "Did you fall?"

"After she shoved me." Peeta commented, as Cinna and Effie helped him up.

I rounded on Katniss. What did she think she was doing? "Shoved him?"

"This was your idea, wasn't it? Turning me into some kind of fool in front of the entire country?" She growled, her eyes narrowed. I could see how alike we were as she said that. I had hated to look like a fool too, in my youth. Now I just didn't care.

"It was my idea." Peeta said, pulling pottery from his hands. "Haymitch just helped me with it." He winced in pain, and I groaned mentally. Well this was great. I had one tribute injured, and the other heated up with rage.

"Yes, Haymitch is very helpful. To you!" She shouts, and I snap. She's insufferable. Can't she see that I'm trying to help her here?

"You _are_ a fool." I spit, in disgust. "Do you think he hurt you? That boy just gave you something you could never achieve on your own."

"He made me look weak!" She whines, and I sigh.

"He made you look desirable! And let's face it, you can use all the help you can get in that department. You were about as romantic as dirt until he said he wanted you. Now they all do! You're all they're talking about. The star-crossed lovers from District Twelve!" I hope that I can get through to her now, but again, she disappoints me.

"But we're not star-crossed lovers!" She snaps, and I have had enough. I know that Effie would be horrified by my behaviour, but I don't really care.

I grab Katniss by the shoulders and push her against the wall. She needs a good talking to, and I guess I'll have to be the one to do it.

"Who cares? It's all a big show. It's all how you're perceived. The most I could say about you after your interview was that you were nice enough, although that in itself was a small miracle. Now I can say you're a heartbreaker. Oh, oh, oh, how the boys at home fall longingly at your feet. Which do you think will get you more sponsors?"

I can see that I repulse her. She can probably smell the alcohol on my breath, but I don't care. I need to get through to her.

God, she's so stubborn.

And with that thought, another face popped into my mind. Nadyah was stubborn too. Thinking about it, Katniss looked just like Nadyah. The same Seam looks and same defiant expression. The same personality too. God, how many people was this girl going to remind me of? First Maysilee, and now Nadyah.

Katniss pushes me away, and I let her. I can see by the look in her eyes that what I have said hits home. She's considering it now.

Cinna interjects with "He's right, Katniss."

Thank you! She'll listen to Cinna. They seemed to have bonded in the time that they had spent together, which was great.

"I should have been told, so I didn't look so stupid." She mumbles, and I can see that she knows it now.

"No, your reaction was perfect. If you'd known, it wouldn't have read as real." Portia said, and she was right. That was why I didn't tell her. Katniss couldn't fake embarrassment, or any emotion for that matter, to save her life. I chuckled mentally at how ironic that statement, that clichéd statement, was in this situation.

"She's just worried about her boyfriend." Peeta remarks, tossing away a piece of the urn. Poor kid.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Katniss says, but her cheeks are burning with blush. Whoever this guy is, he must be pretty pissed right now.

"Whatever. But I bet he's smart enough to know a bluff when he sees it. Besides, _you_ didn't say you loved _me._ So what does it matter?" He brushes himself off, and goes to stand beside Portia, who tidies him up some more.

I can see that the girl is taking it all in now. She understands that I'm right. She knows how big this is.

"After he said he loved me, did you think I could be in love with him, too?" She asks, and I waver. It didn't look like it to me, but I knew her. The Capitol didn't.

"I did." Portia saves, "The way you avoided looking at the cameras, the blush."

It was true. Effie came in saying that yes, she saw it too.

"You're golden, sweetheart." I say, hoping to get her spirits up. "You'll have sponsors lined up round the block."

Katniss smiles warily, and then turns to Peeta. "I'm sorry I shoved you."

"Doesn't matter." Peeta shrugs. "Although, it's technically illegal."

"Are your hands okay?" She asks, ignoring the last part.

"They'll be all right."

After that, we go to dinner. However, Peeta has to be taken for medical treatment, as he's bleeding too heavily. I make sure to glare at Katniss as Portia leads Peeta away; she's done him great harm that could cost him his life tomorrow. But the Capitol will fix him all up tomorrow, so he should be fine.

When we watch the replays of the interviews, I see how right I am. Katniss is forgettable, silly and frilly. But with Peeta's declaration of love, she becomes desirable.

After the interviews, Effie and I look at each other. This is the time for us to say goodbye to the kids. We can't go with them tomorrow, and goodbyes must be said here.

Effie goes first. With tears in her eyes, which I know are genuine, she thanks them for being the best tributes ever, and she wishes them well. But then, because she has to remain Capitol, she adds "I wouldn't be at all surprised if I finally get promoted to a decent district next year!"

I glare at her, and she ignores me, kissing the kids, and then running away, consumed with emotion. She's always scared for the kids, but she has never made such a connection with a pair of tributes before. It must be hard for her.

I cross my arms and look over the kids.

"Any final words of advice?" Peeta asks.

"When the gong sounds, get the hell out of there. You're neither of you up to the bloodbath at the Cornucopia. Just clear out, put as much distance as you can between you and the others, and find a source of water. Got it?" I say, and I know it's pretty good advice.

"And after that?" Katniss asks.

"Stay alive." I say, and I remember the reception I got the last time I said that. However, here there is no glass smashing or fighting, only nodding of heads.

I want to say a proper goodbye to them, but I can't. I hate goodbyes. They're the worst part of life. But then again, what's worse than saying goodbye is someone leaving without saying goodbye. Without those final words of encouragement.

I move over to the kids, put my hand on Peeta's shoulder, and the other on Katniss', and say "Good luck."

That's all I can stand. I leave the kids with Cinna and Portia, and go to find Effie. She's sitting in her plush chair in her room, crying her eyes out. When I walk in, and she looks up, I cannot help but laugh at her face. Her makeup has smeared down her face, and she looks like a sore-eyed panda.

Before I go over to her, I grab a face wipe from her desk. I kneel before her and start wiping her makeup away, breaking through the layers of pasty white to reach her peachy skin below. She sniffs while I work, and sometimes tears fall onto my hand.

"You upset?" I ask.

She snorts, as if it's obvious; which I suppose it is. "Yeah, of course. I really like them. And I'm scared for them."

"You're always scared for the kids." I say, wiping the powder away from her button nose. It obviously tickles her, because she sneezes softly, and I grin.

"I know. But I've never been this scared before; is that strange? Before, the kids never had a chance, so I knew that they were going to die. I should have been more scared for them, rather than for two kids who won't go down without a fight, and could have a chance. But no, I'm afraid for Peeta, who is probably so gentle that he couldn't hurt a fly; and for Katniss, who is only in this mess because I picked her sister's name from the reaping ball. I'll never forgive myself for that." She babbled on, and then put her face into her hands, almost crushing my hand between them.

"Effs, don't be scared. They'll be fine. One of them will make it out of there, I promise. They're both really strong; they won't go down without a fight, like you said."

She still keeps on crying, and I slowly finish taking her makeup off. After that, I pull off her wig and let her hair tumble down past her shoulders. Then, I remove her hideous outfit until she's down to her corset and underwear. She sits, sobbing, all the way through that, and then lets me pick her up and carry her to the bed. She's so small, she's like a doll in my arms.

I curl up beside her and stroke her hair, whispering soothing words into her ear. I tell her that the kids will be okay, that everything will be fine, that I love her. She will not be consoled until an hour later, when she finally stops crying and cuddles up to me.

"Thank you." She whispers, before her eyelids droop, and she falls into sleep.

I hold her against me, and think about all the times that she's helped me. She's helped me up when I was drunk, cleared up my vomit when I had been sick, had even helped patch me up when I fell over a few years ago. And now it was my turn to help her. I had to help her get over the pain of this now. Hopefully, I had done a good job.

**D'aw, Haymitch gets to be the caring one! For once!  
I hope you liked this chapter! Please review, as it makes me very very happy! :D  
Next chapter is Effie and Haymitch's reaction to the bloodbath battle and the opening of the Games! Also, expect some Talia crying action! Her little brother, as you guys know, doesn't get very far in the Games! :(  
Watch this space! :D**


	18. The Games begin

**Hey guys! Here's the next part! And if you're lucky, you may get another chapter tonight! :D Yay for writing most of the day!  
****I hope you guys like it!**

**And just a huge shout out to my bestest FF friend, Drawing . Addict! She's been helping me work out where the future of this fic lies, and helping me work out the kinks in my ideas! Most of what will happen from here until the end of the fic is because of her hard work and ideas, so thank you so much D.A! :D You're amazing! :D**

**And without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

Haymitch

Effie and I woke up on the day of the Games feeling sick. Her from nerves, and me from all the wine I drunk last night.

Effie goes off to get prepped, and I dress quickly, not particularly caring about what I look like. I look down to the Victor's Square, and see that it's already filling up with Capitol citizens that want to get first-hand reactions of the mentors to their tributes' deaths. It's sick.

Effie and I eat in silence, and then go down to the Square. Chaff instantly is next to me, and he slips a glass into my hands, ushering the waitress forward to pour whiskey for us. Effie glares at me, but I shrug her off. It's Game day, she can't deny me this drink.

As ten o'clock approaches, we take our seats. I end up between Chaff and Talia, both who are looking nervous, but Talia looks almost suicidal. I place my hand on her leg in reassurance, and she smiles weakly at me.

Once all of the mentors are crowded around the great screen in front of us, Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith appear on the screen, telling us that it's only five minutes until the beginning of the Games. My eyes find Effie's, from where she's sitting with the other escorts, and we share a small smile of reassurance.

The Capitol people behind me are screaming as Flickerman and Templesmith count down the final minute until the tributes are raised, and then we finally see them. The people scream even more as the kids come up into the arena, which we can now see is a forest. Good, she'll be fine in the woods. I find both of the kids in the circle, and see that they're not very far apart. As the final minute counts down, I can tell that Katniss is thinking about running to the Cornucopia. She's staring at that bow like it's a part of her own soul that she wants back.

No, don't go for it! Do what I told you! Do not go for the Cornucopia, Katniss!

The cameras zoom in on each of the tributes as the seconds pass by. I feel Talia shake beside me, so I clasp her hand to calm her down. It doesn't work, but she squeezes back.

And then, the gong sounds. Peeta's off, running into the Cornucopia. It was like we planned; he'd go in strong and get some weapons; but he'd tell Katniss that she shouldn't go in, to protect her. But Katniss is stumbling forward, confused, but then she grabs the bread and plastic before her. Then, she spots a backpack near her and goes for it. What is wrong with her? Why didn't she listen to me?

I hear a scream from the girl next to me, and my eyes flash over to another part of the screen, where the boy from Two is hacking away at Orion, killing him slowly and painfully. I half expect her to fall into my arms, but she goes the other way, into Odair's arms. I look at him, and he wraps his arms around her, rocking her, never taking his eyes off the screen.

I go back to Katniss again, who is grappling with the boy from Nine for the backpack. Something silver catches my eye, not before it cuts into the boy's back. He goes down, fallen pray to the girl from Two and her expert knife-throwing abilities. And she's aiming for Katniss now.

"Run girl!" I can't help but yell, and I hear Effie's raised voice joining my own. And she does as we say; she runs for the woods, but not before the girl has launched another knife. For one fleeting second, I think that she's dead, but Katniss surprises me. She lifts her backpack up to her head and manages to lodge the knife in there. It's an impressive recovery.

Peeta also manages to get out, but not without sustaining some bruises and a hurt leg. He manages to cut down the girl from 7 and the boy from 4; the latter impresses me. But it gets me a glare from Finnick, which mars his pretty face.

After those horrifying first minutes of the Games, I slump down in my chair, and finally look over at Talia, who's still crying into Finnick's shoulder. I feel horrible for her, she just lost her brother as well as her tribute. I pat her on the shoulder, and she looks up at me, tears fresh in her eyes.

"Did she make it? Katniss?" She whispers.

"Yeah, she did." I'm confused, why would she want to know about Katniss?

"Good."

With that, Talia gets up and walks out of the Square, and surprisingly, the Peacekeepers let her pass. At least they have some respect for the grieving.

The Capitol citizens carry on roaring as the battle rages at the Cornucopia, with the Career tributes cutting down at least ten of the lesser tributes. Cato, from Two, repulsed me the most. He was a killing machine; he would go a long way in this. His partner wasn't bad either, with her knife-throwing skills. The pair from One weren't that special, but the boy could throw spears with good accuracy. The girl was normal, she wasn't particularly gifted, like her peers.

Once the bloodbath had stopped, the cameras took in the tributes finding their footing in the arena. It showed them making camps, getting water and food, all of that stuff. Katniss seemed to flourish in the arena, using all her skills from back home to her advantage. Peeta was managing, he had found a water source, and found some food, and was now looking for the Careers.

I moved over and sat next to Effie, not before going to the bar for some wine.

"They're doing okay, aren't they?" I said, after a while.

"Yes. It didn't look like it at first, but they're doing fine." Effie took the bottle from my hand and took a swig from it, much to my surprise. And then she had another gulp. And another.

"Jeez, Eff, leave some for me." I snarled, snatching the bottle away.

"I'm thirsty." She mumbled.

"Then go get your own drink." I said, and was confused when she huffed. Effie never huffed.

"Fine then, I will!" With that, she stalked off, leaving me completely dumbfounded. What was that? She seemed completely normal five seconds ago, but then she completely turned on me.

I watched as night fell in the arena. Peeta had managed to find the Career pack and was working out how to approach them. Katniss, meanwhile, was none the wiser.

Peeta decided to just walk up to the Careers and talk his way into the pack. He had a silver tongue, and could charm anyone. I hoped that his silver tongue would work against the Careers.

"Hey, look, it's Lover Boy!" The girl from One crooned. She got up and came terrifyingly close to him with her bow and arrows.

The other Careers got up and surrounded Peeta, flaunting their weapons in a deadly fashion. I was seriously scared for him.

"What are you doing here, Twelve?" Cato asked, drawing his sword over Peeta's chest mockingly.

"I want to join your pack." Peeta said simply, and the Careers looked at each other, deliberating.

"Why's that?" Cato asked.

"Because I know where Katniss is. You want Katniss, right? I'll take you to her." Peeta looked upset as he said this, but the Careers didn't pick up on that.

Behind me, the crowd started mumbling about betrayal and the star-crossed lovers being doomed. I, on the other hand, was focused on Peeta.

I remembered our conversation the other night.

"I don't want to lead them to her! They'll kill her!" Peeta had screamed.

"I know that, boy! You'll say that you'll lead them to her, when in reality, you'll lead them _away_ from her! Isn't that what you want? A chance for her to live? You know her strengths, exploit them to their disadvantage." I had told him, angrily.

Watching the screen now, I could tell that what I had said had sunk in. Cato and the others made a silent nod to each other, and then turned back to Peeta.

"Fine, Lover Boy. Take us to her."

And with that, Peeta became a Career. He was the first kid from Twelve to be a Career member since way before I won. I think my own mentor, Balthazar Fiennes, joined the Careers, and then double-crossed them.

As night fell, the fallen tributes illuminated the sky for the first time. Eleven dead in the first day. An average amount. Still left were Katniss, Peeta, the five Careers, the boy from Three, the girl from Five, the girl from Eight, the boy from Ten, and both of Chaff's kids. Thirteen left to play.

Suddenly, the cameras focus on someone who is trying to start a fire. At night! What an idiot! I hear Cecelia's cry, as the cameras zoom in on the girl from Eight's face. Stupid! That'll attract the Careers like moths to the flame! And to my absolute horror, Eight's camp was only a few hundred metres away from where Katniss was hiding in a tree. If the Careers spotted the fire, they'd be led right to Katniss' doorstep! I give a glare over to Cecelia, who is sitting with Talia. They both give me a look of apology, and Talia whispers "sorry". They know that their girl is going to die. I just hope mine doesn't.

Effie slips back beside me, and stares in horror as the Careers draw closer to the camps. Our hands rest on the seat between us, our fingers lightly touching. It's as much as we can get away with here, but it's reassuring to know that she's feeling the same. I will have to ask her about earlier later.

Suddenly, they've spotted it. The Careers run, hooting and crying out, followed by Peeta, who looks wary of taking someone out. The Careers burst into the girl's camp, waking her from her sleep. Honestly, sleeping by a fire at night! How stupid can you get?

"Please! Please don't kill me!" She squealed, in vain, as Cato stabs her with his sword, producing an agonizing scream from the girl. I hear a sob from behind me, and I know that Cecelia is mourning her tribute's death.

"Twelve down, eleven to go!" The boy from One, Marvel, I think he was, called, which gained another round of cheers.

Once they check the girl for supplies, they start moving. I pray that they'll pass Katniss, but they don't. They stop about ten metres from her, and I see her freeze. She can clearly see them now, and I know that she's as worried as I am about her. I hear small raspy breaths coming from Effie, and when I turn to look at her, I see that she's petrified.

"Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?" One girl, Glimmer, says.

"I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately." Cato's partner, Clove, replies.

"Unless she isn't dead." Glimmer puts in, which gets a snarl from Cato.

"She's dead. I stuck her myself." He clenched his fists fiercely.

"Then where's the cannon?" Marvel asks, sticking up for his partner.

"Someone should go back. Make sure the job's done." The girl from Four, Aquaria, interjects.

"Yeah, we don't want to track her down twice." Glimmer says.

"I said she's dead!" Cato snarls again.

An argument breaks out, during which Peeta decides to stay quiet. The Careers look ready to rip each other apart when he finally silences them.

"We're wasting time! I'll go and finish her and let's move on!" He growls, which gets a look from Cato.

From her vantage point, I can tell that Katniss has recognised Peeta's voice. Betrayal fills her eyes, and she tips sideways in her shock. Thank God she belted herself in, or she would have fallen out. She hung there, suspended by the belt, facing the ground. Effie squealed when she tipped, and clung onto my hand for reassurance.

"Go on, then, Lover Boy. See for yourself." Cato gestures to Peeta to go back; to both mine and Effie's relief, they didn't hear Katniss' mistake. Peeta leaves to find the girl, and I feel daggers being glared into my back. Cecelia obviously dislikes my tribute killing her own. I don't look around; this is the Hunger Games, it's every kid for themselves, Cecelia should know that by now.

Peeta goes back to the girl, who is shaking with pain and exhaustion. He kneels down beside her, pulls out his knife, and whispers "I'm sorry" to her, before stabbing her again. The girl barely grunts this time, and the cannon goes off quickly.

Back with the Careers, they're deliberating on whether to kill Peeta, but what Cato says hits me the most. "Besides, he's our best chance of finding her."

Great, he's bought it. Cato is the leader of this group, that is easy to see, and if he believes that Peeta is good to keep, then Peeta's going to stay alive for a lot longer.

They talk about Katniss for a bit, saying about how she was simple-minded, spinning around in her dress. It reminds me of what I told Katniss, that she looked silly and forgettable in her interview. Her only redeeming qualities were her eleven and Peeta's affection for her.

Peeta returns, and they move on, leaving Katniss to fight another day. The crowd behind me goes wild with chatter, whereas before they were frozen with excitement.

"Oh my gosh! She heard them! She knows that he's with them! Oh the drama!" One woman squeals.

"That poor girl, finding out that her lover is against her!" A man drawls.

On screen too, Flickerman and Templesmith are discussing Peeta and Katniss' behaviour, commenting that the star-crossed love of these two people seems to be getting more and more complicated.

Perfect, they're all buying it. I give Effie a grin, and she smirks back.

By this time, Katniss has begun to move again. She comes out from under the bushes, and gives a knowing smirk to the camera, not unlike the ones that Effie and I just shared. I wasn't sure how to react to that; I guess she was just playing them along.

Now that she has escaped the Careers, Effie and I return to the apartment. We sit together, not daring to sleep in case something bad happens and our tributes need sponsors. The biggest threat to Katniss now is her lack of water, and as the day goes on, I can tell that she's getting really dehydrated. Night falls and morning rises without Katniss finding water, and now she's getting really dehydrated. She's almost delusional, stumbling around trying to find water. But suddenly, I can see it! A lake, about half a mile away from her in the direction that she's been going! Keep going, girl.

But the delusions have got the best of her. She lifts her head to the sky and speaks "water" as if that'll convince me to give her some. I was glad at that moment that I wasn't in the Square; the amount of people clamouring around me would have been unbearable.

Keep going! I implore her, and I think that my message rings clear in her head. There would only be one good reason why I would withhold water, because she's almost found it!

"Haymitch, I don't think she's going to make it. Maybe you should send her something." Effie pipes in, but I don't reply.

"Haymitch, please! Do something!" Effie shrieks suddenly, making my jump out of my skin.

"Eff, she's almost there! What is wrong with you?" I shoot up, looking down into her glaring eyes.

"What's wrong is you're going to let her die! She's dying, Haymitch! Get her some water!" Effie gets up and glares at me, anger burning in her eyes. What is wrong with her? What is with these mood swings?

"Effie, look, she's almost there." I try and calm her down, but it doesn't work. She stalks away again, leaving me alone in the apartment.

But I'm not alone for long. Cinna comes in to find me, a look of despair on his face.

"If you're here to tell me that I should send her water, she's almost there! I'm not going to waste sponsors' money for that." I shrug, grabbing a drink and taking a gulp.

"I wasn't going to say that. I just wanted company." He sat down beside me, and we watched the screen together. We watch as the hours slowly pass, and Katniss is inching closer to the lake, but closer to death. It was a matter of waiting and seeing which would claim her first.

But eventually, she flopped down into the mud beside the lake, and I started shouting at her when she didn't move again.

"You're there, you stupid girl! You're there!"

Cinna had to hold me down to stop me from ripping the television off the wall in anger. I'm glad that he did, because Katniss eventually registered that mud meant water, and she managed to refrain from drinking the water long enough to purify it. Over the next few hours, she drank at least four litres of water, which was a relief to Cinna and me. She couldn't afford to be dehydrated again, it was a miracle that she wasn't killed.

Effie came back just as Cinna was leaving, after the anthem played in the arena. They smiled at each other as they passed each other.

I was wary around Effie. I didn't know what she was feeling and I didn't want to anger her again.

"Haymitch... I'm sorry that I shouted at you. She got there in the end. I... I don't know what's wrong with me, I keep having these mood swings, and I feel slightly sick. I thought it was nerves, but it's carried on during the day. That's why I shouted at you. I just feel rough, that's all. I'm sorry." She looked really sorry, so I decided to take pity on her.

I enveloped her in my arms and just held her for a bit. She sighed and melted into my arms.

"Well, I hope you feel better soon. For my sake." I teased, and she slapped my chest lightly.

We didn't sleep again that night, just watching as Katniss got better again after her recent dance with death. I made coffee, endless cups, and watched as Effie downed them. She said that she didn't want to drink alcohol, as she might get drunk. It didn't stop me though.

Despite all the coffee, and her own willpower, Effie slowly sunk into a peaceful sleep beside me, leaving me trapped under her body. I didn't mind, though, as Effie sleeping was one of the sweetest things I had ever seen. She always lost at least twenty years when she slept, looking like a little child.

I watched in silence as night fell and dawn came up without an incident. But then, I saw it.

About a five hundred metres from where Katniss was sleeping, a fire had erupted and was engulfing the trees. I willed her to wake up; I would not have her burnt by those stupid Gamemakers! Obviously Crane did that to push Katniss back to the other tributes.

Effie woke up in the wake of my anger, and saw what was happening.

"Oh no!" She cried.

"Yeah, your Crane seems to have an agenda on his hands." I snarled, wary of the recording systems around us.

We watch as Katniss and the other tributes scramble to get away from the fire. The Careers are camped around the Cornucopia, but they can see that the fire isn't simply a tribute's fire. They know that something's up, and they're waiting for their next victim to stumble out.

Katniss scrambles away from the fire, but I can tell that she's exhausted. She is reduced even to throwing up what little food that she has; intoxicated by the harmful smoke.

Effie and I sit on the edge of our seats, praying for Katniss to get away alive.

As if the Gamemakers heard our prayer, they ramp the attack up a notch, with fireballs. The Capitol audience will love this, it'll add a bit of excitement to the boring day.

Katniss manages to dodge most of the fireballs, but she makes a mistake when she pauses to reach for her singed hair. The next fireball catches her off guard, and she barely manages to get away, but not before she sustains a burn to her right calf. Effie and I both wince, feeling her pain as she yelps and screams, trying to put the flame on her trousers out. I hold Effie's hand, trying to reassure her, but I'm not even sure anymore. Can our Girl on Fire survive the attack with the very thing that she is supposed to be? I wasn't sure.

Thankfully, the attack stops, and she finds a lake of water. I can tell that she's in excruciating pain, and my heart goes out to her.

"Eff, I think it's time we break out the sponsor list."

**Dun dun duun! Next chapter should be up soon!  
****Please review! :D**


	19. Snubbing Seneca

**Hey all! I know I said that you'd get a chapter last night, but that didn't happen. The internet went off before I finished writing! :( But here it is now, so you didn't have that long to wait! :D  
I hope you like it!**

Haymitch

We make our way down to the Square again, where the Victors are discussing this latest turn of events. I'm about to speak to a Capitol woman when I hear a collective hiss of pain coming from the people in the Square. I look to the screen and see that Katniss is examining her burn wound. It looks terrible; red and bloody. It looks so painful, and it's in desperate need of healing, or else she could die from the pain. I turned back and started talking to the Capitol woman, renewed in my need to get Katniss help. The woman, Hallie Faro, talks for ages about herself and her apparent connection with Katniss' plight, and before I know it, she's off talking to someone else. Capitol people, God.

"Oi, Abernathy, heads up!" I hear Chaff calling, and look over to the screen again. To my horror, the Careers have found Katniss, and are now chasing her up a tree. She climbs up further, and realises that the Careers are still on the ground. I realise something at the same time as she does. Those Careers have no hope of getting up there, they're too heavy. And they can't kill her if they can't get up there. The smile on Katniss' face makes it evident that she knows that too.

"How's everything with you?" She calls down to the Careers. The crowd starts laughing behind me; they love her sarcastic attitude. I can't help but laugh myself, that's how I played the Game myself.

"Well enough." Cato shrugs. "Yourself?"

"It's been a bit warm for my taste." Katniss says, and the crowds burst into laughter again. "The air's better up here. Why don't you come on up?" She taunts, and Cato takes her offer.

We spend the next fifteen minutes watching as the Careers try to take Katniss down. Each failed attempt is met with laughter, and some sarcastic comments from Chaff and I to Brutus, Enobaria, Gloss and Cashmere, the mentors for these tributes. Some taunts even go to Finnick, although not as nasty. Those so called "killing machines" are so incompetent it's funny.

Suddenly, I hear Peeta say "Oh, let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning."

Good kid, taking the attention away from her. The Careers seem to buy it. They start setting up camp, and Katniss starts settling down.

With that, I realise that she's in real pain. She winces and moans, and I can see that the burn is bleeding and red raw. The crowd murmurs in horror and pity at her pain. That's it. I decide to use the biggest sponsor in our arsenal to get the best treatment. I walk straight into the lion's den, and go for Emilia Hart.

Emilia and I talk for at least fifteen minutes before getting down to business. In this time, Chaff's little girl, Rue, has found Katniss and has shown her something that could eliminate the Career threat for good. A tracker jacker's nest, right above the Careers' camp. Perfect.

"Yes! That's my girl!" I hear Chaff shout, pumping his fist in the air.

"Oh, that little girl is so sweet! And so smart! She's helping Katniss out!" Emilia squeals, and I smile. But I really need to get this medicine, so I go straight in.

"Listen, Emilia, you agreed to be one of Katniss' sponsors, and as you can see, she's in a lot of pain. Could we possibly arrange for you to get her medicine? Burn medicine would heal Katniss and leave her ready to take down the Careers. You want her to live, don't you?" I give her one of my persuasive looks, and she buys it.

Emilia thinks for a minute, and then agrees. We shake hands, and I lead her to the control room of the Games. As we leave the Square, I catch Effie's eyes. She looks surprised that I'm walking away with Emilia Hart, but also pleased that I'm going to do something for Katniss.

We reach the control room, where Emilia pays an extortionate amount of money and requests the finest Capitol-produced burn medicine.

Seneca Crane thanks Emilia for her kind donation, and then tells one of his lackeys to play the anthem. I can't help glaring at Crane; he caused the rift between Effie and me. It took everything I had not to rip him limb from limb; Snow wouldn't take kindly to his Gamemaker being attacked.

A woman drags the icon for the anthem up and into the sky of the miniature arena, a to-scale replica of the real arena. I had only seen this room a handful of times, and it still continued to amaze me to this day.

As the anthem plays, Katniss ends up scaling the tree, going for the tracker jacker nest. She knows as well as I that she had better do it now, while the Careers won't hear her because of the anthem. However, she's in so much pain that the going it slow, and she runs out of anthem before she can get to the nest. In annoyance, she slides back down to her fork in the tree.

Crane sends the parachute down when the anthem plays as I asked, so the Careers would not hear the sound of the parachute coming down. They don't need to know that she would be healed soon, and a part of me also didn't want Peeta to know that I was giving Katniss gifts.

The look on her face as it lights up is probably the best thing about giving sponsor gifts. Not that I've given them out much before. She opens the gift and looks at the medicine. She sticks her finger in it, and moans as the medicine helps the burns on her fingers.

"Oh, Haymitch," she sighs. "Thank you."

I puff up with happiness at giving her a gift. It feels good to do some good by her. Emilia and I watch as Katniss rubs the ointment onto her burns, and see as she sighs in relief as the medicine does its work.

"Thank you Emilia. She may win this now." We shake hands again, and Emilia declares that she was happy to help.

We walk back to the Square, and I register that everyone knows of what we did. Some Capitol people thank Emilia for her sponsorship, but many people are shocked that I had a sponsor deal. I haven't had one in so long, that people have probably forgotten that I can even mingle with sponsors. But now I've just struck a deal with one of the richest women in the Capitol. The shock must be overwhelming to them.

Effie flies up to me and hugs me, squealing like a Capitol clone. "Oh thank you Haymitch! You saved her! And thank you Emilia, for paying all that money for her!" She claps excitedly, and Emilia goes on about how they're kindred spirits and she couldn't just let Katniss die.

After a long time of chatting to various people, Effie and I excused ourselves, but suddenly, Effie stopped short.

"Oh! I shall have to go see Seneca..." she trailed off at my look of displeasure. "Oh come on, Haymitch, he's my friend! I'm not going to do anything, I just want to say thank you for helping Katniss." She looks up at me with pleading eyes, and I reluctantly let her go. I doubt Effie will do anything with Crane, especially after the disastrous consequences of last time. Still, I was a little bit wary. I hope that she stayed true to me this time.

Effie

I needed to see him, to say thank you for sparing her. And Peeta, really. He could have killed both of them off, but he abstained from that.

I found Seneca in the control room, and ran into his arms. He paused for a moment, and then hugged me back.

"Hey, Eff. What's the matter?" He asked, and I pulled back. I took in his beard; it was the same style that I had told him to get. He had kept it this way for the past three years, and had gotten into so many magazines with that style. He looked sexy, I had to admit.

"I wanted to say thank you, for not killing my tributes." I announced, and he smiled.

"My job is to give them a hard time, not to kill them. That's what the other kids do."

The way he said it, with a hint of sadness in his voice, made me think that he may feel regret. Just as I do; being inside the Games really opened your eyes to their cruelty.

"Well, thank you anyway." I said, and smiled at him. "How have you been, Sen? I haven't seen you in a while, what with all the stuff I've been doing to help the tributes and all you've been doing with the Games."

"I've been fine, Eff, and yourself? Yes, it's been too long; we need to meet up more often! I miss you."

The sincerity of the last comment made me feel guilty, a little bit. I had been neglecting him, what with my commitment to the tributes and my renewed relationship with Haymitch.

"I've been fine too, just a little stressed. We should go out for drinks somewhere sometime, if you're not too busy here." I looked around the control room at all of the workers who were helping to control the Games.

"I was just heading home now, actually. Nolan was going to take over for the night. We could go out now, if you want." He smiled at me, his blue eyes boring into me. I couldn't help associating so many happy memories with those eyes.

"Alright, now then."

Seneca got his coat, and then we left Games Headquarters and headed down town. Seneca and I had a favourite cocktail bar, and I could tell that we were going there. Again, so many happy memories were associated with this bar, many good times with Seneca and with other friends too.

Seneca held open the grand door of Angel's Elixir cocktail bar, and let me pass through. I thanked him, and then waited for him to come through, before linking arms with him. Seneca motioned to the bartender, Ryle, who knew us well enough to know what we liked to drink, and then led me to a booth.

I sat across from Sen, but looked out to the bar, taking in the scenery. I hadn't been here in a few weeks, and I hadn't been here with Seneca for at least a year.

"So, Effie, your tributes are doing well this year. With any luck, you may get promoted to a better district next year." Seneca said, leaning his hands over to my side of the table.

"Oh yes, well, they are, aren't they? But I may just stick with Twelve. It's grown on me." I smiled as Ryle brought over our favourite cocktails and wrote a tab for Seneca.

Once Ryle had left, Seneca looked puzzled. "Why would you possibly want to stay with Twelve? It's the most pathetic district." He took a sip of his Bloody Mary, but still looked puzzled.

Something within me flared at the use of the word pathetic, but I tried to push it down by taking a sip of my margarita.

"Like I said, it's grown on me." I said simply, taking a few more sips. The alcohol slid down my throat and helped to calm me a bit.

"I bet District One would grow on you just as fast. You'd be away from that slug of a man anyway." Sen said nonchalantly, looking at the girls dancing on the dance floor.

I immediately registered that "that slug of a man" was Haymitch. The anger that had risen within me before threatened to burst over, but I tried to calm myself down again. I didn't want to burst at Seneca, especially when he was taking me out.

"Maybe. And Haymitch isn't a slug. Just misunderstood." I mumbled, taking another sip. Seneca looked at me like I was crazy.

"Misunderstood? He's the biggest drunk in Panem!" He laughed, expecting me to laugh too. When I didn't, he frowned. "Come on Eff, it's a joke. I thought you hated the man anyway."

I knew that I should be pretending to hate him, but for some reason, my emotions were flaring up and I didn't want to pretend anymore.

"I don't hate him, Seneca. He's nice once you get to know him."

"Yeah, once you get him sober, which is never!" Seneca was still trying to make a joke, but this time, my emotions couldn't be suppressed anymore.

"Stop saying all that about him!" I shouted, but thankfully the music was too loud for anyone besides Seneca to hear. I stood up and turned to leave, but Seneca caught my arm.

"Effie! What is wrong?" He asked, his eyes full of pain.

"I'm sick of you insulting District Twelve and Haymitch! Twelve is my District, and Haymitch is a good man! A better man that you'll ever be!" I shouted in his face, and he frowned, hurt.

"How is he better than me? Please enlighten me."

"At least he's not a child murderer!" I screamed, anger getting the best of me. Seneca's face fell, and he loosened his grip on my arm.

I used that opportunity to run away from him, leaving the bar and going back to the apartment. Anger still coursed through me, but as I got closer to the apartment, it turned into sadness. When I got back, Haymitch was watching television. His eyes lightened when he saw me, but I didn't want to talk to him now.

I ran past him and threw myself onto my bed, tears pouring from my eyes. The anger had turned to an overwhelming sorrow. Why had I done that? Why had I insulted him like that? I felt horrible!

"Effie?" Haymitch knocked on the door.

"Go away!" I shouted, but suddenly, I didn't mean it. I was afraid that he'd walk away, but being the wonderful person that he was, Haymitch walked in anyway.

"What happened?" He asked, moving over to the bed.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, knowing that if Haymitch knew what Seneca had said, there would be no end to the fight between them.

Haymitch didn't press me, only did what he did a few nights ago; cleaned off my makeup, took my clothes off, and helped me into bed.

"We both need rest." Haymitch muttered as an explanation. "And the arena will be quiet tonight after what happened earlier. Nothing to watch really."

He was right, if Seneca had left the control room, it was set to be a quiet night.

He laid down and I rested on his chest, feeling nice and warm against him. He rubbed my back as I started to drift off to sleep.

As I drifted away, I contemplated how I was feeling. My mood seemed to switch without warning. I supposed that it was Seneca's fault, for saying all that stuff about Haymitch, but I would never have blown my cover that way normally. I would have gritted my teeth and bore it with a smile; but my anger just seemed to get the better of me tonight. I wondered what was wrong. It was probably all the stress that I had come under from mentoring such popular tributes. I had been rushed off my feet quite a bit recently. But lying here in Haymitch's arms made me feel a lot better, and eventually I settled my thoughts enough to fall into a deep sleep.

Haymitch

Something was going on with her. I could tell. She wasn't normally so... emotionally unstable.

I stayed awake until I heard her breathing slow down enough for her to be in sleep, and then gently edged out from under her. I know I had told her that we both needed sleep, but I couldn't sleep now. Not while Katniss and Peeta were still in the arena.

I turned on the television in my room and sat on the bed. Night had fallen in the arena, and Katniss was fast asleep in her tree, with Peeta and the Careers all asleep at the same time beneath her. How stupid was that? All sleeping at the same time! I know that they were Careers, but they should still be cautious!

I saw little Rue awake in a tree near to Katniss'. She was looking up at the tracker jacker's nest wistfully and then back down at the Careers. Ah, smart girl. At least she was still awake and on the lookout. She'd be able to alert Katniss to any tribute who decided to come and try to kill the Careers. I was glad that the little girl was there. Chaff was right, she was sneaky and smart, she could go a long way. At least until it came down to her and someone else, and then she would die. The thought of Rue taking down anyone was too impossible to conceive.

I got a drink from the kitchen and then came back to my room. Effie was still asleep, and the light from the television illuminated her perfect face. Why did she have to wear all that ghastly makeup when she looked beautiful just as she was? That was another thing that confused me about the Capitol; why make yourself look uglier?

I drank all night, watching nothing on the screen. I don't know why, but I always stayed awake during the Games when my kids survived the bloodbath. It wasn't often, but about ten years ago one of my kids, the boy, made it to the final five, and I stayed up all night every night watching and waiting. Waiting for either death to claim him, or for him to exact death on other tributes. My desire to stay awake proved to be justified, as a Career member killed him in his sleep one night. I guess I stay awake because I don't want the kids to die alone. I want them to know that someone is watching over them, that someone is willing them to live. I had to do the same with my kids now, just in case.

I wouldn't let them die alone.

**This wasn't a long chapter, compared to my normal length, but I had fun writing this one! I hope that you liked it, and please review! My birthday's next week, and your reviews will be the best birthday presents ever! :D**


	20. Sadness

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating much recently! But here's a new chapter to make you feel better!  
Oh, and by the way, today is my 18th birthday! Just wanted to tell you! :D So be thankful that I decided to write today! :P  
Enjoy!**

Haymitch

As the new day dawns, I continue to watch the screen, considerably more drunk than last night. Nothing happened last night, but I still stayed awake, scared that something would happen.

Now, Katniss is just waking up. She surveys her surroundings, and then calls for Rue. They secretly conspire to drop the tracker jackers on the Careers, and then Rue leaves, jumping through the trees like a little monkey. I'm impressed, no wonder Chaff was boasting about her.

Katniss scales the tree, faster now that she's no longer in pain. I can't help but feel happy that I've improved her situation. She hesitates for a moment, and I can tell that she's wary of getting so close to the nest and purposely disrupting the jackers. It could be fatal. But her selflessness is overriding her fear; she wants to help the other tributes and herself, and the only way she can do that is by taking out the Careers.

She starts sawing at the branch on which the nest hangs. The jackers start appearing, and I cringe as one of them stings her.

I hear Effie stir behind me. "Haymitch?" She asks, woozily. But I don't answer as Katniss has succeeded in cutting the branch, sending the nest falling to the ground. It bursts open and the tracker jackers erupt into the air. I pray that Peeta will be able to get away, and he does. He and a few others get up and run away, leaving everything behind. However, Glimmer and Aquaria aren't so lucky. They both get stung, but Glimmer gets the worst of it and goes mad, dying quickly in the swarm. Aquaria manages to get to the lake, but there is too much venom in her system, and she dies too.

Effie moves to sit beside me. "Why didn't you wake me up?" She asks, rubbing her red eyes.

"Wanted you to get some rest." I slurred.

"You obviously didn't get any." She said, taking in my drunkenness and my obviously tired face.

"I never sleep during the Games, you should know that." I said nonchalantly, and continued to watch Katniss as she reacts to the jacker venom in her system. But suddenly I remember something. Glimmer had the bow! And she's dead! Katniss could have the bow now.

She realises this at the same time that I do and goes for it before the hovercraft comes to take the girl's body away. She falters a few times, obviously a consequence of the venom, but eventually releases the bow and quiver of arrows from the dead Career. Victory courses through me, but it's quickly pressed down as the picture changes.

An angry Cato is chasing through the forest after Peeta; he seems to have realised that Peeta wasn't on his side at all.

Peeta finds Katniss and tries to get her to run, at first without success. But eventually, with much shouting, he manages to get the confused girl to get out of there. However, it's too late for him, as Cato bursts out of the forest. Effie screams as Cato snarls in anger at Peeta.

"You let her go? I knew that you were with her, Lover Boy! And now, you're going to pay!"

Cato slashes at Peeta with his sword, but Peeta blocks it with his spear. A fight breaks out between the two boys, during which Effie finds her way into my arms. I hold her and we watch together as Cato manages to break through Peeta's attack and slashes him on the leg, cutting him almost to the bone. Effie shrieks, and I squeeze her tight as Peeta falls to the floor in agony.

This is it. Peeta will die now. But weirdly enough, Cato doesn't go in for the death strike, only smirks down at Peeta writhing on the floor. He seems quietly confident in his wound making skills that he just leaves, going back to his group. But as he leaves, he calls out, "Good luck finding your Fire Girl before you die, Lover Boy!"

Anger courses through me. He was going to leave Peeta to suffer. But this did give Peeta a chance to survive. Maybe he could find Katniss.

I register that Effie's shaking in my arms. "Poor Peeta." I echo her statement, and we watch as Peeta tries to roll up his trouser leg to get a better look, but ends up giving up because the pain is so intense. The wound is deep and long, and looks so painful.

"Haymitch, could we get him a sponsor?" Effie asks hesitantly.

"Eff, you know that medicine for a wound like that would be astronomically expensive, and Peeta doesn't have that many sponsors. Katniss is the one that they're going for." I leave the rest unspoken; but Effie knows that we won't be able to convince sponsors now.

"Then he'll die." She states.

"Maybe. But we'll have to see."

Effie and I stay, watching silently as Katniss collapses on the ground, a consequence of the tracker jacker venom that is spreading through her system. Luckily there were only three stings; she won't die from that. However, if she stays unconscious for long, another tribute may stumble upon her.

Eventually, one of them does, but to my relief, it's Chaff's girl, little Rue. She doesn't try to take Katniss out, only moves her to a safe place, underneath a bush. Gratitude fills me as I watch the little girl move away from Katniss and hop away through the trees. She may have just saved Katniss' life.

After a while, we find out that Rue did save Katniss' life. Another tribute ventured past that spot where Katniss had collapsed. If Rue hadn't moved her, then she may have just been killed.

Effie leant her head against my chest and whispered, "That wonderful little girl."

I agreed with her on that, but both of us knew that the wonderful little girl wasn't going to make it out of there alive. Neither of us brought up that subject though; we just waited for when Katniss would wake up.

Peeta was struggling to do anything now; he just limped through the forest and tried to stay alive. He eventually collapses in the forest, wriggling into a little hole in a tree, and tries to eat. I hear Effie's whimpering as she watches him; I can tell that she feels so sorry for him.

"I put him through this." She whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I picked his name out of that ball, and now he's suffering. Because of me." She burst into tears, and I spun her around to face me.

"No, Effie. No. Stop saying that. It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. If it wasn't Peeta, it would have been another kid." I held her close to me as she sobbed. She didn't say anything more, just cried for a while and then once the tears had stopped, she sat up and started watching again.

I was very worried about her. What was with all these changing moods? I hoped that it was just the stress of everything getting to her, and not something more serious.

We carried on watching until we couldn't take sitting there any longer. The two of us decided to move into the living room, and Effie took a detour to the Avoxes to order food.

Two days passed without much event. Nobody died in the two days, and it seemed like the Capitol citizens were getting agitated. Effie and I didn't venture out into the Square, but I could see from the window that they were being very demanding.

Eventually, Katniss woke up and ventured out hunting. She found little Rue and agreed to become allies. In any other circumstances, I would be aghast that she would have wanted a twelve-year-old as an ally, but Rue was a useful ally. And she was about to prove her worth, when she found a way to help Katniss with her jacker stings. Chaff had told me that there was a very high concentration of jackers in Eleven, so they had to find ways of healing the stings.

Katniss healed Rue's burn with the medicine that I sent her, and they both started gathering food. They seemed to get on well, and I could understand why. Rue must have reminded Katniss of her little sister; despite the obvious differences in looks.

They started discussing the Careers and their inventory. Rue had scouted the area and had discovered that the Careers kept a big pile of supplies down by the lake near the Cornucopia. So Katniss decided to take out the Careers' supplies.

It was a great idea. Without the supplies, the Careers would be weakened. The only problem was how to do it.

Another tribute dies, the boy from Ten, which should sate the hunger for death, but I bet the Gamemakers will be eager for a faster-paced death toll; it's all going too slowly.

Katniss and Rue make a plan, giving Rue the task of lighting fires to draw the Careers away, and then Katniss goes to inspect the pyramid. I realise way before she does that they must have uprooted the mines from the Cornucopia and placed them around the pyramid, with the help of the boy from Three, of course. There was no way those brainless idiots would have figured that out on their own.

It's only when the fox faced girl, Medea, dances her way through the safe path between the mines that Katniss finally works it out.

Effie and I watch as Katniss fires arrows at the bag of apples, which succeeds in loosening the apples and blowing up the mines. The explosion is enormous, but I can't help clapping and laughing. It's a spectacular feat, and now the Careers will be at a disadvantage. But the explosion has taken its toll on Katniss. She's obviously gone deaf, and the explosion has sent her flying, landing at an odd angle. She's in shock, and the Careers are closing in.

Eventually, she manages to get away, and goes to look for Rue. But the cameras zoom in on the little girl getting caught in a net trap. She screams Katniss' name, and she hears it.

By the time Katniss has got to the girl, the boy from One is there too. Effie screams as the boy throws his spear directly at the trapped child.

"No! Not her!" Effie squeals and buries her face into my chest. I hold her close as Katniss screams, and shoots an arrow at Marvel, killing him.

I brace myself for what is about to follow; the girl is still alive, but not for long.

Katniss is looking around wildly for the other Careers, not knowing that they split up to catch the attacker.

"Are there more? Are there more!" She screams at Rue, and the little girl has to say no three times before Katniss hears her.

Once Katniss has freed Rue from the net, she cradles her in her arms. The girl looks up at her with bright brown eyes wet with tears, and, as I have done on countless occasions, I can't help feeling angry at the injustice of this situation. This poor little child will die.

They talk in whispers, and I can see that Katniss is trying to keep her composure for the poor girl, but that she's dying inside, blaming herself for not getting there soon enough.

The glimmer of gold on her chest reminds me of a time when I blamed myself for other peoples' deaths. Mother, Ronan, Nadyah. And especially Maysilee. Our situations weren't too dissimilar now. I hadn't been quick enough to save Maysilee, I had let her go off alone, just as Katniss had let Rue go off alone. And now Rue was dying, just as Maysilee did.

Suddenly, Katniss was singing to the girl; and I recognised the song. My mother used to sing it to Ronan and I; it was a widely known song in the Seam. And as she sings, the Capitol monsters show Rue's slowing heart rate, until it stops altogether.

Katniss finishes singing, and just watches, crying over the girl's body until she hears the cannon fire.

Effie's crying now, the ugly sort of crying that isn't very attractive. I hold her tightly, rubbing her back, but not telling her that things will be okay, because they won't. If Katniss does make it out of there, she'll have that little girl's death on her conscience for the rest of her life; just as Maysilee's death is on mine.

Katniss gets up, but doesn't clear out. Instead, she moves to a patch of flowers, starts picking them, and moves back to the girl. And as Effie and I watch, dumbfounded, Katniss decorates the corpse with flowers, giving her a floral outline and a wreath in her hair. It's beautiful, but dangerous too. The Capitol doesn't like this sort of defiance.

After the girl is outlined in flowers, Katniss whispers, "Bye Rue," and then gets up. And to shock me even more, she presses her three middle fingers of her left hand to her lips and then holds them out to Rue.

"Oh my gosh," Effie whispers, and I agree with her. This is big. A part of me wants to slap Katniss for being so stupid, but then another part of me is proud of her for trying to make the girl's death seem bigger than the Capitol made it out to be. She made it seem like it was truly tragic, which it was. District Eleven would be happy.

Suddenly, I hear the door open, and Chaff's voice call out my name.

When Effie and I go out into the living room, I can tell that Chaff has been drinking heavily. The smell of liquor practically burns its way into my brain.

He stumbles over to me when he sees me, and locks me in his tree-trunk arms, sobbing heavily.

"Thank you for your girl," he slurs. "What she did was great. It'll mean a lot to Rue's family."

Chaff pulled back, and hung his head.

"Why don't you give her something to say thank you?" Effie calls from behind us.

Chaff's head snaps up. "That's brilliant! I'll do that now." And with that, Chaff shoots out of the room.

I turn back to Effie. "That was a good idea." I walk over to her and wrap her in my arms. Her makeup is screwed up again, but I can tell that she doesn't care.

Effie and I sit and watch as Chaff's parachute drops from the sky. Sometimes the people of the Districts can give their tributes gifts, but never has a District given a gift to another district's tribute before.

The gift is simple, just a loaf of bread, but its symbolism is massive. And Katniss knows that. It means that District Eleven are on her side. That they thank her for what she did to Rue.

"My thanks to the people of District Eleven," she acknowledges, and I have never felt more proud of her.

"There are only six left." Effie says, and I realise that she's right. Katniss, Peeta, the two remaining Careers, Medea from Five, and Thresh.

"One of them could win." Effie comments, when I don't say anything. I know that she's right, but I don't want to get my hopes up just now. Everything could go horribly wrong.

Effie and I stayed together that night, just watching the Game. We didn't seem to do much besides that anymore; but then again, none of our tributes had ever gotten this far before, let alone two of them. We had to watch them, just to make sure that they were alright.

I kept on drinking, despite Effie's offhand comments that I should stop.

They could win. But something inside of me was thinking that they would have to go through hell and back to win. And I wasn't sure if either of those kids could handle that.

**Okay guys, this is important! I am begging you all to review, because I am so close to 100 reviews, and it would make my birthday so special if I could get to 100! Please please please review! I love you guys so much!  
****Oh, and I'm sorry, but I won't be updating for a while. I'm going on holiday to Florida! And I live in the UK, so this holiday is a big deal! I have a notebook (not the computer, a pad of paper) and I will be writing while I'm away, I just won't be uploading anything! I'm sorry! But I promise that when I get back, I will be writing loads and getting chapters up quickly for you guys! Maybe I'll even make a schedule of writing days to stick to!  
Sorry, I'm rambling!  
Please review, you'll get a virtual cookie! :D  
Thank you for reading, and happy 4th of July for all you Americans tomorrow! I wish I was going to America tomorrow, that would be awesome!**


	21. Firm Promises

**You guys are fantastic! You know that, right? 112 reviews, you guys! And I think I got to like 105 on my birthday night! I looked on the fic when I was out to dinner with my dad and freaked out! Thank you SO much, all of you, for your lovely reviews! You really made my birthday so special! You all are wonderful, and I couldn't ask for a better group of readers! Thank you for liking my fanfiction and giving me confidence! I love you all!  
So, I got back from Florida a couple of days ago, and now here's the next chapter! Florida was amazing, btw, you Americans are the friendliest people ever! :D  
But without further ado, here's the new chapter! :)**

Haymitch

In the morning, Effie and I continue to watch. Only six of them are left, two of them are our own tributes. The thought of having another Victor in Twelve fills me with conflicting emotions. On one hand, I would love to share the burden of mentorship with another, and the company of one of those kids would be well needed. But on the other hand, did I really want to be responsible for the kid's future? Because it was likely that they'd either end up like me, or get hooked on morphling like the Victors in Six. Could I be responsible for that?

Effie wrapped her arm around my back and nestled her head into my chest, watching as Katniss struggled to make heads or tails of anything. She was obviously distressed by Rue's death.

On screen, Templesmith and Flickerman are discussing the recent turn of events.

"She looks half mad, the poor girl." Flickerman remarks.

"Maybe it would be the decent thing to kill her off quietly, to avoid a scene. She's lost enough, we don't need to make her suffer more than necessary." Templesmith says, but Flickerman shakes his head.

"Ah, but Peeta's still clinging on to life. He's desperate to see her make it through this. Oh, the plight of young love!" He throws his arms up in the air, and it is in that gesture and sentence that an idea springs into my mind. I jump up, Effie hot on my toes.

"What's wrong?" She asks, registering the glint in my eyes that I know is there. I apparently always have that glint when I've had a good idea, which isn't that often nowadays.

I turn to her, and am about to tell her my idea, when Chaff bursts into our apartment. Effie instantly jumps away from me, and I move my arms to the side, like I'm trying to reach my whiskey bottle.

Chaff comes over to me and whispers in my ear, "D'you have somewhere that they won't hear?"

I understand what he means and takes him to my room where the monitors are soundproofed. Effie's wig is still on one of them, and Chaff raised an eyebrow at me.

"Stole it from her. She hasn't had the guts to come and look in here yet. It's rather amusing actually, watching her search. What did you want to talk about?"

Chaff chuckled at the image of a frantic Effie, but then his face hardened. "There's been an uprising in Eleven."

"What?" I say, suddenly really interested.

"After your girl did what she did for Rue, the people couldn't take it anymore. They started fighting the Peacekeepers, throwing crops everywhere, pushing trucks over, the like. Snow sent in reinforcements, and now Eleven is under lockdown."

"How come we don't know anything about this?" But somehow, I already know the answer.

"I guess the Capitol doesn't want the Districts to see that they can rebel. But word has spread, one way or another. They're calling your girl the head of the rebellion. They rally behind her. Snow will want her dead, you know it."

And I did know it. If the Districts were rebelling in response to Katniss' actions, then she was in great danger.

"They'll kill her in the arena. Flickerman and Templesmith were already talking about it. I have to do something to stop them. I won't have my best hope of a Victor killed by the Gamemakers. I'll go and see Crane."

My resolve was set. I loathed Crane with every fibre of my being, but this has to be done.

Chaff put his hand on my shoulder. "Good luck. I doubt even your pleas will save the girl. You know how ruthless Snow can be when he wants to."

Both of us knew how ruthless Snow could be. Both of us lost all those that we cared about. Chaff had formed new bonds since his family was slain, but aside from Effie, I hadn't. But I had to try and save Katniss' life. I just had to.

Chaff left, taking a glass of whiskey with him; although why he needed it when he had his own a floor down was beyond me.

Effie gave me a look as I walked out.

"I'm going to see Crane." I snarled, as if I didn't care whether Effie cared or not.

She didn't say anything as I downed a glass of whiskey and walked out of the door.

Luckily, I caught him as he was leaving the control room. He looked tired, but I didn't care.

"Crane!" I called.

He turned to look at me, hatred written on his face. "What do you want?"

"I heard what Flickerman and Templesmith said. Are you planning to kill her?"

"President Snow hasn't told me to do anything yet. I wait for his orders." He moved to leave, but I moved too, standing in front of him so he couldn't escape.

"Don't kill her, you'll just create a martyr."

"Well, it seems we've already got one."

"I hear these rumours out of District Eleven. This could get away from you." That's it, try to scare him into doing what I wanted. I knew that what Crane feared most was letting the rebellion flourish. That would mean an instant death sentence for him.

"What do you want?" He seemed angry at my constant presence there.

"You've got a lot of anger out there. I know you know how to handle a mob, you've done it before. If you can't scare them, give them something to root for!" I knew what I wanted now. I knew a sure fire way to keep Katniss alive.

"Such as?"

"Young love."

The look on Crane's face was pleasing. He knew that the audience would love a twist that threw Katniss and Peeta together. It would keep Katniss alive for just a bit longer.

"You know that it would boost the enthusiasm. And you've been looking for a good twist, haven't you? This year has been a bit boring so far, in my opinion. Better get working, Crane." And with that, I walked off, leaving Crane hopefully staring after me.

When I got back, Effie had disappeared from the living room. I threw myself down on the sofa, and suddenly heard noises. At first, I couldn't make them out, but they grew louder until they were recognisable as the sounds of vomiting.

I shot up, running to the bathroom and nearly tripping over my own feet. When I turned the handle on Effie's bathroom door, I found it locked. The noises had stopped, but I heard Effie panting.

"Princess? You alright?" I knocked on the door.

"I'm fine!" She called, breezily.

"You sound like you're puking."

"I'm not, you must be imagining it. I'm fine, Haymitch, go away."

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when your wig gets puke all over it!"

I left the bedroom, but I knew that Effie was lying. She had been sick. There was that unmistakable smell too, as well as the sounds. Surely this can't all be due to stress.

When I got back to the living room, Katniss was sleeping, but the cameras weren't on her anymore. I suppose that they were trying to cover up for the damage that she inflicted. Instead, they were focussed on the two remaining Careers, both from Two. They were talking, both sharpening their weapons.

"Are you sure that you even cut Lover Boy? If your cut was so good, he'd be dead by now. Yet he's still out there, Cato." Clove snarled, giving her knife an aggressive rub.

"I know where I cut him! He'll be dead soon enough. We don't have to worry about him. It's his girl that I want." He held his sword over the fire, twisting it until the blade turned orange.

"His girl," Clove spat. "Everyone's acting like they're in love, that they're the only pair of lovers in this Game." She looked up at Cato, and for a minute, I saw a flash of tenderness cross her eyes.

"Well they're wrong, aren't they? But you know that it won't end well, Clove. One of us, or both of us, will die soon. It just won't work." Cato looked down at his sword, not looking Clove in the eye.

"Oh my! Confessions of love from the two Careers! Can these Games get any more exciting?" Flickerman gushed, and I didn't need to even think that I could think of lots of ways for it to be more exciting. Like setting the tributes free, maybe?

I was so engrossed in pouring and drinking whiskey that I didn't notice Effie had come into the room until my hand brushed her leg when I sat up again, glass in the other hand.

"Oh, hey Princess. You done puking?" I said, nonchalantly.

"I was not being sick, Haymitch. I was just having a make up malfunction, but I've fixed it now." She straightened her skirt and locked her ankles together, in a more "ladylike" position, I assume.

"Trust me, sweetheart, no amount of 'fixing' will make your face look any better."

I regretted it as soon as I said it. I know we were supposed to be nasty to each other for the monitors, but maybe that was a little bit harsh.

She said nothing in reply to my insult, simply made a "humph" noise and focussed on the television.

Nothing happened that night, the Careers kept talking and sharpening, Katniss kept sleeping, the fox-faced girl kept hiding, Thresh kept hanging out in the meadow by the Cornucopia, and Peeta kept on playing a rock. It was remarkable how well he camouflaged himself. I had seen Peeta's cakes at the bakery, and they were pretty, but I didn't know that he was this good at decorating.

I waited. I waited for the twist that I had proposed to Crane. Something had to happen to throw Katniss and Peeta together. Or maybe the Gamemakers were satisfied with the love between the Careers. I prayed that that wouldn't be the case.

But suddenly, at about 10 o'clock at night, the sky in the arena lightened. Stupid Gamemakers, messing with the lighting. But that had to mean something, right? Something important must be about to happen.

And my suspicions are confirmed when Claudius Templesmith's voice booms out across the arena.

"Attention tributes. There has been a rule change. From now on, two Victors may be crowned if they originate from the same District. This will be the only announcement now. Good luck."

The cameras cut around to all of the tributes, showing their reactions. The Careers stared at each other for a while, and then smiles broke out across their faces and they launched into a hug. Thresh looked upset, knowing that he only recently lost his partner. Foxface shrugged it off, but she was scared, I could tell. Peeta closed his eyes, sighing contentedly.

"Katniss." He whispered, feverishly. The wound was getting worse; he looked like he was getting a fever.

But it was Katniss' reaction that was saved until last. At the end of the announcement, she cried, "Peeta!" and then clapped her hand over her mouth, realising her mistake. Luckily, the Careers were far away from her, so she was safe.

"You spoke to Seneca about this, didn't you?" Effie asked, watching me carefully.

"Yeah, I did. And it worked." I gulped down some more alcohol, and we watched as Katniss tries to look for Peeta.

When night rolls around again in the arena, it's the middle of the next day. Effie and I decide, with some reluctance, so head down into the Square to try and drum up more sponsors. When Katniss and Peeta reunite, they'll need sponsors to stay alive, especially with Peeta's wound.

When we arrive, Effie is swept away by her crowd of squealing friends, and I make my way to Chaff.

"Looks like your talk with Crane worked." Chaff said, lifting his glass to his lips with his only hand, and drumming his stump on the table.

"Yeah, it did." I ordered whatever Chaff was drinking, and gulped it down quickly. My eyes wandered over to where Effie was standing. She was talking to a couple of Capitol men, one who was trying to wrap his arm around her waist.

Anger flared up within me, and I remembered four years ago when I got jealous of Holden McKee's relationship with Effie. It had angered me, and I remember not knowing why. It was one of the factors that led to me beginning to love Effie. Or at least be able to tolerate her.

To my delight, Effie took the man's arm and disentangled herself from it, smiling shyly as she did it. He looked disgruntled, and grabbed Effie's wrists, growling something that I couldn't hear at her. She looked frightened by what he said, and that look was enough to spur me into action.

I got up and walked over to the man, who still had Effie's wrists in his hands. Putting my hand on his shoulder, I made myself known.

"Who are you?" The man asked, giving me a deathly glare. I noticed now that his eyes were a gruesome shade of red, and that his hair was midnight black and spiky. Capitol fashions, god.

"Nobody. But I would appreciate it if you let the lady go. It's not very nice to threaten a lady of her status." I looked at Effie, my eyes asking if she was alright, and she smiled faintly, the fear still etched onto her face.

The man's eyes flickered from Effie to me and back to Effie again. He seemed to piece together who I was from by my friendliness to Effie. His hands opened, and Effie pulled her arms back sharply.

"Come on, Princess, let's get some sponsors." I wound my arms around Effie and led her away from those thugs. How they were ever let into the Square was beyond me.

"You okay?" I asked once we were away from them.

Effie rubbed her red wrists and gave me a smile. "I'm alright, I guess."

"What did he say to you?"

She looked down, ashamed of something.

"Eff, tell me." I whispered, putting my hand on her shoulder.

I could imagine how we looked to everyone else, so close together, with me leaning over her and her looking down, with my hand on her shoulder. But somehow, I didn't care. All that mattered was Effie and her wellbeing.

"He told me not to be so shy, that I was being flirty, so I should like his arm around me, right? Then he said I was being too flirty, and maybe he should... teach me a lesson about not being flirty. And that's when I saw it... it's him, Haymitch." She looked up at me with eyes full of tears, and I realised who she was talking about.

I whirled around and stormed back to where the man was standing.

"You have a nerve coming here. Threatening her." I snarled, not caring who saw. My anger was too much, probably fuelled by alcohol, but all I knew was that this man had to pay.

The man turned, face smug. "So, the little slut told you then? Probably while she was in bed with you. But no matter. I can do and say what I like to her. And some pathetic drunk isn't going to stop that."

"Oh, I'm a pathetic drunk? So be it. But at least I'm not a woman abuser. To me, that's the worst crime there can be, and that makes you truly pathetic in my eyes." As I spoke, I started edging closer to him until I was right up in his face and spitting the last few words at him. He didn't look scared or even put off, he just grinned smugly at me, and then launched upwards with his fist.

Effie

I saw Damocles throw the punch, hitting Haymitch in the jaw. A scream ripped from my throat as I saw him go down. I tried to run towards Haymitch, but a pair of tree-trunk arms wrapped around my waist, and a familiar liquor smell wafted over me.

"Best not to get into that. 'Mitch can handle himself." Chaff slurred, holding me tight.

Haymitch staggered up and threw a punch himself, right in Damocles' gut. While my oppressor was down, Haymitch kicked and punched, shouting things like "you'll pay for what you did to her," and "I'll kill you!"

It was then that the Peacekeepers decided to intervene, and they dragged a drunk and angry Haymitch out of the Square.

Damocles stood up shakily and glared at me. "Don't think you're off the hook. I'll be back for you."

Chaff stepped in front of me. "Not while I have anything to say about it."

I looked up in awe at him. Chaff didn't even know about what happened between Damocles and me, and yet he was trying to protect me from him.

"Come on, let's go see Haymitch." Chaff led me out of the Square and up to Twelve's apartment. As soon as we got there, I was confronted with the sight of about six Peacekeepers trying to restrain Haymitch, who was still angry.

"Let me get him! I'll kill him."

"Haymitch Abernathy!" I screamed, and the whole room went silent. Even Haymitch stopped struggling, shocked by my outburst.

"Don't you ever do that again! Ever! Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was?" I shrieked, and I could see the annoyance on the Peacekeepers' faces. Again, they didn't want to be around the wailing of an annoyed escort.

"It's okay guys, we've got him now." Chaff said, moving over to Haymitch.

The Peacekeepers seemed relieved, and left. As soon as the door closed, I ran to Haymitch, kneeling down beside him.

He had a bruised face and a bloody nose, but apart from that he was fine.

"You stupid man." I whispered, getting a handkerchief out and dabbing at the cut on his lip. He winced, and I smiled. "You've lived through worse, suck it up."

"Yes ma'am." He smirked, and then winced again at the stretching of his cut.

"No more smiling for you, Mister." I said, wiping the last of the wet blood away from the cut.

"Not that I smile much anyway." Haymitch said, a smile in his voice and in his eyes. I just kept watching those eyes, grinning to myself.

Chaff coughed, breaking the connection. "I see you two are fine on your own. I'll go." He stood up and went to the door, but not before saying, "Oh, Mitch? You're welcome." And then left, chuckling to himself.

"For what?" Haymitch asked me.

"He stood up for me against Damocles. I think that's what he means." I got up to throw away the rag. I couldn't possibly keep it now, it was all bloody.

"Damocles? Is that what he's called? God, Capitol names are ridiculous," he looked up at me, eyes twinkling, "Effervescent."

I hit him on the arm, but to my chagrin he didn't even wince, just laughed. Then he winced about his lip hurting because he laughed.

"Do you hurt anywhere else?" I asked, feeling his arms.

"No, he only got me in the jaw. I got him everywhere else." He chuckled.

We stood up together, moving to Haymitch's bedroom where we could speak more openly. Haymitch checked the monitors, and then once he was sure that the room was proofed, he pulled me onto the bed and held me.

"Thank you for sticking up for me today. It meant a lot. And I'm glad that you didn't get hurt too bad." I ran my fingers along his bruised face lightly.

"You're welcome. It was the least I could do, after he treated you so appaulingly. I probably would have killed him if the Peacekeepers hadn't of intervened." He held me tighter.

"I could see that. You looked almost manic." It was a joke, but Haymitch's face went deadly serious.

"Effie, I was manic. I will never let anyone hurt you, not least that pathetic scumbag. He deserved what he got, and more. If he comes after you again, I'll kill him. I swear. No-one will hurt you again while I'm alive. I promise." He kissed me on the forehead and on the cheeks, and then finally on the lips, where I met his kiss fervently.

Suddenly, I remembered the Games. I broke away from the kiss, causing a small grumble from Haymitch, and turned on the television.

To my utter surprise, Katniss had found Peeta. They were together, and Katniss was gently pulling Peeta's trousers down. For a minute I'm horrified, but then I remember Peeta's leg, and realise that she's just getting a better look at it.

Haymitch and I both gasp in shock when we see the wound. It's terrible, festering and bloody.

"We have to do something." I instantly turn to Haymitch.

"Trust me, I want to. But not yet. She's got to sell it, be in love with him, act the part. Then we'll get him some sponsors."

We see how lost Katniss is as she tries different remedies to help Peeta with his leg. Eventually, she gives him some of the burn medicine, even though it probably won't do much.

"What has Haymitch sent you so far?" Katniss asks, and I hear Haymitch groan.

"Not a thing." Peeta replies. "Why, did you get something?"

"Burn medicine, and some bread," Katniss says, sheepishly.

"I always knew you were his favourite," Peeta mumbles, and Haymitch leans forward. I can see hurt in his eyes.

"Please, he can't stand being in the same room as me." Katniss remarks, and Haymitch snorts.

"Because you're just alike," Peeta murmurs, and now that he says it, I realise how alike they actually are. They're alike in so many ways; their looks, attitudes towards the Capitol and the Games, their stubbornness. And that's why they clash, because they're just as stubborn as each other.

I laugh, and Haymitch looks at me, eyebrow raised.

"What? It's true!"

Haymitch shrugs and looks away, not even bothering to question it. I laugh again, running my hand over his back.

We watch as Katniss continues to care for Peeta, and eventually finds a cave to rest him in.

Suddenly, something snaps in Haymitch. He jumps up and turns off the television.

"We're going to the Square, now." As he said that, he walks out of the room.

"Wait, Haymitch! Why are we going now?" I stumble after him, head spinning from getting up so quickly.

"Just trust me!" He calls as he speeds down to the elevator. I'm suddenly scared that he's going back for Damocles, and that he'd get hurt even more. But I don't try to stop him, that would be a futile attempt.

Back in the Square for the second time today, I see Peacekeepers tense as they catch sight of Haymitch. But Haymitch doesn't seek out Damocles as I thought he might; he goes straight for some of our strongest sponsors.

And just in time too, Katniss and Peeta are talking, and it's the conversation that many people have in the arena. The "if I don't make it back" conversation.

I turn back to Haymitch, but he and the group of sponsors aren't there anymore. Realisation dawns on me; he must be getting sponsors for them.

And then, the crowd goes insane. My head flies back to the television to see Katniss kissing Peeta on the lips. A smile crosses my own lips, but then I remember that it's an act for Katniss.

However, the act pays off, as a parachute falls from the sky outside the cave. Oh Haymitch. When Katniss opens it, however, my gratitude to Haymitch vanishes. It's not the medicine that Peeta so desperately needs, but soup.

I want to hit Haymitch. Why doesn't he just give Peeta the medicine?

I say as much when Haymitch returns to the Square. He simply grabs my wrist and pulls me upstairs, away from the television that shows Katniss feeding Peeta the soup.

He drags me into his room, shuts the door, and then lets me talk.

"Why didn't you give Peeta the medicine? I'm sure if you pulled together lots of sponsors you could get enough to buy it! He might die, Haymitch!" I turn away and go to the window, watching the Square below me.

"Eff, it was a riddle. I found a way to communicate with Katniss." He said, simply.

"You sent a message to her?" I shouted, incredulous. That was illegal!

"No, not as such. She's smart. I gave her broth for one kiss. She'll work out that she has to kiss more to get more gifts. She will decide how much they get. She's supposed to be in love, and the boy she's supposed to be in love with is dying! She needed to give me something to work with, and I just prompted her to do so."

He gave me time to think about it, and I realised that he was right. Her kissing Peeta more would boost viewership and give the Capitol something to rave about and root for. That would give us more sponsors to work with, and give Katniss and Peeta a better chance of surviving.

"You're right." I admitted after a while.

He grinned. "I know I am, I'm always right. You should know this by now."

"Shut up."

"No." He walked over to me, wound his arms around me, and then dragged me to the bed.

That night, we lay together with the television on, just watching, as we usually did. This time, I took my makeup and wig off, so I was natural for him. I know he liked it more when I was natural, he liked running his fingers over my face and come away with them clean, and he liked twirling my hair in his hands. I was okay with being this way around him, but nowhere else. I guess that was a good thing; that I trusted Haymitch enough to show my full self to him. He sure had earned my trust, with his actions today. He fought for me. And I loved him for that.

But as I realised that, I realised something else. I didn't only love him, but I found myself... falling in love with him. And that shocked me.

But somehow, it felt right. And I was content in that feeling.

**That was a long one! To make up for my absence! I hope you guys liked it!  
****I really want to finish THG and CF as soon as possible, because I have great plans for the future of the fic, but I know I need to stick to quality, and not rush! I can see this fic going on for some time! As long as you guys are all okay with that! :P  
****OH! On my holiday, I realised that there are some songs that are so Hayffie, aside from the obvious ones. Give Pieces by RED a listen, and see if you agree that it could be Haymitch singing to Effie, almost. I think so, but tell me what you think!  
Again, please review! It really does make me happy! :D Thank you all so much again for getting me to 100 reviews, it's just fantastic!  
Hope you liked it! :) x**


	22. Memories

**I am SO sorry you guys! I haven't updated in so long, I know. Life's been conspiring against this fic. I've had family issues, and then I went camping, and I've had to work to get money for university, and all that jazz. But that's no excuse, I know! Here's the next chapter! I'm hoping to finish THG in at least 2 more chapters. And then I'll get onto Catching Fire, which should be a lot more interesting, I promise! :D  
Enjoy!**

Haymitch

At about midnight, I stopped fiddling with Effie's hair, and propped myself up onto my elbow to look at her.

"You should get some sleep, sweetheart," I commented, my fingers grazing the bags under her eyes. Her makeup covered them well enough, but now that she was natural, the purple stains were evident. She hadn't gotten enough sleep.

"I'm fine, really." She mumbled, smiling.

"You're not. I felt you yawn earlier."

Her fingers found mine and laced through them, squeezing tight. "I'm fine, Haymitch. I don't want to miss anything."

"I'll wake you if something does happen. But I doubt it will. Just sleep, Eff."

She sighed, and relented. We adjusted our positions until I was lying with my back on the headboard, and Effie's head on my lower torso. I wrapped my arm around her and continued to watch the Games.

Katniss continues to care for Peeta. I can tell that my message sunk in, as she's trying to be as loving as possible; tending his wound, feeding him the broth, checking him for fever. But only kisses will win sponsors. I wanted a chance to push them together and shout "Kiss!" at her. But that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

As I promised, nothing of import happened that night, just the Careers getting ready to go out and search for Katniss and the other tributes. They were talking about taking down Medea, the fox-faced girl from Five, who was still in the Game, surprisingly. But she was stealthy, so the Careers would have a tough job catching her. They would have an easier time finding Katniss and Peeta, who were tethered to the ground by Peeta's illness.

In the morning, it was clear that Peeta was getting worse. He seemed hot and sweaty. When Effie woke, she gasped at the sheen on Peeta's forehead and the way that Katniss recoiled when she touched him.

As the morning went on, the fever broke, which was a huge relief. Katniss made Peeta some food when he woke up, and I implored her to lay on the romance.

Luckily, Peeta initiated it, and then caught her hand and kissed it. I could hear the screams of the Capitol women as they gabbled on about how romantic it was.

Effie stirred in my arms. "We should get ready and go down to the Square. They'll need more sponsor gifts."

"Don't I know it? Don't want you to leave though. Don't want you to put on your mask." I spat the last word, and Effie sighed.

"You know I have to." And with that, she kissed me on the cheek and slipped out of the room.

Drinking while dressing is a usual thing for me. I just put myself on autopilot as I slipped into yesterday's suit and tie. It smelt a bit, but who cares? Everyone's used to it.

The cameras shifted from Katniss and Peeta to Thresh, hiding in a meadow full of long grass and flowers. Something about the look of that meadow sparked a memory from the back of my mind.

"_Haymitch, slow down. I've got a stitch." The blonde haired girl exclaimed from behind me._

"_We need to keep moving. I'm not feeling up to another battle with Careers right now." I shouted back to her, trudging through the tall grass. _

"_Seriously, can't we just take a break? For like two minutes?" She was panting hard, probably from lack of water. It hadn't rained in so long, and we couldn't drink from the poisoned streams that the Capitol had laid out for us. Many had succumbed to the poisons. _

_I sighed. "Fine, we'll take a break. Five minutes only." I slowed to a stop and crossed back to where she had flopped to the ground. _

_I carefully sat down beside her, noticing how the grass stretched above us, covering us from view. _

"_See? We'll be okay here." She smiled, and then got out some beef strips from her backpack, handing me one. I took it gratefully, and bit into it. _

_Time passed, more than five minutes, but it was so good to just sit and relax for a while. I had been leading her for so long, almost days. I don't know what I was looking for, but I wanted to get away from the other tributes, to take Maysilee and I somewhere safe. _

"_Tell me about your girlfriend." She suddenly said, turning to me. _

"_Nadyah? Why do you want to know about her?" I asked, registering the glimmer of gold on her chest, coming from the mockingjay pin. _

"_Do you love her?" She asked, completely ignoring my question. _

"_Of course." I answer straight away. "Why do you want to know?" _

"_And if you lost her, would you ever love anyone else?" She ignored my question again._

"_I don't know. Why would I lose her?" I was getting really confused, where were these questions going?_

"_For some reason or another. Like, I lost my boyfriend to the Games last year. I thought I loved him, but now I'm falling in love with someone else. So could I have really loved him, if I love someone else?" She looked at me eagerly, as if expecting me to answer. _

"_Do you really love this other person?" I ask, not really caring, but thinking about the fact that we should be moving on soon._

"_I think so. I mean, he's pretty much saved my life for the past week or so, so it'd be hard not to."_

_My head snapped around to face hers. She was talking about me? _

"_Well, I'm not sure if you should love that person, considering he might not always be around to save your life. He may be the one ending it." I got up and walked away, leaving her sitting there. I heard her get up and follow me, as I hadn't really broken the alliance yet. _

Somehow that interaction between Maysilee and I seemed relevant now. Was I really in love with Nadyah, if I could safely say that I am in love with Effie? Could you really love twice? Or could humans only truly love once?

All I knew was that I love Effie, truly love her, and Nadyah would be happy to see me happy. She was always one of those people who liked seeing people happy.

I remembered the time after that conversation. It was rather awkward for the both of us, but Maysilee didn't mention more about her supposed love for me. We just kept going, until we reached the edge of the arena, and Maysilee broke the alliance.

I remember her last words to me before she left.

"Don't want it to come down to the two of us." Her voice filled with hurt. She didn't want to have to kill me, or for me to have to kill her.

And I just let her go. I said okay, and then let her leave me. I let her walk away to her death.

Katniss came up again, and I watched the mockingjay pin on her chest. I remember it was covered with blood from Maysilee's neck when I found her dying. I remember the way Maysilee's hand fumbled for mine, and how I held her hand as she died.

Her dying words were "I love you, I'm sorry."

She knew that I didn't love her back, but she just had to say it; to get it out before she died. I only thought of her as a friend, or maybe a sister that I looked after for so long. And I had failed her; betrayed her trust in the most damaging of ways.

"Haymitch?"

Effie's voice pulled me out of my reverie, and I turned to look at her. She was all decked out in her finery, a bubblegum pink wig on her head and a fuchsia skirt-suit covering her curves.

She looked down at my tie and tutted. In my thoughts, I had screwed up my tie, pushing it out of alignment. She walked over to me and adjusted it so it was nice and straight.

"There we go."

I studied her face. She had smothered it in white powder, and outlined her eyes in pink. It brought out the blue in them, but I didn't like that it made her look like she had been crying.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"About how silly your face looks with all that stuff on it. You?"

She smiled, and opened her mouth to speak. However, no words came out for a second.

"I... I'm thinking about them," she nodded to the screen, "how both of them can come out now. Do you think it's real, or just a trick?" Her eyes sought out mine, and I could tell that she doubted the validity of Templesmith's announcement.

"I'm wary too, sweetheart. It could be either. But somehow, I doubt Snow will allow two Victors. Only one can come out. I'd say it's for the viewers." I ran my fingers along her face, cringing as they came away smeared with white.

"Stop it." She snapped gently, moving my fingers away and smoothing out her makeup. "I'm scared. What if it comes down to just them, and then they take away the rule? What will happen then?"

"I suppose Peeta will let Katniss kill him. It'll be his final act of love, or something. The crowd will love it." I snarled, thinking about how the boy will probably stab himself to save Katniss' life. It's sick, twisting their hopes like this. But I was the one who wanted this, wasn't I? To protect Katniss for just a little while longer? So wasn't I as bad as the rest of them?

We stifled our fears with a small kiss, and then went down to the Square to sort out sponsors. We got a list of people that were still willing to help out, but even with a dozen of them willing, we still couldn't afford the medicine to save Peeta.

By the time we had worked that out, it was late afternoon, and suddenly Templesmith told the crowds that he was about to make an announcement.

I found Effie in the crowd, clutching her clipboard, and added some names to the sponsor list before we found a seat to listen to Templesmith's announcement.

We soon found out that there would be a feast at the Cornucopia. Katniss actually waved away the offer before Templesmith went on to insist that each tribute needed something desperately.

The medicine.

Effie's eyes flashed to mine. We both knew what this meant. Katniss was going to go in there to help Peeta. She could get killed in the process.

We watched as Katniss and Peeta argued about Katniss going to the feast. He's adamant that she's not to go, or he'll follow her, screaming her name so that someone will find him. It's a cold piece of blackmail.

There's no way that Katniss is going to get to the feast now, Peeta will just follow her. So she promises not to go.

Suddenly, an idea flashes into my head.

"Eff, give me the sponsor sheet."

She does so, giving me a look that wants to know what I'm up to. I don't answer her as I scan the names and pick out one of the wealthiest sponsors we have, Nolan Mantra. He'll get me what I want.

I find him in the crowd. He's pretty easy to spot, what with his golden spiky hair and silver suit.

When he sees me walking over, he grins at me. "What do you need, Abernathy? Something to send Lover Boy to sleep?" His perfect white teeth flash in the dying sunlight.

"It's like you read my mind, Mantra. Can you get it?"

"Of course!" He laughs, and we shake hands, sealing the deal.

On the way to the control room, we chat about the Games, and about Katniss and Peeta. I'd say, out of all the Capitol freaks here, Nolan Mantra is the only one, aside from Effie, that I don't despise. He has my sarcastic sense of humour, which I like.

Crane looks bemused when we order sleep serum, but doesn't complain. Mantra pays a plentiful sum for the syrup. This stuff is cheap normally, but in the final six of the Hunger Games, the price skyrockets.

As I authorise the parachute, and Crane sends it down, I turn back to Nolan.

"Much obliged." I nod at him.

"Are you sure that your girl will survive the battle?" He asks, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"She'd better. I have faith in her."

"So do I. Nice doing business with you." He shakes my hand and we leave the control room together.

"By the way, it's good to see you sober for once." Nolan comments when we reach the Square.

"I'm not stone cold, but as cold as I'll ever be. Don't count on this happening often." We shake hands once more, and then part ways.

As I walk away, I remember when I woke up after my own Games.

_The pain hits me first, but then a smooth sensation filled me, driving the pain away mostly. I hear a chuckle, and slowly open my eyes to meet a strange face. _

_Gold spiky hair adorns the face of a young man in a black suit sitting by my bed. He's twirling a pack of clear liquid in his hands, tugging slightly on a tube that leads directly into my arm. _

"_Who are you?" I ask, groggily. _

"_The man who saved your life, Twelve." He smirked, and pulled on the tube again. I felt it leave my arm slightly, and the pain slammed into me again. I cried out, grabbing at the tube and pulling the pack out of the man's grasp. It fell to the floor, where I quickly pulled it up and inserted the needle back into my arm. The pain was washed away again._

"_Morphling?" I asked._

"_Yep. It was fun watching your face contort when I pulled it out." The grin seemed to be permanently etched onto his face. _

"_What are you doing here?" _

"_I came to receive your thanks for saving your life. I was the one who sent you that water when you were dying from thirst. Remember?" _

_I did remember. I remember my parched throat, how I begged the sky for water, and then Balthazar relented and sent me some water in a bottle and iodine so I could purify rainwater. It was like a gift from the gods. _

_And now the god was sitting before me._

"_Thank you..." I trailed off, not knowing what to call him._

"_Nolan Mantra. Look out for me sometime. I may just save one of your tributes' lives someday." And with that, he left the infirmary, leaving me baffled._

And look at that, he may have just saved Peeta's life. Or, he may have just ended Katniss' and Peeta's, if Katniss was killed at the Cornucopia. But I hoped that it was the first.

I watched as Katniss studied my gift. It took her a while to understand my intentions, but she finally got there. To my relief, she got there before throwing the vial into the river. I could imagine Nolan's anger if she had thrown the vial away.

She mixes the syrup with berries and mint, and then brings it to Peeta. She lies through her teeth about the taste of the berries, but he gets it after stating that they taste like syrup. The look on his face as he drifts off into sleep is unforgivable. If he makes it out of this, he may not forgive me for sending Katniss the vial, for being on her side and not his. Maybe she is my favourite. But for now, all I care about is helping Peeta, and helping Katniss to help Peeta. So he can hate me all he wants if he lives; I'll know that I saved his life.

Katniss sits back after Peeta slips into unconsciousness, and then starts camouflaging the cave, so that Peeta will be safe in his vulnerable state.

It's clear that Katniss isn't going to go to the Cornucopia tonight, which I curse her for. She should go to the Cornucopia now, and wait there until the morning. She could get her pack first and then leave before the others can get to her. Stupid girl for not realising that.

But she's not the only one who hasn't realised that. The Careers don't go for the Cornucopia, and neither does Thresh. Only Medea goes for it, doing exactly what I thought. She hides in the Cornucopia and waits until morning.

I can hear a slight chuckle from behind me. Atomia, District Five's mentor, is standing behind me, watching her tribute's smart moves. I don't say anything; just nod my head at her. Atomia will register my approval of her tribute, but she'll know that I can't root for Medea, what with both of my tributes being alive still.

It's only in the morning that Katniss leaves. By this time, Effie and I have returned to the apartment and have slept little. I didn't sleep at all, only drank, but Effie got about two hours sleep at my insistence.

The cameras show all of the tributes making their way to the Cornucopia, aside from Peeta, who is still unconscious, and Medea, who is already there. As the table is being lifted, I see the Careers poised and ready, Katniss staring at the table, ready to go herself, and Thresh looking around for any of the other tributes.

Medea gets the upper hand though; as soon as the table has risen completely, she's in there, grabbing her pack and running away swiftly. The other tributes are baffled by her speed and intelligence, and I can see Katniss kicking herself for not going in last night.

Katniss runs in before the others can, but she's already being followed by Clove. Clove's knife comes out of nowhere, and Effie screams as it narrowly misses Katniss. Katniss looses an arrow that hits Clove's upper arm, but it's the wrong arm, so it's relatively useless. It does slow Clove down, giving Katniss enough time to get to the table and grab her pack.

But it's not enough time. Clove's second knife comes, and slices Katniss on the forehead. Effie screams again, and I shift forward, watching intently on the battle that's unfolding. Luckily, the knife only scratches Katniss, but Clove is on her in the time it takes her to recover.

Clove must be strong for such a little girl, as she pins Katniss to the ground. She starts taunting Katniss, as a cat might taunt her prey before killing it. She starts talking about Peeta, and then Rue, which fills me with anger. It's filled Katniss with anger too, but it's not just us. Thresh comes in out of nowhere, hearing Clove's comment about her killing Rue, and grabs her. He holds her off the ground in his huge hands, watching as she writhes and screams.

"What did you do to that little girl? You kill her?" Thresh snarls, throwing her to the ground, and I'm surprised. He's hardly ever spoken before.

"No! No, it wasn't me!" Clove screams, crawling away from Thresh, seeing the rock in his hand.

Thresh comes closer, snarling about cutting Rue up, by which point Clove is screaming for Cato. The cameras pan out to Cato running for Clove, shouting her name.

Thresh brings the rock down on Clove's head, denting it beyond repair. The girl isn't dead, but she's barely clinging on to life. Thresh knows that she'll die, and he turns to Katniss, rock raised. I close my eyes momentarily. This is it. Katniss will die at the hands of Chaff's beast of a boy.

But when Thresh pauses, and then talks to Katniss about Rue, I can tell that he's wavering. Katniss tells him about how she killed Marvel for her, and how she buried Rue in flowers, and how Eleven gave her bread. Conflicting emotions cross Thresh's face, but eventually he admits that he'll let her go this time, for Rue.

The shouts of Cato bring the two of them back to reality.

"You better run now, Fire Girl." Thresh says, and then takes off, grabbing his and Cato's packs on the way. Katniss leaves too, heading back to Peeta.

The cameras zoom in on Cato finding Clove. Templesmith and Flickerman are talking about how sad it is that she has to die and leave him alone.

"Clove!" Cato shouts, dropping down beside her and taking her hand. "Please, Clove, don't leave me. I don't know what to do without you."

He sees that it's futile, that she'll die, and there are tears coming from his eyes. "We were supposed to win together, Clove! We were both supposed to go home! And now you're leaving me. Please, stay with me. I love you."

But Clove's heart rate drops to nothing, and the cannon fires, before the girl can even tell Cato that she loves him back. Cato screams, and lays his head on Clove's chest.

"I'll kill him for you, Clove. I'll kill him!" Cato snarls, lays a kiss on her forehead, and then leaves, going to search for Thresh.

In the aftermath of the battle, Effie and I relax.

"I thought she was going to die." Effie mumbled.

"Me too. But she's okay. She's safe." I rubbed my hand over Effie's back, and she leans her head onto my shoulder.

However, we haven't noticed that the loss of blood has taken its toll on Katniss. She barely manages to get the medicine to Peeta before she passes out.

About an hour after she passes out, Peeta wakes up and freaks out, seeing Katniss out cold beside him. He bandages her head and tries to get her to wake up, but realises the futility of that, and eventually leaves her alone.

"Will she be okay?" Effie asks.

"Probably. It's only a small cut. She'll be fine."

When she eventually wakes up, she and Peeta talk about food, and I come into the conversation at times. They kiss too, but it's mainly Peeta initiating that part of the conversations and anything romantic is often said by Peeta too.

I want to throttle that girl; can't she feign fake love and force a couple of kisses? Or at least smile?

A few days pass without much event. Katniss and Peeta stay together, just talking together. It's mildly romantic, but not overly. I want to bang their heads together. They know I'm their only hope of finding food in the current downpour of rain, so why don't they start kissing or something?

However, in the deluge of rain and thunder, a battle ensues. Chaff happened to visit our apartment at the time, and both of us sat rigid, watching as Cato and Thresh battled it out. Cato must have still been angry about Thresh murdering Clove, and he was going to seek his revenge. Eventually, he did, stabbing Thresh in the heart. Chaff moaned, seeing his last hope of a Victor this year bleed to death, while the psychotic Career leered over him. I had to console him by opening a bottle of whiskey and splitting it with him.

On the same day as Thresh's death, our kids finally do something romantic.

Chaff had left, staggering back to his apartment. Effie watches me as I pace around the room, watching them and snarling about them not being romantic. Eventually, she speaks up.

"What do you want them to do, sleep together?" She says tentatively, watching my face.

"Anything would be better than this, Eff. Besides, it'd be a good show." I wink at her.

"Haymitch!" She throws a pillow at me, but she's laughing too.

After about five more minutes of pacing, Katniss says something that throws me.

"Peeta. You said at the interview that you've had a crush on me forever. When did forever start?"

"Come on, Effie, let's go." I say, and I drag Effie down to the Square, where we are literally bombarded by Capitol people who want to sponsor them.

The story unfolds, and as it does, it gets more and more romantic. Effie's smile grows wider, and sometimes she lets out a little "aww" at something that Peeta says. The Capitol women all join in too.

By the time they've gotten to the good stuff, I find myself in the control room with ten Capitol women, all who want to contribute to buying a hamper of food, including lamb stew, Katniss' favourite food of the Capitol.

"You have a... remarkable memory." Katniss states.

"I remember everything about you. You're the one who hasn't been paying attention." Peeta moves a strand of hair from Katniss' face to behind her ear. At least two of the Capitol women swoon behind me.

"I am now."

"Well, I don't have much competition here." Peeta says, and I twitch in anticipation. She has to say it, it would be perfect. Say it!

"You don't have much competition anywhere." She says, finally.

"You can let that go now, Crane." I say, authorising the parachute.

But as I'm authorising it, the women scream at the television, one even fainting. I whirl around after sending off the authorisation, and see them kissing.

The landing of the parachute knocks them out of their kiss, but everyone loves it. In the Square, nearly every Capitol citizen was flipping out. I caught the grin of Nolan Mantra, and nodded at him. He was the reason that we were in this situation, so I owed him.

"The star-crossed lovers of District Twelve, forcing smiles."

The familiar voice caused me to turn. Talia was standing behind me, her eyes red ringed and bloodshot. The smell of alcohol wafted around her.

"What happened to you?" I ask, placing my hand on her elbow to steady her shaking frame.

"I drank. You drink." She shrugged, taking another mouthful of liquor.

I grabbed her wrist and tried to coax the glass out of her hand. Her hand clasped tight around it, reflexively.

"Hey! Get off! Just because you're on the 'straight and narrow' doesn't mean I have to be." She snarled, pulling away from me.

"You remember what I told you? This isn't good for you. If you drink too much, it could kill you." I moved closer to her, which only succeeded in making her stumble away.

"Don't care. I don't see why I need to live anyway. Life is overrated." She downed her drink.

I couldn't help feeling guilty for this sudden shift in Talia's attitude. I was the one who introduced her to alcohol, and I did see some of my own attitude in her. So maybe it was my fault that she was like this.

"You shouldn't think like that." I insisted, snatching the glass away from her before she could order another. "You won the Hunger Games, in the place of 23 other kids. 23 kids died so you could live, including Elijah and Mikhail. I don't think that they'd appreciate your death wish."

Her eyes flashed up to mine, pain swimming in the emerald irises. But the pain hardened to anger, anger at me.

"You're a hypocrite. You hate life too. And yet 47 kids died for you, including the girl from your district. Maysilee. That's right, I watched your Games the other night. You just let her die, and now you drink your life away. You do what you want with your life, don't tell me how to live mine." She slid down from the barstool and flounced away, wobbling a couple of times. She was drunk, that was evident.

I tried not to let what she said get to me. She probably didn't mean it. I had said many things that I didn't mean when I was intoxicated. Yet, it was still the truth. I drunk my life away, so why shouldn't I let her?

I felt a delicate hand on my shoulder, and smelt the familiar scent. I turned, and Effie was looking up at me.

"Are you all right?" Her beautiful blue eyes look up at me in concern.

"Just dandy." I look away from her, towards the screen. Katniss and Peeta are sharing bite-sized bits of food. It's a good idea, rationing it.

They talk some more, about their romance, about me; which irks me greatly. They could be grateful, but Katniss insists that I'm never sober, which is quite an insult. I'm mostly sober now, and if I wasn't, they wouldn't have gotten that basket. I push down an overwhelming urge to send down some Nightlock berries to tell them what I think of their comments.

The anthem plays, and it is then that Katniss and Peeta realise that Thresh is dead. Only four more left to play.

"Two of them are ours." Effie mumbles. I nod, but I don't want to get my hopes up. Cato could easily kill both of them, and Medea too. He was very vicious, and he had it out for Katniss and Peeta.

"If Cato found Medea, then Katniss and Peeta could take out Cato, and then they could come home. Think about it, Haymitch, two Victors!" She sat beside me, trying to sound Capitol in front of everyone.

"Yes. Two Victors. But will they let them both come home? I doubt it." I push her away, trying to keep up the image, but I hope that she understood my meaning.

"Let's go back up to the apartment." Effie mumbled. "It's getting dark."

I let her lead me back up, but as we try to leave, reporters crowd us, trying to get our opinions on our tributes.

"What do you think of their romance?"

"Do you think they'll win?"

"How do you feel about their taunts?"

I push the nearest freak away, and drag Effie through the crowd and into the elevator. I will refuse to give an interview until the kids win. If they win.

"Why don't you want to talk to them?" Effie asks.

"Because they're just going to twist my words. And anyway, why should I talk to them? I've got an image to uphold, remember?"

"I remember." She placed her hands on my chest and gave me a small kiss on the lips. I press her to me for more, but she pulls away.

"Later." She insists.

And later, I get what I want. What I need. What I hope she wants and needs. And as we lie in bed, limbs tangled and hair mussed, I feel a strange emotion. Longing. I know I love Effie, but now I know that there's a part of me that doesn't ever want to let her go. And I pray that I never will have to let her go.

**Okay, well that's that! Not too happy with this chapter, but I didn't want to leave you guys without a chapter, so here it is! Next chapter will be better, I promise!  
****Please review, it makes me happy! :D  
****I love you all! :)**


	23. Victors

**Hi guys! This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I wanted to get one up for you guys! This chapter marks the end of the Games, and the beginning of the war!  
Also, I have some news for you guys! I got my A Level results on Thursday, and I got into the university that I wanted! :D So most of the rest of this fic will be written at uni! I'm so excited about it!  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

Haymitch

In the morning, Effie and I carry on watching. There's only four left, two of them our own. It's so easy to believe that we have already won, but it's not that simple. We haven't won yet.

The kids finish the rest of their food, with a rather funny remark to Effie. The kids remember her persistence with their table manners, and eat their stew with their fingers, making a mess. They call Effie out and laugh, saying that they miss her.

Effie, despite her knowing that they're making fun of her, gets a tear in her eye.

"They miss me…" She trails off, wiping her eyes.

"Of course they do."

The kids go out and get food, and we decide to get ready and go down to the Square. It's a shame, letting Effie go and losing her natural side to the Capitol. She looks so much nicer natural.

When Effie's dressed in a sickeningly bright canary yellow dress and wig combo, and I've stuffed myself into a damned monkey suit, we head down to the Square. People are crowded around the screens, eager for the finale of the Games. Brutus is looking particularly smug, standing with his arms crossed next to the bar.

As soon as I appear, some Peacekeepers come towards me.

"Come with us, Mr Abernathy." One reaches out to grab my arm.

"Where are we going?" I pull away, my instincts telling me to run.

"Protocol suggests that the mentors of the last four tributes should sit together. It's happened every year since the Games began. I wouldn't expect you to know it though." He gave me a smug grin, and led me away from Effie. I reluctantly followed.

Brutus arrived at the same time as I did. Atomia was already sitting down, watching the screen intently.

"Abernathy, fancy seeing you here. You're not in this position a lot, are you?" Brutus smirked, sitting away from Atomia. I don't answer him; I refuse to give him the satisfaction.

On the screen, my star-crossed lovers have split up, looking for food. Katniss gives the signal after some time of there not being any communication, but Peeta does not respond.

Katniss does what I would have done, she runs for him. She gets back to his coat and sees berries lying on it. I shoot up, sitting right on the edge of my seat. No, this couldn't be! The berries are nightlock, the most poisonous things in the arena. Peeta was so stupid!

Katniss finds him, alive thankfully, but with a handful of nightlock. They argue, but in the end they forgive each other and go back to the food. It is then that they play footage of Medea, Five's girl, stealing some of the food from Peeta's pack, including the nightlock berries.

When they return, Katniss notices some of the food missing, and turns to Peeta.

The footage cuts to Medea again, who is looking at the berries wistfully. By the look in her eyes, I can tell that she knows what they are. So why is she still holding onto them?

Suddenly, she looks right into the camera, whispers a quiet "I'm sorry" to the camera, and then eats the berries. Her cannon goes off before she could even swallow them.

Atomia sighs, and gets up. I grab her arm before she can leave.

"Wait. She did that on purpose, didn't she?"

She turns back to me, and nods slowly.

"Why?" I had an idea, but I needed confirmation.

Atomia's face screws up in confusion and indignation. "Why do you think? Medea couldn't hurt a fly, yet she was in the final four with three brutal killers. How would you feel if you were in that situation. She did it so she wouldn't have to die in a more painful way. She would have died anyway." With that, she pulls her arm from my grasp, and walks away as the hovercraft lifts her tribute's body into the air.

Katniss and Peeta watch as they take the body away. Katniss explains how she is Peeta's kill, but it's not true. She may not have eaten the berries if she didn't want to. If she thought she had a chance. But she didn't, so she ate them.

Brutus looks over at me, a grin on his face. "Looks like it's just you and me now, Abernathy. May the best tribute win."

"Tributes, Brutus. My two may just win." I gave him a smirk to rival his own, and then turned away, looking back to the screen.

Peeta wants to go back to the cave, but I see the flickers of doubt in Katniss' eyes. I realise then that she hasn't been particularly nice to Peeta today, shouting at him and disagreeing with everything that he's said. She needs to be more romantic!

She realises this as I do, and gives Peeta a kiss, agreeing to go back to the cave.

Nothing happens for hours. Cato lays low, trying to work out how to kill Katniss and Peeta, and mourning over the death of his partner, Clove. Katniss and Peeta stay in the cave and work out how to kill Cato.

The Peacekeepers let Brutus and I go in the evening, but insist that we return in the morning for the finale.

Effie corners me on the way out.

"How are you?" I ask, leading her away from the Square.

"Alright. I stayed with some of the other escorts. I missed you though." She whispered the last bit as we entered the elevator.

I wrapped my arms around her as soon as the doors closed, and pressed my lips against hers. She tasted like one of those fancy cocktails that the Capitol serves, sweet and boozy.

"You're not exactly helping with my abstinence thing, Eff." I mutter against her lips, and she laughs, emitting more of the alcoholic aroma into my mouth and nose.

"I only had two, shut up." She presses her mouth against mine harder.

It's times like this when I'm glad that we live on the top floor of the building; Eff and I have more time to do this.

When the elevator reaches our floor, we detach ourselves from each other and walk into the apartment. It's empty, as usual. The Avoxes are dismissed during the Games; they're not really needed.

We stay awake and watch, as the three remaining tributes get ready for the finale. I sprawl on the sofa, and Effie lies next to me with her head on my chest. I wrap my arm around her and press her against me.

Katniss and Peeta eat their spoils from the day, knowing that it may be their last meal in the arena. I could remember what was my last meal in the arena; it was far less than they had.

Effie was shaking, I could feel her quivering beside me.

"Are you alright?" I asked, clasping her hand in mine.

"I'm scared for them. What if Cato kills them?"

"He won't. They'll be fine." I knew that it was a lot to promise, but I wanted to make Effie feel better. Huh, that hadn't been top of my list before.

She didn't question my promise, just carried on watching. I felt her body move up and down rhythmically as she breathed. I realised how long it had been since I had been with someone for this long; only my relationship with Nadyah could match the length of my relationship with Effie.

In the morning, the kids leave the cave to find Cato. This was it, the finale.

Effie shifted her position so she was sitting beside me, leaning her head on my shoulder. Her makeup was smeared from not taking it off all night.

"We should go down to the Square now, they'll want our reactions." I said, feeling bad at having to move from Effie's side.

"Give me a minute." She zipped off, obviously to get changed and to fix her makeup. Instead of leaving her to go, I followed her quietly. I peeked into her bedroom just as she was lacing up her horrific corset. She winced as she pulled, but she accidently let go of the strings and cursed.

"Need help?" I asked, and she whirled around to face me. She looked surprised, but then she smiled and nodded.

I went over to her and took hold of the strings.

"Just pull them and tie them together. Not too hard please." She whimpered, as if she was afraid I would pull too hard.

I pulled, but not very hard, and then tied the strings in a little bow, which I didn't know that I knew how to do. Before Effie could move away, I leant in and kissed the bare skin of her neck. She moaned and leant back into me.

"Stop it, you tease." She pulled away from me, turning around to face me. "Let's go down to the Square."

When we got down, the Peacekeepers came and ushered the both of us to the front of the crowd, by the screen. Brutus and his escort, Betany Lyle, were sitting in the front section. Looks like the escorts were allowed here now.

On the screen, Katniss and Peeta were walking through the forest, and then went to the lake to get water. The mockingjays start singing, so Katniss gives them Rue's four-note tune to sing. Within seconds, it was a chorus of singing.

"How pretty!" Betany trilled.

But suddenly, the camera shifted to Cato, who was running for his life. Behind him, the ground was shaking with the force of the footfalls of about 10 muttations. They're shaped like wolves, large hideous wolves.

Back with the kids, the mockingjays sense the mutts, and shriek out a cry of alarm. The kids look around and see Cato shoot past them. He could have killed them on the way, but he seemed more focussed on getting away from the mutts.

Katniss took off after him, leaving Peeta to fend for himself. I cursed her stupidity; she should have grabbed Peeta and ran, not just tried to save herself.

When she reached the Cornucopia, she looked back for Peeta, who was running as fast as he could with his bad leg. She tries to shoot the pack, but that won't do any good.

Peeta helps her get up onto the Cornucopia, where Cato is. But they don't attack each other yet; they're all worn out from the running. The mutts stand on their hind legs, paws on the Cornucopia, and look up at them.

At this point, Flickerman and Templesmith decide to tell the audience about the modification to these mutts.

"They're engineered to look like each of the dead tributes. See, that one looks like Glimmer from District One."

Katniss realises this too, and reels back in horror. She looks around all of the mutts, realising who each of them were. She screams when she realises who the smallest mutt resembled.

She explains to Peeta about the mutts' appearances, at which point they start a new assault on the Cornucopia, splitting up and jumping up the side of the Cornucopia. One of them grabs Peeta, and Katniss tries her hardest to keep him on the Cornucopia while Peeta stabs it. But the fight isn't over. As soon as Katniss hauls Peeta up onto the back of the horn, Cato pulls him away from her. He holds Peeta in a headlock, and edges to the edge of the horn, where the mutts are gathered.

Effie shifts beside me, her body leaning forward. I can tell that she's holding her breath.

Katniss holds her bow up, tempted to shoot Cato, but he just laughs.

"Shoot me, and he goes down with me." He snarls, tightening his grip on Peeta's neck.

I immediately see how she could get Peeta out of this; shoot Cato's hand so he would let go. Peeta's face was turning blue now, from lack of oxygen; she would have to do something fast.

It's Peeta who saves himself. He reaches up to Cato's hand and draws an X with his finger on Cato's hand, indicating where to shoot. Katniss follows his instructions and fires her arrow.

As I thought, Cato instinctively let go of Peeta, which gave him a chance to push Cato over the Cornucopia. Katniss lunges forward to grab hold of Peeta as Cato goes down. The mutts close in on him and start attacking.

Brutus roars in anger as he watches his tribute fight the mutts. He storms away from us, parting the crowd in his wake. I don't know why he's leaving. Cato could still win this thing; it's a small chance, but its still a chance.

The mutts eventually overpower him after about an hour, and drag him away, but they don't kill him. They drag him into the horn, and then simply circle him, biting away tiny chunks of his armour and eventually skin. After a while, their orders change, and they start biting away at his flesh, in bigger chunks now. Any attempts at fighting them are in vain, as the mutts disarm Cato and one bites his arm off to teach him a lesson. He cries out in pain, tears dribbling down his cheeks.

"Why don't they just end it?" Effie whispers, pain contorting her voice.

"It's entertainment." I say, simply. The Gamemakers won't end it yet, the crowd behind us are loving it. I can hear their excited screams, and as usual it makes me sick.

Eventually, the mutts get different orders, and leave the Cornucopia, leaving Cato in a bad shape. He is just a hunk of what he used to be, an armless, bloody haunch of himself. Katniss takes the last arrow from the tourniquet that she wrapped around Peeta's leg to fire at Cato. It's an act of pity, and it's obvious that he needs it. He wouldn't survive in this pain, and every minute that he lives is just causing him more pain.

Katniss shoots Cato, and the cannon fires.

Effie looks at me, elation in her eyes. "They won!" She squeals, launching up to hug me.

I stiffen, knowing that everyone is watching. I push her away and grab my glass of liquor.

"They haven't won yet, Princess."

And as if to confirm my suspicions, Templesmith leaves the screen. I don't know who he's going to talk to, but I can't imagine that they're very happy.

When he eventually gets back, his face confused, I know I'm right. They're not going to let them both win.

"Greetings to the final contestants of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour."

There it is. One of them will have to kill the other.

Effie shrieks, a real shriek this time, and the crowd behind us scream and groan. Such bad luck, they're all thinking. For me, it was inevitable.

Peeta and Katniss look at each other in disbelief, and then Peeta speaks.

"If you think about it, it's not that surprising." He reaches for his knife in his belt and pulls it out.

Instinctively, Katniss loads her bow and aims at Peeta. She must have thought he was going to stab her, but he wasn't. He threw the knife into the lake, and raised his eyebrows in surprise at Katniss' actions.

As she lowered her bow, he spoke, "No, do it."

"I can't. I won't." Katniss whispers, pain in her eyes.

The two of them argue about who should kill the other, and Peeta insists that she should kill him.

"Listen we both know they have to have a victor. It can only be one of us. Please take it for me." He goes on about how much he loves her, but I can tell that she's not listening. She's thinking. I can guess what it's about.

Suddenly, her fingers fumble with the pouch in which she put the nightlock berries.

"No, I won't let you." Peeta grabs at the pouch.

"Trust me." Katniss insists, and drops the berries into his palm, and some into her own.

Suddenly, I realise what she's doing. No, she can't risk it! I jump up to my feet, imploring them not to do it.

Peeta realises what they're doing, and kisses her softly.

"Haymitch, what are they doing?" Effie says from behind me, but I don't answer. I just stand there, watching the screen, wondering why they would be so stupid to risk it. Did they really think that the Capitol would stop them from eating the berries? They did have to have a victor, but this was good television. Would they stop them? I prayed that they would.

The kids raise the berries to their mouths and push them past their lips, when Templesmith gets his orders. He shouts out into the arena for them to stop, and announces that the both of them are victors.

I let go of the breath that I had been holding, and slowly relax.

There is silence in the crowd now, after that tense scene, but Effie eventually breaks the silence. She leaps up, squealing, and launches at me, hugging me tightly.

"They won, Haymitch! They did it!"

The crowd burst into applause as the hovercraft drops down to pick them both up, and I detach Effie from me.

"Come on." I try to lead her away, but suddenly people saying their congratulations swamp us. I don't bother saying anything; I just want to get to the kids.

After a while, the Peacekeepers disperse the crowd and lead Effie and I to a hovercraft that will take us to the infirmary where Katniss and Peeta are.

However, when we get there, meeting Cinna and Portia along the way, they won't let us in.

"I'm their mentor, I need to see them!" I insist, but the doctors tell me that both of them need intensive care, and so I'm not allowed in.

What happened next wasn't one of my proudest moments. It essentially ended with me threatening to kill the doctors if they didn't let me in, and having Peacekeepers and a disgruntled Effie leading me away to my room.

"Why won't they let me see them? They're my kids! I have to see if they're alright!" I rage, storming around the room, throwing things.

"They have to be treated. They'll be fine, calm down." Effie insists, coming over to hug me. I let her hug me, stiff for a minute, but then I relax into her.

"Look on the bright side, you've got victors! Two of them!" Effie said, smiling up at me.

"True. But if Peeta dies, I'll only have one."

"Why would he die?" Effie says, confused.

"Did you see his leg? It's terrible. They'll probably have to amputate it. If he lives." I turn away from her.

"He won't die. They won't let him." Effie insists.

"You're right." I say, not wanting to argue with her. But I knew that there was a chance.

That night, Effie and I stayed in the apartment, waiting for news about the kids. But none arrived, so we ended up in bed.

"You can finally sleep now." Effie remarked.

"I guess." I said, offhandedly.

"You've got to sleep, Haymitch. You haven't slept in a while." She ran a hand along my face, under my eyes, where I knew there would be bags.

"Fine, I'll try, okay?"

Try I did, and eventually, after much thought, I fell asleep next to Effie. My last thought before sleeping was the fact that I had two victors, but both of them were in precarious positions. Peeta was fighting for his life, and Katniss… well, Katniss had another battle to fight. Against the Capitol, and Snow's probable resentment. Because she showed him up, and he must not be able to stand that.

Even though the Games were over, I knew that we weren't out of the woods yet.

**It's not the best, but it'll do. I need to make it up to you guys, there wasn't much Hayffieness in this chapter. Next chapter, there will be! Promise!  
****Please review, it makes me happy! :D**


	24. Grief and Sorrow

**Well, this one is longer than the last one! :) That's good!  
This chapter was kinda sad to write; you guys know that I love Seneffie as a friendship ship. I ended up having to stop halfway through Effie's breakdown because I started crying! :P Oh dear!  
I hope you guys like this chapter, and don't cry as much as I did! :)**

Effie

The next few days were agony for Haymitch and I. Katniss and Peeta were kept under close observation in the infirmary, and we weren't allowed to go and see them.

However, I could tell that something more than that was bothering Haymitch. He kept staring off into space, thinking about something. When I asked him what was wrong, he wouldn't reply, or he would insist that nothing was wrong.

That wasn't the worst of my problems either. I decided to visit Seneca two days after the kids won, to thank him for keeping them both alive, and to apologize for my outrageous behaviour a week ago. It was so wrong of me to accuse him of being a murderer; it was his job after all, and he did a wonderful thing by letting both of them win. I had to thank him.

When I reached his apartment, however, I could tell that something was seriously wrong. Avoxes were coming out of the building with furniture and possessions; who they belonged to was a mystery to me until an Avox walked past me with a box, and in the top of the box was a picture frame with Seneca and I in it. It was when we were children, and we had dressed up as a prince and princess for Halloween. Only Mother, Seneca, and I had a copy of that picture.

Without hesitation, I ran into the apartment and up to the penthouse, where the Head Gamemaker's apartment was, and where Seneca had stayed for the last three years. It was almost empty when I got up there, panting. A man who I did not recognise was standing in the middle of the room, surveying the room.

"Excuse me. What is going on?" I asked, making myself known.

The man turned to me, and I still didn't recognise him. He had jet back hair and a serious expression on his gaunt face.

"You must be Miss Trinket, District Twelve's escort. It is a pleasure to meet you." The tone of his voice didn't convey any pleasure, but I took his word for it.

"Yes, I am. And who are you?"

"Rodric Castelle, apartment renovator. I've been hired to get this room ready for the new Head Gamemaker." He said, nonchalantly.

"New Head Gamemaker? What are you talking about?" I exclaimed. He wasn't making any sense; Seneca is the Head Gamemaker.

Castelle turned around to face me again, confusion written on his face. "You mean you don't know? Where have you been for the past day?"

"I've been looking after my tributes – I mean, my victors. What don't I know?" This man was seriously getting on my nerves.

"The old HG, Seneca Crane, is dead. President Snow wasn't very happy with the fact that both of your tributes won, so he executed Crane. They kept it under wraps, but I would have assumed that you had heard about it, being the escort for Twelve and all. And being Crane's friend." He picked up another photo of Sen and I lying on the floor and held it up, as if in confirmation.

But that didn't matter. I didn't hear anything after "executed". Sen is dead? He couldn't be.

"You're lying, he's not dead." I insisted.

"Right, so he's just moving house? No, Miss Trinket, Crane is dead. Ask the President yourself, if you really want." And with that, Castelle left, handing me the picture as he went.

I looked down at the picture. It was of Sen and I on my twentieth birthday, ten years ago. We both looked so young, the picture of a perfect friendship. Who could have known that after ten years, it could have been shattered?

Looking at his face, his perfect, handsome face that I loved so much, made tears spill from my eyes. This couldn't be happening! My best friend couldn't be dead, he just couldn't!

I dropped to the floor, my arms cradling the picture, and my eyes spilling over with tears. I kept waiting for everything to be okay, for the apartment to not be empty, for Seneca to find me on the floor and wrap me in his arms, telling me everything would be okay. I longed for his smell, his oh so recognisable smell. But the longer I stayed there, without any of those things, the more I realised that it wasn't going to happen. My best friend really was dead, and I had had a hand in killing him.

I did have a hand in killing him. My kids were the reason that Seneca was dead. Katniss' actions spurred Seneca to let them both live, therefore signing his death sentence.

Suddenly, I remembered the last thing that I said to my best friend.

"_I'm sick of you insulting District Twelve and Haymitch! Twelve is my District, and Haymitch is a good man! A better man that you'll ever be!" _

"_How is he better than me? Please enlighten me." _

"_At least he's not a child murderer!"_

That last sentence stung me. How could I have told him that? My last words to him were calling him a murderer. Guilt ran through me; how could I have done that?

I see the look on his face as I said that in my mind; how hurt he looked. He probably died in the knowledge that his best friend hated him.

"I don't hate you!" I screamed, sobbing. I couldn't get any other words out, the sobs took over my body.

I don't know how much time past until the person found me and helped me up. Time seemed to blur as I mourned over the death of my friend. The person helped me to walk, and then handed me over to the Peacekeepers. In any normal situation, I would be scared, but I could care less what happened to me. I am guilty. I am a terrible person.

Haymitch

Effie had gone out, I don't know where, and I was sitting on the sofa, watching reruns of old TV shows.

I had gone out earlier to ask about Peeta and Katniss' health. They had told me that both of them were okay, and had asked me to approve a surgical procedure that would add more curves to Katniss, after she had lost so much weight in the arena. I refused to let them give Katniss bigger breasts or anything; it was unnatural and I wasn't going to let the Capitol make Katniss one of them. They insisted that they didn't want her to look malnourished on television, so Cinna had come up with a compromise, putting padding in her interview dress.

I was still furious from the argument, flipping through channels and drinking whiskey by the bottle. It was nice to drink again.

Suddenly, two Peacekeepers stormed into the apartment, one of them propping up a delirious looking Effie. I was instantly alert and concerned, but I realised that I couldn't seem that concerned.

"What did she do this time?" I asked, not caring.

"Avoxes found her in the Head Gamemaker's apartment. We had to move her out."

That was all they said, as the Peacekeeper holding Effie let her go, presuming that she could stand. As they turned to leave, Effie's legs gave way and she fell over.

I had to resist the urge to run to her until I heard the door shut. Only then, I launched over to her and helped her up.

Tears were running down her face and smearing her makeup all over her face. Snot was smeared over her face too, mixing with the makeup. She was sobbing heavily, the ugly kind of crying.

"Effie, shh. It's okay; I'm here. You're safe now." I didn't know what she was crying about, but I knew that she needed to feel safe, so she could open up to me.

"Sen… Seneca –" She broke off, her body racked with more sobs.

"What happened to him, Eff?" I took her into my bedroom so we could talk more freely.

"He's… he's… dead!" She shouted the last bit, and then collapsed into my arms, crying all over my shirt. Not that I cared anyway.

Crane was dead? I should have known that Snow wouldn't be very happy with him either. But to kill him, wasn't that a bit extreme? I immediately pushed that out of my mind; Snow would do anything to punish those who he thought had done him wrong. Take my family for example.

"He's dead, and it's my fault! I said horrible things to him, and now he's dead!" Effie burst out, and sunk into tears again.

"It's not your fault. Just because you said some bad things doesn't mean that you killed him. Snow killed him. That's the risk of being a Gamemaker, I guess." I held her close, rubbing her back and trying to get her to calm down.

After about an hour of continued crying, Effie eventually stopped. She took one look in the mirror and shrieked in horror, fleeing from the room. About five minute later, she came back natural, with her blonde hair curled down her back, and her nose and eyes red from crying. She sat beside me; her legs crossed, and told me what had happened earlier when she went to the HG apartment.

"I felt so guilty! I had said some terrible things to him before, and those were the last things I ever said to him. Seneca was my best friend, and I loved him. And yet he probably died thinking I hated him." A solitary tear dribbled down her cheek.

"Why did you say nasty things to him in the first place?" I asked.

"I was angry at him. He was making fun of you; and I couldn't hold my emotions in, and I just snapped. It was terrible of me to do."

"You stood up for me, what's so terrible about that?" I failed to see why Effie was so caught up over this.

"I… I called him a murderer. I spat right in his face, and then ran away. And that was the last thing I ever said to him." She picked at her fingers, more tears dribbling down her face.

I didn't know how to console her. I hated Crane; as far as I am concerned, he was a murderer, so Effie was right. But she wouldn't want to hear that.

"What's done is done, Eff. You can't change the past." I rubbed her back, and played with the ends of her hair.

"I know, but… I can't help thinking of what I should have done differently. I shouldn't have yelled at him, or called him a murderer. I should have gone to him before, to apologize. I could have reconciled with him. But now it's too late, and I can't do anything about it."

A hot tear dropped onto my hand, which was resting on her leg. I wiped it away, and then reached up to wipe the others away.

"I'm sorry, Eff. Nothing I can say can relieve your guilt. But Crane would forgive you. He can't be that heartless."

"He wasn't. He was the best friend anyone could ever have. But I can't help thinking that he would still hate me. I said horrible things."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door outside. I got up to answer it.

A Peacekeeper was at the door.

"What is it now?" I snarled.

He held up a letter. "For Miss Trinket."

"I'll make sure that she gets it," I sneered, and then snatched it from him. Who on earth sent letters anymore?

"Who was that?" Effie asked when I returned.

"A Peacekeeper with a letter for you." I handed the letter over, and Effie stared down at it, confused.

"This is Seneca's handwriting…" She trailed off, ripping the envelope open. When she finally got it open, her eyes scanned the paper, flicking from one side to the other with amazing quickness.

As she reached the end of the letter, she gasped, and tears started spilling from her eyes again.

"Effie? What does it say?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her.

In answer, she handed the letter over, and went back to crying. After an awkward shift of my body so I was holding Effie whilst being able to see the letter, I read.

_Dear Effie,_

_If this letter reaches you, I am most likely dead, and they've cleared out my apartment. In case you're wondering why I wrote this, I know that President Snow isn't very happy about me letting both of your tributes survive. It's not unlike him to kill anyone who annoys him. _

_I want you to know that I forgive you for what you said. I know that you always feel guilty when you've done anything wrong, and if I died without you apologizing to me, I know you'd beat yourself up about it for the rest of your life. I want you to live a happy life, without my ghost hanging over you. I know you didn't mean what you said; you were just stressed. What I said was out of line, and I deserved to get put in my place. Please don't feel guilty about it._

_I also wanted you to know that I love you, Effie. I have loved you ever since we were about 7. But I know that you don't feel the same way, and that there was never anything more than friendship between us. Now that I am dead, nothing is going to happen! But I wanted you to know anyway. _

_I'm sorry for leaving you, Effie. If I could cheat death and come back to you, I would. Unfortunately, I can't do that. I'm sorry for that._

_Please don't be hard on yourself because of our parting words, I know that you are sorry, and I forgive you. _

_I hope that Abernathy treats you with respect, and loves you as much as I do. Yes, I know. I see the way you look at him, and the way you defended him convinced me of your love for him. If he doesn't, I may have to haunt him. I'm kidding, of course._

_I love you, Eff. I hope that you have a wonderful life. Live it for me, okay?_

_Always yours,_

_Seneca._

I look up from the letter to see Effie's reading it again, her eyes pausing on bits and mouthing them over and over again.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded twice, and then gently took the letter from me. "He forgave me." She whispers that, and then presses the letter to her chest, crying still.

"Of course he did." I wound my arms around her and let her cry into my chest. I knew what it was like to lose someone that you cared so much about. It hurt like hell. I just had to be there for Effie.

That night, we lay together on the bed, while she told me stories about her and Crane when they were children; the time when they dressed up as prince and princess for Halloween, or the time when they rescued a stray cat and took it to the animal shelter, or the time when some boys were bullying Crane, so Effie went to them and stomped on their feet and told them to leave him alone. That one made me laugh; the image of little blonde Effie stomping on the big kids' feet was amusing.

I listened to her talk animatedly and laugh about the good times in her past, and suddenly felt jealous that I couldn't have been a part of them. But that was a stupid thing to feel. Nothing I could do would change the past and put me in hers, so why wish it? It was stupid.

The next morning, we were woken to a knock on the door. I slipped out of my room and answered it, leaving Effie to hide.

A doctor was at the door.

"Are they okay?" I asked as soon as I saw him.

"Both of them are fine now. However, I have some things to discuss with you, Mr Abernathy. May I come in?"

I let him in, and saw Effie slip into her room out of the corner of my eye. The doctor sat on the sofa, and I sat across from him.

"Katniss is fine, we had to do some reconstructive work to her ear, but apart from that it was the usual body polish and surface work that was needed. But with Peeta, it was a lot more complicated. The tourniquet that Miss Everdeen put on his leg caused a lack of blood flow to his lower leg, and we had to amputate it. He has been fitted with a prosthetic leg now."

I'm shocked. I knew that Peeta's leg would need some work, but amputating it seemed a bit extreme!

"I didn't authorise you to perform that operation. Surely I should have been told before it took place." I growled, outraged.

At that moment, Effie walked into the living room, all Capitoled up. She beamed at the doctor. "Dr Julian, what a pleasure to see you! What are you two talking about?" She sat on the sofa between the doctor and I.

"Good morning Miss Trinket. You are looking well. I was just telling Mr Abernathy about the operation that we performed on Peeta Mellark's leg. We had to amputate it."

"Oh, the poor boy! I hope he's alright." Effie flapped her arms around and squealed.

"He's fine now. In fact, they'll both be fit to be released in about an hour, if you could all go down to see them. We are to release them separately, as they want to show their reunion on live television, so we shall release Mr Mellark first, and then Miss Everdeen. Meet them in the Remake Centre in an hour." With that, Dr Julian excused himself.

Effie looked at me, smiling. "We'll finally get to see them again!"

"Yes, princess. Let's just hope that they're alright."

After an hour, Effie and I had joined up with Cinna and Portia, and were waiting for Peeta to be escorted out. One of the doors down the hallway opened, and two Peacekeepers exited, their bodies posed and ready to catch the boy who walked between them, just in case he fell.

I could hear the prosthetic clunk of Peeta's leg on the floor, its irregular timing as he struggled to keep a rhythm. But when he saw us, that struggle was forgotten, as he smiled widely at us. Effie strode forward, and enveloped him in a hug.

"Well done, Peeta, you were fantastic." She squealed. Portia went forward to hug and congratulate him too, while Cinna and I hung back.

The ladies led Peeta forward towards us, and Cinna patted him on the back, congratulating him. Then it was my turn. Peeta looked at me expectantly.

"Well done, kid. You did well." I patted him on the back.

"Thanks." He smiled. "Did they buy it?"

I knew what he meant, and nodded. "Bought it all up. Just. Katniss didn't do much to help, but you carried the show."

He looked at me confusedly, but Portia spared me any awkwardness of having to tell him that it was all an act.

"Come on Peeta, let's go and get you ready for your interview." She wrapped her arm around him and tried to lead him away.

"What about Katniss?" Peeta asked me.

"You'll be reunited in the interview. The Capitol will want to see that." I gestured for him to go with Portia, and he did.

Cinna, Effie and I waited for Katniss to come out, not speaking. I found that my foot was tapping the floor, which was something that didn't happen often. I had started drinking more since the Games ended, so I knew it wasn't alcohol withdrawals. However, just to make sure, I took another swig of liquor, and got a glare from Effie in return.

Suddenly, we heard a frantic voice calling "Peeta!" and we know that it's Katniss.

"Katniss!" Effie calls out, and we see Katniss round the corner.

She sees us and starts running towards us. I expect her to run into Cinna's arms, and I know that he does too, as he opens his arms to her, smiling widely. However, she surprises us all when she launches herself at me. I'm not prepared for hugging her just yet, so there's a little awkward moment before my arms wrap around her and hold her. She's so small; she must have lost a lot of weight in the arena. Relief rises in me; I'm glad that she's alive. The Everdeens don't need any more loss in their family.

"Nice job sweetheart." I say, and it's not even sarcastic. She did a good job keeping the romance thing going, just. She also did a good job keeping herself and Peeta alive; even if it does cost quite a bit. I would have to tell her about the consequences of he actions at some point.

After everyone has congratulated Katniss, she notices Portia's absence. "Where's Portia? Is she with Peeta? He is all right isn't he? I mean, he's alive?" She blurts out.

"He's fine. Only they want to do your reunion live on air at the ceremony." I confirm, and I can see the relief in her eyes.

"Oh. That's all. I guess I'd want to see that myself." She smiles at me.

I pat her on the shoulder. "Go on with Cinna. He has to get you ready."

Katniss and Cinna went off together, and I turned to Effie, who had tears in her eyes.

"They actually survived. We have two victors." She sniffed, wiping away tears.

We had some time to ourselves to get ready for the grand unveiling later. Cinna had laid out a suit for me to wear, complete with red dicky bow. I couldn't be more repulsed.

Effie, however, looked gorgeous in Portia's creation, a red and yellow dress that sparkled like fire. It was obviously to go with the whole fire theme.

We watched recaps for a while, and then at 5, I made us go downstairs, with the excuse that Katniss and Peeta would be down there by now.

And I was right. As soon as we get below the stage, I see the makeshift wall on the platform, and see the prep team crowding around Peeta. Portia is fixing his suit.

"You go with Peeta for the moment, I've got to speak to Katniss." I move between the makeshift wall and the real wall, and find Katniss is standing alone. Cinna and the others must have gone already.

She looks pretty, in a canary yellow dress with her mockingjay pin pinned to it. I move up behind her and put my hand on her shoulder. She jumps and whirls, an alert look in her eyes. She must be still half in the arena still. It's not surprising.

"Easy, just me. Let's have a look at you." She twirls, giving me a view of her. "Good enough." I said.

"But what?" She asks.

Could I tell her now? There's no-one around. But something doesn't feel right. I make my decision quickly.

"But nothing. How about a hug for luck?" I stretch out my arms, and she walks into my embrace. As soon as she is positioned right, I clamp my arms around her, and whisper into her ear.

"Listen up. You're in trouble. Word is the Capitol's furious about you showing them up in the arena. The one thing they can't stand is being laughed at, and they're the joke of Panem." I whisper, and I feel her stiffening. She laughs, to keep up the act probably. Clever girl.

"So what?" She whispers.

"Your only defence can be you were so madly in love you weren't responsible for your actions." I pull away from her and adjust her hairband, it went a bit wonky during our embrace. "Got it, sweetheart?"

"Got it. Did you tell Peeta this?" She asked.

"Don't have to. He's already there." I know that the kid will have figured it out by our conversation earlier. He knows that they're in trouble.

"But you think I'm not?" She says incredulously, adjusting my bow tie. I hate these damn monkey suits.

"Since when does it matter what I think? Better take our places." I lead her over to the metal circle that will take her up to the stage. "This is your night, sweetheart. Enjoy it."

Suddenly, something possesses me, and I lean in, giving her a kiss on the forehead, before moving away to my place. I don't know what it was, but it dawned on me that I cared about Katniss and Peeta too. I don't know in what way, maybe a fatherly way. But I know that I care about them, and I don't want anything bad to happen to them because of this.

I stand on my metal circle next to Effie's. She smiles and asks me if Katniss is fine. I nod, and ask her about Peeta. She confirms that he is fine. And then we wait.

The anthem blasts out, and Flickerman greets the audience. He introduces the prep teams, and through the dim light I can just make out Cinna's prep team rising up onto the stage. Then, Eff is introduced. I smile at her as she rises, and can just see her plastering on a wide smile to greet the audience with. Then, Portia and Cinna are introduced, and they get a huge round of applause. A part of me hopes to get a large applause like that.

I needn't have worried. As I am raised onto the stage; which reminds me awfully of the day I was raised into the arena; the crowd cheers, and then starts stomping their feet in appraisal of me. I'm touched, despite my hatred of these people. I stand and wave, blinded by the lights and the bright colours of the people before me.

Then, Peeta and Katniss are announced, and they are raised onto the stage. They appear in front of me, a bit to the side. They take one look at each other and run to each other, clinging and kissing. Peeta stumbles a bit with his leg, but manages to hold her. I realise only then that he's holding a cane.

After a while of them kissing, Flickerman goes to break them up so they can get on with the show, but Peeta only shoves him away and goes back to kissing Katniss. I can't help but grin; they're really playing this up. Though Peeta probably wasn't playing.

After a couple more minutes, I break them up and push them towards the sofa. Katniss sits beside him, but it's not enough. I give her a stern look, telling her to adjust herself. She does so; curling up on the sofa with her head on Peeta's shoulder. That's better, I think. Much better.

I end up in the chair beside Effie's. Luckily, it's not a love seat like the kids', just two single chairs, but they're reasonably close. Effie looks across at me once, and gives me an encouraging smile. We both know what we're about to witness; one of the hardest parts of becoming a Victor is watching your Games for the first time.

Over the next three hours, we watch the replay. I can see the emotions playing on the kids' faces as they see their actions. It's a horrible thing to witness.

One thing I can see clearly is that they omit all moments of rebellion, like when Katniss covers Rue in flowers. I can tell that they wanted to omit the berry incident too, but that's a scene that can't be omitted. It's far too important. They're scared, I realise. They don't want to show the rebellious side of the Games on air, really. They had no choice the first time, but they can omit it now.

The three hours pass slowly, but then the video's over, and President Snow walks onto the stage with the crown. What's he going to do this time? There are two Victors, and one crown. But before I can think on it anymore, Snow twists the crown and it splits into two.

He smiles as he crowns Peeta, but as he crowns Katniss, he's glaring at her. It wasn't very surprising, really. She was the instigator of the whole berry incident, not Peeta.

After that, we're all whisked away to the Victory Banquet at President Snow's mansion. I've never been to one of these before, only the parties in other places. It's rather lavish, but I still can't help but be disgusted by the amounts of food and those disgusting vomit drinks that they have on offer.

Katniss and Peeta mingle with the Capitol people, and Effie goes off, talking to her friends. A couple of times, I see her eyes wander, looking expectantly for someone, and then realising that he won't be here tonight, or any other night.

I sit by myself at the bar, sometimes being congratulated by assorted colourful people, until one man comes and sits beside me.

"Hello, Haymitch." He says, and orders a whiskey.

"Plutarch. What a pleasant surprise." I raise my drink at him. "For what do I owe this honour?"

"I figured a crowded room would be the best place to talk to you. Come." He got his whiskey and got up. I followed him to the corner of the room and sat down. No-one was here, but the noise was still deafening.

"Your kids seem to have made a big impression." Plutarch said, drinking his whiskey.

"Yes, they have. They're impressive kids."

"It takes some impressive actions to lead Snow to execute one of his leading men. Crane will need replacing, and I doubt many people will want to take the job." He looked at me, a twinkle in his eye.

"Maybe you should take the job; swing the odds in your favour a bit." I say, grinning.

"Maybe. We'll have to see if Snow promotes me. I'm still up for this, you know. I haven't lost sight of the goal." His eyes lost the twinkle and became serious.

"I know, and so am I. Let's see what the Quell has to offer before we start making any rash decisions." I say, and then get up, leaving him alone there. We don't want to seem too friendly, I am supposed to hate him.

The rest of the night passes quickly. I spend most of the time at the bar or talking to various people.

By the time we get home, I usher Peeta off with Portia to try on his new suit, and stop Katniss from following him.

"Why can't I talk to him?" She asks, incredulous.

"Plenty of time for talk when we get home. Go to bed, you're on air at two." I shoo her off. I really don't want her talking to Peeta much, because I don't want them to discuss their impending danger, and I want her to find out about his leg live tomorrow. It'll be a good thing for the Capitol to see.

I find myself in bed with Effie, tired after a long day. She's half asleep after dancing with various people, but she says one thing before she goes to sleep.

"Next time we have one of these ball things, dance with me." She snuggles into me.

I want to protest; my dancing is horrendous, but instead, I simply say, "Of course, sweetheart. I'll dance with you."

I give her a light kiss on the forehead, and then let myself fall asleep next to her. That night, I dreamed of us dancing; her in a white gown and me in a suit. It was perfect.

**-Bawls like a baby!- Why did Seneca have to die?  
Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! :D Next chapter will be the end of THG (I know I promised that last chapter, but it got too long to put into one chapter!)  
Please review, it makes me happy and motivates me to write more! I didn't get many reviews on my last chapter, which made me sad :( Hopefully you guys will like this one more! :D  
Have a lovely week! :) x**


	25. It's For the Best

**Hey guys! How are you all?  
Here's my next chapter! I hope you guys like it! :D (Although i have a suspicion that you won't, whoopsie!)  
Before we get into this, I'd like to do some promoting! :D My friend DrawingAddict has started writing an amazing Hayffie fic, and she needs some more reviews! So just go to www. fan fiction. /s/8461482/1/A-Spark-Ignites (without the spaces, and add in net :P) and read it up! :D Tell her that i sent you guys! :P You'll love it, it's amazing! :D  
Okay, here we go! **

Haymitch

I end up waking up at three in the morning after my perfect dream changes into a horrifying nightmare. One minute, Effie and I are dancing together on what seems like our wedding day; and the next minute we're both separated and locked in dungeon-like rooms. Through the paper-thin walls, I can hear frantic talking, and then Effie's agonized screams. I shout her name in desperation, banging against the walls in the hope that I might be able to break through to her, but it's no use. My dream ends with a horrible wet thunk sound and a final scream of pain from Effie.

I scream myself as I emerge from my dream, slick with sweat, heart racing. My hands instantly move to beside me, where I hope that Effie is still sleeping. However, my hands run over cold, empty sheets.

My heart rate increases tenfold and my eyes fly wildly around the dark room, looking for her slim silhouette. When I can't find it, I move to the bathroom, seeing if she's there.

She is there; just sitting on the toilet seat with her face in her hands, her body racked with sobs.

"Eff." I say simply, moving over to her. She looks up, tears fresh in her eyes.

"Haymitch…" She trails off.

"Yes?"

"Go back to bed, please. I want to be alone." Her blue eyes bore into mine, and I can see that she bears me no hatred; she just wants to be on her own. She's obviously still grieving over Crane.

"Sure, that's fine. I was just wondering where you were." I say, and then slip out of the room.

Once I was back in bed, my mind started to wander. I knew that Effie still wouldn't be over Crane; I guess I'd just have to give her some time to heal. However, seeing as I'm going home tonight, she's got plenty of time to heal.

Katniss plagued my mind as well. Surely Snow wouldn't just leave it at that: a glare as he crowns her and killing the Gamemaker were not harsh enough punishments for him. He killed my family when I stepped out of line; would Mrs Everdeen and young Primrose live to see the next sunrise? I prayed so.

Suddenly, my mind wandered back to the moment when I discovered my family were about to be executed. It was broadcast on live television, of all things. I had been shoved into a chair, with a camera stuck in my face, and forced to watch the three most important people in my life be killed because of my mistake. Just like I watched Maysilee Donner die because of my mistake.

No! This was not happening. I launched out of bed and fumbled in my drawer for my flask; needing to drive the demons away from me. I took large gulps; feeling the warmth spread down through my body, driving away any thoughts of death and pain. Even my nightmare fled my mind. Everything was replaced by the warm, fuzzy feeling that I used to crave so much. I wondered why I ever stopped drinking in the first place; who would give up such comfort?

As I slowly drank myself into intoxication, I forgot about everything that was troubling me, and only thought about nice things, like how warm my body felt after so long of being cold. Maybe Effie could do with some warmth herself.

At that moment, Effie shuffled out of the bathroom, still sniffling to herself. She looked up and saw me sitting there, with a bottle in my hand and two empty ones lying on the bed beside me.

"Haymitch!" She squealed, running to grab the bottles off the bed. She examined the duvet, probably for any spillages.

"Don't worry, Princess, I drank the whole lot. There won't be any spillages tonight." I leant over to try and kiss her, but she drew away, her nose wrinkling.

"You're drunk." She spat.

"Yeah, I'm always drunk, sweetheart. Want to be drunk with me?" I held out the bottle to her, and she took it from me. However, it wasn't to drink herself. She took the bottle, and the empty ones, and threw them all in the Capitol engineered bin that sent everything down to the waste centre as soon as you threw it away.

"NO!" I shouted, launching up and pushing her out of the way to get to the bin. The bottles had gone. "You idiot!" I shouted, whirling to look at Effie.

What I saw shocked me. She was lying on the floor, tears spilling from her eyes, looking up at me as if I was an abuser.

"Effie… I…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say. I reached down to help her up, but she shied away from me, getting up by herself.

"Effie, I'm sorry…" I reached out to her, but she jumped away.

"No, get away from me!" She whimpered. She took one look at me, and then fled the room, slamming the door behind her.

It was as if I had suddenly sobered up in those few seconds. I felt everything again; the pain of everything; but Effie's face as she stared up at me stuck in my mind. She had been afraid of me, I could tell. I must have pushed her harder than I thought.

Suddenly, a thought dawned on me. In my rage to get my alcohol back, did I act like the monster that haunts Effie's dreams? Did I turn into him in her eyes? That thought seemed a certainty; the way she looked at me confirmed it. She was frightened of me because the way I acted brought back so many horrible memories.

I should have gone after her, but I didn't. I just went back to bed and tried to sleep. I didn't want to chase her and have her crumple in front of me. Seeing one look of pain on her face was hard enough.

In the morning, I awoke to an Avox picking up crumpled clothes from my floor; probably to take them off to be washed.

Today was the day of the last interview, and then Katniss, Peeta and I would return home; this time to celebrations of victory instead of mourning of loss. It would be nice to return to cheers instead of the usual silence or sparse clapping that I get when I return. And at least now the crowd would be so focused on our victors that I could just slip away quickly.

I got up and got dressed into a passable monkey suit. It wasn't too outrageous, just a simple grey suit with a blue shirt.

At breakfast, the kids ate quietly, and so did Effie. I kept trying to catch her eye, but she wouldn't look at me.

After breakfast, the styling teams descend on the kids, and Effie and I meet up with Cinna and Portia to go over the outfits for this last interview. We eventually pick a white gauze dress and pink shoes for Katniss and a red suit with a white shirt for Peeta. The simple and girly dress is a safe bet, we don't want to go too outrageous. It'll let the speculation about Katniss' incident with the nightlock go down to a desperate attempt at love from a lovesick little girl, rather than a calculating plan from a rebel.

When the styling teams are done, Cinna and Portia leave to dress the kids, and Effie and I are left alone.

She tries to leave, but I shoot over to the door, shutting her in her bedroom, where we had met with the stylists.

"Move, Haymitch." She says, not looking at my face.

"I want to talk to you, Eff. I'm sorry about last night; I really am. I was drunk, you know that." I try to plead my case, but I can see that it's not working.

"Well, as you told me last night, you're always drunk. How do I know that you won't do that again?" She looked into my eyes, but hers were hard and cold.

"I can't promise anything. You know that. But just trust me, work with me." I move closer to her, but she backs away.

"No! I can't trust you, Haymitch. You really scared me last night! It brought back so many horrible memories! I didn't get any sleep last night because I was crying so much, and I kept dreaming that you were Damocles! I can't handle that, Haymitch. I just can't." She tried to move past me, but I wouldn't let her.

"Haymitch, get out of my way. I have a schedule to keep." She said, looking at the floor. However, when I wouldn't move, her eyes shot up to mine with anger, and she shoved my chest. "Let me out! Or I'll call the Peacekeepers!" She snarled the last bit with a high pitched, Capitol exaggerated accent.

I recoiled and reluctantly let her pass, not saying anything as she slipped through the door and out into the hallway. She couldn't trust me… Knowing that made everything different. I felt… empty somehow.

These past few weeks, I had been relying on my love for Effie to get me through virtually everything. But I had shown my true colours, again, and I had lost the trust of the woman I loved the most.

As the day went on, I slowly started drinking again. It had been so long since I had consumed this amount, and it felt good to not be so jittery and groggy all the time. I knew that Effie would not like this, but I didn't care. It was best that she stay away from me anyway.

Later, going through many bottles of whatever alcohol I could find, Portia comes in with a suit bag for me.

"Please don't let that be hideous." I snarled, waving at the bag.

"It's not. I think you'll find it passable." She grinned at me and left the bag on the bed.

As she left, I opened the bag and grimaced. It wasn't hideous like I had expected, but it wasn't passable either. A white suit and a red shirt, like Peeta's outfit. I guess we were supposed to be matching.

When I walk outside, I see Katniss and Peeta chatting to Caesar Flickerman in our living room. I guess the interview must be happening here.

The kids get themselves comfortable, with Katniss curled up next to Peeta on the sofa, and then they're live on air for the whole of Panem to see.

The interview starts off with some friendly banter between Flickerman and Peeta. They're really good together; I have to admit. They feed off each other and get everyone laughing. I even can't help chuckling myself at times.

Eventually, though, the questions turn more serious, and then there is no time for laughing. The kids need to get this right otherwise everything is ruined.

Katniss almost screws it up a couple of times. Flickerman asked her about when she first realised she was in love with Peeta, and she just sat there, looking at her hands! I wanted to launch across and throttle her, but luckily I didn't have to. Flickerman saved the day by suggesting a moment when he first felt it. I breathed a sigh of relief as Katniss fell into step behind that idea. The other time that I felt worried was when Flickerman asked her why everything changed for her when she heard the announcement that there could be two victors.

"Maybe… because for the first time… there was a chance I could keep him." She stumbled over it, but she eventually got it out. I sighed in relief; that was what I wanted to hear. She sounded sincere and in love; I was sure that many Capitol citizens would fall for it. I could see Effie smiling wide and clasping her hands together. Was that an act, or was it real? I couldn't tell.

The rest of the interview goes to plan. It is revealed to Katniss about Peeta's new leg, and she goes into shock, retreating into Peeta's chest and blaming herself for what happened. It is a perfect reaction; and it gives Flickerman an excuse to not talk to Katniss, and instead only pose his questions to Peeta. However, Flickerman has to coax Katniss out to ask her about the berries. I tense up, willing her to make the right response; to say that she couldn't bear to live without him! Could she just do that for me, and for her family? And thankfully, she does say the right thing, and I breathe a sigh of relief as Flickerman signs off.

Everyone appears to be happy as they congratulate the kids. I linger back for a moment, letting Katniss come to me. I know that she will; she'll want to know how she did.

Eventually, she comes up to me. "OK?" she whispers.

"Perfect." I say, and she smiles. She did do well; her performance may be good enough to convince even President Snow of her innocence.

I went back to my room to find my bags already packed and laying on my bed. The Avoxes must have come in while the interview was going on. I brought my bags out and then gave them to a male Avox who was waiting outside.

Another male Avox went past me with two large pink bags; obviously Effie's bags. They must be taking them back to her apartment; Effie didn't need to have two weeks worth of clothes on the train with her. At least, I hope that she didn't.

I rounded up the kids and we all travelled to the train station, where the kids had some time to say goodbye to Cinna and Portia.

The Peacekeepers round us up and escort us onto the train, which starts moving promptly. The kids go off to their rooms, and Effie retreats to the dining car, leaving me to go where I want to go; the bar car.

As I down my first glass of scotch, I can't help but remember the events of the past 24 hours. Effie had been ignoring me since the incident before the interview. Everything had happened so quickly that I didn't know what had happened really. I had been drunk, I had done something stupid, and now she couldn't bear to look at me. She really couldn't. Every time we were together, I would look at her, and she wouldn't look back.

It hurt me to think that I had screwed it up again, but I knew that I shouldn't be hurting over that sort of thing. Effie was better off without me anyway. She needed someone to be there for her even in the dark times; not someone who could hurt her if he got too drunk. I had scared her a lot last night. I'm surprised that it hadn't happened before actually. I could get so drunk that I could actually hurt her as opposed to just scaring her.

"Dinner's ready!" I heard Effie shout, and groaned. I really didn't want to have to sit at the table with them and stay in silence. I also didn't want to have to watch the replay of the interview again; but I suppose I have to.

Dinner was eaten in silence, and then we watched the recaps in silence. After the awkward moments that the four of us spend together, the kids go off for a walk by themselves. I wanted to talk to Effie, but when I turned around after watching the kids go off, Effie had vanished. I sighed, but knew that I shouldn't go after her. It was pointless really. What could I say that she hadn't already heard. So I kept to myself, watching the kids walk by the train now that we had stopped for fuel.

I surveyed the track for cameras, but decided that I could speak low if I had to. I went outside and placed my hand on Katniss' shoulder. She looks startled as she turns around to face me.

"Great job you two. Just keep it up in the district until all the cameras are gone. We should be okay." Avoiding Peeta's eyes, I leave the two of them alone; and I know that I'm leaving Katniss to tell Peeta the truth. She owes him that much; just like I owe Effie the chance to escape me. Katniss and I are both ticking time bombs, I can tell. It's just that I have less time until I explode, and I have to get everyone I know clear of the blast.

I keep to my room, drinking and sleeping, until we reach District Twelve. I throw on whatever is nearest to me, and then stumble out of my room, ready to face the cheering crowds. The kids are there, but I can feel the tension between them. Katniss must have told Peeta the truth, or the boy must have worked it out. He's not that oblivious.

Once the train stops, the kids step outside to greet the crowds, hands clasped together and smiling. Effie, in a hideous puke green outfit, steps out and waves. I stumble out after her and give one smirk to the crowds before walking down the steps and joining the Peacekeepers, who lead me through the crowd. They take me home, where I want to stay until this wretched tour in six months.

As I step through the door, I realise that I didn't even say goodbye to Effie. I'll see the kids soon enough, but Effie goes back to the Capitol with the train later. I shake my head and remember that I'm trying to get away from her, not say goodbye to her. It's for her own good anyway.

Effie

I watched Haymitch be escorted away by Peacekeepers and felt my heart deflate. He didn't even say goodbye to me. It was my own fault; I'm the one who has been avoiding him for the past two days.

He frightened me so much that night. When he pushed me over in his rush to get his alcohol back, it hadn't been my Haymitch that I looked up at. It was Damocles, and he was shouting at me for trying to defy him. Once my vision had cleared, it was Haymitch who was standing over me, but there was still a hint of my abuser there, and it had brought back so many horrible memories. I was afraid that he'd turn back, so I had left; and hadn't spoken to him for the past two days.

The train ride had been terrible; it was mostly spent in awkward silence and separation. I had spent most of my time in my room, avoiding Haymitch.

The children smiled and waved to the crowd animatedly, with their fingers interlocked. I knew that it was all an act, at least on Katniss' part, but it looked so real. Seeing their hands clasped together made me wish that my hands were enveloped in Haymitch's calloused ones; but I quickly pushed that thought out of my head. I wasn't going to see him for six months, I couldn't go dreaming about him now. I'd let him go, and there was no getting him back now.

I said my goodbyes to Katniss and Peeta, who both thanked me for being a great escort. That brought tears to my eyes, and I hoped that they weren't just saying it. I gave them both big hugs and promised that I'd see them on the Victory Tour. Then, the Peacekeepers led them away from me, and I waved goodbye to the crowd. I could feel the hatred emanating off of them, but I had to pretend that I didn't. I blew a kiss out to them, and then retreated into the train, ready to return home.

I sat in my seat and watched as the crowds dispersed. They looked happy to finally have a victor, let alone two. They'd get food every month, on Parcel Day. I felt happy that they finally could eat more, but it still filled me with sorrow that next year I would have to come back and pick two more children to fight to the death. And next year was a Quell, so who knew what might happen?

As the train started moving away, I sat in solitude, watching as the dilapidated buildings of District Twelve melted away. We passed the Victor's Village on the way out, and I couldn't help staring at Haymitch's house, wondering if he was at home yet.

"Goodbye, Haymitch." I whispered, and then turned my head away, immersing myself in my mounds of paperwork.

As all sights of the district faded, I couldn't help but feel empty. I had left my other half in Twelve, it seemed. There was nothing left in the Capitol for me; besides Cinna and Portia, now that Seneca was dead. Haymitch was the only one that I wanted now, the only one who made my life in any way special. And now I was leaving him behind.

No! Chin up, Effie! I told myself this, and tried to push all thoughts of Haymitch from my head. I would have fun when I got home; I would see my friends again, go shopping and go on dates. Everyone would know me now. It was time to move on with my life; not to mope around wishing that things had gone differently between Haymitch and I. I would have fun this year, and when the Victory Tour rolled around, I would have no need to pine for Haymitch Abernathy.

I was looking forward to it.

**I'M SORRY!** **But I couldn't have it going well all the time, could I? :( Stupid Haymitch!  
****Well, I'm done with THG! Now to get onto CF and the Victory Tour! :D Yay, one step closer to where i want to be in this fic! :D  
I hope you all enjoyed, please give me a review if you did! And even if you didn't, still leave me a review. I love constructive criticism! :P  
Have a great week you guys! :)**


	26. Victory Tour

**Hi guys! Wow, it's been too long! I'm so sorry for my absence, it wasn't planned, I've just been so busy!  
I am now a university student! Yay! But I've been swamped with assignments already, so updates might be few and far between! I'll try to do an update every month at least though! I'm sorry if that doesn't happen!  
Enjoy this chapter! :)**

Haymitch

Time passed too quickly for my liking. I spent most of my days drinking and occasionally playing host to my new neighbours. Having two Victors living next to me was sometimes a blessing; like when I would stumble into one of their houses after downing any bottles of liquor down at the Hob, and having them take me home and put me to bed. Or the time when the Hob ran out of liquor and I had such bad withdrawals that it took both of the kids to get me calm again. After that incident, Katniss has started buying liquor herself so we never run out. However, the stony animosity between Katniss and Peeta was evident. They had barely spoken two words together to each other in months.

I was lying in bed on the morning of the start of the Victory Tour, wondering where all the time had gone. Six months had flown by so quickly that I hadn't registered their passing. My life had been a constant swirl of blissful intoxication and then painful, but short-lived, sobriety; I had no time to think about the upcoming festivities.

I had received a few formal letters from Effie, setting out the details for the Victory Tour, but I had simply given them to the kids to read, not bothering about reading them myself. I knew the drill; they would be coming at noon to collect us, with tons of cameras to fill the momentous occasion.

The thought of cameras swarming around us makes my head ache, and I know that I need to be as drunk as possible for when they get here. I make my way downstairs and find myself at my table, downing a bottle of liquor. Within fifteen minutes, I've dozed off, dreaming about the same blonde haired woman I've been dreaming of for months.

It's the same dream every time I shut my eyes. I'm chasing after her, but as I run, she gets further and further away until I can just make out her outline in the distance.

Suddenly, a torrent of water crashes down upon me, jolting me out of my dream and making me jump up, knife in hand.

When my eyes clear, I see Katniss sitting on my windowsill, tensed and ready to make a quite getaway if needed.

"What are you doing?" I splutter.

"You told me to wake you an hour before the cameras come," she says, still tense on the windowsill; glancing at the knife as if I was about to come at her with it.

"What?" I ask again, not remembering telling her this.

"Your idea." She presses, and then I remember out conversation yesterday.

Suddenly, I become aware of my state. "Why am I all wet?"

"I couldn't shake you awake. Look, if you wanted to be babied, you should have asked Peeta!"

I was about to respond with some retort, when the familiar voice drifted through my house. "Asked me what?"

I see the wince cross Katniss' face as Peeta walks into the room, carrying a loaf of bread. He places it on the table and holds out his hand for my knife.

"Asked you to wake me up without giving me pneumonia." I hand Peeta the knife, and then work on trying to get myself dry. I pull off my outer shirt and then wipe myself with my undershirt. Hmm, how long have I been wearing these?

Peeta douses the knife in alcohol; which is a waste of good liquor if you ask me; and then cuts the bread up. He hands me the end of the loaf, my favourite bit, and then turns to Katniss. "Would you like a piece?"

I watch them intently, judging their emotions and reactions to each other. They're both as cold as ice. I sigh as Katniss speaks.

"No, I ate at the Hob. But thank you."

"You're welcome." Peeta says, coldly.

I throw my shirt away to attract their attentions to me. "Brr. You two have got a lot of warming up to do before showtime."

The look on their faces confirms that they understand what I'm talking about. They have to seem in love and all that for the people of Panem. Snow must be satisfied, or who knows what might happen?

"Take a bath, Haymitch." Katniss says quickly, and then jumps out of the window, leaving Peeta and I alone.

He doesn't speak to me as he cuts me another slice and takes one for himself.

"You okay, kid?" I ask, moving over to the table.

"Fine." He mutters, taking a bite of the slice.

"Worried about the cameras?"

"No. I'm fine, Haymitch." He stands up, throwing the rest of his slice into the bin. "Take a bath. We wouldn't want Effie shouting at you on the first day." With that, he walks out, leaving me to mull over what he said. Particularly, the name he just mentioned.

Effie.

It had been too long since I had thought of her, which was a good thing really. I had made a promise to myself not to get involved with her again, for her own safety and wellbeing. However, it occurred to me that I had made that promise many times before, and they had all fallen through. Well, this time would be different! She would not sway me again.

I did as the kids told and took a quick bath, allowing myself no time to think about Effie. I threw on some dirty clothes, flung some equally dirty clothes in a suitcase, and then lugged myself downstairs.

Circling the living room, I waited for the time to come. The time when she would walk in, and I would be forced to confront what had happened between us over the past year. I had tried to block out her face, her voice, her body, from my mind over the past six months, but now that she was so close to being in front of me, I couldn't help but let all of the memories of her come flooding back. Her eyes, her smile, her perfect rosy cheeks, her beautiful blonde curls; all of these features became prominent in front of my eyes.

No. Stop it, Abernathy.

I shouldn't be thinking of her. She had probably moved on; found another man by now; and now only thinks of me as a pain in her backside. I should do the same. Life was far more fun when we were snapping at each other.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and I sucked in a breath. I decided to take my time; leave her waiting. Maybe I'd get her agitated before she even saw me again.

As I slowly tiptoed my way over to the door, I heard a distinctly male voice call out.

"He's not answering. It's okay, I'll get him."

Cinna. They were here.

I moved to the door and opened it. "It's okay, I'm not dead."

Cinna turned and smiled. "I didn't think you were. How are you?"

"Bearing up. How are things with you?"

"Everything's good. Are you ready for this?" He gave me a concerned look.

"For what: prancing around the districts and gloating because my kids were better than theirs? Ready as I'll ever be. What have you got planned for Katniss?"

He shows me the outfit he has designed for her to wear today, and then goes about showing me the designs of the dresses that Katniss herself has supposed to have designed.

"These are good, Cinna. You think they'll believe it?" I ask suspiciously. They look too good to be the work of a sixteen year old girl with no experience in the industry, but I suppose she was under Cinna's guidance.

I only realise that we left the door open when we hear a light knock on the door and turn to see Portia walk in, a suit bag over her outstretched arms.

"Hello Haymitch." She smiles and sets the bag down on my sofa.

"Portia. A pleasure, as always." I nod at her and she reaches her arms out for a hug.

I glance at her, and then decide that there's no problem in hugging her. She's a decent human being, I guess. I gave her a quick hug, and then pull back.

"Where are Cinna and Portia? They need to go to the kids! We have to stick to schedule!" I hear an all-too familiar voice call from outside.

"We should go. Don't want Effie's schedule to be ruined. See you later, Haymitch." Portia gave me a small smirk at the idea of ruining Effie's schedule, and then her and Cinna left to dress the kids.

It didn't take long for her to find me. I heard her heels clacking on my steps before I even saw her. She didn't even bother to knock like Portia had; she simply let herself in.

I turned away from her just as I registered that there was a pumpkin coloured wig on her head. I didn't want to see her whole face; not right now.

"Haymitch, where is your suitcase? I'll get someone to take it to the train for you." I heard her say; her voice stiff and thick.

"Over there." I pointed to where it lay.

I heard her call for somebody, and then she decided to come closer to me.

"How have you been, Haymitch?" Her voice wasn't hard now, but it most certainly wasn't soft like it had been last year.

"I've been fine. You?" I tried to keep my voice as hard as possible.

"I'm glad to hear it. I've been okay. I haven't been able to get through to you, is there something wrong with your telephone?" Her voice picked up quickly as she remarked about the telephone.

"If you count it being on the floor in pieces as 'something wrong', then yes." I said offhandedly, and heard her gasp of shock.

"You didn't!" She ran over to where the phone should be and gasped again. "Haymitch Abernathy, you tore it off the wall? How could you? This is destruction of property!" She walked over to me, but I turned so I couldn't see her.

"It's my property, so I can do what I like to it." I mumbled.

"Do you know how much it will cost to get it fixed?" She didn't try to face me again; she seemed content to scream at my back.

"I'm sure the Capitol will be more than happy to pay for it. Seeing as most people have enough money coming in in an hour than most people in Twelve will see in their entire lives." I snapped.

Before I could even think, Effie's face was in front of mine, her blue eyes glaring deep into mine. They were ringed by a halo of garish orange eye shadow, and her cheeks were adorned with orange blush that contrasted with her doll-white skin.

"Don't say stuff like that to me, Haymitch! Money is money! It'll cost an extortionate amount to fix this! I can't believe that you of all people would not think of that." She shrieked in my face. I could feel the niggling sensation of an oncoming headache. Great, she had only been here for 5 minutes and already she was giving me a headache.

"Can you get out of my face? You're giving me a headache." I snapped, and she recoiled.

"Fine. Just be outside in 10 minutes to see the filming. We're leaving after that, so be ready." She pulled away, gave me one last look up and down, and then left. I sighed as the clacking of her heels faded.

It was for the best. It obviously looked like she'd moved on; I should too. For now I'd have to be content with the knowledge that she was safe from me, that I couldn't hurt her if we weren't close.

A Capitol attendant walked in, without knocking, and took my bag without a word. I watched him leave, and then went to the window. Effie had just disappeared inside Katniss' house; obviously to tell them that they were still on schedule. Peeta and Portia had appeared outside Peeta's house, with cameras on his tail, filming him. They were obviously interested in his Victor's talent; and now were filming his reactions as he waited for Katniss to appear. He'd better get this right; he had to look like he was still overwhelmingly in love with Katniss, or it all went down the drain. Although, Peeta was a great actor, so I had confidence in him. It was Katniss whom I worried about.

I found my coat and made my way outside, trying not to slip over on the ice. I found myself by one of the cameramen as Effie called out the directions that she wanted and pushes Katniss out of the door. I hear her saying, "Katniss, big smile, you're very excited, right?" That could have been an offhanded comment that suggested the obviousness of that fact, but to me it was a suggestion to Katniss that she needed to get more excited. I hope that registered with her.

The reunion of the kids seemed like a scene from one of those soppy love movies that Effie loved so much; where the couple meet, kiss, spins around, and falls over in the snow lovingly. It made me want to puke, but that was a good thing! If I could believe it, then maybe Snow would too. But if I looked closer in their eyes, I could still see cold steel in them. They needed some more warming up.

The rest of the day was a blur. The kids said goodbye to their families and we boarded the train that would take us to the other districts. The blur of it all reminded me of the blur of the first day of my own Victory Tour. I tried to push it out of my mind, but as we all sat eating dinner, I couldn't help but recall how it was on my Victory Tour.

My mentor, Balthazar Fiennes, sat at the head of the table, drinking like a fish and barely eating anything. My escort, Nilly, I think her name was, was babbling in ecstasy about how fun this was going to be, and how excited I should have been. My stylist, Annybelle, sat next to me, drawing different styles of tuxedo and showing them to me. I just sat there, commenting briefly on the designs and ignoring Nilly completely.

This year, it was similar. Effie was chatting non-stop about how wonderful it would be to have two Victors on the same Victory Tour, and how the districts would love it. I wanted to slap her, but I knew that wouldn't do well for our relations at the moment. Cinna and Portia would chat to the kids sometimes, and Peeta would respond nicely, but Katniss would simply mumble, or say nothing at all. Reminded me of me. And then there was me, sitting at the head of the table, and drinking like a fish. Hmm, how the tables have turned.

After finishing, we all disappeared to our rooms to get some sleep for the days ahead. I, of course, didn't sleep. I just crouched on my bed, drinking and reading a book.

At around midnight, a small knock sounded. I waited, to see if it was urgent, and when the person knocked several times, I went to the door.

Katniss was standing there, looking mad.

"What do you want?" I ask, and see her scrunch up her nose at the smell of me.

"I have to talk to you." She whispers.

"Now?" She nods. "This better be good. Well?"

She hesitates, and I realise that she probably knows we're being recorded. Well, this must be something very important.

I feel the train slowing down, and realise that we must be stopping for fuel. Katniss realises it too, and makes an offhanded comment about the train being stuffy.

I catch on immediately, and take her to the doors of the train. When it finally stops, I wrestle the door open and actually fall out into the snow. I groan as the cold blast hits me, and can just about make out someone running to help me.

I get up, saying about wanting fresh air, and then walk down the side of the train, hoping that she'll follow me.

She does, and when we get far enough down the side of the train, I turn to face her. "What?"

She tells me everything about what has happened in the past few days; Snow's visit, his expectations, his threats of killing people she loves. I don't think it's hit her yet, the implications of all of this, so it's my duty to tell her.

"Then you can't fail." I say, seriously.

"If you could just help me get through this trip—" She begins.

"No, Katniss, it's not just this trip." I say, willing her to understand.

"What do you mean?" She asks, still not getting it.

"Even if you do pull it off, they'll be back in another few months to take us all to the Games. You and Peeta, you'll be mentors now, every year from here on out. And every year they'll revisit the romance and broadcast the details of your private life, and you'll never, ever be able to do anything but live happily ever after with that boy."

As I speak, I can see that it's all sinking in now. She understands now. She'll never have a future with her hunter friend, or anyone else for that matter. She is bound to Peeta for life now, and soon she'll have to marry him, and maybe have children with him. And what a stir that will cause, the child of two Victors being born. That child will most definitely be placed in the Games before too long, just to spite the kids. I remember Talia's brother, and how he was put in the Games to spite her.

"Do you understand what I mean?" I ask, and she nods slowly. I pity her; all of her choices in life have been taken away now. She has one future, and one future only; to marry Peeta and to mentor District Twelve's tributes from today until either she mentors a Victor, or she dies.

I lead her back to the train, and as she's about to go into my room, I place my hand on her shoulder and say "You could do a lot worse, you know." Then I leave her to think.

She could do a lot worse than Peeta, but I know that's no consolation to her. As I crawl back into bed, my hands clutching my knife, I think about Effie. She could do a lot better than me. She had probably already found someone a lot better than me, and now is repulsed by the idea of being with me.

Sleep takes me easily now, and I dream of Effie in a white dress, dancing with me. But I'm not happy, and neither is she. I'm not the one in the tux now, I'm in raggedy clothes. So why are we dancing?

Dream-Effie leans in and says, "Let go of me. My husband's waiting."

I turn to look at this husband, and see that Seneca Crane is standing in a tux, watching us. I immediately let go of Effie and walk away. It's for the best anyway.

I remember that Crane is dead, but she could find a man in the Capitol that is worthy of her. It didn't have to be Crane. Just someone who wouldn't abuse her.

I don't deserve her. I know that now. She's a princess, and I'm a pauper. In those stupid romantic stories, sometimes it works. But in real life, nothing like that ever happens. So I'll just have to deal with it.

Just get through the Tour, and then I can stay away from her for a bit. And maybe I could get away from the next Games if I teach the kids how to mentor beforehand. I could stay at home while the Games are on, stay away from Effie. I was looking forward to that.

Let's hope I could get through the Tour though.

**Shorter than usual, but oh well! As long as there's an update!  
I'm sorry for the lack of Hayffieness in this one! Don't worry, there will be some more in the coming chapters!  
Please review, it makes me happy! :)  
Have a great day! :)**


	27. Drunk Dancing

**Hi everyone! I am so so so SO sorry about the really long hiatus/break thing! I've been so busy with university, and then Christmas and all that! It's been hectic! Also, I'm not really feeling right with this story anymore. I feel like my writing isn't up to scratch, I feel ashamed of what I write. But you guys want it, so I'll post this chapter. It's not my best, but still! I'll keep posting, and hopefully I'll become better! I hope you enjoy this chapter, at least a little bit!**

Haymitch

The Victory Tour passes in a drunken haze of cheering, food, and parties. I watch from the sidelines as the kids are paraded around in front of the crowds, who appear adoring, but are really resentful about my kids being alive, and not their own. A few incidents cripple our progress, like Katniss' speech about Rue and Thresh in Eleven, and the man being shot.

That had been a scary moment, hearing the gun shot. I had been standing against a wall with Effie, Cinna and Portia, and the gun shot had forced me into alertness. In instinct, I had moved, to place myself between Effie and the sound of the shot, but I managed to cover it as a nervous jump. Fear for the kids shot through me, as well as the fear I felt for Effie. That fear ebbed away as Peacekeepers led Katniss and Peeta to where we were standing. I had led everyone deep into the building as fast as I could, not wanting to stay where the kids, or Effie, could get hurt.

I recall the fear that I had felt then as I sat in the corner of President Snow's mansion, drink in hand. It had been all encompassing; greater than any fear I had experienced since my own Games, and the aftermath. The fear had only left me once we were on the train to the Capitol, but now that we were here, fear struck me more each minute. Katniss had to pull this off, or we're all dead. Right now, she seemed to be doing a good job, dancing with Peeta in a ring of people on the dance floor. Of course, I could see the contempt in their eyes, but luckily, the Capitol idiots couldn't see what I saw.

Suddenly, someone stepped in front of me, and my eyes ended up landing on a pair of slim, toned legs. I worked my way upwards, barely noticing the vulgar orange dress, and my eyes met Effie's blue ones.

"Come on, Haymitch. Let's dance!" She slurred, grabbing my hands, and pulling. I reluctantly stood up, wrapping my arms around her to support her. I wondered what could have caused this change of heart; even whilst drunk I expected Effie to still have some hatred for me.

She led me onto the dance floor, put her hands in the right places, and we began to slow dance along to some tedious Capitol droning. She stumbled a few times, giggling manically, and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" She snapped, giggling again.

"You're drunk." I stated, a small grin forming on my face.

"Not!" She emphasised it, leaning forward slightly and then giggling some more.

"I know drunk, and you are drunk. Why the sudden need to dance with me, Princess?" I needed to ask; otherwise I might not get the chance again.

"You promised, remember? All that time ago, you promised that you'd dance with me!" She raised her voice, laughing again as she swayed. Suddenly, she tripped and fell into my chest. I caught her reflexively, stopping her from falling.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's sit you down." I tried to pull her from the dance floor, but she resisted, righting herself and screaming against my idea.

"No, Haymitch! You promised! I won't fall over again, I promise." She breathed in, determined, and we took up our positions again.

The song changed to another slow song; an even worse one than before; and we began to dance. My eyes wandered from our feet to the room around us. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Katniss and Peeta dancing. As long as they looked in love, and could pull it off convincingly, then we'd all be all right.

"Yoohoo, earth to Haymitch! Look at me!" Effie called, a smile bright on her face. I turned back to her, realising that I was being rude.

"Sorry, Eff." I shrugged, and continued to look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry too. For what happened. I love you, I really do!" She began to shout, a rapturous smile on her face, and I immediately became alert. She had shouted; in a room full of Capitol people; people who think that we're enemies!

"Effie, shh. People will hear you." I tried to calm her down, pulling on her arm gently to take her away from the dance floor, but she stayed put.

"I don't care! I want to tell the world!" She tried to wrap her arms around me, but I moved away. This couldn't be happening. I suddenly didn't care if she wanted to leave or not; all that mattered was getting her drunk behind out of here, away from prying eyes. That need spurred me into moving behind her back, and forcefully pushing her off the dance floor and out into the hall of the mansion.

We moved away from the ballroom, away from all of the people, as quickly as possible. I found Effie a chair, and forced her to sit down. She started rubbing her arms and complaining loudly about how her arms hurt.

"What are you playing at, Effie?" I snarled at her. Her face became scared, startled, even hurt. I pulled back, not letting all of my anger show, but I couldn't quite rein all of it in. "You know that we need to keep our relationship secret. We don't go blurting it out! And to be honest, I don't even know why you were. We're taking a break, remember?"

"I know, I'm sorry. But I love you! I need to tell the world!" She sprung up from her seat, coming over to put her hands on my arms, clasping around them.

"It's the drink talking, Eff. Trust me. It'll make you say all sorts of things." I tried to detach myself from her, but the momentum that I exerted made her fall onto me again. She giggled, drunkenly, and tried to stand upright again.

"We should get you into bed now." I said, and Effie burst into laughter.

"What?" I asked, and Effie looked up and me in glee.

"As long as you get in with me!" She said, and then dissolved into delirious laughter again.

"Not funny, Effie. Come on." I took her arm and dragged her up to her room. She stumbled along after me, giggling at times. Once we got to her room, she begged me not to leave.

"Please, Haymitch, stay with me! I need you with me!" Her eyes, as glassy as they were, were pleading, grovelling even; they were so passionate that I knew I had to stay.

I helped her get out of her garments, so she could be comfortable as she slept. As I undid her corset, she let out a passionate sigh of relief that brought back memories of our time together before the reaping last year. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind as I moved to take the corset off.

Suddenly, Effie jerked in my arms. She pulled the corset out of my hands and scrabbled away from me, covering herself.

"Effie, what's wrong?" I asked, seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Get out! Get out, Haymitch, now!" She shouted, covering herself up with the corset, as if protecting herself from me. I was suddenly so conflicted; I wanted to stay, and ask her what was wrong, but I saw the fear in her eyes. Obviously she wanted me to leave, and I should do as she asked, right?

"Please, Haymitch. I'm sorry, but this can't happen. You're right, it was the alcohol talking. You need to leave." She still didn't let the corset fall away from her body, keeping it tight around her. The ruffles bunched up around her, concealing whatever she had to hide. I was puzzled; I had seen her naked before; what was the trouble?

But I decided to respect her wishes. I stood up, bade her a good night, and left the room. As I shut the door, I heard a whispered swear, and then her talking to herself.

"Note to self: Never drink again." She said, and then I heard her get up.

As I walked down the hallway to my own room, I was baffled. Why had she so suddenly rejected me? She must have sobered up fast.

I got into my room, and threw myself down on the bed. Effie had told me that she loved me. But that didn't matter. She was drunk; alcohol makes people say all sorts of things. I needed to stay away from her; she needed to be protected. She deserved better than me anyway.

And so, yet again, I spent the evening drinking, and telling myself that I should stay away from Effie, because it was for her own good. Even if I wanted her in my life, I couldn't have her. It was as simple as that.

I fell asleep telling myself that; but in my dreams, I remembered us dancing, her telling me that she loved me, telling me that she wanted to tell the whole world. If only that could happen. If only.

**Short, and certainly not sweet. I'm sorry!  
****It'd mean loads if you guys could review this chapter. I've been at a low point with the writing, and your reviews make me so happy! Maybe I might just gain some confidence if your reviews are lovely! So please review!  
****Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed!**


	28. The Quarter Quell

**Hi everyone! I am sooooo sorry that I've been so AWOL recently, things are just getting on top of me! But I managed to find time to write this short chapter! Things are getting interesting now! I hope you all like it and aren't too mad at me for the impromptu hiatus! Thank you!**

Haymitch

The kids and I arrive home from the Victory Tour, and I could sense that all of us were glad to be home. We now had just six months to rest up and prepare for the Quarter Quell, which was swiftly closing in on us. It would be Katniss and Peeta's first Games as mentors, and Quells were always more excitable than most. I wondered if the kids would be able to handle it. That was why I made the decision to go with them this time, to help them out and show them what to do.

The time at home, however, proves fraught with troubles. First, there's the whipping. Gale Hawthorne, whom is now Katniss' "cousin", was whipped in the Square. Katniss had launched herself in to protect her friend and ended up getting a lash on her face. I had to pretend to go crazy at the Peacekeeper for marring her looks before her big photo shoot, when all I really cared about was whether the girl was okay.

Then there was the actual photo shoot. I'd had it pushed back a few months to allow for Katniss' wound to heal and for the whole whipping mess to blow over, but the Capitolites descended on us sooner than I had expected.

I was sitting in my living room, watching the mindless waffle on television, when I heard the familiar click-clack of heels on my porch. I sighed, but inside, my heart skipped a beat at the prospect of Effie being outside my door.

And she was. When I opened the door, she was there, looking her usual self in her eccentric garb.

"Effie." I say, formally.

"Haymitch. It's good to see you again." She's all formal and composed too, like nothing had happened at the Victory Tour, or over the past few years, in fact.

"Yeah, whatever. You want to go over the plans then?" I say, motioning for her to come in.

Over the next hour, while I assume that Katniss is being worked on by her stylists, Effie tells me the plans for the day. Katniss is to model her dresses, and then they will leave. They have no time to stick around, according to Effie, because the stylists need to work on their costumes for the Quell, and Effie is needed back in the Capitol to go over business of her own. I'm glad that they won't be here for very long; it's a relief to be away from the Capitol, and having Effie and the styling teams here only frustrates me.

The day goes by quickly, and eventually, I'm saying goodbye to Effie and the others. As I pull away from hugging Effie; one of the most awkward hugs we've ever had; she opens her mouth as if to say something, but then thinks the better of it and moves on quickly.

Once they leave, things return to normal. Well, as normal as they can be with two teenagers who are supposed to be in love, but actually aren't, living next door to you. They've been through so much together, but she's too stubborn to admit her feelings, and he is so open about his feelings that he ended up getting hurt. It was frustrating at times, but I had to make the most of it.

On the day of the Quell announcement, Katniss comes to update me on what she has heard. She tells me about Bonnie and Twill, the runaways from Eight, and what they told her about Thirteen. We discuss it, but it doesn't amount to much. She goes home to her family, and I wait tensely by the television, bottle in hand.

When seven-thirty rolls around, I am still in the same position, but through about three bottles. Katniss' photo shoot is shown, which explains why they were so hasty about leaving yesterday. They had to get the images to the Capitol as fast as they could, I supposed.

Once that was over, Snow came out to read the card. I sat tensely on the sofa, swigging, watching as that repulsive man took to the stage. I can almost smell the blood on his breath as he begins to speak.

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes that would represent it."

I couldn't imagine how that must have felt; to have to pick a child, to be that child that everyone picked. It must have been terrifying for the child.

"On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes."

My year. My Games. I survived when the competition was double what it is every other year. I pushed memories of my Quell out of my mind, and focus on the screen in front of me.

"And now we honour our third Quarter Quell." He takes the card marked "75" from the box that the little boy is holding, and opens it. He faces the crowd and the cameras, and begins to speak once more.

"On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

My heart stops and I almost choke on the alcohol that is in my mouth. No, this couldn't be.

Suddenly, the phone begins to ring, and in my heart I pray that it's Effie. But when I pick it up and grunt, I hear a different voice.

"Haymitch! They're lying, aren't they? This can't be happening!" Talia sobs, her voice shrill. I can hear a voice behind her, maybe her mother, telling her to calm down.

"I think it is, sweetheart." I mutter, rubbing my forehead. I can feel a headache coming on from the booze and from Talia's screams.

"But I can't go in again! And I can't let Cecelia go in instead of me! We'll have to kill each other, Haymitch!" Her voice gets louder as she goes on, and I pull the phone away from my ear a bit.

"I know, kid. But there's nothing I can do. You or I might be going in." There's nothing I can say to comfort her; the inevitability of one of us going in was too blatant.

"I know. I have to go. I'm sorry, Haymitch." She sniffed, and then hung up. I couldn't ponder why she went so quickly, however, because someone began pounding on my door.

I knew who it was instantly. Peeta. And I knew what he was about to ask. I sighed, and went to open the door to my apparent saviour.

Effie

"No!" I shout as President Snow ends his speech. I clap my hands over my mouth, but the damage is done.

"Darling, what's the matter?" Mother says, patting my leg.

I take a deep breath, thinking of a good excuse that my mother will buy.

"I love those kids, Mother! The thought of having to watch them die is just too much." I pretend to break down, and my mother wraps her arms around me.

Inside, however, all I'm thinking of is Haymitch. What if I draw his name from the bowl, and he dies because of it? He's not strong enough anymore. Maybe he was when I was a child, but now his body is an alcohol-induced waste. He wouldn't make it out of the arena alive, not when there were many younger, fitter competitors. He'd surely die if he were thrown back into the arena.

I didn't want him to die, not now, not because of the Capitol's need for vengeance.

And what about…

"It's okay, darling. They're only district people, they don't really mean anything." Mother said, rubbing my back. As much as I hated what she just said, I had to pretend to agree.

"Yes, I shouldn't be worrying about them! I should be worrying about all the arrangements that I'll have to make." I disentangle myself from Mother and walk over to my handbag.

I want to call Haymitch more than ever, but I know that my call will be monitored. I couldn't tell Haymitch what I wanted to tell him; about how much I really did love him, about how I was just scared that night, about how I wanted to be with him over the Victory Tour, about our…

"Good, Effervescent, you should busy yourself with the arrangements. That'll keep your mind off it. And anyway, this Quell will be the best ever! Maybe you'll even get to see your childhood crush compete again?" She laughed, obviously remembering my infatuation with Haymitch when I was younger.

"Maybe!" I trilled, digging around my handbag for my phone. I knew that I should meet with Cinna and Portia, right away. We needed to discuss this, immediately.

I dialled Cinna's number, and waited for him to pick up.

"I'm coming over. Get Portia too." I said.  
"I think that's best." Cinna said, and then hung up the phone.

I got most of my things together, told Mother where I was going, and then left. As I did so, I heard her shout, "I'll look after…" And then the door shut behind me. I knew she would anyway.

Haymitch

Katniss staggers out of my house, drunk from all the alcohol that I let her have. Maybe I shouldn't have let her have so much, but I figured that the kid needed it, after what she now knew she had to go through.

Between the three of us, we had made some sort of plan. Since Katniss was definitely going in, Peeta wanted me to let him go in to protect her. It would mean that I could stay out of the arena, which was a plus for me, but the thought of letting young Peeta, who had his whole life ahead of him, go into the arena, where he would surely die, in my place was unbearable to think about. Yes, he could try and protect Katniss, but he had no real experience in the arena. He only won because of Katniss' cunning. If he went in again, he would surely die. I, on the other hand, could protect Katniss. Although my body wasn't in the best shape, I could train. I knew my way in the arena. I knew the games that the Capitol could play. I could help her win; I could protect her and then die for her. She was the spark, I had to keep the spark alive.

But Peeta wanted to go in so badly, and if I let him go in, I could help them from the outside. Peeta had no idea what to do with the sponsors or the Gamemakers; and I could play up the star-crossed lovers angle even more to get them sponsors.

However, Katniss wanted me to help Peeta, seeing as I sided with her last year. I had agreed to that one reluctantly. Peeta couldn't be the symbol that we needed, only Katniss could fill that very selective spot. However, I had promised, so I should keep my promises, right?

So I would let Peeta go in for me, like I promised him, and I would help him to win, like I had promised Katniss. But there was nothing wrong with me helping her too, right?

Suddenly, an idea struck me. I staggered to my feet, pulling paper and a pen to the table and sat down at my table. I wrote a letter to Plutarch in such a cryptic fashion that any Capitol guard would have trouble reading it. And anyway, they wouldn't dare open the Head Gamemaker's mail, would they?

It wasn't particularly coherent, but I knew that Plutarch would understand what I meant. We needed a way to break the Victors out of the arena. If I could find a way to get Katniss and Peeta out alive, plus other Victors that could contribute to the rebellion, then we needed to use it. That way, not all of the Victors would have to die so brutally in the Quell.

I put the letter in an envelope and tucked it away in a drawer; ready to be sent tomorrow when I went to town to buy more liquor. I would need all the alcohol I could get over the next few months.

I threw myself down in bed, and ended up thinking of Effie. How would she have reacted to the announcement? Is she happy about it, like most of the Capitol surely is? Or is she worried about the kids and I? I hoped that she felt the latter; if only for the kids. If only I could see her again; if only to tell her how much I cared for her. I didn't need her to care about me in return, just for her to know of my affections. She may be a part of something I truly despised, but I knew that she despised it too.

The thought of me living while Katniss and Peeta fought for their lives again made me physically sick, but I knew that it was what Peeta wanted, and partially what Katniss wanted. I could help them better outside of the arena, by getting sponsors and arranging gifts. It was what I knew how to do.

As I drunk myself into another stupor, this time it was for a purpose. To drive out the terrifying images of the two kids that I had grown to love fighting for their lives again. To drive out the image of Effie's face as she called my name for the entire world to hear. To drive out the pain that I felt as I watched those I cared about and were friends with die brutally again. It was all too much.

Eventually, I couldn't feel or think about anything, and I thumped my head down onto the table, drifting off into a deep slumber. Tomorrow would be a challenge, I had to be ready for it.

**Was it worth the wait? Maybe? If it was, please leave a review, it would mean so much to me! Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
